Ningyo: The Water Hanyou
by mndlrn
Summary: After finding a mermaid on land, the others, Inuyasha especially, worry as Kagome begins to change. Rated for blood and more than kissing. InuKag, MirSan. Based on Japanese legend, as much as possible, meaning NO DISNEY CHARACTER WANNABES.
1. Chapter 1: A Cold Fish

**DISCLAIMER: IN NO WAY DO I OWN INUYASHA. THE SOLE RIGHTS TO THE FRANCHISE BELONG TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI.**

* * *

><p>Inuyasha opened his eyes again, just to convince himself. Kagome was still asleep inside her sleeping bag with Shippo curled up beside her, safe. His blood still wouldn't calm down enough for him to get any rest after their fight with the bird youkai.<p>

"Dammit," he cursed, punching a small dent in the tree housing him.

The giant black bird had been carrying two shards of the Jewel. Inuyasha hadn't been expecting it to be so strong though. Hell, his ribs still hurt. But now Kagome's wrist was hurt and it was all his fault. That thing could've killed her and, and—

Inuyasha focused on the rise and fall of breathing, all of them. They were all still alive and no one had been fatally injured. Kagome had forgiven him. He had to get stronger, though, so this couldn't happen again. Kagome was hurt because he hadn't been fast enough.

Inuyasha's feet touched the packed earth beneath him silently. His emotions were in turmoil and he had to do the only thing that would calm them. He crouched down beside her sleeping form, inhaling deeply. Her scent flowed into his nose, easing his heartbeat. And being so close to her let him see how her eyelashes flutter against her cheeks, and how she moved her lips sometimes in her sleep, and when she hugged Shippo closer to her if a dream disturbed her.

Kagome's small wrist, cradled behind Shippo's head, was wrapped in white gauze; it made Inuyasha sick to look at it. Scowling, he glanced towards the sleeping monk and taijiya. Miroku slept against a nearby elm, sporting a bruised cheek, and Sango was peacefully dreaming without any injuries. Inuyasha was just glad that they were unconscious. No doubt they'd make fun of him some more for being "overprotective".

"Keh," he snorted softly, leaning forward to smell Kagome again. "Weirdos." He sensed movement. Inuyasha turned his head to watch Kilala shake herself awake and pad over to his side to sniff at Kagome too. "Go back to bed." She blinked at him. "I mean it, go." He gently pushed against her side; she was warm.

"Meow-ow." Kilala purred, trying to push her head into his palm.

"Fine." Inuyasha relented—he'd always had a thing for cats. His mother had always put out extra food for strays when he was little. Besides, her purring put him more at ease than he'd been all day. "You're an extortionist, you know that?"

"Mew," she put her front paws on his thigh so he could scratch her throat. Kagome shifted again in her bag. Inuyasha watched as she released Shippo to turn towards him, pulling her legs up; she sighed. Shippo curled in towards her back without ever stirring. Kilala never even gave him pause before climbing onto Kagome's hip, where she proceeded to turn around in circles before lying down. "Mew," Kilala blinked.

"Show-off," Inuyasha rolled his eyes, standing up. He'd take that to mean "go to bed" from her. He turned to jump up to his tree again when the wind shifted.

Human blood.

"Yo, Miroku!" Inuyasha kicked the monk's calf. The man snorted, dazed. "Wake up!"

"Hmnn?" Miroku yawned. "Inuyasha? Go back to bed. It's—"

"Wake the girls up. Somebody's hurt."

Miroku was alert. "Do—"

The hanyou was already gone. If he paused long enough for the others to wake up, somebody could be dead. He pressed forward, senses alerted to the forest. Little animals were scurrying around as usual—they didn't seem overly frightened of danger. Neither could he pick up the scent of any youkai in the area. Bandits, maybe?

He would've woken Kagome up himself but Miroku was easier—he didn't have to gently wake _him_ up or risk facing an angry sit. And gently waking Kagome up could take forever. "The wench loves her sleep," he grumbled, slicing his claws at another set of branches.

The scent was strong; Inuyasha slowed down.

Sitting at the base of the tree in front of him was a young woman dressed only in a man's large shirt. The blood was coming from her cut-up legs. Stunned, he lowered his claws; the girl's dark eyes stared back at him. With a whimper, she used the tree to push herself to her feet unsteadily, and he realized that she hadn't tied the shirt closed.

"Shit!" Inuyasha automatically covered his eyes. "What the hell are you doing out here?" His face felt like it was on fire—where were her clothes? There was no answer, but he heard something hit the ground. Hesitantly, he lowered his hand; her legs had given in on her. Inuyasha dropped to one knee beside her. "How'd you get hurt?" He couldn't smell any other humans around. Or youkai.

"Oi." Inuyasha touched her shoulder. She flinched, and he retracted his hand. "I'm not going to hurt you, ok? What's your name?" Uneasily, he jerked on the collar of her shirt with his fingers until she was mostly covered.

Her fingers drifted up to pull her dark hair forward nervously.

"Look, do you live around here?" It didn't even look like she was listening to him. "Where are your clothes?" Inuyasha couldn't smell anyone on her—he doubted that she'd _been _hurt by someone, but he wasn't sure. All he could smell was her blood and the forest. "Can you tell me anything?"

She turned her legs, looking at them.

"Shit, do you understand me? At all?" He followed her gaze. The cuts were mostly superficial, but bloody—no wonder he'd picked up the scent. Quickly, before she could protest, he slipped one arm under her knees as he stood, lifting her. She pushed against his shoulders weakly.

"Easy." Inuyasha suddenly realized how cold she was; she was shaking. "Kagome'll know what the hell to do with you." The wench was always pushing him to help people. Hell, maybe she'd even be proud of him. She made sounds, fisting her hands in the fur of his haori coat, as he turned to jog in the camp's direction. "I'm not going to hurt you—relax."

"Inuyasha?" Miroku turned. Kagome was dressed, Kilala had transformed…they seemed to have been moments away from following after him. "Is that a girl?" Miroku's voice pitched high.

"Inuyasha, who is that?" Kagome dropped her bow to follow him. He set the woman down. "Shippo, can you get the fire started again?"

"She was just out there in the forest." Kagome was completely focused on the woman. "She wasn't attacked—I couldn't smell anyone out there." _I knew Kagome could take care of her—keh. She's a helluva lot better at taking care of people._

Light blossomed as Shippo used his foxfire to relight their fire, and Inuyasha got his first clear look at the woman. She was thin, and very pale, with long black hair and big dark eyes. Pretty, but frightened.

"What happened? What's your name?" Kagome used her 'nice' voice. Sango handed Kagome her first aid kit as they waited for an answer. Like Inuyasha thought, she stayed silent. "Miss? Are you okay?" The woman's eyes flitted between their faces.

"I don't think she understands, wench." Inuyasha spoke softly.

What? Of course she does." Kagome threw him a scolding look. She opened up the white box, turning away from him. "Let's clean up these cuts first. We can figure everything out later, ok? You don't have to be afraid." Kagome dabbed some clear liquid on white cloth. "This might sting a little bit, but at least you won't get an infection." Slowly she swept the cloth over one of the shallow cuts, making the blood smear.

The woman made a sound, pulling her legs in. There was a slapping sound as Sango hurriedly covered Miroku's eyes, and Inuyasha was flashed _again_ as the shirt parted.

"Inuyasha," Kagome hissed. He turned his back to the two, red-faced. "Miss? You have to be more careful, ok? You don't want to show…" Kagome was embarrassed too; it almost made him want to laugh. "Ladies don't go around naked." she finally stated.

"Inuyasha, why don't you take Miroku to go get us more water?" Sango interrupted as Miroku once again tried to free his vision. "I'm sure Kagome would appreciate it," she said with a bit of irritation.

Inuyasha took the hint.

"But, Inuyasha!" Miroku protested as the hanyou dragged him away. "You cannot be serious! It is against the my most devout principles to peer at—"

"Shut it!"

"See? They're gone now." Kagome turned back to the frightened stranger. "Miroku can be a lecher, but he's…well, sometimes he's honest. Sango? Will you get some clothes out of my bag, please?" The poor girl's skin was like ice—it was shocking, how cold she was. Inuyasha had said that there had been no one out there, but that definitely didn't explain the woman's nudity. Kagome silently prayed that her first assumptions were incorrect as to why a young woman would be naked in the woods at night.

She wrapped the woman's now clean cuts. "What were you doing out there in the forest all by yourself? It's dangerous." For the first time, the lady's dark eyes rose to meet hers. Kagome met her gaze steadily, trying to decipher her expression. She was frightened to the point of terror; Kagome noticed how dry the woman's lips were, breathing audibly.

"Were you…hurt?" Kagome didn't know if she was afraid of them or—"Listen, it's ok." She reached forward to touch the woman's wrists gently. "You don't have to be afraid of us. No one here is going to hurt you, Lady." There was a flicker in those dark depths. "What happened?"

She nervously ran her tongue over her cracked lips, looking towards where Sango had paused in searching her great yellow pack.

"I'm Kagome, and that's Sango," she said softly. "We're going to help you. Are you hungry?" Extreme relief blossomed through her when the girl nodded silently. "Shippo—that's Shippo—would you get her some dinner out of my pack please?"

"Here, I'll do it Shippo." Sango was already in her pack. "These are strange hakama, will they do?" Sango held out her emergency pair of grey sweat pants and a white shirt.

"Yes, I think—" She could feel a very gentle touch on her wrist. The woman was touching the gauze wrapped around it curiously. Kagome watched as she turned her hand over, palm up.

"Do you speak?" Even the Feudal Era had mutes, right? The lady didn't lift her eyes from her hand. "Well, ok then. You have a name though, right? What is it?" Air found her wrist—the woman had unwrapped the gauze. Kagome winced at her bruised wrist. If nothing else, their guest had been distracted from her legs.

"It's awful, isn't it? We were in a fight this afternoon and I fell on it. It's not serious but I still wrapped it up for Inuyasha's sake. He worries too much." As cute as it was, Inuyasha's overbearing concern could be a little much sometimes.

"He's too stupid to admit it, but we all know he loves you, Kagome." Shippo came over to peer at Kagome's hand too.

"Thank you Shippo." It was nice to hear it, even if it was from the wrong mouth.

Cold skin covered hers—Kagome gasped. She pulled her hand away quickly. The woman didn't even blink in surprise.

"Kagome? Is something wrong?" Sango looked puzzled.

"N-no, she's just—" Kagome reached down to pick up the discarded gauze, when her skin caught her eye. Her wrist. "What did you do?" She was on edge. "How did you do that?"

"Kagome, what's wrong? What's going on?" Shippo jumped into her lap. "Is—hey! Look, Kagome! Your wrist is better!"

"What?"

"You have magic." Kagome narrowed her eyes on the somber woman. "How?" How could her wrist have just been healed without her sensing anything?

"Magic?" Sango repeated. Her eyes finally found Kagome's wrist too. "Kagome! Your wrist!"

"Are you a priestess?" Kagome didn't know what to do. The woman had some kind of magic, and she'd used it to heal her wrist. Which raised the question: "If you can heal me, why don't you just heal yourself?" Inuyasha would have told them if she wasn't human, right? How was a priestess naked in the woods?

"I don't get it. What's going on?" Shippo tugged on her sleeve. "I am very confused." The woman's eyes turned back onto her newly bandaged legs. She turned her head, but otherwise made no movement.

"She doesn't _seem _dangerous," Sango's calm, sensible judgement eased Kagome's panic a little. "Let's just get her into some clothes for now, Kagome." She stood up, brushing her hands off on her skirt. "Ok, stand up." Sango gently lifted the woman using her arm and shoulder; Kagome assisted.

"Step into these for us." Kagome held out the sweat pants. "We don't have all night. Just step your feet into them, ok?" Why did it feel like she was talking to a toddler? Thankfully Sango was helping her put her feet in so they could pull the sweats up over her hips.

"Kagome?" Sango gave her a look. "I bet she's hungry. You could—"

"You get her dressed while I finish dinner." Kagome left Sango to finish dressing the woman. Her nerves were jittery; the woman's apparent skill was magic was unnerving. (Why did she have magic?) Something was odd here.

"All right." Sango was freeing the shirt from the sweatpants. "Just—"

Sango gasped.

The woman had three golden armbands decorated with carvings and very, very precious jewels. Kagome blinked.

"Where did you get _these_?" Sango took a step backwards. "Did you steal them?" Something about her tone made the woman nervous. She crossed her arms so that her hands covered the wealth on her arms.

"This is just getting weird," Shippo muttered.

"Did you steal them?" Sango repeated with a harder tone to her voice. Even Kagome grew nervous. "I know you understand. Answer me—did you steal them from someone?"

The woman shook her head.

Kagome felt pride and awe welling up for her friend. Who else could converse with a magic-wielding mute to get an answer?

"If you're lying to me—" The woman looked past Sango to Kagome's eyes. Her eyes roved the forest as her lips moved.

"I want some explanations." Sango reached down to pick up the dropped shirt. "You should put this on, ok?" Sango stepped forward to help the woman slip the shirt over her head, covering up the armbands. "You can call the guys back now. I think they're going to want to hear this."

Kagome called, and the two returned to their circle. Shippo was prompting the now-sitting stranger's hands to take the cup of ramen from her bag, speaking gently.

"—and apparently she can do magic." Kagome finished. Inuyasha and Miroku both looked towards their guest simultaneously, and she shied away from them. "Look at my wrist."

"Why were you out in the forest, Lady?" Sango asked pointedly. "Where is your village?" She didn't respond; her hands curled around the warm cup.

"You've gotta be kidding me," Inuyasha snorted. Kagome promptly elbowed him in the stomach. "Why does she get it? It's the last one!"

"Inuyasha!" How could he be so petty? They were only instant-noodles!

"They're noodles," Miroku was suddenly sitting beside the woman. "I'll show you." He picked up the chopsticks lying beside her calmly.

"She doesn't even want it." Inuyasha grumbled to Kagome.

"And…there." Miroku twirled several layers of the instant noodles around the chopsticks, letting them cool in the air. "They're quite good, I promise you. Although," he sent Inuyasha a wink, "no one finds them as appealing as our friend here." Miroku reached for her hand; their unnamed lady moved hers pointedly.

Miroku blinked, but returned the chopsticks to the cup.

"My apologies, Lady."

Silence.

"What are you doing, _monk_?" Sango glared. "Leave her alone." Kagome watched "Lady" curl her hand around the chopsticks, lifting the noodles out of the cup; after a pause she took a mouthful, chewing slowly. She set the noodles aside. Inuyasha bounded over to pick up the abandoned ramen.

"I'm not doing anything." Miroku raised his hands in protest.

"Can't you even go one night?" Sango reached for the Hiraikotsu.

"I am only attempting to assist her!" Miroku held his hands up. "Why must you always be so suspicious of me, Sango? Don't you trust me?"

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" Kagome nearly hissed. "Don't you have any manners?"

"Hey, she doesn't want it, do you?" Inuyasha bent forward to get the woman's attention. "See? She doesn't care!" Standing, Inuyasha tipped his head back to swallow several mouthfuls of the noodles. "Damn, that's good!"

"Inuyasha, you're such a—what are you doing?" He was so rude! "Maybe she was just putting it down for a minute, have you ever thought of that?" Ooh, he was going to get such a 'sit' later!

"Yeah, they're all pretty stupid," Shippo whispered to the curious Lady's gaze, as she watched Sango miss Miroku with her Hiraikotsu.

"You're such a lecher!"

"What's your problem, baka?"

"It's almost morning guys," Shippo yawned. "Can't we put off the fighting until tomorrow?" They all fell silent. Shippo was right. Already the sky was beginning to turn purplish on the skyline.

"I suppose we could still get in a few hours sleep," Miroku yawned. "Would you care to join me, Lady?"

"You—you!" The Hirakotsu landed in the spot where Miroku had been seconds before. "We don't even know who she is and you're flirting with her?"

"Now Sango! You know that I only—yeow!"

Kagome yawned, leaning against Inuyasha's warm side. It was almost nice, sitting here with him while Sango killed Miroku. She looked over towards the horizon again. "We're not going to get any sleep, are we?"

"Nope," Inuyasha stretched his arms over his head.

There was a pulse—and she wasn't the only one who felt it.

Pulsing.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered.

"Yeah." _What now? _They both stared at the woman; she looked towards the skyline and then her legs. The pulses were coming faster now as the sun rose over the distant hills, and light filtered through the forest. The woman's midnight hair was rippling from her scalp, lightening to an almost luminous shade of red. She lifted her hands, turning them, as her blunt human nails began to elongate and sharpen.

"You're hanyou," Inuyasha was already standing, pulling Kagome behind him. "You're a fucking hanyou." Then she lifted her eyes—the irises were fading, and her once-pale skin was beautifully tanned.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku and Sango were on alert too, frozen.

There was a ripping sound. They watched as the borrowed sweatpants split apart at the seams, and the woman's once-human legs reemerged as a long fish-like tail.

The sun was up.


	2. Chapter 2: Filet

Inuyasha immediately pushed Kagome back against the nearest tree, hand on Tessaiga. Shippo yelped and went running for Kilala's protection.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" Kagome pushed against his arm to see around his shoulder. What was he so worried about? "She's a mermaid! Inuyasha, this is amazing!"

"No, it's not, and shut up!" Inuyasha growled back at her. Even Miroku and Sango seemed on-edge, grasping their weapons tighter than usual.

"I don't understand. You're acting like she's a threat!" For…it was a mermaid! A real, genuine mermaid! Mama and Grandpa and Souta would never believe her! Kagome peered underneath Inuyasha's arms to see newly red-gold hair, that _tail_.

"It would be best to kill her now," Sango spoke in low tones to Inuyasha.

"Agreed."

"Inuyasha, _sit_!" Inuyasha yelped as he went crashing down. Kagome stepped over his body quickly, "What are you doing? She hasn't hurt anyone!"

"We don't know that Kagome!" Shippo took a step forward. "Get away from her."

"She healed my arm, didn't she?" Kagome dropped to her knees. Beautiful silver eyes fell on her warily. She didn't need Inuyasha's nose to know she was still afraid. "No, it's ok," Kagome tried to soothe the cringing hanyou.

"Kagome, do what you're told!" Inuyasha growled, claws raking the ground. "Get her away from that thing Miroku!" A golden tail hit the ground hard as Miroku stepped forward, sending splintered light everywhere. Kagome gasped as the mermaid moved, suddenly peering at Miroku from over her shoulder. Cool breathing fanned the back of her neck.

_Wow, that was fast._

"Don't scare her." That tail was heavier than it looked. Kagome leaned forward to push the end of her tail off of her shins. The light bouncing off of her tail stunned her for a minute—it really was gorgeous. And she smelled wonderfully aromatic, not fishy at all. "Why do you think she's dangerous?"

"They're bad omens." Sango's voice was high. "Omens of death, and war."

"I heard that they eat youkai," Shippo peered around Kilala. "And humans."

"We're better off throwing that thing in a pond and moving on." Inuyasha finally pushed himself to his feet. "Don't move Kagome—I'll get it."

"Whoa, just…wait a minute!" Kagome held out her hands. They all seemed so convinced that mermaids were evil or bad or something. "She's half-human, right?"

Everyone looked to Inuyasha.

"I guess."

"Remember Jinenji? And how they all thought he was evil because of how he looked?" The others wouldn't understand, but Inuyasha definitely did. He'd remember how those villagers had wanted to hurt poor Jinenji just because he was half-human too. "Do you have any proof that she's like that?"

"It's not the same thing." Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"Really? You're ready to kill her just because everybody thinks she's dangerous too, don't you see?" She could feel cold hands fisted against her back.

"No, I—Kagome!" Inuyasha shook his head. "You—"

"If you kill her then you'd be just like them." Kagome knew Inuyasha was better than that. He seemed ready to protest before his arms dropped and he turned, cursing under his breath.

"Kagome, are you certain?" Miroku kneeled down.

"Honestly, I think you're scaring her more than she's scaring you." Kagome turned around. Silver eyes widened. "It's ok now, you see?" She gestured towards Sango to put down the Hiraikotsu; she did.

"So what do we do with her then?" Inuyasha turned back around. "Let her flop around in the forest until someone finds her?" A panicked gasp came from behind her. Kagome turned to fighting-sized Kilala, steadily prowling closer.

"Wh—Kilala, no! She's not a fish! Stop her Sango!" Kilala pounced, teeth sinking into the mermaid's long tail. She screeched an awful wail that made them all cover their ears; even Kilala yowled, forced to relax her jaw. Her tail came crashing into Kilala's side, sending her flying into Inuyasha.

"Kilala!" Sango quickly ran to check on her neko-companion. "Kilala, are you ok?"

The tail curled in around both of them protectively.

"Um, is your tail ok?" Kagome was glad to see Kilala already shaking herself upright. The mermaid's gaze softened, and she eyed the shallow teeth marks. Already the flesh was stitching itself together again. "Wow."

"Thanks for worrying about me!" Inuyasha huffed, coming over to glare. "Keh, I already know this is going to be a waste of time. She's going to attract every predator in the area!"

"No she's not Inuyasha! You can't blame her for trying to defend—"

"What are we supposed to do about her smell?" Inuyasha glared inches from her face. "Kilala's not the only one who's going to notice!"

"Her smell?" She watched as Inuyasha realized what he'd said. "Inuyasha, what about her smell?"

"She smells really pretty Kagome!" Shippo sat on Inuyasha's shoulder. Kagome's eyes widened as she noticed the small blush on Inuyasha's cheeks. Inuyasha liked her smell too?

"Shut up!" Inuyasha's fist found Shippo's head. "No one was talking to you runt!"

"Kag-_ome_! He hit me!"

"I think we should take her back to the ocean," Sango pushed away Miroku's hand. "Then it can be on its way and we won't have done anything wrong."

"She needs a name Kagome!" Shippo escaped Inuyasha's reach.

"Yeah, she does." Kagome was glad to see that Kilala was ok, licking her fur back into place by Sango's side. "Do you have a name?" The silver eyes were very present, if silent.

"We can't just run a rescue mission for a fish! Are you crazy?" Inuyasha seemed intent on being cross. "We've got Jewel shards to search for, or have you forgotten about Naraku?"

"We should call her Nori." Shippo and the mermaid were staring at each other. "Get it? Do you like that? No-ri." Shippo gulped as her tail shifted again, and he touched it with one finger. "Wow! She's still cold, Kagome! Feel it!"

"I thought she was going to eat you?" Kagome glanced towards "Nori's" face before copying Shippo—her tail was cold as if she had been under ice for hours. _Are mermaids cold-blooded?_

"Well, you say she's ok, and you're a lot smarter than Inuyasha is." Shippo gasped as the large, dark-gold membrane at the end of the golden tail flexed. "And that's really cool!"

"I've got a question." Inuyasha folded his arms. "How do you expect us to move her? She can't ride on Kilala, and I'm not carrying her."

"I will," Miroku volunteered somberly.

"You've got to be kidding," Sango rolled her eyes.

"Keh—I don't think even Miroku would grab fish-butt," Inuyasha said seriously.

"Your opinions of me are vulgar."

"I bet you can't even lift her." Inuyasha leaned against the nearest tree. "Weak humans."

"You're on." Miroku went forward, and Nori grew restless again. "Peace. I mean you no harm." He set his staff against the nearest tree; Kagome moved out of the way. "My, you are very beautiful, aren't you?" Miroku chuckled as he slipped his left arm around her waist, "It is no wonder that—"

Her hand held his right wrist in a vice grip before he could touch her.

"Is there a problem?" The mermaid's silver eyes narrowed on him. "You can sense it, can't you?" Her expression remained the same as she glowered at him—Miroku could not help feeling rather impressed by her sensitivity. "I can promise you that I am no danger to you—can you sense that as well?" Her eyes fluttered closed, and Miroku became suddenly aware of a second consciousness probing at his emotions.

Fascinating.

Miroku relaxed, marveling at the sensation. He had the impression that she was…the flux of emotions coursing through her pointed towards youth, but what was youth to youkai blood? Inuyasha himself was decades old.

Her eyes opened softly.

"I told you." Miroku couldn't help grinning. The strong grip around his hand relaxed. It took him a minute to find the appropriate place to grip her—it was a tail after all. But then it shifted, and he curled his arm underneath the appendage. With considerable effort he stood.

"You see?" His voice came out quite winded. The tail was heavier than he had thought.

"You can carry her then?" Inuyasha's eyes were glinting.

"Of…course." There was no way that he would admit defeat to Inuyasha—his ego refused. Besides, the female was gorgeous, if not all human. He certainly wouldn't such proximity to a legendarily-lovely face. And Inuyasha was correct—she had an interesting scent.

"Ok, then move." Inuyasha's fangs flashed as he grinned.

Already Miroku's muscles were begging to set the woman down—it was unlikely that he could carry this woman, realistically. He held his breath, eyes roving to rest on a very lovely face surrounded by a halo of golden red locks, much closer than she had been.

By the gods, he would carry her.

"I knew it." Inuyasha's deep snort drew his eyes away from the mermaid's beauty. "You can't carry her—fess up, Miroku. Too damn weak."

Miroku's retort was silenced by a sudden change in the mermaid's aura; her lips moved, even though he could hear no sound. Within seconds his vision went dark, heavy and spinning. He was barely aware of his feet shifting, dizzily. Choking, he prayed dearly that Inuyasha would interfere and free him from—inside his head, he heard her voice, chanting. He couldn't understand the words, but he understood the meaning.

A spell.

Panic gripped him and he pushed against the consciousness surrounding him; he could feel someone else's emotions trying to soothe him. She withstood his attacks easily, bending them away from her as she proceeded with…whatever it was that she was doing. He pushed again, and shielded himself, but his defenses were defeated effortlessly.

"Miroku? Miroku! Get off him bitch!" Inuyasha was the first one to realize that something was wrong, leaping forward. Miroku's eyes were blank, and he was waving on his feet.

"Miroku!" Sango gasped. "She—"

Miroku's arms went limp as he fell backwards. Inuyasha immediately withdrew Tessaiga, waving it at the mermaid. "You get away from him!" The fish immediately slithered towards the nearest tree, hissing at him. "I'm going to kill you! What the hell did you do to him, huh? You filthy—"

"Miroku? Miroku!" Sango was on her knees, slapping his face. "Houshi-sama, please, wake up!"

"Didn't I tell you?" Inuyasha snarled back at Kagome, who was white-faced. "They're bad, Kagome! You never listen to a thing anyone says!"

"Inuyasha!" Sango's voice made Kagome cringe. "Don't kill her yet—we don't know what she did, and we might need to her break the spell, ok?" The fear was evident on her face; Inuyasha nodded.

"Nori?" Kagome could barely say it. "Nori, what did you do to Miroku? You have to tell us." She went to stand beside Inuyasha, brandishing Tessaiga at the creature. "Please, what did you do?"

"She can't talk, Kagome." Inuyasha's arm went around the front of her abdomen, keeping her back. "Go help Sango. You might be able to figure out what she did."

"_Nori_," Kagome pleaded. She knew Nori was good—she wouldn't hurt Miroku. "Oh Nori, why?" Nothing about her feelings screamed 'danger'; Nori just couldn't be bad!

"Go." Inuyasha's voice was clipped.

Kagome circled around Inuyasha to drop onto Miroku's unoccupied side. Remembering what Kaede had taught her about spells, she put her hands flat against Miroku's chest, closing her eyes. She allowed her senses to search for Nori's spell, prodding.

"Anything?" Sango breathed.

"It's pretty strong, whatever it is." Kagome couldn't tell what was going on. She could only discern the smallest sense of fortitude as Nori's spell weaved itself deeper into Miroku.

"We should take him to Kaede, so she can help him." Shippo tugged on Sango's arm. "If anybody can help Miroku, she can. Kaede'll know what to do."

"Kagome, I want you to take Kilala—get Miroku to Kaede." Inuyasha sheathed Tessaiga warily. "Sango? Do you have a way to bind the fish? Keep her from casting any more spells?"

"Miroku would," Sango sighed regretfully.

"Why don't you take him Sango?" Kagome could see how scared she was. Her friend glanced up to give her a grateful smile.

"No way—I don't need you here giving that thing sympathy." Inuyasha scowled. "_Oh, Inuyasha! Don't be mean to her_," he used a girlish falsetto. "Keh—stupid."

"You can explain what happened to Kaede better," Sango appealed to Kagome's logic. "You sensed the magic, right? It's better if you go." It didn't take long to scrape camp together. Sango helped her get Miroku onto Kilala, and Shippo bounded onto her back.

"Get going." Inuyasha hit Kilala's flank and she yowled, taking off into the air.

"What now?" Sango gave the others disappearing form a lingering look. "What are we doing with her?"

"I'm gonna carry her." Inuyasha said plainly.

"How?" Sango's patience was rapidly running short. "What if she casts a spell on you too?" She had no desire to see Inuyasha fallen like Miroku. _Oh Houshi-sama_. And that would leave her to deal with the mermaid alone.

"She's not going to." Inuyasha had something in his hands as he went over to 'Nori'. "Here, fishy-fishy." The woman's eyes narrowed.

"Careful," Sango cautioned. Her fingers brushed against the thick handle of Hiraikotsu, feeling the familiar impression of her fingers. She was more than prepared to use it if necessary.

"You make one move and I'll filet you, got it?" Inuyasha and the mermaid stared at each other for several tense heartbeats; he kneeled down, reaching for her wrists.

"What are you using?" None of them were going to get breakfast, and that meant Inuyasha was going to be even more brash than usual. She sighed.

"It's Kagome's." Inuyasha reached behind the woman's back to grab her other wrist. "We've gotta make good time, so don't slow me down. And no bitching either."

Yes, Inuyasha was quite pleasant without food.

"Inuyasha? Let me make something clear." Sango walked forward. Inuyasha was preoccupied with binding Nori's hands behind her back. "I am not about to put up with your unpleasantness all day."

"What?" Inuyasha turned his head. "I wasn't listen—ow! What the hell are you doing?"

"Do you understand me?" Sango's fingers tightened on Inuyasha's sensitive ear again.

"Yeah—leggo! That hurts!" She did, crossing her arms. "What is wrong with you? Are you crazy?" Inuyasha's palm reached up to cover the abused appendage. "That really hurts stupid!"

"Why did Kagome leave behind her sleeping bag?"

"Because I told her to." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "You think we're just gonna walk around with a giant half-fish?" Brushing past her Inuyasha went to collect the bag with a less-than-surreptitious sniff. He returned, and Nori made wordless protests as he began to stuff the canvas over her large tail.

"Is that safe?" From the little she'd been taught on water-youkai, they were sensitive to heat. It was important for them to be able to adjust their body temperature. And the last thing they needed was to kill her before they could save Miroku.

"Dammit, what's with this thing?" Inuyasha cursed creatively as Nori's tail moved violently. He brought the bag up around Nori's navel, shifting the excess. "There."

"She doesn't like it, Inuyasha." Nori's vocal protests were odd, quiet but pretty.

"Who cares?" He gave her a look, confused. "What's with you guys? She's already hurt Miroku." Sango's eyes were drawn to the violent rustling of Kagome's sleeping bag.

"Yeah, but—" Inuyasha stood up, easily shouldering Nori. His arm came down to prevent the sleeping bag from knocking the wind out of him. "…Inuyasha."

"We're wasting time. Come on." Inuyasha began to march in the direction of Kaede's village.

* * *

><p>"Can you sense anything Kaede?" Kagome replaced the damp cloth on Miroku's forehead. It was mid-afternoon and Inuyasha and Sango hadn't arrived yet. Meanwhile, Miroku was still unconscious, and she was more than a little worried that something had happened. What if Inuyasha was right? What if Nori had attacked them?<p>

"This is a very strange spell, Kagome." Kaede continued her diagnosis. "You say that this was done by a ningyo?"

"A mermaid," Kagome nodded. She watched the old woman's hands ghost over Miroku's still form—he hadn't even woken up long enough to molest anyone. It was scary. "We found her out in the forest last night, and this morning…" Shippo continued to play with the rings of Miroku's staff. "What are you doing?"

"I miss Miroku," he pouted. "Can't you fix him Kaede?"

"Perhaps I might," Kaede sat back," if I knew what had occurred."

"What do you mean?"

"It is very subtle, whatever she has done." Kaede reached to take a sip of her tea. "I have never encountered this branch of youkai magic before."

"I don't understand." Shippo came over to sit in Kagome's lap. "You know all kinds of magic, Kaede!"

"That is flattering of ye, but untrue." Kaede wore the ghost of a smile. "There is still much for me to learn in this world child. And hopefully I will be able to discover its intent."

"Oi!" Kagome jumped.

"Inuyasha!" Shippo scurried to the door just as Inuyasha stepped through, Sango after him. "Inuyasha, are you ok? Did Nori do anything?"

"That's what Shippo named her," she explained to Kaede. Relief blossomed through her chest—Inuyasha and Sango were ok.

"Nope," Inuyasha went towards the other side of the hut, the lower platform. He dropped Nori onto the packed earth. "She's been perfect."

"That's because she's been unconscious for most of the day." Sango gave the hanyou a scolding look. "I told you not to wrap her up in that bag."

"She's _fine_," Inuyasha growled softly. "Look," he bent down, roughly freeing the mermaid from Kagome's sleeping bag. "See? There's nothing wrong with her." Kagome brushed her hands on her skirt as she went to stand by Inuyasha. She was very aware of the heat radiating from his side, as well as the faint aromatic smell covering his usual woodsy scent. "Even with her wrapped up we still had youkai comin' out of the woods, weak bastards."

Nori's eyes were closed and her skin was pink.

"Fish don't sleep," Sango's voice drifted. "You know very well that she passed out, Inuyasha." The taijiya had gone to check on Miroku. "We still need her if we're going to help Houshi-sama."

"She ain't dead is she?" Inuyasha's eyes turned onto hers. "Are you ok Kagome? What's wrong?" Kagome kneeled down to touch Nori's forehead. "Kagome?"

"She's warm." It was summer, and Nori was a mermaid and…"I think we should do something."

""Kagome—"

"We need her alive don't we?" Kagome's mind was racing. She quickly went over to get some water from the bucket to splash onto Nori's face. "Besides, if…if we have to kill her, it should be clean. Not like this." She was really hoping that it wouldn't come to that.

"Kagome, I think—" Inuyasha's hand closed around her wrist.

A male voice groaned.

"Houshi-sama?" Sango leaned over the monk. "Miroku, can you hear me?"

"Ugh," Miroku groaned. "Sango?"

"I'm here," she breathed happily. "Are you ok? Can you sit up?"

"—tired," Miroku exhaled, eyes closed.

"What's he sayin'?" Inuyasha released her wrist to peer over at Miroku.

"They're half-price cattle," the monk half-smiled. "Maybe."

"Miroku, you're not making any sense." Sango's eyebrows lowered. "Do you think that he could have a concussion, Kagome? Could she ha—AH—!" Sango jumped, voice going high. "Oh, you stupid—!"

Miroku pushed himself up slowly, yawning. "Is there something to eat?"

"What is wrong with you?" Sango was _very _angry. "You—I can't believe I was…about _you_, you—"

"What happened?" With a very aggravated sound, Sango's hand came back and across Miroku's face before storming out the door. Miroku chuckled, rubbing his reddened face with a small smile.

"Miroku, you're…ok?" Kagome wasn't the only one confused.

"Am I not meant to be?" One dark eyebrow rose quizzically. Silence filled the room as Miroku looked amongst them. Even Inuyasha was staring at him. "What have I missed? Sango seems upset."

"We thought you were—" Kagome looked back towards Nori. "Nori put a spell on you…or we thought she did." She was so very confused.

"A spell?" Miroku followed her eyes.

"You were holding her and then you were gone." Shippo perched himself on the monk's shoulder. "You've been out all day Miroku." The monk pushed himself to his feet, going over to Nori. "What happened Kaede?"

"Is she well?" Miroku laid his hand against Nori's forehead.

"I think that we need to wake the creature if we're going to get any answers." Kaede shifted. "Did you knock her out, Inuyasha?"

"No!" Inuyasha snorted.

"I think I know how to help her." Kagome's mind was already whirring ahead. "We used to keep fish when we were younger," she shrugged at Inuyasha.

"What?"

"Nothing, just…we need to go to my era so I can get some things ok? It'll be faster if you'll help me." She fisted her hands in Inuyasha's sleeve. "Please?"

"What is this junk?" Inuyasha threw down the plastic tubing inside Kaede's hut.

"This is a kiddie pool," Kagome beamed. "When Souta and I were little, Mama would put it out in the grass and we'd fill it with water to play in—but I think we can use it to help Nori. I haven't seen this thing in ages." She giggled at the aged clear-blue plastic decorated with decals of water-fowl, beach balls, and dolphins.

"Here." Miroku returned with two water-yokes over his shoulders. Kagome couldn't help blinking. "What?"

"Not bad," Inuyasha snorted. "For a human." He went to slide Nori into the pool while she and Miroku began to fill it with water.

"Kagome? Sango is still angry with me." Miroku lowered his voice. "More so than usual. Did something happen?"

"Ah," Blood rushed to fill her face. "I think she was worried about you. We all were," she added.

"She was worried?" Miroku seemed genuinely surprised, and a little pleased.

"Will you hand me that?" She pushed on his shoulder to get his attention away from Sango. Miroku handed her the containers she'd brought back from her era.

"Salt?" Miroku read the label. Kagome shrugged, peering over again—Nori was on her side, tail curled around herself so that she would fit. The mermaid was completely in the water.

"So what now?" Inuyasha was resting beside the pool, arm resting on his raised knee.

"Patience, Inuyasha." Sango reentered, sitting on the upraised platform. She blushed when she met Miroku's eyes. "She needs water."

"Then why was she in the middle of the forest?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "This is the stupidest thing I've ever heard of—a fish on land."

Kagome eyed Inuyasha's bouncing leg.

"She can't walk, which must mean that someone assisted her." Miroku went to sit closer to Sango and Kaede. "But why would they abandon her?"

"Maybe they didn't—maybe she killed them." Inuyasha voiced. The creepy possibility made chills run over her skin.

Kagome glanced into the pool again; Nori's eyes opened.

Water sprayed everywhere—Kagome was instantly drenched, as was Inuyasha. Water continued to rain on them as Nori panicked. Inuyasha had them both halfway across the room already, the strong arms around her waist easing her chill.

She spit the water out.

"What is the matter?" Miroku's voice pitched. "Inuyasha?"

"She's just freakin' out!" Inuyasha protested. He released her to drop into a crouch, sending water droplets everywhere as he shook himself. "Dammit!"

"Nori, stop!" Another wave of water came at them as Nori's tail cut through the water.

"There's not that much water left," Inuyasha's hands stopped her. "Chill." And he was right. There was only a thin layer of water left at the bottom of Nori's pool. She stopped, sharp eyes running over them all as she judged her surroundings.

"It's us, ok?" Kagome shook of Inuyasha's hands to kneel beside the pool. "You don't have to be afraid." Nori's eyes narrowed on Inuyasha; her tail lifted, falling heavily. In the growing shadows of the room the remaining light reflected from her tail, sending pretty patterns onto the heavy dark wall.

"You'd better not be looking at me like that." Inuyasha glowered back.

"Nori?" Warily, she reached out her hand to touch Nori's white-clad arm. She immediately received the mermaid's attention.

"Kagome's so nice," Shippo sighed. "Why do you always have to be so mean, Inuyasha? No wonder she's angry at you—you stuffed her into a bag and she got sick!"

"No one asked you!"

"Nori?" The mermaid's angered expression relaxed, and she uncurled her tail. Those pretty silver orbs closed as her stomach rumbled loudly.

"She can smell dinner," Kaede chuckled. The stew cooking over the fire was meat and vegetable, and the smell was delicious. "I suppose we can consider it ready."

"Would you like some stew?" Kagome didn't know what she even ate. Nori's eyes remained closed. She studied the mermaid's golden skin, the pretty color of her red-gold hair against the now-soaked white shirt. "Nori? Are you ok?" Maybe she was still feeling ill.

Kagome's eyes were drawn to the tail again, shiny even now, as she felt the unmistakable magic beginning. Another spell? What could she be doing this time?

"Kagome!" Miroku's hands came down on her shoulders, grasping her arms. "Kagome, move!"

"Not again!" Inuyasha cursed. She allowed Miroku to pull her to her feet, stepping backwards. Nori's tail was shifting, rapidly becoming two separate lengths. Kagome's jaw dropped as she felt the magic cease; Nori's eyes opened silver.

"You made legs." Kagome could plainly see the appendages. Nori blinked, looking past her to the others still gawking. "Miroku! Inuyasha!" She twirled, covering Miroku's eyes. "Sit boy!"

"Ka-go-me," Inuyasha twitched.

"Out!" Kagome turned Miroku, pushing. As the monk disappeared outside, she was horrified to see that Nori was struggling to stand onto her own feet, bare to the world.

"Oh dear," Kaede sighed.

"Here." Sango was already attempting to circle Nori's waist with a blanket; Kagome silently thanked her friend as Inuyasha's head rose, angry. Nori was unsteady as she stepped out of the pool, clinging to Sango for balance.

"Stupid wench!" Inuyasha sat up, rotating his shoulders.

"Where are you going?" Nori, blanket knotted around her waist, was headed towards the door. She didn't pause before gently pushing aside the door.

"Come on!" Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's sleeve. A mermaid, half-naked out in the night air? They followed. Nori was standing several feet away, looking up. "Nori?"

"I thought," Miroku's voice came; their heads turned to see him leaning against Kaede's hut. "That the purpose of me being outside was to dress her?" He gestured towards Nori. "Is there about to be a show?" Kagome and Inuyasha rolled their eyes together. Impressive.

His eyes were drawn to Nori as she approached him, tilting her face.

"And hello to you." Humor colored his voice. She continued to survey him curiously, "Is something the matter? No more spells to cast today?" Already he was becoming more fascinated with the creature—perhaps Sango would be able to offer more, or Kaede could remember.

"Could we get her back inside please?" Inuyasha was pleasant as usual. "Stupid monk. I knew we should've just thrown her in a lake somewhere," he bent in to whisper conspiratorially to Kagome.

Nori's fingertips ghosted over his chest, finally resting over his heart. Curious, he didn't move as she studiously watched her fingers.

"Come on already, before you attract something." In a flash, Inuyasha was dragging the water hanyou inside. "Stupid."

They followed.

Inuyasha sat her down forcefully beside Kaede, who didn't try to mask her curiosity. Shippo and Sango were already eating, leaving Kagome to serve out the other dishes.

"Her hair didn't change back," Shippo slurped a large mouthful back. "Why?"

"Take it," Kaede pressed the blow into the woman's hands. "Ye are hungry, yes?" With a suspicious glare in Inuyasha's direction—as if he were going to become violent—she warily raised the bowl to her lips. "Miroku—ye are certain that ye are not ill?"

"I feel perfectly well," Miroku shrugged.

"We're leaving first thing in the morning." Inuyasha fixed Kagome with a stern look. "We're taking her to the ocean and that's it." Nori coughed, water running down her chin as she doubled over. Kagome moved to rub her back gently as her body rejected the stew.

"Ssh, that's ok," Kagome whispered even though Inuyasha was bristling beside her. "How about some fish from the river? How does that sound?" She'd been right—Nori wanted fish, not fowl. The water hanyou's shoulders relaxed as she straightened to meet her gaze.

"Ye dinner's going to go cold, child." Kaede handed her a small towel; she gently wiped Nori's mouth, and her hands. Her silver eyes were confused, soft.

"If you eat, I'll take you fishing, ok?" Inuyasha's offer surprised her; her mouth popped open with the sweetness of it. "What?"

"Nothing, nevermind." Kagome hid her smile as she continued eating.

"Don't be in such a hurry Inuyasha!" As she followed Inuyasha towards the river, Nori's hand in hers, the silver-haired hanyou was brisk.

"Tell her to hurry up!" As nice as his earlier gesture had been, Kagome couldn't see it now.

"Don't listen to him." Kagome winked at the bewildered woman beside him. "I'm not about to let you starve. We'll get you plenty of fish." She almost giggled as Inuyasha shot her a doubtful look. "Well, enough for dinner." Nori's hands weren't nearly as cold as they had been, but they were still freezing in comparison.

"Sit it down," Inuyasha was barely visibile to her eyes. The area was dark; once again Kagome appreciated the complete darkness only possible here in this era, where there were no streetlights, or car horns blaring at all hours of the night, lighting up the night sky. As Inuyasha rolled up his sleeves to start looking for Nori's dinner, she tilted her head back. The sky was full of stars.

"Aren't they pretty?" She barely whispered. "You know, in my time, you can't even see most of the stars because of all the lights." The nearly full moon was so right against the backdrop of the dark sky, surrounded by so many little sparks of light. "No one can even appreciate the sky anymore because of all the smog and the city."

Nori's eyes were on Kagome's face, not the sky. Kagome blinked as she saw the intelligence in Nori—the hanyou definitely understood her words, her meaning. Inuyasha cursed as another fish eluded his grasp; Kagome couldn't tear her eyes away from the woman's nearly luminescent skin.

"Dammit!" Inuyasha's voice was distant, angry. "Trying to find…"

Nori's hands came up to comb her dark hair out, flushing it around her face. Kagome allowed her to, watching. Nori paused, silver eyes shifting to meet hers.

"Oi, Kagome? What kind does she—" Inuyasha's voice froze as he turned. Nori's lips were on hers, moving gently. Kagome was too stunned to move, frozen in place as she almost felt Inuyasha's eyes grow wide.

The hands in her hair took a firmer hold as she tried to turn her face. Odd and scary as the situation was, she did feel how soft the woman's lips were as they moved, trying to coerce hers to move with them. A tug on her hair prompted a gasp, and a tongue slipped between her teeth to prod hers gently.

"K-K-Kagome?" Inuyasha's voice was rough.

Kagome pulled herself out of her haze as she found Nori's shoulders, pushing. The water hanyou made a sound of protest—Kagome suddenly felt very heavy as emotions that weren't hers bombarded into her, frightening her. Flashes of memories that weren't hers, washed in darkness and blood and hollering men screaming with their dying breaths.

She was underwater, swimming for her life. There were dangers there, following her as she fled for shore. A dark presence had taken place on the ocean floor that didn't belong there, absorbing the other wildlife, a hanyou who was hiding behind a barrier and who sent horrible, strange creations out to search for more victims. Land was much better—more humans.

Kagome panicked, watching brilliant pink light explode from her palms.

"Kagome!" The world was swimmy. "Kagome, are you ok? Can you see me?" She was vaguely capable of making out Inuyasha's white hair—the rest was fuzzy and dim. "Shit shit shit! Kagome, answer me!"

She felt her jaw move, but nothing came out.

"Kagome!" Warm, large hands were on her shoulders, and she felt her face being pressed against something warm and slightly furry. "Please, just answer me! Tell me to sit, Kagome! Anything! What's wrong with you?" Her eyes closed.

Inuyasha was terrified.

That fish she—with Kagome! And now there was fish blood all over her face and shirt and Kagome wasn't even conscious. Her eyes were open but the pupils weren't even moving.

He should've just killed that thing in the first place!

"Kagome!" he shook her shoulders again, cradling her face against his shoulder. Her eyes were closed. Inuyasha's fingers found the pulse in her neck, hovering over her mouth to make sure she was breathing. "Just—Just stay with me, ok? Hold on!" He left what remained of the ningyo behind as he ran for Kaede, Kagome's pale, blood-stained face putting more fear into him than any incarnation of Naraku's.

"Inuyasha, ye have to give me space." Kaede swatted at Inuyasha's head again as he hovered too closely again. "I will let you see her in a moment."

"Well, what the hell's wrong with her anyway?" Inuyasha grumbled as Kaede continued to wash the blood away. "I don't see anything."

"Why's Kagome asleep? What's the matter?" Shippo sat on Inuyasha's shoulder—the hanyou was too distracted to care.

"Will ye move?" Kaede finally snapped. Inuyasha sat back on the wood as the old miko got a fresh cloth. "Thank ye."

"Tell us again—what happened?" Sango's brow furrowed.

"I was fishing, and Kagome was talking to keep that thing calm, but then she went quiet. So I looked back, and she's k-kissing Kagome!" Inuyasha seemed as flustered as Sango about the words. "And when she wouldn't let go, Kagome blasted her."

"And she's dead, you're sure?" Sango pressed.

"Her skin was burnt, and she was almost laying in half. She's dead." Inuyasha was glad. When Kagome woke up she couldn't blame him for killing her. Ha. "Ain't you done yet old woman?"

"I can find nothing physically wrong with her," Kaede shot him an annoyed look. "But ye are about to meet ye end if you do not cease."

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Inuyasha scooted closer to Kagome again, ignoring the blood-stained shirt. "Kagome? Oi, you annoying wench…" He was worried. First Miroku, now Kagome—at least the fish was gone now.

"We should go collect her remains, burn them so no one gets any ideas," Miroku pushed himself to his feet. "Inuyasha? I would appreciate your help."

"You watch her, got it?" Inuyasha followed the monk, showing him down to the riverbank where Nori had died. Now he even had to build a pyre for the thing.


	3. Chapter 3: Markings

The river was calm. Miroku strained his eyes in the pressing darkness to see the outline of the ground where it dipped as it changed to water.

"Inuyasha?" Even his human eyes could tell that there was no body, only earth darkened by a sea of blood.

"She was right here!" Inuyasha growled, snapping a nearby tree branch from its owner to poke into the river. "The damn thing was dead when I left her!"

"There is no body, Inuyasha." No doubt the ningyo had pulled herself into the river and been carried away. "Can you smell her?"

"Kagome and her stupid sympathy!" Inuyasha snarled. "This is all her fault, you know that? If she didn't want to take care of everyone around her she wouldn't be hurt!" Miroku took the inuhanyou's concern into consideration as his eyes searched the trees. "Now there's some crazy bitch out there casting spells on people! Keh!"

Miroku stepped carefully away from Inuyasha and the growing epithets rising out of his mouth. There was a dark stain on the other bank and several broken branches on a nearby bush.

"And you'd better back me up on that." Inuyasha threw down the tree branch hard enough to crack it. "Kagome needs to get some sense into her head soon or I'm gonna—" Miroku used a stone sitting in the water to step onto the other side, proceeding carefully towards the black forest. "Where are you going?"

"Inuyasha, ssh." He would have thought that Inuyasha's superior senses, heightened as they were, would be more attuned to his surroundings. Inuyasha easily jumped the water's width to follow after him silently, clicking Tessaiga out of its sheath.

Inuyasha brushed past him; Miroku easily followed the luminescent sheen of his non-human hair as he stepped around trees he could see. It was at times like these that Miroku realized how grateful he was for his friend—he would have been hard pressed to follow after any youkai into the forest this late on his own. Certainly not without a lamp, or a candle, at least.

Miroku ran into Inuyasha's back as he stopped. He winced, rubbing his nose as he blinked the unconscious tears out at the pain. A sickening crunch forced him to straighten, cautious. Through the trees a sliver of light allowed him to see Nori's humanoid shape, back turned to them. There was another harsh _snap _that Miroku did not care for; he touched Inuyasha's shoulder, silently asking.

"Ugh," Inuyasha sounded…disturbed? Disgusted?

Nori's blackened figure moved, and her silvery eyes caught a flash of light.

"Nori?" Miroku kept his voice level. It took something considerable to make Inuyasha squeamish. "Nori, love, are you hurt?"

"She's healing," Inuyasha answered. "All right, what did you do to Kagome, bitch? And you're going to answer me or I'll make sure you die this time."

Miroku felt the aura surrounding Nori darken with anger, or fear—he couldn't tell.

"Inuyasha, be calm." Miroku carefully stepped around the bristling man as he approached Nori, kneeling. "You understand our speech. Did you do something to our friend, Kagome-sama?" He focused on the mass of hair that he could see shifting, her outline. So far the legends saying that mermaids were incapable of speech had proved true.

Miroku gasped. Nori was trembling, body pressed into his chest. Inuyasha had moved closer, but it was unnecessary. The ningyo didn't attack him; he instinctually dropped his staff to find her shoulders as her cheek pressed into his chest more firmly.

"Get off him you stupid—"

"Inuyasha," Miroku looked up, knowing the hanyou could see him; Nori's hands fisted near his stomach. "I believe she's terrified."

"Yeah, and because you're a hentai you'll believe any woman who hugs you," Inuyasha snorted. "You think she's so sweet? She's out here eating a rabbit—her face is covered in it, monk." Miroku felt sudden aversion but he shook his head. After all, he had watched Kilala eat many things that he had deemed unsanitary before, and the nekoyoukai was a trusted companion.

"From your own admission, Kagome very nearly killed her." Miroku let his arms wrap around the woman's shoulders. "And you cannot judge her for her eating habits—as long as it's not human, of course." She was an ocean predator—they couldn't expect her to eat like the human she appeared to be. It made sense.

"Move, Miroku. I'm gonna kill her now before she hurts anyone else." Inuyasha's aggravation was evident. "She's dangerous. Why don't any of you understand that?"

"If you were going to kill her, you would have done it already." Miroku understood this about the hanyou—angry, bluffing, but his heart was good. "I'm going to take her back, Inuyasha. Are you prepared for that, miss?" The soft brush of hair underneath his chin was somewhat reassuring. "Sssh, now. There's no need to be afraid." He loosened his grip, leaving his left arm around her while shifting to find her calves, her knees. "Will you take my staff?"

"Keh." There was the jingle of rings.

Nori protested as he began to lift her.

"Here, then" Inuyasha snorted. Miroku felt fabric brush against his arms. "She wanted what's left of her dinner. Come on, already," Inuyasha hauled him upwards.

Miroku was careful of his footsteps. Nori's tension relented enough that he felt an arm circle around his neck warily, and he glanced down. A silver flash assured him that she was studying his face.

"Easy," he whispered. "Inuyasha would not kill an innocent, and I do not believe that you meant Kagome-sama any harm. I can sense evil, and you do not seem to be." Malevolent auras were impossible to ignore. "It would help if you would stop casting spells. They make us nervous."

Inuyasha held open Kaede's hut as he stepped in, light flooding his sight.

"Miroku? Inuyasha?" Sango's voice went high. "She's alive and you brought her back?"

Miroku froze when he realized why the others seemed so alarmed. Nori's lovely mouth was covered in blood—the rabbit's, he assumed—as well as the white shirt covering her bosom and her neck. The skin looked raw, almost torn off, as it was beginning to knit itself together again. Kagome must have taken the skin to the bone at the rate Nori was healing—especially on her bare torso, where a long ragged line was still fading. The blanket surrounding her legs was somewhat damp, and blood-splattered.

"Oh." Aesthetics were different in theory.

"Quit being a woman and go set her down already," Inuyasha shoved his shoulder forward, nearly sending him flying. "You're the one who wanted to bring her back." Miroku set Nori down on the packed earth, straightening. Her hands immediately picked the bloody rabbit off the floor protectively, with its throat torn out and bites taken out of its back. He winced as she continued eating.

"That's—" Sango paled.

"She's still out?" Inuyasha was by Kaede's side again. "Dammit, Kagome!" he cursed quietly.

"I thought you said she was dead, Inuyasha!" Shippo's voice cut through his haze; Miroku turned away from Nori. "Kagome's still out!"

"Shut up runt!" Inuyasha bopped him on the head.

"She looks seriously hurt," Sango surveyed Nori as well. "Kagome must have been frightened."

"Youkai healing is miraculous." Miroku could not believe how quickly the mermaid was healing herself—even witnessing Inuyasha after a hole-in-the-gut.

"I wish you hadn't brought her back." Sango's arms crossed, holding her own arms. "She gives me the creeps, Houshi-sama."

Inuyasha straightened, expression brightening. "Get that monk? I'm not the only one around here."

"Hm." Miroku's eyes were drawn again to Nori as she tossed aside what was left of the rabbit, wiping at her face. He collected the bucket from the wall as he went to kneel beside her, reaching for her hands. She allowed him to begin wiping the blood away with the cloth lying on the rim.

"Miroku?" Sango was standing over him.

"Sango," he exhaled, looking up. "Would you assist me?" There were some areas that he was certain Sango would kill him for approaching. Thankfully the taijiya nodded, taking the cloth from his hands.

"No, no." Sango lifted her hands away as Nori pushed herself back. "You're fine."

"Nori," Miroku hesitantly reached to take the mermaid's hand. He met her eyes as Sango began to clean away her abdomen, feeling his palm grow warm. He didn't understand it, but the hanyou did not resist Sango's assistance again.

"First Miroku," Kaede's voice murmured," and now Kagome. I cannot help but wonder if she is targeting the two of you purposefully."

"But she didn't hurt Miroku…did she?" Shippo crouched by Kagome's side.

"Miroku _was_ spelled, although I still do not know the effects," Kaede shook her head. "But I can say with the utmost certainty that Kagome is under no spell."

"I feel no differently," Miroku defended to Sango's suspicion. "And I think that I would be able to detect a spell. I am a monk, Sango. I have spent years perfecting my skills."

"But it's suspicious," Sango paused.

And he agreed. Of the members of their group, he and Kagome were the only ones with spiritual powers. Why then, would Nori spell him and not her? For what purpose? Kaede seemed quite sure that the female hanyou, whose hand was still warm, had cast something over him. Now Kagome lay silent and Nori continued to make the others nervous. Was she targeting them?

Silver eyes stopped him from asking the ningyo the question on his tongue: what spell had she put him under? They turned away from him just as quickly to where Sango was washing the red-stained cloth in her hand but it left him suspicious. She definitely understood more than she was willing to reveal.

"I have to get some clean water," Sango was saying.

"I'll go with you." Miroku left his staff lying against the wall as he turned to face Sango's shocked expression. "It would not be gentlemanly of me to allow you to go alone." He lifted the bucket from beside the taijiya with the sense that Nori was listening intently.

They were both silent outside; Miroku continued to ponder Nori's alien nature while Sango kept pace beside him, throwing furtive glances his way. He was barely aware of her curiosity as he continued to compound the day's events in his head in some weird, sick list.

"Houshi-sama, why did you really come with me?" Sango asked as he tossed the pink water into the bushes. "Something is on your mind."

"Nori…is intelligent." The mermaid had lived underwater her entire life, yet she somehow understood their language. Yet, he also had the feeling that her intelligence was different than his as a human. Or Inuyasha's, for that matter. "I feel like I am missing something, Sango."

"I think she likes you—it worries me." Sango brushed her hair from her face. "When you're not looking I find her watching you, or Inuyasha, but I think she's frightened of _him_. With you…" her voice discontinued. "I don't like it."

"Inuyasha does have that affect." Perhaps it would protect him from Nori's attention.

"And I'm worried for Kagome. What if she's done something to both of you?" Sango exhaled.

"I think…" Miroku prepared his thoughts. "She cannot speak, surely. We've seen evidence of that." Sango nodded in agreement. "Somehow, I believe that she is able to read emotions through physical contact." The taijiya's brown eyes searched his warily in the glow of the nearby lamplight. "This morning, I was able to read hers in return. It was strange. And inside, while she was holding my hand—" Nori's eyes had held understanding, he was sure of it. She had known…she had known…

"She knew what I was thinking."

"What are you whispering?" Sango took a step closer. "Houshi-sama?"

"Nori was listening to my thoughts—that's why she was so calm." Miroku's mind was racing, trying to use his new knowledge to understand their morning.

"But how could she, Miroku?" Sango blinked. "I've only met youkai with that kind of gift once, and that was Goshinki. Those kind of powers are very, very—"

"Nori's different." Miroku hastily dunked the bucket underneath the water's surface, turning. "Goshinki was able to read our minds from a distance. I think Nori needs skin contact."

"Miroku, wait!"

He burst into Kaede's hut, setting the bucket down so carelessly that the water spilled onto the floor.

"Miroku, what's wrong?" Inuyasha stood up immediately. "Miroku?"

"You can read my mind…can't you?" Miroku kneeled, forcing Nori to look up at him. "That's why you trust me—you know me through my thoughts." Nori's eyes sharpened before the apparently blank look was back. "I know very well that you know what I mean."

"What is he talking about, Sango?" Kaede sounded alarmed.

"This morning, what did you do?" Miroku lowered his voice. Nori's silver eyes ran over his face anxiously; he hardened his expression. Before Nori could shy away he took her hands in his, pressing on her hands, forcing his aura against hers.

Miroku instantly felt his blood warm as the room in front of him disappeared, Nori and Inuyasha and Kaede all. He was on a beach somewhere cracking open a crab against a rock watching the water shift under the full moon while a strange serpent-like creature the length of Kaede's village rested its head on a stone nearby, the rest of its length floating just beneath the water's surface.

He was underneath the surface, deep beneath the water. Sand shifted underneath the abandoned, rotting wood of one of the human's vessel as he moved inside. Chest full of interesting, shimmering items waited. They hadn't been touched in years. He watched feminine hands push through the cloth and broken metal to discover brilliant, golden circles lying there, catching the slightest bit of light.

"Miroku!" Inuyasha's thundering voice shook him. Warm strong hands were on his shoulders, and Nori's shocked face echoed his own. "Miroku, what'd she do? What happened?" He wasn't underwater—he was on earth, in Kaede's hut, listening to Inuyasha yell.

"Memories," his voice shook. Nori's eyes were wide, her lips moving, but he _knew _that she was every bit as jarred as he was, somehow. Neither one of them had meant for that to happen.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha's growl only made his headache worse. "Oi!"

"You can read thoughts." His only concern was Nori, not the angry inuhanyou. The ningyo nodded once, slowly. He inhaled deeply, calming his heartbeat.

"I've had about enough of this shit!" Inuyasha stepped past him to loom over her. "You undo everything _now _before I shred you!" he cracked his claws. Nori pushed herself backwards. "I am so sick of you."

Nori's eyes narrowed.

"Kagome'll kill me for this but—" Miroku reached up to grab the back of Inuyasha's haori near his shoulderblades. Miroku watched his own hand as he pulled, dragging his friend to crash down.

"Yeow!" Miroku was as stunned as Inuyasha—it hadn't even been hard to pull the hanyou down, surefooted as he was. "What the hell monk?" Inuyasha was as angry as a wet cat.

"Wow, Miroku! I didn't know you were that strong!" Shippo came over to hop onto his shoulder, poking at the frozen man. "You should do that more often!"

"Why, you-!"

"Just wait until Kagome wakes up you meanie!" Shippo hid behind Sango, sticking his tongue out.

"Ow!" Miroku rubbed the stinging spot on his skull where Inuyasha had hit him. It did nothing for his already present headache, and it made him angry. He had only stopped Inuyasha from killing the woman; this was retaliation, and he was sick of feeling like the weaker man, just because Inuyasha was hanyou.

Inuyasha leaned back on his haunches satisfied that he had got in the last blow. "Keh, that'll teach you who you're messing with. Stupid humans and—"

Miroku moved.

"Miroku! Inuyasha!" Sango's voice rose in pitch as the two men were suddenly rolling along the ground, trading punches. "You two idiots, stop!"

Miroku was rather proud to see that he wasn't the only one suffering bruises. However, judging from how winded he was by Inuyasha's speed, he wasn't very sure that his anger was going to last much longer; Inuyasha was much, much more practiced in close-fighting. His friend landed another punch to his abdomen, pushing the breath out of him, and he took the opportunity to land his first blow to Inuyasha's cheek.

He rolled, throwing Inuyasha off. He fought to catch his breath, pushing against a rib that he was certain Inuyasha had bruised, at minimum. Breathing was painful.

"I can't believe you, Miroku!" Sango had gone over to Inuyasha's side. He was surprised to see that the hanyou's eyes were closed. "Inuyasha?"

Knocked out?

How?

With a groan he managed to sit up, regretting it instantly. Sango and the others were still throwing him glares while the taijya attempted to revive Inuyasha, who was sporting a large bruise on his face. Miroku was very, very confused—he simply wasn't capable of knocking Inuyasha unconscious so easily—no human was. Usually, Inuyasha only passed out after Sesshomaru had passed a poisoned hand through his gut while bleeding profusely.

A pair of hands on his arm surprised him. Nori paid him no attention while her hands ghosted over his pectorals, pressing strongly against his ribs. He groaned in pain as she found the injured one.

"Don't…" Nori closed her eyes. After several moments his breathing became less wearisome. She leaned back to allow him room to test his newly healed rib. "Astounding," he murmured.

"Wow, you really clocked him one. Inuyasha?" Shippo wandered closer to poke at Inuyasha's shoulder. "He's going to kill you when he wakes up, you know."

Sango seemed as awed as himself. "How did you do this Miroku? Have you been training?"

"Not particularly." Inuyasha was going to slaughter him. "I didn't hit him that hard, Sango. I swear it." Even had he been trying to, he doubted that he _could_ fight Inuyasha in hand-to-hand combat without his sutras or his staff—not without using the Kazanna. Inuyasha's base strength far out-maxed his.

Nori's hands were pulling on his clothing. "What?" Grateful as he was for being able to breathe, the thought of Inuyasha knocking him around the forest was worrisome. The weight of Nori against his arm did little to set him at ease—Sango's glare might very well proceed his death.

"Either Inuyasha's head has finally gone soft," Shippo giggled a little at the idea, "or Miroku hit him _really _hard."

"_I knew it. You can't carry her—fess up, Miroku. Too damn weak."_ Inuyasha's prior words haunted him now, confounding him. If he could not even lift Nori when she possessed her true form, how could he knock someone as thick-skulled as Inuyasha so easily?

Her silver eyes didn't shy away from his this time—they were steady.

"You…" Miroku's brain was fighting to remember his thoughts before Nori's spell had taken effect. "I was thinking about how heavy you were, because I wasn't going to be able to carry you." Had she had skin contact? He couldn't remember now, but it seemed very likely.

The ningyo slid over his lap to Inuyasha, pushing Sango's hands away. She laid her hands on his jaw and cheek.

"And she can hear ye?" Kaede spoke softly. "Miroku, are ye certain?"

"I've never heard of a spell like that," Sango's hand strayed to her hip slowly, where Miroku knew for sure that she had a dagger hidden, as the tajiya watched Nori lean over Inuyasha. "There's no way that she'd—I mean—"

"She heard my thoughts," Miroku mused, "and she…" The thinking was absurd—even Kaede would be hard pressed to change a human that way.

"You mean she made you stronger?" Shippo squeaked. Nori's hands left Inuyasha's face as he began to stir; she pulled herself back to Miroku's side immediately. "That's not how youkai magic works!"

"Ye use yours to change ye form, and hide, and disguise objects as others." Kaede disagreed. "Perhaps it is not so far-fetched that water-youkai would use theirs in different ways, Shippo. Although, I must agree, that I have never heard of a youkai doing such a thing. Not for a human."

"Did you?" Miroku knew that his fingers were digging into Nori's arm. If it were true…

"Uh," Inuyasha sat up, shaking enough that his hair gained volume.

"You know she doesn't talk." Shippo sighed, going over to tug on Inuyasha' sleeve. "Inuyasha? Inuyasha, are you ok? Miroku didn't hit you too hard did he? You should have seen it! Miroku was like—wham!—and you were O-U-T out!" Shippo swung his fist in a mock-attack, pounding his palm.

"Did. You." How much stronger could he possibly be? Inuyasha fought giant youkai who could destroy homes by falling on them!

Nori seemed preoccupied by her claws.

"You sucker-punched me." Inuyasha grumbled, touching his jaw. "I owe you a good one, monk."

"Why would you do that?" Miroku shook Nori's arm. "Look at me. You know Inuyasha is too strong for a human punch—and you're listening to me think. You understand perfectly." She was beginning to frustrate him greatly. Perhaps Inuyasha's temper wasn't so uncalled for.

Nori kept her eyes down. Hesitantly he watched her fingers fall on his wrist, turning his left hand over.

"Is this permanent?" A small twinge of fear ran through him. "You cannot go around…_altering _humans! It isn't right!" First the Kazanna, now some strange youkai strength enhancement?

Her forefinger tapped against his palm, urging him to look down.

Miroku nearly missed it.

As her finger lost contact with his skin, the strange, aqua-colored mark faded with it. She touched his hand again, leaning down to blow her breath over his palm. A small character stood out against his skin, although he wasn't familiar with its origin. It wasn't _their _language, and he didn't recognize it as being from the Continent.

"What?" His voice was almost a whisper. Nori's perfect dark eyebrows came together. "What is that?"

"Miroku?" Sango and Inuyasha both turned at the tone of his voice. "Is that…a word? I don't recognize it."

Miroku shook himself free of them all—he needed to be alone. There was too much confusion inside this little hut, too few answers, too many eyes shifting to stare in one direction until Nori's next stunt. His head still ached and he wanted air.


	4. Chapter 4: Theories

"Do you really think she made him stronger, Inuyasha?" Shippo stirred the stew around his bowl absently. Kagome was still out, Miroku had gone outside, Sango had followed him, and Nori wouldn't quit staring at them from her corner.

Creepy.

"It's the only explanation. Humans can't hurt me," Inuyasha snorted, laying another cool cloth over Kagome's forehead. Kaede did not remark upon Inuyasha's touching concern; she and Shippo exchanged looks of amusement. "Keh—Miroku wishes."

"Mew," Kilala circled around Shippo again, eyeing Nori.

"We should've let Kilala eat her," Shippo grumbled. "Then we'd have Kagome."

"Ye still have her," Kaede attempted to comfort him. "Kagome is physically well."

"Yeah, but she's unconscious. I'm worried about her Kaede." Not even Kilala lying against him was enough to soothe him, soft as she was. "I mean, Nori's done some good things, but that was only because she _did _the bad things. What if she did something bad to Miroku that we don't even know about yet?"

"There's nothing to do about it at the moment, Shippo. I cannot help her if I cannot find anything wrong."

"Quit staring at us, stupid!" Shippo turned his worry onto Nori, whose silver eyes continued to flit between them all unblinkingly. "I mean it!"

"Shippo, shut it," Inuyasha shushed him quietly. The kitsune would have turned his anger onto the hanyou if he was not so concentrated on Kagome. Inuyasha hadn't even glanced at him. "Come on Kagome—come back," he whispered too quietly for Kaede to hear.

"Can you make her stop Kaede?" Shippo protested to the old miko instead.

"As annoying as you find it, she is doing nothing wrong." Kaede chuckled. "Why did ye all decide to call her 'Nori'? It seems odd that ye would name her."

"We needed something to call her, and I heard about this really pretty sea food," Shippo shrugged. "It kind of fits, don't you think?"

"In my teachings, I've been taught very little about ningyo. Most of my knowledge is based on legends from fisherman who have had too much to drink," Kaede smiled. "They do not speak, they are glorious to look at, they never come ashore—"

"Well, ours did." Inuyasha grumbled.

"I find that extremely odd," Kaede shook her head. "Ocean youkai rarely leave the coast, if they come ashore at all. To find one in the middle of a forest, alone…is unheard of. Did she give no explanation?"

"She can't speak, Kaede. Of course not," Shippo sighed.

"Nori," Kaede lifted her eye. "Will you answer to that name or do you prefer something else?" No response. "Is there a reason that you are ashore?" Nori broke eye-contact, reaching towards the empty bucket standing against the wall. She made a sound, appealing to Inuyasha.

"What?" Amber orbs narrowed.

"I think she is asking for water, Inuyasha." Kaede interpreted patiently. "It would give you an excuse to get out of this hut for a few minutes. Go."

"I'm not leaving you here with her. Are you stupid, old woman?" Inuyasha snorted.

"I'll go," Shippo eyed Nori warily. "As long as you'll get the bucket for me."

"Dammit," Inuyasha cursed, marching over to snatch the bucket. "You couldn't carry it. I'll only be a minute—behave." Inuyasha darkened his tone but Nori didn't seem to notice as he disappeared out the door.

Shippo scooted closer to Kaede, feeling Nori's eyes on them both.

"Relax, Shippo. You do not need to be so frightened," Kaede soothed, touching his head. "She will not assail ye while I am on the watch."

"You haven't been around all day," Shippo moped. "She's—ah!" There was a large popping noise as Kagome's clear water-bowl popped when Nori's claws found it, scaring Nori; she hissed and backed against the far wall. "You see?" Shippo prodded Kaede's side. "She's been doing weird stuff _all day _Kaede!"

"Or maybe she was attempting to find water." Kaede was not so quick to condemn without cause. Besides, she found herself incredibly intrigued at the idea of foreign magic. "So far, she has done none of ye harm. She may have incredibly assisted ye by augmenting Miroku's strength."

"Oni, kitsunes—no youkai does that kind of magic! That's what I'm trying to tell you." Shippo could remember Father telling him about magic. "And they really wouldn't do it for humans."

"The Tessaiga is a sword designed to protect Inuyasha's mother." Kaede shook her head. "That was done for a human."

"Yeah, but—"

"And this girl is half-human," Kaede continued in the same, quiet voice. "Perhaps, like Inuyasha, she would not refuse a human help. No, I do not think she means any of ye ill."

"I thought she was ok this morning, but now Kagome's…" Shippo sighed, putting his head in his hands. "I wish I knew what was going on."

"Here's your stupid water," Inuyasha grumbled, carrying two bucket handles in his right hand. He dropped them in front of Nori; water splashed. "Oi—what the hell did you do?"

"She popped it," Shippo answered. The air-filled tub reminded him of the fun floating devices Kagome let him use when they went bathing.

"You know who she's going to blame?" Nori ignored Inuyasha as she investigated the buckets. Inuyasha cursed at her a bit more before going over to sit on the raised platforms with them and the unconscious Kagome. "Keh. She'd better not say one word to be about that water-thing."

"Inuyasha, ye said that Nori was human last night?" Shippo giggled at Kaede's obvious ploy to change the topic. Inuyasha was still hovering over Kagome—not that he'd ever admit to it. Shippo would have to remember to tell her later about how worried Inuyasha was for her, to make her smile.

"This morning," Inuyasha answered reluctantly, "she grew a tail and her hair and her eyes changed."

"I ask, because I have always heard that ningyo were first and foremost _fish_," Kaede studied Nori again. "With strange looking limbs and bright, golden scales. But they certainly did not resemble humans, or I would remember."

"What?" They were both confused.

"Fisherman have long been catching strange looking sea creatures with shining tails, and odd heads, intelligent-looking faces, but I have never heard of ningyo actually being half-human," Kaede paused to sip her tea. "Perhaps the legends are wrong, but I find the comparisons interesting."

"You mean Nori shouldn't look human?" Shippo looked up at Inuyasha, who shrugged. "They're 'human fish' Kaede! Of course she looks right."

"I am not disputing the reality," Kaede chuckled. "She is here, and there is no doubt as to what she is. Ye are merely listening to the ramblings of a woman who has spent years listening to old legends."

"Legends?" Miroku's voice was a surprise. He, Sango, and Kilala returned to take their places in Kaede's home. "What have we missed?" None of them missed the slight bruising on his cheek, nor Sango's radiating satisfaction.

"Kaede thinks Nori looks too human to be ningyo," Inuyasha snorted. "Based on drunken, superstitious fishermen who throw back anything even resembling one."

"Based on hearsay, she is correct. I have had the same thought. But I think a woman whose lower half is a tail satisfies the prerequisites, don't you think?" Miroku smirked.

"Kagome's still out?" Sango asked Inuyasha quietly; he nodded solemnly.

* * *

><p>The swirling darkness confused her. Sometimes she could push herself towards sudden spectrums of color, but then it would fade and she'd go drifting away again, wherever she was going. Everything was dark.<p>

Kagome continued to walk on the flat plane underneath her feet that she could not see. The only changing aspect of this place—if it was real, and she had not already gone mad—were the light patterns that would shift and shimmer, and then disappear. She didn't understand it, but they gave her hope. The darkness was not so complete.

And she thought of Inuyasha, Inuyasha most of all.

She wanted to leave this place, _now_. Where were her friends? Where were Shippo, and Miroku, and Inuyasha? Were they locked in here somewhere? Had they all been put under some kind of spell? Had Inuyasha really been going into some sort of storm? What _was _this? Kagome turned, searching for another shimmer of light, _anything _that would put her back into a world of color. How long had she been in here?

"Inuyasha!" she screamed. The words sounded dull and thin.

Maddening.

There was nothing but silence; not even her feet made sounds on the surface she was walking on. Kagome found that very curious. Kagome saw another ripple of color and raced towards it, into brilliant light. It took her a minute for her eyes to adjust.

Dark green octagons traveled diagonally in front of her, and Kagome moved, diving through the light again before it disappeared. She landed hard, although it didn't hurt, on something soft and ticklish. Grass! With a victorious laugh Kagome grasped a handful, looking around her.

The well, it was right there! She scrambled to her feet, turning around.

"Inuyasha!" she screamed again. "Inuyasha! Shippo, anyone!" The light around her began to fade; she panicked. The sun above her was lowering towards the horizon and it sent new, harsh lines around the familiar landscape. She blinked as she recognized her hanyou sitting with his back against the well.

"Inuyasha!" He was moping, according to his expression. His ears were flat and his eyes were focused on the ground, and his arms were tucked inside of his sleeves. "Inuyasha, what's wrong? What's going—" His eyes never moved towards her. "Inuyasha? Answer me!" She dropped next to him, reaching for his sleeve. "Inuyasha?"

Her hand passed right through him.

"Inuyasha?" Terror ripped through her. Was she a spirit, or…or dead? What was going on? Why couldn't she touch Inuyasha? "Can you hear me at all?" She reached out to touch his shoulder and her fingers passed right through him, as if one of them didn't exist. "Inuyasha, you're scaring me."

"Dammit, wench." Inuyasha's nose wrinkled as he stood up, turning towards the well. Anger seemed to radiate from him. "Why do you _always _take forever?" He jumped, sleeves billowing as he disappeared into the well with its customary flash.

"Inuyasha!" She ran to peer over the well, but he was already gone. "Inuyasha!" She sat on the edge of the well, throwing her legs over as she fell into the well too, desperate to follow Inuyasha. He would know what was going on, wouldn't he? She raced to climb out of the well after her hanyou.

"Kagome!" Her friends. Kagome turned to see them racing across the shrine courtyard towards a girl standing…no. Kagome looked over the girl's face, her hair—that was _her_. She was watching her friends race towards _herself_.

And she fainted.

Kagome felt something touching her face, like tickles. She felt her forehead furrow as she opened her eyes, adjusting them to the light.

Giant silver eyes loomed over her, flashing. She made a strangled, gasping sound as she shoved her body away from the golden curtain around her. She was in Kaede's hut, and they were all asleep—well, almost.

Nori made a low sound in her throat, tilting her head.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome quickly found where he was dozing against the wall, escaping from Nori's reach. "Inuyasha!" She could wrap her arms around his neck—he wasn't a dream!

"K-Kagome?" Inuyasha stiffened as soon as he was awake, but she didn't care!

"You're really here!" Kagome pressed her face into his shoulder, smelling him. He was warm and solid and definitely not a dream! "I'm so happy to see you!" She was laughing.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha's voice was scolding, but she was glad to feel him put an arm around her. "What's going on? Are you ok, wench?"

Worry.

"I was at the well, and you were moping, but you went through the well and I was so afraid! I couldn't touch you, and you couldn't hear me, and I—"

Inuyasha hauled her away from him, clamping a hand over her mouth. He focused his eyes on scanning her face, and she was sure that she saw his nose twitch. "She made you crazy, I knew it," he growled.

Kagome rolled her eyes, pushing his hand away. "I'm not insane. I'm just so glad to see you Inuyasha! I feel like I was trapped in that place forever!" Even Inuyasha's foul manner couldn't drown her enthusiasm.

"What place?" Inuyasha's hands gripped her shoulders.

Nori made another sound. Kagome turned to see the water hanyou watching them both. As if she was waiting for permission. "What do you want?" Inuyasha threatened. Nori ignored him as she stared at Kagome, sending shivers coursing through her; she leaned against Inuyasha for heat.

Judging from the confusion in her eyes, Nori seemed almost as confused as Inuyasha, if not more so. Her perfect forehead was creased and she kept staring at her. "What happened Inuyasha?"

"Kagome!" Shippo's shrill voice made her wince. The little ball of fur was suddenly huddled against her chest clinging to her. "Kagome you're awake!"

The snoring stopped as Kaede's bulk shifted, and the others were stirring.

"You've been out since you blasted that damn fish off of you," Inuyasha kept his arm around her when Nori's gaze didn't waver. "Don't you remember?"

They'd been down by the river and Nori had…she'd kissed her. Kagome's cheeks blossomed at the memory. And then she'd had that weird sequence go through her head, and then—"I've been unconscious?" At least it would explain why she hadn't been able to touch Inuyasha. Most of her dreams never made sense, with mathematics figures chasing after her.

"We tried to wake you up but we couldn't," Shippo's voice was muffled. "I was so scared that you were going to die and leave me with Inuyasha and he'd been mean to me if you weren't here to stop him Kagome! You know how mean he is!"

"Shut up runt!" Inuyasha grabbed him by his tail, making him squeak and turn his face away from her. "You don't know what the hell mean is!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome slapped his wrist until he released Shippo's tail.

"See?" Shippo burrowed underneath her shirt until he was flat against her stomach.

"What is going on?" Miroku sounded irritated.

* * *

><p>"We find a ningyo in the woods—she turns into her natural form at daybreak. Miroku picks her up, concerned that he won't be able to carry her, and she works her magic on him, giving him a mark that makes him stronger. We think that she faints without water," Sango was glad to see them nodding in agreement. "But we come here, and Nori reforms legs. Then Kagome faints after Nori kisses her, and she has odd dreams about Inuyasha, and her home."<p>

Kagome's cheeks turned red again, and she couldn't look at her white-haired friend.

"She cannot form words—or so she's lead us to believe—but she has a voice, and hears thoughts through physical contact." Miroku spoke. "So how is it that she cannot speak our language, yet she can understand our speech?"

"Well, in my time, it's not uncommon for mutes to be able to read lips and stuff," Kagome said. "Maybe she's taught herself how to understand us."

They sat in a circle around Kaede's hut. Inuyasha had put Nori back into the corner of the room where he could keep an eye on her. Apparently, after Inuyasha had allowed himself to doze a bit, Nori had left the packed earth to come and peer at her while she'd been asleep, and Kagome found that disturbing.

"She is either on land voluntarily, for reasons unknown, or she has been forced from the water. Either seems likely in these times of great trouble." Kaede said.

"Can you explain why is she so interested in Miroku and Kagome?" Sango gestured towards Inuyasha. "She knows Inuyasha doesn't like her, and she ignores me."

"Perhaps it is because ye both _do not_ trust her," Kaede answered. "You are a taijiya, and your training has taught you to be wary of all youkai, and Inuyasha is much the same. Ye pasts influences your judgement. She is surely capable of sensing your dislike."

Their heads turned at the sound of water splashing. Nori had buried her arms to the elbow in one of her buckets, dousing a long length of her hair in the process. She wasn't concerned with listening to them apparently; she splashed her face, almost purring in satisfaction.

"If water makes her that happy, why would she leave it?" Shippo was snacking on candy he'd wrangled from her yellow pack. "It seems pretty stupid of her to be on land."

_She was underwater, swimming for her life. There were dangers there, following her as she fled for shore. A dark presence had taken place on the ocean floor that didn't belong there, absorbing the other wildlife, a hanyou who was hiding behind a barrier and who sent horrible, strange creations out to search for more victims. Land was much better—more humans. _

A hanyou absorbing the wildlife—Kagome gasped.

She pushed herself away from Inuyasha to drop in front of Nori still bathing in the water. "Naraku's out there, isn't he? That's what's out there in the water, scaring everything. He scared you too, didn't he? That's why you're here." Nori's eyes met hers, steady.

"Naraku?" Inuyasha repeated.

"Why were you trying to find humans?" Kagome could vividly remember that being vital in her emotions—desperately wanting humans. "You wanted humans, Nori—why?"

"Why would Naraku be out in the ocean?" Inuyasha's voiced. "There aren't any Jewel shards out there, right? There's no reason for—"

"Wait." Miroku stopped him. "Wait, Inuyasha."

"You showedme that memory on purpose," Kagome pressed. Nori's chin turned away, her face turned high, bird-like. "Nori."

"It would make sense," Sango nodded. "There's no reason we would ever suspect him to be in the ocean. And it might explain where a spider hanyou would gain tentacles."

"Those things are creepy," Shippo shuddered.

"If he were underwater it would keep any youkai with a nose from finding his scent." Miroku seemed to be as excited as the others were. "Which would explain why you, Sesshomaru, and the wolves combined can't even find a trace of him left on land. A place where no one can find him."

"It can't be—not even Naraku would last that long without air." Inuyasha added.

"It might also mean that he's found some little deserted island to hide on," Sango sighed. "We might search forever and not find the right one."

Nori reached out to tug on Kagome's red ribbon experimentally, making a slightly derisive snorting sound. Kagome allowed it, noting Inuyasha's suspicion. "It's a long way to the ocean from here." Kagome could remember the maps she had in her bag, the ones Miroku had helped her make a long time ago, since the geography she knew was labeled by entirely differently names in this era.

"This seems too easy," Sango murmured to Kilala, who mewed.

"It's not often that we find any lead." Inuyasha said. "And it can't be a trap, when she's so damn terrified to go back."

"I know what she means," Kagome watched Nori carefully, but the ningyo seemed far more interested in the red ribbon that was part of her uniform. "This all feels weird, somehow."

"What if Naraku _is _underwater? Is that even possible?" Shippo turned his face to Miroku as the monk spoke. "How would we attack him? None of us are water creatures, and an underwater fight would not go in our favor."

"Quit worrying, would you?" Inuyasha bristled. "Right now, the only plan we've got is to get this _girl _back to the water and see if Naraku's there. We'll figure something out."

"It seems like a lot to leave to chance," Shippo mumbled.

"Shut up runt!"

* * *

><p>"Nori? Would you like a blanket?" Everyone was settling down for the few hours' sleep they'd get. In the morning, she'd have to go home to get some supplies for their trip—and Inuyasha was grumbling, as usual—but there was nothing to do about it. The trip to the shore was going to take them at least a week on foot, given perfect circumstances, and she had no doubt that Inuyasha would push them all to the brink of exhaustion.<p>

Besides, she needed to dispose of the ruined kiddie pool in her time.

"Nori, you might get cold." Kagome offered the ningyo a thin blanket. All she received for an answer was the startling lovely, confused look on her face as Kagome tucked the fabric around her waist. "We're going to be traveling in the morning, so get some sleep, all right? I know you probably don't rest exactly like humans do, but you should try." Would Nori sleep? She seemed perplexed about what the blanket was for. "Just—good night."

Kagome settled on top of her slightly worse-for-wear sleeping bag. The inside was utterly drenched in the smell that clung to Nori: sweet, slightly musky, and another element that she couldn't really define. She was tempted to take her sleeping bag back to her era just so Mama could smell Nori's scent—it was incredible. Maybe they could sell it to a perfume company. That would make Grandpa happy.

Kagome yawned.

She could go home in the morning to throw away the kiddie pool, and hug Mama, and pick up more ramen for Inuyasha. Maybe she needed salt too—she'd used what they had left on Nori. And pepper, they were out of pepper.

"Hm-mmm," she mumbled before drifting off.

"You move and I'll end you. You hear me?" Inuyasha warned under-his-breath when Nori shifted in the corner again. Her eyes nearly glowed in the dark from across the room as she watched his friends. He didn't want that thing crawling over to stare at Kagome again. He wasn't about to sit around and let her do weird magic things to his Kagome.

"Sleep, stupid," he mumbled later. The others were deeply asleep and even he was feeling fatigued from carrying a body around all day on his shoulders. He wanted to sleep as much as any of them; it was usually in Kaede's hut, of the Goshinboku, that he slept the best. Nori, though, was still too alert for him to close his eyes in the same place Kagome had tucked the blanket around her. Inuyasha's anger grew. If she didn't sleep, then he might have to knock her out to get some rest. "Don't you sleep?"

Dammit, what if she didn't?

He cursed silently.

Nori was way too interested in his humans. He could feel the challenge as her eyes shifted to his for the first time, studying him too. It made him want to snarl at her, scare her, knock her around—anything to keep her attention away from them, off of him. There was something infinitely creepy about her and he didn't know what.

"Quit staring at me, fish." Inuyasha didn't yell, like he wanted to. Kagome would sit him on reflex for waking her up like that. It didn't help that the air sent a full wave of the ningyo's scent washing over his nose. Glaring, he buried his nose into his sleeve until it faded again.

_"She smells really pretty Kagome!" _

What did Shippo know about anything? So what if Nori smelled the way she did. All it was going to do was make him dizzy every time she moved. It was too strong to be 'pretty'. If Shippo's nose worked at all maybe he would know that.

"Keh," he rubbed his nose.

Kagome's scent was much better. Calmer. When she wasn't angry or upset at him, her scent was one of his favorite things about her. Making her angry was only good when he wanted to push sadness away from her or something. Or when he wanted to smell excitement running through her—that was a pretty interesting smell too.

Weariness washed over him again. He needed to close his eyes for a few minutes or he was going to be cranky tomorrow, and he needed to be alert in case Nori pulled something else. No ocean hanyou was going to mess with his friends while he was on the watch. He groaned quietly at the pressure in the back of his head. He hadn't been able to sleep much last night either.

Why wouldn't she sleep?


	5. Chapter 5: Kiss and Tell

"Nori doesn't sleep." Kagome took in the slight bruising underneath Inuyasha's eyes as they finished up breakfast. "So you decided that you couldn't either?"

"I'm not about to let some creepy fish stalk around here without somebodywatching, idiot. Don't you know anything?" Inuyasha glared. He was definitely cranky.

"But that means that you've barely slept in two days—do you want to put off traveling until tomorrow?" Traveling with a cranky, moody Inuyasha was horrible on everyone. Besides, she was a little worried; being that tired always made her sick. "You should get some sleep."

"You just want more time to be in your _stupid _era," Inuyasha sneered. "No. We're leaving as soon as you get rid of that water-thing."

"And to get more ninja-food right?" Shippo asked worriedly.

"Of course." She reached over to pat his head sisterly; he beamed.

"I have been considering something." Kaede set her breakfast down, straightening. Everyone turned their full attention onto the elder miko. "I would like to attempt to study your 'Nori's' magic before ye leave. The opportunity is too rarely presented for me to pass it by."

"Are you sure?" Miroku's forehead wrinkled. "Last night, I forced my own aura against hers and it wasn't pleasant. Whatever powers she possesses are distinctly inhuman."

Nori was still sitting against the wall, next to what remained of the kiddie pool; the buckets of water Inuyasha had brought her were now empty, one lying on its side. Sango had already re-dressed her for travel, replacing the blanket around her waist with an old, faded pair of navy blue hakama that Kaede had given to her. Not that Nori was happy with it—she kept pulling at the ties securing the fabric around her waist—inattentive to their conversation.

"I do not feel that any of ye should be traveling with a creature we do not understand—however human she appears." Kaede was serious. "If she continues to force herself on our Kagome or our young monk, I would like to know why, or at least how her mind works."

Kagome's face burned; she'd almost forgotten about Nori…what happened. She refused to look at anyone, especially Inuyasha, as she studied her fingernails. The memory was still bright in her head. It was hard to believe Nori had been her first kiss—a girl. And there was no way to know if Nori even knew what a kiss was.

"It's a valid idea, but Kaede," Sango shook her head, "it's dangerous. She could do something to you, too."

"It is more important that I outfit ye with knowledge."Without pausing for an answer Kaede pushed herself onto her feet, stepping carefully amongst their various limbs to sit with Nori. The ningyo continued to fuss with her clothing.

"Nori." Kaede took the girl's fingers from her waist, holding them gently; Nori was wide-eyed for a moment until her eyes closed too and her face assumed an almost blank expression.

Kaede released Nori's hands, leaning back.

"Kaede?" Miroku pressed.

"I can sense nothing," Kaede's jaw was tight. "Nori has closed her mind to me, most impressively. Come here, will ye Miroku?"

Miroku went to kneel by Nori's other side obediently. "Did you not force your aura onto hers?"

"Before I resort to that, take her hands and see if she will respond. Perhaps it is me that she does not like," Kaede motioned towards Nori. Miroku hesitated before copying Kaede's earlier motions. He made sure to soothe his tumbled emotions before focusing his energy on calling to Nori's aura.

Nori was hesitant, but as he pushed a little more prominently, he _felt _her recognition. Almost immediately Nori's emotions swirled around his own, confusing him. Fear of Kaede, relief…for something. It was odd how tightly he could feel her aura gripping his; he could clearly feel her surmising his state of mind. A sudden influx of fondness nearly overwhelmed him.

Why would she be fond of him?

But her emotions didn't, or couldn't, lie. Nori was only too willing to allow him to experience the intensity of her feelings for him. It made no sense to him. It was obvious that he fascinated her, bordering on clueless, child-like desire. Yet, since he doubted that she had ever had any extended contact with humansbefore, perhaps her feelings weren't entirely unpredictable.

Nori was infatuated.

Miroku severed their connection immediately—he had no desire to continue swimming in her emotions, which were quickly edging away from fear of Kaede to…something else. He dropped her hands, leaning back. How had he seduced this female over a single day, without even attempting to? The thought made him weary.

"So it is that she dislikes me," Kaede misjudged his expression.

"Enough of this. Kagome, you ready?" Inuyasha was edgy and ready to leave. Miroku sympathized heartily.

* * *

><p>"Mama?" She removed her shoes before entering her house. Inuyasha had helped her get the ruined pool into the garbage can before hurrying back to the well. He was concerned that Nori was going to 'pull something' while he was gone.<p>

She really hoped he was wrong.

"Kagome?" The sink turned off; Mama Higurashi turned from the sink. "I wasn't expecting you home for another week or so, dear. Has something happened? That cute dog-eared boy isn't hurt again is he?"

"Inuyasha's fine. You look so pretty Mama!" She hugged her mother around the waist. Her mother's scent filled her nose as she let her head rest on her shoulder. Sometimes it was good to feel young, like she wasn't a miko who was responsible for destroying a jewel whose shards brought chaos to an entire era of people.

"Why, thank you Kagome," Mama smiled. The elder woman was dressed in a flowing blue summer dress. "I was just getting ready to go out. But you seem…excited. What is it? You look ready to burst."

"We found a real ningyo, a mermaid!" Kagome needed someone who wasn't overwhelmed with apprehension to talk to about Nori. Mama always gave good advice.

Her mother's eyes widened. "You don't say?"

"But she's making everyone nervous, because she has weird abilities—she can read your mind when she's touching you, and she can heal people, and she even made my friend stronger."

"That's very interesting Kagome," Mama checked the time on the wall clock—noon. "I have to go into town soon—be nice to your brother, will you? And your friends wanted you to call them as soon as you were 'better'," Mama winked. Before Kagome could respond her mother exited through the doorway.

"Oh, Kagome? It's good to see you dear," Mama returned, giving her a quick peck on the cheek. "I'm glad that you're all right."

"Goodbye, Mama."

She burst into the shed. Grandpa was bent forward with his back to the door worrying over some ancient boxes covered in generations' worth of dust as he muttered to himself.

"Ji-chan?" Kagome spoke up—they could never tell with his hearing.

"Kagome, you've returned!" She went forward to embrace him quickly as he gestured towards the boxes. "Look at what I've found, dear! Do you know what these are? These have been in our family for generations. Did you know—"

They looked like plates.

"Ji-chan, where is Mama going?" Kagome was too worried to indulge his interest in plates. "Do you know? Was…was she going out on a date?" It was unthinkable. Mama had never gone out on a date in all the years since Father's car crash. She loved him too much. They didn't even own a car anymore, because it reminded all of them how much they had lost.

"Don't be silly. Your mother went to the store to buy groceries." Ji-chan was wiping off the first plate in the stack carefully as he sat on a nearby crate. "Would you like to assist me? These plates have a long and colorful history. Why, they're older than my grandfather!"

"What day is it, Ji-chan?" Kagome mentally counted. It was too late to go to school, not that Inuyasha would probably let her. She doubted she had more than an hour before he would be back to get her.

"It is…Friday," he finally nodded.

Kagome felt her shoulders drop. It was the weekend anyway. Which meant that she wouldn't be able to go back to school until they'd returned Nori to the ocean, investigated the area for Naraku and returned to Kaede's. There was no telling when next she'd be able to come home. Her grades were going to be so low—maybe Souta _would_ graduate before her. And the brat would never let her hear the end of it. Mama would be so disappointed in her for failing before she'd even gotten to high school.

She was such a failure.

"Thanks Ji-chan!" Kagome didn't hesitate on escaping more anecdotes about antiques. She needed to repack her first-aid kit and grab a few new extra, un-torn changes of clothing, bathe, and see if there was any ramen left in the kitchen.

It didn't take long for her to repack several shirts and pants into her pack, along with the case of extra ramen Mama had left in the cabinet. Ji-chan was still muddling around in the shed and Souta wouldn't be home until after three. Kagome sighed, wandering upstairs again to take a real bath.

Kagome settled her back against the porcelain in total bliss. While the Sengoku Jidai couldn't be seconded for its beauty and its natural purity, there was no copying a _real _bath. She yawned lazily as the stress of the past day hit her. Inuyasha and Miroku and Nori—everything was getting complicated again. Just when she thought that she had settled into her new life something new always came along to mess it all up. Naraku, time traveling, miko powers—she barely recognized who she was now, or who she had been: a simple fifteen year old girl doing simple, normal things.

"Keh," she snorted, watching the water ripple underneath her nose.

And Inuyasha was going to be cranky, she thought, as she toweled off and redressed. She was surprised that he hadn't already barged in demanding that they leave. He was always so impatient.

Kagome stepped into her skirt, reaching for her bra.

"Kagome, you'd better have—" Her door opened. Kagome's head jerked back to see Inuyasha frozen, staring at her. She shrieked, covering herself with her arms as she turned around.

"Inuyasha you hentai!"

"Kagome, I—"

"Close the door!" she screamed at him. "Get _out_! Get out!"

Her door shut so forcefully that she heard the handle rattle.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha bolted. He had nearly reached the front door when it opened. Kagome's mother was standing there—looking nice, he noted—eyes growing wider and wider as he got closer. He realized it was because he wasn't going to be able to stop.<p>

"What in the—" She screamed in shock as he barreled into her, sending them both crashing onto the carpet.

"All these damned doors!" he cursed, rolling to his feet. Kagome's mother lay flat, looking up at him with a dazed expression on her face. "Are you hurt? Kagome's going to kill me!" his voice went high as he helped the woman upright, patting her shoulders. First her chest and now her mother! He fucked everything up!

"I'm—I'm all right dear." The woman blinked, zeroing in on his expression. "Did you and Kagome have a fight? Why are you running around like a startled bear?"

Did catching a peek of her half-naked count as a fight?

"I didn't mean to run into you like that—sorry." Kagome's mother was one of the few humans he actually _liked_. The last thing he needed was for her to start hating him like everyone else and force him to kidnap her daughter…once Kagome had cooled down. He wasn't going anywhere near her now.

"Here." He dropped down to start picking up the food she'd dropped. The packages were all written on in the same weird perfect-script that Kagome's textbooks were. How did anyone write that uniform, every letter perfect? He caught glimpses of characters that he couldn't make any sense of and some he recognized.

"Thank you," Kagome's mother readjusted her clothing before accepting the disjointed pile. "Weren't you here to visit Kagome? You look exhausted, and pink." A cool hand touched his face. "Are you sick?"

"No." Inuyasha's face grew warmer.

"You don't look well at all." Kagome's mother looked worried; she replaced them in the brown bag, laying it on a nearby table. "I want you to come with me, all right? You need some tea, and I want to check your temperature."

"What? I—I'm not sick! A-and I have to go, now, because—" Mama Higurashi weaved her arm through his, pulling him towards the living room. "W-wait, what are you doing?"

"You are going to sit down so I can have a look at you." She sat him down at the low table. "And if you move, I am going to keep Kagome here for a month, do you hear me?"

"She's probably going to anyway," he mumbled as the woman disappeared into the other room. His every instinct was screaming at him to run, to get as far away as he could from Kagome before she came downstairs and saw him. What the hell was he supposed to do? Kagome, half-naked, hair drawn around her face, pale white skin—

"Here we go," Mama Higurashi's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. She held out a weirdly shaped object towards his face. "Now, stick this under your tongue."

Inuyasha inhaled through his nose—it smelled weird. He was _not _touching that thing.

A thumb and forefinger closed over his nose, making his eyes water. He glared silently—so _she _was where Kagome got it!—unable to protest. He couldn't hurt her, and he didn't dare yell at her. Lack of oxygen forced him to open his mouth or risk suffocating, and he felt a strange, smooth object slip under his tongue. Kagome's mother looked stern, the exact expression that her daughter wore. The nostalgia rendered his muscles weak.

"You're running a fever." She looked at the strange, beeping object, touching his face again with a motherly expression. "You poor boy. I bet you've been running yourself ragged."

"I am _not _sick." Inuyasha pushed himself to his feet. "Hanyou don't get sick, ok?"

"Of course they don't," Kagome's mother agreed gently, as if he were a child.

"Mama? Inuyasha?" A strangled voice came from the stairs. Kagome, fully dressed, was standing there gape-mouthed; he froze. Inuyasha could barely remember the anger he'd felt at Kagome being late—not when she was about to kill him!

"Kagome, take Inuyasha upstairs to your room—he isn't feeling well." He was startled to hear real concern in her voice. She was worried about him being sick? No one ever thought about him besides…

"Sick?" Kagome looked him over; Inuyasha couldn't move. "Inuyasha never gets sick." Kagome was worried enough by her mother's concern that she was pushing away her earlier anger—he could see it.

"You'll be more comfortable in her room. I'll send Kagome up in a few minutes with some tea." The woman didn't spare him a warm smile as his ears flattened at the suggestion.

He wasn't sick.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome. He cringed before letting himself look at her again. She stepped off the stairs to come forward to take his hand gently. Numbly, he allowed her to lead him up the stairs again to her room, where the door squeaked when she opened it. It hadn't squeaked before—that was his fault too.

Maybe she just wanted to kill him in private. Away from her mother.

"Just, um…" Kagome studied her feet. "I'm going to help Mama with the tea. And don't you dare leave, Inuyasha." The wench edged out of her door as she scampered down the stairs.

Inuyasha tried the window: locked. He growled under his breath as he studied the latch along the middle pane. Why did everything in Kagome's house have to confuse him? He pushed it back and forth a few times before trying again, shaking the glass. There was always the option of breaking the thing—but that would give Kagome one more thing to be angry at him for.

"Dammit!"

"What are you doing?" The voice froze him. He glanced over his shoulder to see Kagome standing in her doorway with a tray in her hand. "Are you trying to break my window?"

"Why did you lock it? You never lock it." Which way did the stupid latch go?

"Quit that Inuyasha!" Hands fisted in his haori and he stumbled backwards, into Kagome. His balance was thrown as her feet got caught up in his, and he yelped.

What was it with falling down today?

Inuyasha fell backwards onto Kagome's legs, head landing on her abdomen. She was out-of-breath but he knew that would change—as soon as she could she'd be screaming sits at him. He rolled to his feet and tensed his calves to bolt down the stairs.

"Oh no you don't!" Kagome caught his left leg before he'd taken more than a step. His own force dropped him to his right knee, and Kagome threw herself at him. His head hit the carpet as he felt Kagome's weight settle on his chest. "What is your problem Inuyasha?"

"What's _your _problem, bitch?" Inuyasha wanted to be anywhere else. The memory of Kagome half-dressed was too vivid in his mind with her sitting on him. And she was angry—her scent wrapped itself around his head; it made him dizzy.

She scowled inches from his face.

"You curse, you peep at me, you knock Mama down, and now you're trying to break my window!" His ears flattened defensively at the volume of her voice. "What's next? Are you going to mug Souta when he comes home? Ji-chan?" There was a sharp tug on his forelocks.

Kagome was pretty when her blue eyes were flashing like that. He yawned; lying on her floor was making him sleepy.

"You are such a giant jerk! Why do you always do this? You do these things and, and—oh, I am so mad at you!" Kagome slapped her hand against his chest. She continued to berate him while he watched, strangely calm. Her mouth was easy to focus on because it was one of her best features: pink, and soft-looking.

Inuyasha didn't really think.

"You have _definitely _been—mmph!" Inuyasha grasped Kagome's face, pulling her forward to kiss him. He was too tired to care. So what if her eyes were open? The wench was soft and he was tired and he couldn't come up with a reason not to.

His eyes were still closed when Kagome pulled back, dazed.

She was so confused. How could she be so angry at him one moment and then…now she didn't know what to think. She closed her mouth, waiting for Inuyasha to explain himself. She could feel his chest rise and fall with each deep breath.

"If you're asleep I'm going to _kill _you."

* * *

><p>"What d'ya bet they're not coming back today?" Shippo rolled onto his back to face Kilala, who crowed in agreement. "Can I go play Kaede?"<p>

A weary sigh reached his ears. "Go."

"Come on Kilala!" Shippo raced out of the hut with the cat on his heels.

"I, for one, am going stir crazy," Miroku shifted against the wall. "It is too warm in here."

"Just because Inuyasha and Kagome are late doesn't mean ye two cannot go outside," Kaede moved to refill her herb basket. "I am sure that Nori would not mind getting some fresh air." The miko exited.

"Would you like to take a walk with me Sango?" Miroku avoided glancing at the water hanyou who continued to watch him. He rather felt like prey.

"…yes, I would." Sango looked at Nori nervously. "But what would we do with Nori? We can't leave her unsupervised, and taking her out around other humans—"

"Nori, will you behave?" He needed to be mobile. Even if that meant tying Nori's hands together and pulling her around the village like an ox. "If you promise not to cast any more spells we'll take you outside." The ningyo's eyes brightened.

"People will notice her, Miroku." True. It was impossible to ignore the woman's striking, ethereal beauty or her strangely silver eyes.

"Do you have any suggestions?"

Sango paused. "I might."

"And you're sure it's secured?" Miroku admired Sango's skill. She had wrapped Nori's long red-gold hair up in a dark patterned headscarf that obscured its unusual color. It did little to distract from her face, but at least she wasn't entirely dazzling.

"Yes," Sango helped Nori to her feet. The hanyou followed obediently as they stepped outside into the blazing heat.

"Shall we walk down to the river?" After being inside Kaede's hut all day the coolness of the river would feel refreshing on his feet. Miroku glanced back to see Nori staring in awe as the villagers mulled about in their usual routines. "Nori?"

Sango grasped Nori's wrist loosely, leading her as they meandered along the dirt path that led to the river. "I doubt she has ever seen this many humans before, if she's spent her entire life in the water, Houshi-sama."

"It would certainly appear that way." Miroku smiled at a passing maiden, who giggled and ducked into a nearby structure. Long ago the villagers had learned his habits; it was improbable that any of the girls here would stray near.

"What do you think is keeping Kagome?" Sango sighed. "Her world sounds marvelous. Imagine it—girls going to school to be educated like boys."

Girls openly wearing those short kimonos Kagome wore.

"Yes." He slowed his gait a bit to catch a glimpse of Sango's rounded behind shifting as she strode beside him. Why weren't all females gifted with a behind like that? Strong but soft, and toned in all the right ways. He quickly ran his eyes over the behind of the other female in his company. Appealing, but without Sango's shape.

The taijiya was blessed.

"And Inuyasha says that there aren't any farms in her village." Miroku quickly schooled his face into avid curiosity. "That sounds impossible, considering the foods she brings us. Maybe they trade with other villages. Miroku?"

"Inuyasha also says that they fly in giant metal birds," he chuckled.

"It is a little absurd," Sango conceded.

A short, excited squeak came from behind them. A young man was waving at Nori; he left his horse grazing to walk past them, bowing deeply.

"Greetings Aoi," Sango nodded her head.

"Houshi-sama, taijiya-sama," he greeted them both. "I have not seen you in the village for some time. Is this your beautiful companion?"

"I'm afraid we can't stop to chat," Sango hooked her arm through Nori's with an apologetic smile. The water hanyou was gesturing madly. "It was very nice to see you again, Aoi." Miroku's eyebrow rose.

"Goodbye, Lady Sango." Sango was already several feet ahead of them on the path to the river. "Goodbye—" Miroku followed.

"Why did you do that?" He was amused at how flushed Sango's cheeks were. Until a horrible thought entered his head. "Do you like him?"

"No!" Sango gave him an exasperated look. "He likes _Nori_, Miroku. He was practically panting after her."

"He was?" The man-child had been perfectly respectable.

To his astonishment, it was Nori who nodded, tightening her hold on Sango's arm.

"For a hentai you really have a lot to learn," Sango shook her head. "Just because Aoi didn't grab her doesn't mean he wasn't _flirting _with her."

"You mean like this?"

"Miroku!"

* * *

><p>Baka!<p>

Kagome cursed the sleeping inuhanyou as she diced up vegetables. What was with him—kissing her and falling asleep like that? _Ooh_, the nerve!He was going to be very sorry when he woke up.

"Dinner's going to be early," Mama's conversation continued undaunted. "You should be able to leave before it gets dark."

"That jerk!" she muttered to herself.

"You seem…upset. Did your cute friend leave?" Mama eased the knife out of her hand carefully.

"Inuyasha left?" Souta came in to put his glass in the sink. "Why didn't you tell me Kagome? I wanted to say goodbye!"

"He's still upstairs sleeping—why don't you go wake him up?" Souta would probably bounce on his head. She smiled.

"Inuyasha!" Souta ran upstairs as fast as he could. Kagome watched Mama's hands move, focused on Souta's loud movements. "Inu-no-aniki, wake up!"

"What the hell are you doing?" Kagome heard Inuyasha yelp loudly.

Good.

"Do you want to play soccer with me?" Souta was too excited to be quiet. "Well, o-k. Maybe we could play video games or you could take me to the park!"

There was a thump. Kagome turned to see Inuyasha trying to shake Souta off his leg; her brother was practically climbinghim. She couldn't stop a giggle.

"Get offa me already runt!" Inuyasha twisted.

"Souta, why don't you go put your backpack in your room? Dinner should be ready in a little while." Souta didn't argue, pouting as he left. "Kagome, would you mind taking out that garbage for me?"

"There," she dusted her hands off, turning away from the can. Her anger at Inuyasha was quickly fading to fear, and worry. Inuyasha had kissed her. _Inuyasha. _And she had _liked _it. What did it mean? Had he just been tired? Did it have any meaning at all or was he just…just—

Kagome drew in a ragged breath at the way her lips suddenly felt like they were burning. She licked them nervously.

"Kagome!" Her three friends were running up the stairs towards her; they were still in their school uniforms, with their books. _They must have just run from school to come see me. _She felt a million times better to see her modern friends running across the courtyard to see her. If there was anyone she could talk to about boys, it was them.

"Hey!" she waved back happily.

"We heard about what happened Kagome!" Ayumi was hugging her. "I can't believe…you have to tell us everything!"

"What are you talking about?" They were all looking at her like she was mental. She really needed to talk to Grandpa about what he told people! It was probably something fatal this time.

"You're sleeping with your boyfriend, aren't you?"


	6. Chapter 6: A Girl Needs A Manicure

"Eh, Sango." Inuyasha kept his eyes trained on Kagome as he leaned closer to whisper to her. "Go ask Kagome what's wrong."

"What did you do?" Miroku couldn't restrain a small smirk. "She is in an extraordinarily _foul _mood for someone normally so…chipper."

Yesterday Kagome had returned through the well, silently fuming. In quietly spoken words they were on the road before Inuyasha had recovered from his crater. All day Kagome had ignored Inuyasha, and when she didn't ignore him he received a most terrifying look.

Kagome was _mad_.

"I didn't do anything!" He barely remembered having a fight with Kagome, and he'd woken up in her floor. In a softer voice," She's always mad at me for doing nothing! Go fix it." For emphasis, he gently pushed on Sango's shoulder.

"What makes you think she'll listen to me?" Sango lifted an eyebrow. "You're the one she's mad at. Just admit to whatever you've done and ask her to forgive you."

Kagome glanced back and Inuyasha ducked behind Miroku, cursing.

"Yeah, they're all stupid," Shippo looked up at Nori's confused face. "This kind of thing happens fairly often though. Don't worry about it." The two of them walked behind the others.

"I can _hear _you Inuyasha!" Kagome glared.

"I'm not afraid of you!" he called back.

"What?"

"Kagome," Miroku side-stepped to expose Inuyasha's frame. "What did Inuyasha do? You know how oblivious he is; he doesn't even—"

"He knows exactly what he did!" Kagome turned around, stomping her feet. "And then Souta answered the phone while he was asleep and told my friends…" She shook her head. "You're such a jerk!"

"What's a phone?" Sango frowned.

"Ugh," Kagome stomped forward to poke Inuyasha hard in the chest. "You are the most self-centered, obnoxious, pig-headed lech I've ever met, do you know that?" She turned on Miroku, forcing him to retreat. "And _you_! You're teaching him aren't you? I ought to drop kick you right here."

Miroku strategically repositioned his staff.

"Inuyasha?" Sango couldn't stop a snort. "A lech?"

Kagome's cheeks instantly turned pink. "That's not what I meant."

"Haha! She called you a per-vert," Shippo sang, ducking Inuyasha's swinging foot. "I guess we know what you were doing in Kagome's time!"

Inuyasha scowled. "What the hell are you talking about Shippo? I haven't done anything to her!"

"Maybe that's the problem." Miroku chuckled, ducking Sango's swat.

"Kagome? Where are you going?" Inuyasha refocused on the miko currently marching into the woods. "Hey, answer me wench!"

"You'd better not follow me!" Kagome scowled. The iciness of it made Inuyasha's blood burn with shame. What the hell had he done? Was she still angry about him seeing her half-naked? He hadn't even meant to this time!

"I suppose now is as good a time as any for lunch," Miroku sighed. "Inuyasha, can you sense any water nearby? I feel a bit parched."

* * *

><p>"Such an idiot," Kagome threw herself down beneath the largest tree nearby. She reached into her bag and brought out the box of granola bars, courtesy of Mama. She knew which brand to get, Kagome thought, as she savored the flavor. Delicious.<p>

Kagome was so furious with him. Apparently, her hanyou Peeping-Tom didn't even remember kissing her. Inuyasha had been so tired he just fell asleep on her carpet. And leave it to Souta to tell them that "Inu-no-aniki is sleeping with Kagome right now, can I take a message?" At least her little brother hadn't gotten away unscathed. All she could do was sit Inuyasha into a crater.

She chewed slowly, leaning back against the trunk. And now all her friends were going to gossip about it while Inuyasha sulked.

She let her vision settle on the half-eaten bar in her hand; Kagome swallowed hard, dropping the bar to study her skin.

"Wow," she gasped.

Her nails were perfect. They were long, with beautiful white ends. She couldn't remember the last time she'd cut them, to think of it. She turned her hand, smiling as the light bounced off of them beautifully. The Feudal Era really agreed with her cuticles.

Curious, Kagome leaned down to kick off her left shoe and sock.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha's voice jarred her. His figure crouched down in front of her to peer at her toes.

"Go away. I'm still mad at you." The small joy she felt was quickly pushed aside. She glared at him as she fingered the beautiful, smooth nail covering her big toe.

"Keh." Inuyasha watched her hands. "You didn't answer me."

"Aren't my nails pretty?" His ears were flat—Inuyasha was uncomfortable. Kagome kept her eyes down. "I usually cut my nails before they break, get jagged-looking." She glimpsed at his dangerous looking claws; they made her feel silly.

Inuyasha shrugged one shoulder.

"Yeah," she breathed. The hurt that Inuyasha would kiss her and not even remember was returning with a vengeance now that they were alone again. She pulled her lip under her teeth.

"Why are you mad, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked softly. "I should've knocked before I came into your room, I admit it. But I wasn't trying to spy on you."

"I know," Kagome felt her voice wobble. She wasn't pretty enough for Inuyasha to peep at, or to even remember. "You would never spy on me because you don't think I'm young or pretty, right?"

"Now you _want _me to look at you?" Inuyasha's voice pitched high, stunned.

"I know I'm not beautiful, Inuyasha." Kagome fisted her hands against her thighs; he'd crossed a line this time. "But it still hurts when you don't even respect me, or _care_—"

"Shit, are you crying?" She lifted her hands to shield her face. "Kagome!"

Kagome nearly fell forward when Inuyasha pulled her into him, wrapping his arms around her. As inviting as his shoulder was she couldn't stand it. She burst into tears against the warm fur of his haori. Inuyasha wasn't hers, no matter how much she wished it. Kagome pushed against Inuyasha's chest; his arms were like iron.

"Go away Inuyasha!" she sobbed. "You're such a selfish je—"

Inuyasha's grip tightened around her a heartbeat before his mouth sealed over hers. Kagome made a sound of protest as she pushed harder against him but his lips stayed gentle, moving against hers leisurely. She fisted her hand and barely punched his stomach but it had no real power. Inuyasha's lips curled up.

"Quit laughing!" Kagome managed to turn her face away.

"Don't curl your thumb in, and wait until you've got room to swing at me." Inuyasha chuckled.

"I want to go back to the others now." Kagome didn't know how to fight a _laughing _Inuyasha. Angry, upset, sad, confused—she could handle. But he'd kissed her. Conscious, aware…Her lips still felt the ghost of his pressing against them lightly.

"I kissed you before because I was tired and you were yelling at me. And you were pretty. It was selfish," he murmured. There was humor in his voice.

"You're _such _a weirdo," Kagome pushed against his grip again.

"I didn't think Kagome." She couldn't help but relax a little at the feel of his hand rubbing along her spine. "Just don't cry over me anymore, ok? I'm not worth it."

"Why do you say things like that?" Kagome was able to wrap her hand around his forelock and pull his face down. He was calm. "You _are _worth it, Inuyasha! I hate it when you say that you're not."

Inuyasha grunted, a smile tugging at his lips. "And I hate it when you cry."

"I wouldn't cry so much if not for you, baka." Kagome felt a little better against her will. She stuck her tongue out at him for good measure, and his smile became a grin. In a bizarre bout of playfulness her hanyou nipped the end of her nose, making her squeal and slap at him.

"Inuyasha!" she laughed; he chuckled at the surprise on her face. The air felt clear between them again. Inuyasha was still her best friend and she loved him. She squeezed him around the neck, letting a relieved sigh escape her lips as he hugged her back.

"Your hair's getting longer," Inuyasha gave a tug on the end. She felt his fingers lingering just above the waistband of her skirt.

"My hair's not _that _long." Kagome giggled, reaching back to move his fingers up. "Pervert."

"Yeah it is." His fingers wound into her hair and she felt his hand against the base of her spine. "You're pretty oblivious sometimes."

"Inuyasha, my hair—" she glanced back. There, inches from her waist, was the end of her hair.

"Easy, it's a good look for you." Inuyasha was disturbed at how upset Kagome seemed to be. She was too busy pulling her hair forward to notice his expression.

"My _hair_," Kagome shook her head. There was too much of it. "Inuyasha, look at all of it! What is this?"

"You're overreacting." Inuyasha pulled her chin up. "We've been busy lately and you haven't noticed your hair. It's no big deal."

"Inuyasha, I took a bath yesterday!" Kagome was almost positive her hair hadn't been this long. She pushed away from him hurriedly as she went over to her bag. "Cut it."

"You're kidding me." Kagome was offering him the pink scissors from her bag with an almost panicked look in her eye. "Fine, fine." Satisfied, she sat with her back to him as he worked his fingers into the holes. "Where do you want it to be?" She gestured.

Kagome closed her eyes as she felt Inuyasha's fingers moving her hair. Was she really that oblivious? No, it wasn't possible. Her head suddenly felt like it was being weighed down by a million pounds and desperation coursed through her to get rid of it.

"Um, Kagome?"

"It's ok if it's a little uneven. Sango can fix it for me." Inuyasha wasn't exactly her first choice for hairdresser; the thought made her giggle a little.

"That ain't it." Inuyasha's heat pressed against her back as he tossed her hair forward over her shoulder, uncut. She watched Inuyasha hold a length of her hair in one hand and the scissors in the other as he ineffectively closed the metal arms around the strands.

"What? Give me those." Inuyasha easily released the scissors to her. No matter how fast or how solidly she brought her thumb and forefinger together the hair shifted, but the metal always stopped on either side of the locks.

It wouldn't cut.

She used this pair to cut bandages off of Inuyasha when he was wounded!

"What's going on?" Inuyasha sat facing her, elbow on his knee.

"Hair doesn't grow overnight!" Kagome grasped the mass of hair hanging over her shoulders. "Not like this Inuyasha!"

"Kagome," Inuyasha's hands closed around her wrists, forcing her to look down at their entwined hands. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"My nails," Kagome said numbly. Her perfect, gorgeous nails and her insanely long hair.

"Fuck," he groaned, lifting Kagome up into his arms. He easily tossed Kagome's bag over his shoulder before loping off towards the others.

* * *

><p>"What do you think?" Miroku examined the Hiraikotsu. "I think maybe this fat is too old for the leather. I may need Inuyasha to go hunting for a boar or something soon."<p>

"That shouldn't be a problem." Miroku glanced towards where Nori and Shippo were sitting on the edge of the small pond. The ningyo had already doused herself in the water several times, and Shippo as well, although he rather thought the kitsune was enjoying it.

"Don't eat that!" Shippo squealed. Nori was chewing on a grasshopper. "Miroku, look—hahaha!" the kitsune rolled over.

"She really doesn't understand land," Sango tsked.

A red figure darted between the trees. Miroku straightened as Inuyasha landed solidly with Kagome in his arms.

"Inuyasha?" His expression was dark.

"What the hell did you do?" Inuyasha set Kagome and her bag down before striding angrily to haul Nori away from the water. She protested, twisting away from him. "What the hell did you to do to Kagome, bitch? You fucking—" Inuyasha snarled into her face.

"Kagome?" The girl kept looking at her hands, hair askew.

Nori cried out as Inuyasha ripped the headscarf from her head, sending her dazzling hair tumbling around her shoulders. Without warning Inuyasha held out a length of her hair and attempted to cut it with the cutting tool from Kagome's bag, the 'scissors'.

"What are you doing?" Sango gasped. Inuyasha threw down the scissors so hard that the spring holding the halves broke. "Inuyasha, you're hurting her!"

"I told you not to touch them!" Inuyasha snarled at Nori.

"My hair's longer," Kagome whispered to them both. The miko's straight black hair indeed ended near her waist. Miroku blinked. "And my nails…they're…" Sango moved closer to hold the girl's hand. The nails were stunning, with healthy pink centers and white crescent moons on the end. The taijiya couldn't find a single hangnail.

"When would she have had time?" Miroku asked. How had Kagome's hair gotten so long without being noticed? "We've been watching her nonstop—you even stay up to watch her, Inuyasha!"

"They're _mine_, you understand me? Especially Kagome. Whatever you've done better be reversible!" Inuyasha pulled Nori by the collar of her shirt to snap his teeth in her face. Predatory satisfaction ran through his blood as she flinched.

"Inuyasha stop!" Miroku slammed his shakujou into the back of Inuyasha's head. He turned on the monk only to see Sango beside him.

"What are you two doing?"

"She's shaking, Inuyasha!" Miroku braced his staff again. He released the shirt as Nori's trembling finally reached him. Her breath was coming out in little gasps as she stared at him with round eyes.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome. Inuyasha left the idiot fish where she was. Kagome needed him.

"Nori." Miroku kneeled down with Sango over his shoulder. "Tell me, did you do something to Kagome?" Nori threw herself into him, shaking her head. She was making sounds but they were unintelligible, rattled.

"He was just defending Kagome," Sango said. "Don't take it too personally Nori. He cares about her deeply and he's worried."

Miroku stiffened as he felt Nori's left hand clasp onto his. Emotions poured into him: fear, confusion, dislike, relief. The depth of her fear of Inuyasha was overwhelming. A picture of his fangs snapping together flashed across his mind and he was forced to concede—Inuyasha could be fearsome when he wanted to be.

"I…don't understand." Kagome's voice sounded muffled. "How could she do it? She hasn't touched me since I almost killed her—no, since I tucked her in to sleep the day before yesterday."

"Did you change Kagome in some way like you did me?" Miroku pressed. It was plausible; change one human, change another. Nori's confusion immediately swirled inside him; she shook her head.

He believed her.

"But you purposefully changed me?" Nori's breath blew over his neck as she nodded. The feeling in his head was honest. She was calming down the longer her face was hidden away; he could feel how his presence was reassuring her.

Miroku inhaled deeply. He was fairly certain that she was incapable of falsifying her own emotions.

"I don't think she did it," he murmured to Sango's concerned face. "If Nori is responsible, she's not aware of having done it."

"Kaede's right." Sango closed her eyes. "We don't know enough about her."

"Inuyasha is going to be impossible." They both ignored the male scoff from Kagome's direction. "What now, Sango? I don't feel right about proceeding directly to shore—there's no point going after Naraku with a youkai who might be dangerous to us, and our goal _is _Naraku. Do we know anyone else who would be likely to know about ningyo?"

"Myouga's fairly ancient," she eyed Nori's streaming hair. "He and Totosai might know about youkai magic that Kaede doesn't."

"Indeed." Miroku held his breath as he felt Nori's free hand roaming against his chest. "The information would be well worth the effort."

"How does that sound, Inuyasha?" Sango called back to their friend sitting inches from Kagome's side.

"Those two," he snorted. "Fine. We'll go. But only for Kagome."

"Thank you, Inuyasha," she touched his hand fondly.

* * *

><p>The structure, grand and abandoned, at the top of the green, mossy steps in front of her looked still. Then she heard birds chirping, and turned to see the great expanse of water behind her, and the dark, thin strip on the horizon. There was an old dock half-sunken into the water, which sprayed against the cliffs.<p>

An island?

There were more stairs than she thought, at least twenty of them that slowly rose. The castle, as it was, was old, and was very, very grand, built large and solidly out of alarmingly large stone, each one over her head, and as wide as she was tall. How there were here, on an island far from land, confused her. The wooden door in front of her was pale, with large brass knockers-nondescript, even, were it not for the fact that the door was several meters high, higher than she could reach.

Had this place been made for giants?

Thankfully they opened easily, unlocked, and Kagome stepped foot into one of the largest rooms she'd ever seen. It was furnished, sparsely but richly, with a low table and beautiful red knee-cushions. She stepped forward, curious. Whispers of humming struck her, and she walked.

The place seemed abandoned, but it was too…clean. Someone lived here, and they were humming.

Kagome found that the castle opened onto a cliff, where the lowland below was streaming with fields. On the cliff was a massive tree with an incredibly gnarled trunk, extending above the height of even the castle. She forced her head backwards to see the long, healthy limbs casting shadows.

"Wow," she breathed. The humming was louder out here, but she couldn't see anyone nearby. It was a very sweet tune, like the lullabies Mama used to sing to her when she was little.

"Hmm, hmm, hmm-hmm-hmm," Kagome hummed too, stepping forward into the shadow the tree was casting. The ocean far in the distance was odd, the sky darker and the water violent, shifting and pulling and covered by thick steel-colored clouds. She lifted her hand to shield the sun away as she saw two, long low-boats oaring towards the storm; a tall, red, white-haired figure standing on one. "Inuyasha!"

Kagome woke up sweating.


	7. Chapter 7: An Altercation

"Inuyasha, not so fast!" Even with Nori over his shoulder the hanyou was still outdistancing them up the mountainside.

"Hey Totosai!" He ran past the desolated earth to the cave where the smith was hammering out metal, as usual, depositing Nori on the stone unceremoniously. "Is Myouga-jiji here?"

"You've come a long way, young master," a smaller voice answered. "Is something wrong?" It took another few minutes for the rest of his group to arrive at Totosai's dwelling.

"What is this visit about, Master Inuyasha?" Myouga settled on Totosai's bony shoulder. "I thought you were chasing Jewel shards further south."

"We were, until we ran into _her_." Inuyasha glared in Nori's direction, gesturing. Nori continued to fuss with the socks over her hands. Inuyasha had forced a pair over either hand before lashing her wrists together, and the water hanyou was extremely frustrated. She continued to use her teeth on the cotton fabric, creating more holes.

"I thought she was new," Totosai nodded absently, picking at his teeth. "Picking up more human females, are you? My, back in the day—"

"She's a ningyo, baka." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "She's not human. Do you know anything about them?"

"How did you manage this? Ningyo are impossible to find, and even more so to catch. Well done, Master Inuyasha!" Myouga's small figure darted across the room to land somewhere in Nori's hair. "I have dreamt of the day when I could taste ningyo blood, a lifelong quest if you will! I—aaahh!"

Nori shook her hair out, sending Myouga flying.

"So you _have _heard of them?" Miroku pressed.

"Of course," Totosai shifted, scratching at his neck. "Although, I have never heard of such a _human_-looking ningyo before. I have seen only one, young monk, and she was most certainly inhuman. This one is different."

"Life is so cruel to a flea," Myouga floated, whining.

"Cut it out Myouga," Inuyasha picked him out of the air. "Just tell us everything you know about this stupid fish so we can be on our way, ok?"

"What do you wish to know?"

Quickly, they filled in the two ancient youkai about the past few days. Finding Nori, Miroku's spell, her transformation into a human appearance, her ability to heal flesh and read minds, her…encounter with Kagome, and the strange changes to Kagome's appearance.

"May I see your hands, Kagome?" Totosai hmmed at the sight of Kagome's beautifully formed nails. "That is interesting."

"Is it a spell? Did Nori do something to me when I wasn't aware?"

"I do not know."

"Why is Nori on land, then? Why would she leave her home?" Sango leaned forward.

"I don't know."

"Um, ok. Why can Nori heal others?" Kagome tried, hopefully.

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"Would you like me to guess?"

"Do you know _anything _about them?" Inuyasha said angrily.

"Ningyo never leave their homes in the sea, therefore there are few who have ever encountered one. Have you ever heard of Yao Bikuni?" Totosai asked.

"Yao Bikuni?" they repeated.

"From what I have heard, several centuries ago there was a fisherman who caught a strange fish in his nets. He brought it home to serve to his village, but none of them ate it, because it was so strange. The only one who ate it was his daughter—Yao Bikuni. Nothing happened when she ate it, but as the years passed on she did not age. It is likely that the fish she was given was a ningyo."

"I've heard of that legend. The "800 Year Old Priestess"." Kagome straightened up.

"Indeed. As time passed she did become a priestess. She is still alive and serving at a village shrine." Totosai nodded. "That is most of what I know about them."

"And their blood is said to be excruciatingly delicious," Myouga mourned. "Not that _I _will ever know, at this rate."

"So Yao Bikuni ate ningyo flesh and she stopped aging?" Sango summarized. "I have heard of the legend before, but I had no idea that the woman was real, or still alive."

"Very much so. I believe she is nearing her…fourth century? Fifth?" Myouga looked to Totosai.

"She is nearing her fifth."

"Have you killed and eaten Nori lately?" Miroku turned towards Kagome.

"What? No!"

"Then I fail to see how the story is relevant," he continued. "Our ningyo is very much alive and casting spells on people. Surely your combined knowledge can help us in some fashion?"

"You would have more luck with some type of water-youkai, because, as I said, human fish _never _leave the ocean." Totosai shrugged, turning towards Kagome. "Did you bring any food with you?"

"We came all this way for you two ignorant asses?" Inuyasha cursed. "You two are supposed to know things like this! What the hell are we supposed to do now?" He hit the old badger several times.

"We don't know everything, Master Inuyasha!" Myouga immediately fled somewhere into Totosai's clothing. "Must you always be so violent?"

"Inuyasha's _always _violent!" Shippo rolled his eyes.

"Where are we to find a talkative water youkai? They don't leave their territories," Sango turned her worry towards Miroku. "They're untrusting of strangers, and most of them can't speak!"

"Then find one you already know!" Myouga's muffled voice came.

"We don't know any, baka!" Inuyasha fisted his hand. "You two are useless!"

"I believe you _might _know a water youkai if you think for a moment, young master."

Miroku caught on first.

"Jaken."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this," Inuyasha shoved his arms inside his jacket. "If we want answers about this stupid fish we have to hunt up <em>Sesshomaru<em>. Keh!"

"It's your call Inuyasha. We won't do it unless you want to." Kagome shifted her backpack. "Do you have her, Miroku?"

"Yes." Behind them all marched Nori, whose hands were tied in the rope Miroku held. The water hanyou walked with her head down, fidgeting with the binding around her wrists. "And she isn't happy about it."

"Jaken's a kappa—a water sprite, but what are the odds that he knows anything? All he does is talk," Inuyasha grumbled, unaware of anything else.

"And he's stupid," Shippo nodded.

"There's a better chance of him knowing than anyone else we know," Kagome shrugged.

"Or we could try the catfish yo…oh, you killed him," Shippo tapped his finger against his chin. "Nevermind."

"Water, water…" Miroku murmured to himself. "There haven't been that many."

"Is there any chance of asking Nori herself?" Sango glanced back at the sullen female. "Does she communicate in a way that we could understand?"

"It's too dangerous," Inuyasha snorted. "Everytime she gets close to one of you someone gets hurt. Not going to happen."

"What if you did it?" Shippo's shrill voice stunned them all. "You said that she's afraid of you, right? Do you think that she might be too afraid of you to try anything?"

"Nori didn't like Kaede and she couldn't sense anything," Miroku shook his head, staff jingling. "I doubt that she would open her mind that way to Inuyasha, either."

"We could always ask her, couldn't we?" Shippo pressed, leaping to Kagome's yellow pack. "You or Kagome could ask her nicely. She likes you, right?"

"Are you feeling well Kagome?" Miroku eyed her.

"Other than being very confused—yes. Why?" The furyou houshi didn't answer her. Instead, he stopped along the road turning to face the water hanyou who was still walking towards them.

"Nori?" Miroku gentled his tone, waving his hand. She looked up, startled, and paler than Kagome liked. "Do you understand why Kagome-sama's hair and nails have changed?"

"Monk, what are you—"

"Do you, Nori?" Miroku asked again. Nori's eyes shifted to rest on Kagome. "If Inuyasha asked you to explain to him, would you?"

Nori shook her head, stepping backwards.

"Would you explain to me then? Kagome?" Miroku's honey voice was doing little to calm the agitated ningyo, who was making small, protesting sounds. "What is the matter?"

"Wow, Inuyasha. She must really hate you!" Shippo giggled.

"There's your answer. She's not going to be answering anything," Inuyasha snorted. "Now, can we get on the road already? We've got shards to find before we—"

"Inuyasha? Do you smell something?" They were immediately alerted by the telltale tilt of his white head.

"Blood," Inuyasha's eyebrows came down. "Human, demon—it doesn't make any sense."

"What?"

"Tie Nori to a tree or something and come on," Inuyasha waved his hand. "Shippo, you stay here with the fish, make sure she stays put."

"Got it!" Shippo straightened.

Shippo sat across the trail, watching Nori watch him. The others had only been gone for a few minutes but the ningyo was already giving him the creeps. It was easy enough when Inuyasha or someone was here, because they could stop her from doing things.

She was scary.

"What?" he folded his arms. Nori made more sounds, fidgeting with the rope. "I'm not going to untie you. You do weird things when your hands are free."

Nori shook her head, pulling hard as she continued to gnaw her way through the socks covering her hands. Shippo watched in horror as she pulled free a long length of gray cotton.

"Stop that!" If she got free while Inuyasha was gone she might get away!

"Ann-guor!" Nori stared at him again. Shippo didn't move; Nori slammed her hands against the tree she was bound to. "Dal-ann-guor!"

"I don't understand any of that," he answered. It was almost like she was trying to say words. "What, anger? Are you saying anger?"

Nori shook her head, making an irritated sound.

"Just relax. Inuyasha and the others will be back in no time." Nori drew back her teeth, snarling at him. Shippo darted behind the rock he was sitting on while Nori continued to bite through the rope.

"Inuyasha will _kill _me if she gets away!" he pounded his fists against his thighs, leaning back against the rock. He could use one of his tricks on her to keep her still—that would work! Or he could go and get Inuyasha before they found the bad guy. But then Inuyasha might get mad that he was interrupting his battle. Kagome would protect him.

"Eeeh! What are you _doing_?" Shippo squealed. "Let me go you stupid fish!"

Nori tilted her head, keeping an extremely strong grip on him.

"You'd better not do anything! Inuyasha will kill you if you hurt me!" He hoped so, anyway. Kagome would make him do it even if he didn't want to. He clamped his eyes shut as Nori leaned forward to smell him. He could hear her doing it!

"Elanta," Nori exhaled, blowing sweet-smelling air over his face. "Mora sa la mana."

"If you're going to kill me just do it!" Shippo refused to go down like a coward. He glared up at her too-pretty face in preparation or whatever she was about to do. He was a warrior.

Nori hugged him.

Shippo struggled against her but she was stronger than he would have thought. His face was pushed into her chest as she stroked his hair, humming something.

"Stop! Inuyasha!" he called in vain. Nori's grip relaxed enough for him to push away from her, red-faced. "What is your problem baka?"

Nori's hand approached his face.

"No! Foxfire…letgo of me!" The soft hand touched his forehead gently, and his vision wavered. Something long and thin filled his mind, with several rows of razorsharp teeth and ugly skin.

_Danger_, a voice whispered. _Trap._

"What is that t-thing?" he managed, falling backwards onto the forest floor.

"An-gur," Nori repeated.

"Is that what they're fighting? That thing?"

Nori nodded.

"We have to warn them!" That thing was dangerous enough to make Nori afraid, he could feel it. He couldn't just let Kagome and the others fall into their trap!

Nori nodded again, standing up.

"Come on!"

* * *

><p>"Inuyasha, I don't like this." The canopy above was thick enough to make their surroundings dark as they moved through thick brush. The entire trail was covered in thick, green bushes. Inuyasha said there was water ahead, where the blood scents were thickest.<p>

"Easy Kagome. Can you sense the shards?"

"Ahead." The shards were definitely present.

"There are many youkai in these mountains. Can you smell anything Inuyasha?" Sango was behind Kagome, and Miroku walked behind her. They were forced to walk single file through the thorny bushes or risk losing each other.

"The blood's at least a few days old," Inuyasha tossed back. "But no youkai—the bastard must be hiding somewhere." He stopped, making Kagome bump into him as he pointed to a nearby bush. The bark was covered in blood splatter.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome resisted the urge to squeal. He turned, but she was only capable of pointing to his shoulder. Several leeches were moving along the firerat fur, trying to find skin.

"Keh," Inuyasha brushed them off his shoulder.

"Was the victim consumed whole?" Miroku called forward. "I do not see a body, Inuyasha."

"The human was probably ambushed here, looking for water," Sango thought out loud. They proceeded forward, towards the waterfall's pool. "There, you see? Someone's pack." Lying by the pool was a brown sack, its contents scattered on the lush grass. The four of them—and Kilala—spread out. The waterfall was surrounded by clear, beautiful green grass that separated it from the forest.

"Kagome, stay away from the water." Inuyasha eased Tessaiga partially out of its sheath, keeping a firm hand on its handle. "Are the jewel shards in there?"

"Yes, but…it's weird. It's almost like they're not," Kagome reach to touch the vial around her neck. "They're moving."

"Can you point to them?" Inuyasha kept his gaze on the water.

"Well, I—eeee!" Kagome screamed. They all turned to see her hands over her face, shaking her leg. "Get them off me, get them off me!"

"They're leeches," Sango sighed, handing Miroku the Hiraikotsu so she could go forward. "We're in the mountains—be still so I can get them."

"So…gross," Kagome winced as Sango used the flat end of a dagger to remove them.

"They live around water, in the grass and bushes so they can grasp onto little creatures: slugs, insects," Sango continued, trying to calm the younger girl.

"Kagome, can you see the shards or not?" Inuyasha was losing his patience quickly. "We're here for them, remember?"

"Um," she forced herself to focus. "There, near the—Inuyasha, look out!"

A giant mouth full of teeth launched out of the water. Her hanyou moved, turning to land on his feet easily as the worm-like creature met Miroku's staff. The second jaw, at the leech's other end, was already moving towards Inuyasha. He didn't expect the second mouth, yelping as it grasped onto his arm.

"Inu-_Yasha_!"

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango swung her weapon towards the creature's pale middle, severing it in two. The creatures shrieked, but the two halves continued to attack their respective victims.

"They both have shards! One has one shard, the other two!" Kagome yelled above the noise. The gruesome faces attacking her friends had her frozen. It was too gross!

"Let…go of me!" Inuyasha punched his leech but the creature didn't let go.

"Sango, move!" Miroku managed to push the leech youkai away from him, moving towards the two girls. "Don't let them attach to you!"

"Kagome, help Inuyasha with your arrow!" Sango waited for Miroku to move behind her before swinging Hiraikotsu towards the leech. The creature moved towards them with several rows of sharp teeth as its head, giving them a view of the darkness inside its mouth. It severed down the middle of its teeth, leaving it in shreds.

And, unfortunately, their proximity to the creature meant that leech-juice rained down over them.

There was a splash.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome wiped her face clean. "Inuyasha?"

The ripples in the pool were ominous.

"It's large enough to hold Inuyasha under! Kagome!" Miroku rushed towards the edge to look for any sign of Inuyasha. "If there's a cavern at the floor—"

"I know!" Kagome leaned over too. "Inuyasha!"

There was a second splash, spraying them all.

"Kagome!" Shippo's voice came from above. There was a _pop! _as he transformed from his balloon form to the small kitsune sitting on the grass. "There's a leech youkai with jewel shards here!"

"We know!"

"Nori jumped from my back—is Inuyasha in the water?" Shippo weaved between their legs to peer over.

"Nori?" they repeated.

"The leech sets traps for people!" Shippo looked up at them. "It drains all of their blood out after they've drowned! And then it lets the little ones have what's left of the bodies!"

There was another spray of water as the giant pale-pink body of the leech resurfaced; the water was turning pink.

"You'd better get that shard out of this one before it finishes restructuring itself," Miroku nudged Kagome's arm. The halved leech that the Hiraikotsu had killed was beginning to reawaken. Kagome went over to find the shard.

The leech in the pool shrieked, disappearing under the water. They watched, worried, as there was a sudden flash of golden light, and a cascade of water dampened the grassy banks.

The water was still.

"Inuyasha? Oh Inuyasha!" Her favorite person in the whole world was clinging to the bank closest to them, Tessaiga in hand. Nori was floating beside him with his injured arm around her shoulder.

"I'm fine," Inuyasha glared, pulling himself onto the grass. He spit water onto the grass, setting the Tessaiga down.

"You're bleeding!" The leech's teeth had ripped through the thick armor of the firerat robe. She pulled down the damaged fabric to see the horrible injuries running down his arm.

"The danger of them is that he probably can't feel them, and the injuries won't stop bleeding for a while," Sango moved to help Inuyasha out of his upper clothing. "Inuyasha, do you feel drowsy or nauseated?"

"Bug off! I said I'm fine," Inuyasha's eyes shut for a moment.

"It's the blood loss," Sango sighed. "I hate to ask you, Nori, but—" The ningyo was already seated on the edge of the pool, reaching for Inuyasha's arm. Kagome held her breath until his arm was whole again, watching the skin around his injuries knit back together again.

"Oh Inuyasha," Kagome's voice wavered. She didn't stop herself from hugging him around the neck tightly. "I'm so happy you're ok."

"Whatever," he mumbled, eyes closed again.

"Thank you," Kagome turned to thank her, but she was already underneath the water again. "Nori? Where did she go?"

"We should get Inuyasha somewhere safe for the night," Sango was speaking to Miroku. "That leech has taken a lot of blood out of him; he needs a good rest and food."

"I agree. Inuyasha, can you walk?"

"Inuyasha?" Kagome nudged the heavy hanyou. He was snoring on her shoulder.

"At least he's well," Miroku sighed.

It was then that Nori resurfaced, leaning on the bank. She tapped Kagome's elbow, extending her hand to show two small, dark jewel shards.

"T-thank you," Kagome took them, wary. Nori simply rested her head on her crossed arms, watching them all.


	8. Chapter 8: Writings in the Dust

"We're just so grateful to you!" the headman bowed again, beaming. "So many of our young men have gone into that grove looking for the missing! This pack belonged to Taro—poor boy. Well, at least that creature is dead now."

"Thank you, Headman." Sango bowed her head as she closed the shoji door behind him. "This little village has been plagued by misfortune, Inuyasha. That leech youkai must have arrived here when the mountain snow melted last spring."

"Keh, that damned thing waited in that water and drowned all those humans," Inuyasha rotated his shoulders. "I am so sick of weak ass youkai getting hold of Jewel shards."

"It's dead Inuyasha. Why don't we just enjoy this dinner the village has prepared?" Kagome uncapped the nearest pot, inhaling deeply. She knew he was starving, and she knew food was the easiest way to lighten Inuyasha's mood. Besides, after having that leech draw so much blood from him, she was worried.

"This smells great!" Shippo cheered.

"Would you like to try—yes, she would." Miroku's eyebrows skyrocketed as Nori discovered the beef stew in front of her.

"We'll stay the night here and leave first thing in the morning," Sango examined her own portion of food. "I hope this eel isn't from the same pool of water as that leech."

"If it doesn't suit your appetite, I'm certain—" Miroku moved out of the way before Nori could knock him over. "My, you are hungry aren't you? Sango, give her your eel."

Sango obliged, watching as the water hanyou promptly consumed it.

"If you don't want your food—"

"Inuyasha," Kagome sighed.

"She's not the only one who's hungry!" Inuyasha grumbled.

"What happened under the water anyway, Inuyasha?" Kagome touched his arm gently. "You used the Wind Scar didn't you?"

"The leech was trying to drown me when it let go," Inuyasha shrugged. "I didn't really think about why before I blasted the thing."

"Nori brought you out," Shippo chirped. "You fell asleep as soon as Kagome hugged you."

Both of their cheeks burned.

"You do seem to be feeling better now," Miroku noted. "For a little while we were afraid that perhaps the leech had poisoned you, or drained you."

"We're not going to be wasting any time here," Inuyasha finally recovered, blushing. "And I'm fine, so would you stop staring at me?"

Sango smiled but looked down.

"Hey Nori, can I ask you a question?" Shippo drained his bowl before perching on the ningyo's shoulder. "How did you know about the leech?"

Nori glanced at the kit before continuing to devour the spread in front of her.

"She did," Sango managed. The rest of them froze.

In a strangely…_human _gesture, Nori rolled her eyes.

"How the hell did you know what we were walking in to?" Inuyasha glared. "And why didn't you warn us before we left?"

Nori twisted to grab Shippo.

"Wait!" Shippo shoved against her arms. The kitsune's squeaking made Kagome wince as Nori rested her fingertips against Shippo's cheeks, and he went limp.

"Hey!" Inuyasha set his food aside, rising. "Let him—"

"Oh," Shippo exhaled as Nori cradled him. "That makes sense."

"Shippo?" Kagome had been ready to stand herself. "Are you ok, Shippo?"

"That's useful," Shippo sat up. "All of you?"

Nori nodded.

"…Shippo?" Miroku reminded the boy of their presence.

"Oh yeah," the boy eased out of Nori's arms. "All of them have it, guys. It helps them choose whether to stay safe and hidden or get involved. That's smart," Shippo beamed at Nori.

"Do what?" the three asked at once.

"They're…drawn to trouble." Shippo watched Nori, who nodded. "And if they don't want to get involved they run. Swim?" He shrugged. "Whatever they do."

Nori resumed eating.

"They? As in _ningyo_?" Miroku pressed. "As a group?"

"Yeah, I guess…hey!" Shippo tugged on a length of Nori's red-blonde hair. "So could you tell me if Inuyasha is about to hit me? He's trouble."

"You little snot!" Inuyasha hit one fist into his palm. Everyone else erupted into laughter.

"Excuse me?" The shoji door had opened. A young man stood there, hands folded over the brim of a straw hat. "Am I interrupting? I can return…"

"N-no," Kagome giggled. "Is there a pr-problem?"

_Inuyasha's face! _

"My grandfather told me that there is a priestess here. Would you be she?"

"Aye, that's her," Inuyasha turned on the new human.

"You requested a bath to my aunt," the man bowed. "She sent me to tell you that the water is ready when you are, Lady Miko."

"Thank you." A bath? Had she really said that thought out loud? "Are you finished Sango?"

"Yes." Sango glanced towards Nori.

"Oh, the bathhouse is quite large," the villager answered the wrong thought. "There's no need to take turns, Lady Taijiya."

"Um," Kagome glanced towards Inuyasha. "I think Nori will stay here. Shippo?"

"Coming!" The three followed the young man outside, leaving the shoji door open. The evening air replaced the stillness inside with fresh new scents.

Inuyasha growled.

"What is the matter with you now?" Miroku lifted an eyebrow.

"Baka—stay here." Inuyasha darted out the door in the girls' direction. Curiously, it was not into the bathhouse that seemed to be his goal, but the young human man lingering outside.

"AAA!" he shrieked.

"What the hell do you think you're peeping at?"

"Nothing! I promise!" Inuyasha released him and the man sprinted away.

"Inuyasha has always been protective of Kagome," Miroku chuckled. Even Nori had turned at the noise. "I would imagine that he will prowl around the bathhouse to make sure that no one tries to catch a glimpse of them. And thus, my night is ruined."

Nori finished the eel lingering on Inuyasha's tray slowly.

"Inuyasha is much too jealous to risk it now," he sighed. "And while Kagome _is _quite lovely, I am afraid that her heart has already been taken." He rather doubted that Nori was listening. The ningyo reached to draw Sango's tray towards her to pilfer the half-eaten stew.

"You are a carnivore," he mused. "That is why you did not eat Inuyasha's ramen."

Nori steadily ignored him.

"And you are starving." The group's food for the past few days had consisted of mostly ramen, vegetables, and roots. "I shall remember that. Inuyasha will simply have to catch you something to eat now and again." He obliged her when she reached for the bucket of water in the corner. Nori bent to douse herself thoroughly, and he gathered sheets to soak the liquid.

"Perhaps we should have done this on the grass, don't you think?" Nori righted herself, eyes closed. He was stunned to see her yawn.

"You are tired?" He moved the bucket again as Nori stretched, revealing a thin line of tanned skin underneath her shirt. She blinked; he hurried to find his thoughts. "I…suppose anyone can become tired after such a meal."

Nori's silver stare unnerved him.

"If you would like, I can leave you to rest." _Maybe_ _I can find something to bribe Inuyasha into leaving the bathhouse roof._ "Good night Nori." He went to the platform and prepared to close the shoji door.

"Was there something you wanted?" Nori stood in the way. _I dare not think how fast she is. _His fear lessened greatly when he saw her point to the bucket. "Ah—of course."

He closed the shoji door behind him as he strode towards the bathhouse. The girls were still inside, evidently, as Inuyasha landed in front of him before he reached the window.

"What are you doing, idiot? You—"

"I only wished to tell you that Nori is sleeping." _Or she will be. _

Inuyasha's eyebrows came together. "What did you do?"

"She was hungry Inuyasha." Miroku shifted his weight to lean against his staff. "And I think that perhaps she is becoming more comfortable with us now. Tomorrow, she may answer our questions."

"Hmm-hmm." Inuyasha's ears turned back.

An interesting thought occurred to him. "Inuyasha…are you listening to them bathe?" The boy's face turned pink underneath his white hair.

"What? No!"

"You little—" Miroku grinned.

"What are you two idiots doing?" Sango opened the door, wrapped in a white yukata. "Were you looking in that window?"

"Sango—" Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Inuyasha SIT!" Kagome's voice came. With the hanyou out of her path, Sango's eyes narrowed on him.

"Sango wait! Don't be hasty—ah, ow!"

"Hmph!" Sango shut the door on the two twitching men.

"Your fault," Inuyasha groaned.

* * *

><p>"Monk!"<p>

"Inuyasha," Miroku returned.

The two were sitting on the platform outside of their lodgings waiting for the girls' righteous fury to end. They had stormed past without as much as a glance several minutes earlier.

"This is your fault! They grouped me in with you!" Inuyasha shoved him, nearly off of the platform. "Who would want to look at them?"

"…_I _do," Miroku massaged his shoulder. "And I would advise you to stop punching me."

"And what are you going to do about it?" Inuyasha challenged. His pale hair and eyes were only too easy to see in the shadows. "You're such a wuss. Sango kicks your ass every day."

"Sit." Inuyasha cringed reflexively. "Who's the wimp now?"

"That does it!" Inuyasha's arm wrapped around his head, pulling him down. Their combined weight rolled them forward onto the dewy grass. "Idiot!"

"Dimwit!" the epithet was strangely satisfying.

"Pervert!"

"Coward! You _listen _to them!" And here he had been taking Inuyasha's senses for granted when the closet hentai had been spying on them _too_! The hypocrite! "I bet you can smell them while they bathe!"

"…Baka!" Inuyasha spat.

"Oh, good retort!" Miroku's punch glanced off Inuyasha's abdomen. "You're spying on Kagome, fess up Inuyasha!"

"You don't know anything!" Inuyasha rolled them again to get a better grasp on Miroku's robes. "And I'm not! You are!"

"You're a jealous coward!" Miroku managed to throw Inuyasha up and over his head by a miracle, rushing for his forgotten staff. "It is no wonder Kagome loves Kouga!"

"No she doesn't!" Inuyasha snarled. "Take that back!"

"_Ooh, I miss you too Kouga-kun!_" he mimicked Kagome's voice.

"Maybe you should go find your lover then!" Inuyasha laughed, pushing against his staff. "I'll even help you!"

"Go…find a tree!" Miroku struck out at Inuyasha's legs. There was an _oof _as the white headed hanyou fell to the ground.

"What _the fuck _is your problem?" Inuyasha's blow made his head ring. "It's because you can't stop touching women that we're out here! They assume that I'm like you!"

"Or perhaps I was wrong—maybe you don't want Kagome's company." He let loose an angry snort. "Perhaps you seek mine, eh half-breed? It would certainly explain—"

Inuyasha punched him across the jaw.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome. He turned to see the girls running out of the room to Miroku, unconscious on the ground. "You can be such a brute sometimes!"

"How long were you watching?" His voice went high.

"Houshi-sama? Miroku!" Sango moved Miroku's head into her lap. "Inuyasha, how could you? Miroku!" She tenderly wiped the blood from the monk's mouth.

"I…" He hadn't meant to hurt the idiot! "You didn't hear him!"

"You hurt him Inuyasha!" Kagome pushed him a step backwards. "You probably broke his jaw."

"Kagome, he called me—"

"I don't care what he called you! Miroku is hurt!" Sango glared, tears welling up in her eyes. "He's your friend Inuyasha!" The guilt was already tearing at him. He knew better than to seriously hit a human; his mother had drilled it into him since birth. No matter what, he never hit humans.

"Kagome? Can you help me here?" She pushed past Inuyasha to kneel beside Sango. The anger towards him was palpable. Neither woman would look at him.

Inuyasha shoved Kagome's sleeping bag out of the way to where Nori was curled against the wall. He lifted her up roughly by the arms, shaking her awake.

"Sa?" Nori squeaked, frightened.

"Can you heal Miroku for me? For Sango?" Maybe the damned fish would come in handy.

She nodded.

Inuyasha followed Nori outside to where Sango still cradled Miroku's head. They allowed her to see him without a word, letting her touch his swollen jaw and cheek.

"Please heal him." Sango whispered; Inuyasha's ears barely heard her. With a wince from Sango, Nori set Miroku's jaw back into place before laying her hands along his jaw. The purplish bruising faded from the monk's pale skin and the swelling left his cheeks as Nori moved her hands to check his nose and throat. The ningyo pressed her hand against Miroku's heart before leaning away from him, folding her hands together.

"Is that it?" Inuyasha pressed. "Are you done?"

A nod.

"Miroku?" Sango tapped his shoulder gently. "Miroku, can you hear me?"

"Let him sleep," Kagome squeezed the taijiya's arm.

"You should find somewhere else to sleep tonight Inuyasha," Sango narrowed her eyes at him. "Do you understand?"

He kept his mouth shut.

"Kilala?" The firecat helped the two girls move Miroku indoors, leaving him outside.

"Why would he call me that?" Inuyasha asked Nori, who looked startled. "He called me hanyou. Miroku hasn't done that since the first time I met him."

She shrugged.

"And he's wrong," Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Kagome would _never _settle for some flea-ridden mutt like that wolf…would she?" Nori was female. "Would you want to live in some piss-smelling cave with no privacy and an arrogant bastard?"

Nori was puzzled, but she accommodated by shaking her head 'no'.

"You don't know who—here." Inuyasha moved to grab Nori's hand but she took a step backwards. "If I think of him in my head, would you see it?"

Nori mouthed his words on her lips; she nodded.

"Then here," Inuyasha reached for her hand again but she held them to her chest protectively. "I'm not going to hurt you, idiot. I just want to show you what an idiot Kouga is—he thinks he can take Kagome away."

Nori slowly extended a hand to him.

Inuyasha held the image of Kouga in his mind firmly before he took Nori's hand. She watched him suspiciously before closing her eyes, and he showed her their latest encounter with the wolf prince. Kouga had tried to flirt with Kagome underneath his nose, and then run over him when the idiot left!

"You saw that?" Inuyasha dropped her hand.

Nori nodded.

"Kagome doesn't like him, does she? Does she flirt with him?" Kagome was always batting her eyes at that smelly wolf.

Nori held out her hand.

He could see Kouga holding Kagome's hands while the girl smiled back.

"Dammit," he kicked the ground, turning his back to her. "I knew it! She does!" Nori's mouth popped open; she made sounds of protest, shaking her head. "What? You saw it too. She flirts with that stupid—"

Nori's hand covered his, rolling her eyes.

"She doesn't?" he asked hopefully; Nori shook her head.

"But she—" Inuyasha suddenly experienced alien emotions concerning Kouga.

"She thinks he's _cute_?" his voice went high.

Nori pointed to herself, shrugging.

"You do."

She nodded.

"…do you think she does?" Nori paused long enough to drive him out of his mind. "Well, do you? Does Kagome like the way he looks?"

A shrug.

"If you asked her would you be able to tell me for sure?" Maybe her weird powers could work to his benefit.

Nori released his hand.

"You heard that?" The ningyo crossed her arms. "Nori—" The ningyo shook her head, making a gesture at him.

"How am I supposed to find out then?" Inuyasha was getting irritated with her. She gave him a pointed look. "Me? She'd _kill_ me if I asked her!" Nori's expression didn't change while he quietly vented his anger into a string of cuss words, pacing back and forth.

Inuyasha stretched his arms behind his head, looking up. The moon was barely a crescent shape lighting the sky. He took a breath to let out his tension as clouds drifted past the moon.

Nori tapped on his shoulder. She gestured towards where Miroku had been and to the place on his abdomen that slightly ached. She found his hand again.

Confusion surged through him.

"Why?" he voiced. "The girls were upset and Miroku was angry and I…I don't like that word."

_Word? _

"Half-demon." He could feel more of her confusion. "Aren't you ever called that?"

Bewilderment.

"Humans get upset because I have these stupid doggy ears, you have a fishtail…you really don't understand?" How bizarre. Nori was the first and only hanyou he had ever met who didn't seem to understand what the word meant. "Humans hate us, youkai hate us…"

Was it different underwater?

Nori shook her head.

"No? No what?" Inuyasha's ears shifted forward. "You're not hated because you're pretty? That's just—"

Nori extended both hands to him, palms up.

"Sure, explain this one." He snorted, holding out his hands for her.

"I don't understand it. Miroku is always so…calm." Sango sighed, brushing dark hair away from the monk's face. "They were _yelling _at each other."

"And Inuyasha never hits humans like this, not even bandits." Kagome shook her head, rubbing her arms. The entire incident felt _wrong_. "Why would he lose his temper with Miroku? They're friends. Inuyasha would never hurt Miroku unless he deserved it."

"Maybe he just got angry," Sango threw her a look. "Inuyasha has a pretty short fuse."

"But he's not _bad_," Kagome returned the look. "What could Miroku-sama have said? They were friendly enough at dinner—"

"—Yes."

"And then they were standing outside the bathhouse—"

"—spying on us—"

"—and then they're brawling outside our room? It doesn't make sense."

"No it really doesn't." Sango exhaled, reaching for a damp cloth.

"_Kagome, he called me—" _

"_I don't care what he called you! Miroku is hurt!"_

"Inuyasha said that Miroku called him something. What did Miroku call him?" Kagome looked up.

"What, Kagome?"

"But…calling Inuyasha a name? It sounds so unlike him," she looked down at her pink-clad legs. "Miroku knows Inuyasha."

"Kagome, it doesn't matter: he _hit _Houshi-sama!" Sango turned from the waist. "He let his temper get to him and he attacked."

"But when was the last time they actually brawled like this?" Sango was so angry at Inuyasha that she probably wouldn't consider Inuyasha's feelings, but Kagome knew Inuyasha better.

"Two, three days ago in Kaede's hut," the taijiya responded. "Remember, Kagome? Miroku hit Inuyasha and…"

"Sango?" someone exhaled.

"Houshi-sama?" Sango didn't even pretend to hide her smile. Miroku's eyebrows shifted. "Miroku? How does your face feel?"

"Tired." Miroku kept his eyes closed while he reached upwards to touch his jaw. "Hn—I deserved that one."

"You did?" Kagome glanced towards the closed shoji door.

"Why were you fighting with Inuyasha? Are you that stupid?" Sango's worry morphed into anger. "You should know better than to pick fights!"

"Um-hmm," Miroku hummed agreeably.

"I think I should go talk to Inuyasha." Kagome wasn't sure if either of her friends heard her.

Sango crossed her arms as the monk opened his eyes. "You are such an idiot!"

"I have never claimed to be otherwise, my dear Sango."

"For all your teachings of non-violence," the taijiya shook her head. "You should be ashamed of yourself."

"Sango! I have taken to heart the teachings of—"

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called. "Inuyasha, are you—"

Her heart began to race.

_Inuyasha _was holding hands with Nori.

* * *

><p><em>What are you trying to prove? <em>Inuyasha still didn't trust her, but he owed her one. Miroku's jaw had been broken and the fish _had _fixed him.

_Hanyou_.

_I know what I am, stupid. _Nori's understanding of his thoughts was jarring.

He got the overall sense that she was irritated with him.

_Balance. _

What? _Are you insane? _

_Hanyou, _she pushed against him. _Balance. _

He could feel wind on his face. Sand was underneath him; he let a handful run through his claws. _What the hell? _And who was laughing?

_Oh shit! _

Another damn ningyo, except this one had shimmery dark hair. It wasn't Nori. The female kept eating the…_whatever _that thing in her hand was, completely oblivious that he was there.

_Is there a point to this? _

The laughter again. Inuyasha leaned to the side.

_Nori? _She was a kid! The red-gold hair was only to her shoulders and she was younger even than Kagome. Her chest was still flat and her face was a little rounder.

And, suddenly, he was back in the real world.

"What the hell was that?"

Nori's eyes were bright and she was gesturing something to him.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome was standing there on the platform. "Are you—what were you doing?"

"I dunno, she's—" he waved his hand at the near-frantic ningyo. "What?"

"You were talking to Nori?" Kagome stepped down, arms in front of her chest. He saw goosebumps running along the inside of her sleeve.

"What are you doing out here?" Inuyasha quickly divested himself of his outer coat, wrapping it around the girl's shoulders. "You should be asleep."

"Why would she talk with you? She's afraid of you," Kagome gave him a look. "And you _hate _her!"

"She fixed Miroku after what I did to him," Inuyasha shrugged.

"Why _did _you hit him? Miroku's never violent, and—"

"Samna! Ita na," Nori stomped her foot with an irritated sound, pulling on his arm.

"I'm talking to Kagome, stupid." He brushed her hands away. "You can tell me later. Go inside, will ya?"

"What did she tell you? Anything?" Kagome watched Nori warily.

"Not anything important—just some stupid shit about 'balance' and some other ningyo," Inuyasha shrugged. "It didn't make any sense."

"She seems upset," the girl gestured.

"Are you mad at me?" After hitting Miroku, Sango was _definitely _going to hold a grudge against him, but Kagome didn't look angry. And he was going to have to apologize to the monk, dammit!

"Why did you do it Inuyasha? I've never seen you hurt a human before," she pulled his coat around her.

"I got angry," he admitted. "I hit him."

"Did he call you something?" Kagome asked softly. Her big eyes blinked at him once, and he fought the urge to confess everything. She looked pretty even in her stupid pink pajamas.

"It's stupid Kagome," he rolled his eyes. "Just let it go, ok?"

"He did," Kagome's jaw tightened. "What did he call you? Ooh, I am going to—"

"Wh-_at_?" Inuyasha barked over his shoulder as hands started to tug on his hair.

Nori pointed.

"Inuyasha? What is it?" Silence filled the air as Kagome strained her eyes to see in the darkness. "Inuyasha, you're scaring me." What if Nori was doing something to him that she couldn't see? In the darkness, all Kagome could see were some scratches in the dirt. What was Inuyasha so stunned by?

"The bitch can write," Inuyasha said quietly.

"_Write?_" Kagome gasped. "Are you serious?"

"Get a torch," Inuyasha ordered hoarsely. "I can't read one of the characters."

Nori stood perfectly still while Kagome bent down to examine the marks. They were characters, but she was unfamiliar with a few of them; the kanji had changed over the centuries. "You can read these, Inuyasha?"

"Yeah," his voice came. "Can't you read?"

"Is there a problem, friends?" Miroku's voice was pleasant.

"Miroku-sama, will you come here?" Kagome could read regret all over Inuyasha's frame. He was sorry, but he would probably never say it out loud.

"Miroku?" Sango followed.

"Can you read this?" Kagome looked up. Within the light cast from Inuyasha's torch she watched the monk kneel beside her, brow furrowed. "Miroku?"

"It reads 'balance' here," Miroku pointed to a stray set of lines, "and this reads…'blood-born…heart'? Where did this come from Kagome?" He followed their gazes. "_Nori_?"

"Why didn't she tell us before?" Sango sighed. "If she can write—"

"—then maybe she can supply some answers."


	9. Chapter 9: Blood

Inuyasha brought the torch closer, embedding it into the earth. "Start writing."

"Nori," Kagome gave Inuyasha a look. "You can write, sweetie?"

Nori ignored them both as she focused on her hands.

"Nori." Miroku handed Sango his staff and went forward to kneel beside her in the firelight. "Would you answer questions for me? For Kagome?"

"If she's so damned stupid—"

"Sit." Kagome stepped over Inuyasha to kneel in front of Nori. "Nori? Do you know why my hair has grown?" The ningyo looked at her blankly; Kagome patted the dirt between them in what she hoped was an appealing manner. "Come on Nori."

She started to draw something.

"You are too impatient Inuyasha," Sango shook her head.

"It's not like we're dealing with a genius here," Inuyasha snorted. "The only thing she understands is fear."

"No, not ships," Miroku gently touched her wrist. "We are not asking you to draw pictures, dear. Draw words—characters with meaning. It would help us greatly."

"Nori…um, you were talking to Inuyasha, weren't you? What does 'blood-born heart' mean?" Kagome changed questions. Maybe they were asking the wrong questions. Maybe Nori wanted to tell them something.

She received a look of disbelief.

"Blood-born heart," Kagome pointed at the dirt. "It's what you wrote here. What does it mean?" They all watched as Nori wiped her hand to clear the characters from the dirt, replacing them with new ones.

"Human heart," Miroku read. "Do you mean Inuyasha?"

Nori nodded.

"Does that mean anything to you Inuyasha?" Sango turned her head. Inuyasha's eyebrows were together and he was staring at the fish-woman.

_Balance, _he repeated to himself. _She's so content with what she—I am because she thinks we're fucking balanced? That my human blood gave me a heart? _

"Stupid," he snorted, turning away.

"A human—" Miroku attempted to speak.

"Imina!" Nori's voice pitched. She gestured towards Inuyasha, whose ears flickered backwards. A series of sounds escaped her mouth that no one understood, leaving her breathless.

"I think she wants you to listen," Sango touched Inuyasha's elbow.

"Yeah, I know." Inuyasha spun around, kneeling in front of her. "And I know you think being hanyou is something great, but it fucking isn't! And you're too stupid to get it!"

"What?" Kagome's mouth opened.

The others were too stunned to intervene.

"You live in the ocean with other idiot half-fish!" Inuyasha glared in Nori's face. "You don't have a clue what being hanyou means!"

She frowned, shaking her head.

Miroku studied the characters in the dirt with an odd feeling, as Inuyasha continued to argue with Nori in a one-sided conversation. He was missing something, here. He briefly reconstructed Nori's previous characters in the dirt, _blood-born heart_. Something, something.

"Inuyasha, she is not stupid," Kagome scolded quietly. "You shouldn't say things like that."

"She lives in a clan of other half-fish! What the hell does she know about land? Nothing! And she wants to tell me that we're balanced?"

"You are," Sango answered firmly.

"And what fucking good is that?" Inuyasha turned to snarl at her.

"Blood," Miroku studied the characters.

"You wield the Tessaiga, don't you?" Kagome winced. "And other demons can't, because they hate humans. If you weren't half-human—"

"Oh sure, bring that up!"

Miroku held out his left hand. He blew lightly to expose the faint, blue mark on his hand, and he watched as the character appeared. He compared it to the words in front of him.

_Blood? _

_Why would she impress 'blood' into my hand? _

"Houshi-sama?" Sango touched his shoulder. "Are you all right?"

He showed her.

"They can't even touch Tessaiga, Inuyasha!" Kagome stamped her foot. "That's a good thing! And Nori's right. Being hanyou isn't bad, even though—"

"Kagome-chan?" Sango interrupted. "Do you have any markings?"

"Markings?" Kagome's eyebrows came together. "Like scars?"

"Did Nori cast anything into your skin? Something that you might not have noticed?" The taijiya was nervous.

"I don't think so—why?"

Miroku continued to stare at his hand. _Nori hears my thoughts about becoming physically stronger, and she casts a spell. And now I _am _stronger. Did the mark cause the change? And if so, why does the mark read 'blood'? _

"The mark on my hand reads 'blood'." Miroku focused his eyes on Nori. "Is the spell linked to blood?"

Inuyasha snarled fiercely; Nori bolted.

"No you don't!" Inuyasha easily caught up to her. Nori was unused to running and her ankle gave before Inuyasha could slice her back, sending her flying. She protested loudly as he hooked her arms behind her back, hoisting her to her feet again.

"Blood?" Kagome's voice wavered.

"Hai." Miroku allowed his eyes to rest on the young miko.

"I once heard of humans who drank youkai blood to become stronger," Sango winced. "But they usually fell sick afterwards. What could she have done, Miroku?"

_Youkai blood? _

_She couldn't…could she? _

The strength, his temper—he could remember calling his friend _half-breed_, a name Inuyasha despised, and did not deserve. Could Nori have linked her blood to his…somehow? Was that possible?

"Enough." Inuyasha forced Nori down a few feet away.

"Inuyasha, you don't have to be so—" Kagome sighed. Nori was _not _the smartest creature that they'd ever met, and kind of cowardly, but she wasn't evil. "Don't hurt her, ok?"

"What did you do to his blood?" Inuyasha loomed over her. "Augh, you stupid—"

"Sit," Kagome said softly. Nori didn't run, but she was very pale. Inuyasha's insane anger wasn't going to get them anywhere with someone so timid.

"Nori, we need some answers this time—for real." Kagome kneeled down, tucking her skirt underneath her knees. "And if you don't, I might have to let Inuyasha kill you. We have to protect Miroku, ok? So we're going to go inside now, and I want to understand what you did. Do you understand?"

She nodded.

* * *

><p><em>Hanyou balance<em>, the paper read. _Strong, human heart. _They watched as Nori continued to move her ink-covered fingers across Shippo's drawing paper.

"So…what? What does any of this have to do with—"

"Inuyasha, shush." Miroku sat across from the ningyo. intent on her writings. "You keep mentioning this balance. Why is a human heart so important?"

_Hanyou heart, human. Other…_Nori's hands paused. _Danger. Too strong. Lose human._

"What is she talking about?" Shippo peered around Kagome's hip. The kit had been woken from the girl's bag.

"You are correct," Miroku read the words again. "Hanyou cannot handle pure youkai blood or they lose themselves."

Nori flexed her hands before taking Miroku's hands, blowing over them gently. The mark stood luminous against his skin; it was strangely beautiful. Once again, he could feel how fond she was of him. The female hanyou cared about him on some level, however superficial.

_Nice human, _her voice echoed inside his mind. _You ask. _

_Ask what? _He was confused. Was he supposed to ask for something now? What?

Warm, dizzyingly affectionate feelings rushed over him. He was vaguely aware of the others in the room staring at him as Nori pushed her emotions onto him.

_Help to be strong. Safe. Strength. _

Miroku fought to master his errant thoughts. _What did you do with my blood, Nori? _

Nori released his right hand to cradle his left in hers gently. Miroku met Sango's eyes then; she was wary, and frightened for him. Sango always fought for him, worried for him—

"What the fuck?" Inuyasha leapt forward as soon as the smell reached him. "Bitch!" Streams of blood ran down the outside of Miroku's hand where Nori had cut him; he hadn't even felt her do it. "I've had it!"

"Here," Sango rushed forward to push a cloth onto his hand. "You're bleeding, Houshi-sama. Are you listening?" She waved her hand in front of his face.

"Yes—it doesn't hurt," Miroku covered her hand. She continued to apply pressure to his hand but he noticed that her cheeks were flushed. "But thank you."

Wet gurgles disturbed him.

"I'm sick of all this shit, do you hear me?" Inuyasha's hand tightened around Nori's throat. "I should have just left you in the forest like I wanted to!"

Kagome looked tempted to sit him but she only handed Sango her first-aid kit.

"All she does is cause trouble," Sango said softly as she removed the pink cloth. "I am becoming rather tired of her myself. We have more things to do than spend our time afraid of what she will do next." She opened Kagome's box," And she is much too attached to you Houshi-sama."

_You do not know the half of it, Sango. _

Using Kagome-sama's poultices, he watched the taijiya's calloused hands wipe his hand gently. It brought a small smile to his face; for all her strength and determination, she had a very sweet nature. She took such care with others.

"How deeply did she cut you?" Sango touched his wrist.

"Hm?" She was quite beautiful. His hand was tempted to—

"Look." Sango quickly dabbed the wet cleaning cloth against his hand once more. "It is pretty shallow, Miroku." The cut which had produced so much blood was…a scratch? "You must be prone to blee…"

The cut was shrinking.

"Houshi-sama, it's _gone_."

"That's what Nori's tail did when Kilala bit her," Kagome's eyes were wide. "Inuyasha!"

"What?" Inuyasha glared back over his shoulder.

"Let her go, ok? Just for a minute." He dropped Nori. Inuyasha's handprint was imprinted on her throat in a series of bruises as she wheezed for air. As expected, Nori began to heal, and the bruises began to fade to reveal beautiful, tanned skin.

"Oh shit!" Shippo squeaked.

"She changed your blood," Sango's jaw dropped. "She must have."

Dazed, Miroku cautiously pricked the end of his finger with the end of his staff; a single drop of blood rose to the surface. He watched his skin almost immediately sealed itself again.

_Bizarre. _

_No wonder Inuyasha's fist did not kill me, strong as he is. _

"She made him stronger, _and _this?" Shippo was turning green.

"Do you know of any spells to change human blood Kagome?" Sango's hands covered his before he could further injure himself in his query. "Don't do that, Houshi-sama. Stop."

"No." Kagome's eyebrows lowered. "Do you, Inuyasha?" Miroku seemed…_boggled_…by his own skin. Sango was focused on stopping him; he didn't even seem interested in touching her behind, which was closer than she usually allowed it.

"He heals like I do," Inuyasha went over to peer at the monk's skin. "How the hell did she do that?"

"Is there anything else that you did?" Kagome watched Nori carefully. "Are there any other changes?" Kagome read the paper as she wrote the character again: _Blood_. "The changes are all connected to his blood?"

"Oi, fucking—!" Inuyasha immediately pulled Sango several feet away as Miroku began to pull at the edges of the prayer beads covering his Kazanna. "Miroku, you idiot!"

"It is still there," Miroku sighed. "So be it." Sango gently moved Inuyasha's hands away as she went to rejoin Miroku, touching his arm.

"What did you do Nori?" Kagome tapped the girl's forearm. "Tell me." Inuyasha crouched beside her, invading her space. She was glad. "What spell?"

Nori gestured.

"No—write it moron." Inuyasha scowled, pushing more paper in front of her. "Write down whatever you did so Kagome can fix it."

_Stronger. Safe. Whole. Bind blood, protect. _Nori looked to where Miroku and Sango were sitting together. Kagome's mouth opened as she realized.

Nori liked Miroku.

"Bind it with what?" Inuyasha nearly snarled. "What did you bind his fucking blood to?"

"To _her_," Kagome gasped.

"What?"

"You bound him to you, didn't you?" Kagome stood up, hands fisting. Nori's expression didn't change. "Because you like him? Are you crazy?"

"She did what?"

"She bound Miroku to her! To her blood or something!" Kagome stomped her foot. "That is the most selfish—you're in love with him Nori!"

"With Miroku?" they repeated.

"He flirted with the wrong lady this time," Shippo shook his head. "Nori doesn't know that he flirts with _any_ girl!"

"This cannot—" Sango shook her head. "Nori has only been with us for a few days! It's impossible to fall in love with anyone that quickly."

"She's also been underwater her whole life." Kagome could understand how Nori could become infatuated so quickly; had she ever met a man before Inuyasha or Miroku? But it didn't excuse binding him with a spell!

"So she casts a spell on the first human she meets?" Inuyasha rotated his arms.

"Did you bind me too?" Kagome quickly glanced over her hands. Just in case.

Nori shook her head.

"Then why is her hair so long?" Inuyasha nudged Nori's shin with his foot.

The hanyou shrugged.

"When you went fishing with Inuyasha, you injured her, did you not?" Miroku spoke up. "When Inuyasha carried you back you were unconscious for quite a while."

"It just happened," Kagome blushed. "And she healed."

"You were covered in her blood Kagome. Kaede and Inuyasha spent time cleaning you up." Miroku looked down at his left hand again. "I can't help but think...if being exposed to her blood changed me—"

"—that it changed Kagome too?" Inuyasha finished. "Fuck! She was covered in the shit!"

The room filled with silence.

_Being exposed to Nori's blood changed me? Could that be true? _She couldn't look at the ningyo who was staring at them all. _I've touched Inuyasha's blood dozens of times and nothing has ever happened to me before! What is so different about her? _

Kagome's fingers accepted the small knife from Sango's sleeve. After a nervous moment, she shut her eyes and prepared to draw a line along the inside of her forefinger as a test. Her hand gripped the handle tightly. _I can do this! I need to find out if Nori's blood changed me too. _

Kagome moved the blade.

"Ow ow ow!" she winced, dropping the knife. "That hurts!"

"You had your eyes closed baka!" Inuyasha swore as he took her hand.

"Ee-ah," Nori sank to her knees in front of her. "Ina!"

"If Kagome doesn't heal I'll make you fix her," Inuyasha blocked her hands from touching Kagome. "Back off!"

"Owwww," Kagome pressed the white handkerchief around her finger tightly. That really hurt! Her finger was still burning! "Nori, can you—"

"Lemme see it first so we don't have to do this twice!" Inuyasha took her hand. Kagome watched as he peeled back the pink cotton from the wound; a deep line ran down her finger, jagged at the end. Her skin was starting to turn pink and puffy.

"It really hurts ok? Just let Nori heal it!" Kagome whined.

"Look." Inuyasha's hand pressed down across her palm. "You're not even bleeding anymore."

It was true. Slow as it was, Kagome's hand had stopped bleeding. Even more slowly, she was watching the outer surface of her skin begin to reform over the wound and the muscle underneath.

"Oh." _So it did!_

"Did it work?" Miroku asked.

"Sa ta," Nori's hands reached forward again. This time Inuyasha let her place both hands over Kagome's, and when they were gone her finger was perfectly healed.

"I think so," Kagome ran a finger over the smooth skin. "Just not as quickly."

"If her blood allows her to heal, I could see why Naraku would want her." Sango shuddered. "He is already difficult to injure, but if he absorbed her—"

"Oi," Inuyasha eyed the ningyo warily. "Do you know where he is? Naraku?"

Nori's face remained blank.

* * *

><p>"One more time," Miroku rubbed his forehead.<p>

"Nori?" Kagome leaned forward, but the ningyo continued to fidget with her clothing. "_Nori_. I know you're listening to me! Where is Naraku? Can you put it here, on this paper?"

_This is getting pointless. _

Kagome rested the small ink container beside Nori's legs, leaving the paper in front of her. "Nori, please? Is there something you want? Inuyasha could go hunting or—"

"Like hell I will!" Inuyasha pushed himself away from the wall to tower over her. "I am so fucking sick of this bullshit! You think she isn't dumb? She can't even—"

"I have a question," Shippo darted across the room to Kagome's side. "You said that she was running from the ocean, didn't you? Does she know what Naraku is called or what he looks like?"

There was a pause.

"Nori, the hanyou in the ocean," Kagome spoke slowly. "Did you ever see him?" Nori looked up towards Inuyasha, blinking. Kagome waited patiently. "Inuyasha, _move_."

Her hanyou moved a few feet away.

"Nori sweetie, did you ever see that awful thing absorbing things?" Was it possible Nori wasn't answering…because she didn't know his name?

Nori nodded slowly.

"Pale, black-hair..." Kagome suggested. The ningyo's positive response was heartening. "His name is Naraku, Nori." She found Miroku's hand drawn map inside her bag and showed it to the hanyou. "Have you ever seen a map? It shows us where things are. Could—"

Nori's finger touched the paper.

"Finally!" Inuyasha leapt forward. "Where?"

"Those are mountains," Kagome explained patiently; Inuyasha was turning red. "And here is the ocean—is that where Naraku is? In the water somewhere?"

Nori nodded.

"Where, idiot?" Inuyasha was hovering again.

"Sit," Kagome sighed. _You're scaring her._ He crashed to the floor and Nori flinched. "Do you think you could point to where Naraku is on the map for us? Inuyasha would be very grateful if you could do that." She showed the water hanyou the map again, smoothing it out. Nori leaned forward to look at the lines, names, and descriptions.

"You stupid—what was that for?" Inuyasha lifted his head.

"Inuyasha, quiet!" Shippo hopped onto his head.

Nori tentatively touched the paper again, glancing at Inuyasha.

"He's near that island?" Kagome asked. Her finger was off-shore, near an island so small her pinky could cover the mark.

Nori nodded.

"We have a destination?" Miroku's eyes brightened.

"We should've shown her the map before!" Shippo giggled, fleeing to Kagome's lap.

"Indeed," Miroku chuckled.

"It would have made things easier," Sango touched Kilala's head.

"H-Hello?" a stranger's voice wavered. They collectively turned; the young man Inuyasha had chased away earlier stood in their doorway looking extremely pale. "I d-don't mean to disturb you…"

"What do you want?" Inuyasha barked.

The boy fainted.

"Oh dear," Sango kneeled to check his pulse. "You must have really frightened him, Inuyasha."

"What a coward!" Shippo shook his head from Kagome's sleeping bag.

Screams.

"Inu—" Kagome watched him run to the door before she could finish speaking.

"Shit!" he half-turned. "We're upwind—Kagome, come on! I can smell dead bodies. Something's going on." She nodded, immediately following after him with her bow and quiver.

"Shippo, do you feel comfortable staying here with Nori?" Sango lifted Hiraikotsu one-handed, turning.

"What? I don't want to babysit—"

"Kilala, stay here," Sango touched the transformed nekoyoukai's head. "And don't eat anyone!"

"_Rawr_!"

"Not _again_," Shippo pouted as the others ran off.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome stopped next to him, gripping her bow. There were lines of zombies in front of them, approaching from the woods. Many of the villagers were frantically retreating to the other side of the town.

"This is Kagura's work," Inuyasha glared.

"Where is she?" Kagome looked up. "I don't see her." They hadn't seen Kagura or anyof Naraku's incarnations since his disappearance. What was Kagura doing here _now_?

Inuyasha drew Tessaiga, brandishing it. Without answering her, he swung his sword in a wide arc, sending the Kaze no Kizu towards the walking dead men. They vanished within Tessaiga's golden light.

It was quiet.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku and Sango—redressed—stopped beside them.

"The bitch is redirecting the wind," Inuyasha growled softly. "I know she's there but…the wind keeps shifting. What the hell is she doing?"

"I dunno," Kagome removed an arrow from her quiver.

"Kagura!" Sango called. "Show yourself!"

"If you insist," Kagura's haughty voice rolled towards them. In an elegant move, she dropped from the sky, rising from one knee. "You have hid yourselves well in these mountains. It has taken me a few days to find you."

"Save it!" Inuyasha brandished Tessaiga.

"I did not come to fight." Kagura's fan remained by her side.

"You came for the ningyo," Miroku glared. "Naraku's afraid that she will lead us to his hiding place, is he not?"

"You assume that creature knows where Naraku is," Kagura raised a single eyebrow, "when even I have not been privileged with that information. It is almost as if he has disappeared into thin air," Kagura brushed her hip. "He is determined that no one find him this time."

"Don't try to fool us, Kagura! You know where he is!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Let me ask you Inuyasha—has she killed one of your companions yet?" The words sent a chill running down Inuyasha's spine; Kagura frowned. "How disappointing. I was certain that she would have disposed of a human by now."

"Kaze no—"

"Fujin no Mai!" Kagura struck first, forcing the rest of them to retreat several yards behind Inuyasha; he blocked the wind sorceress' strike with Tessaiga's blade. "How pathetic, Inuyasha!"

"Inuyasha, move aside!" Miroku was unwrapping the Kazanna. "I will—"

"Miroku, the Saimyosho!" Sango touched his elbow.

"I don't see any of them with her. Why are you really here, Kagura?" Miroku called to her. "If Naraku hasn't sent you, what is your purpose?"

"There have been strange youkai destroying human villages to the southeast. And, as I was nearby, I witnessed your she-creature fleeing upriver. If I did not know better, I would think that she was being pursued." Kagura watched him with blood red orbs.

"You believe Naraku is towards the southeast then?" Kagome blinked. "Towards—"

"How did you know the fish was with us?" Inuyasha glared suspiciously. "You've been spying!"

"Kanna brought me a message, for the slayer." Kagura extended her fan. "Naraku is willing to return Kohaku to you in exchange for the fish creature. He knows she is with you."

"Why not take her yourself?" Sango's hands gripped Hiraikotsu firmly; Kagome noticed how white they turned. "You've been following her for days. Why not take her when she was alone, or human?"

"I need not answer you," Kagura reached towards her hair. The wind made their hair swirl as she disappeared into the night sky once more.

"Am I mistaken, or did she tell us to go south?" Miroku watched Sango worriedly.

"Do you think that Naraku knows Nori told us where to find him?" Sango asked nervously. "That…that would mean that he's watching us, would it not?"

"The timing is strange," Miroku muttered.

"It doesn't matter," Inuyasha re-sheathed Tessaiga. "We know where he's hiding now and I'm going to kill him."


	10. Chapter 10

"I cannot believe how heavy my head feels now." Kagome tugged at the mass of hair at the back of her hair as she attempted to keep stride with Inuyasha. "Do you think your claws might be able to cut it?"

"Keh." Inuyasha threw an annoyed look at the ningyo responsible.

"There's no need to be so testy, Inuyasha." Kagome sighed. "It's a beautiful day and we're not complaining about your pace for once. Isn't that reason to be happy?"

"Happy? I should be happy that you've been affected by some ningyo bullshit that no one understands and that we're probably walking into a trap?" His ears flattened, twitching slightly. Kagome suddenly felt the weight of her own feelings about the physical changes to her body, and Miroku's. But Inuyasha carried all their worries on his shoulders too. And but the sun made her feel a bit better about their lot in life, so she decided to soothe Inuyasha's frayed nerve instead of wallowing in stress. She wanted him to be happy, if even for a few minutes.

"No, but no one's been seriously injured." Kagome looked ahead to make sure that the others were a considerable distance from them before stepping closer to link her arm through his. "Everything's going to work out just fine, Inuyasha. You don't have to obsess every second of the day. We trust you, so relax."

Inuyasha's eyes slanted towards hers at the feel of her arm's warmth. Kagome felt gratitude wash over her when he didn't insist on pushing her away.

"Do you think we can trust Kagura?" Inuyasha's side lightly grazed hers, sending delicious tingles of nerves running through her body.

"I…don't know," Kagome blushed pink. She gently squeezed his arm as she stepped over a pit in the road.

"I can't tell sometimes if she's helping us or trying to trap us in one of Naraku's stupid plots." Inuyasha's elbow rubbed briefly against her ribs and she caught her breath. This was exciting. Yet, she was terribly afraid of looking up at his face. She might simply die of embarrassment that he had almost touched the outside of her breasts, or that she had almost wanted him to. She couldn't tell. Did she?

"Yeah."

Neither of them looked at each other.

"Either way, we have to see what is happening at the coast." Kagome tucked her hair behind her shoulders. It was so long that the mass hung over her yellow pack. And she found it incredibly annoying. "If Naraku is gaining strength…"

"Yeah," Inuyasha cleared his throat. Miroku had glanced back towards them from ahead. Kagome felt her skin turn from pink to red as the houshi began to grin. Kagome gripped his arm nervously as the MIroku nudged Sango and whispered something that she couldn't make out.

"Keh." Apparently Inuyasha could. He dropped her arm.

"Kagome-chan?" Sango stopped in the road to turn back towards them. "What would you say if we were to hasten our traveling a bit? Miroku says that if we hurry we might be able to reach the coast in two days."

Inuyasha's forehead wrinkled. "That isn't what he—"

"…yes," Miroku shot Sango a curious look. "I suppose that is what I meant."

"Well, Kilala, we will be needing your assistance again." The taijiya bent to pet her nekoyoukai companion. Kilala _mewed _and transformed, pushing against Sango's palm.

"Are you ok Kagome?" Shippo came scurrying to hug her leg.

"Yes, I suppose so." She bent to lift the squirming little kitsune. "Are you the one who's all right? Why are you sniffing me like that?"

"I dunno. You smell excited. And nervous." Shippo shrugged.

Kagome blushed before turning to look at Inuyasha's wide eyes. Before she could respond—she was sure he could smell her nerves too—the hanyou bolted forward to roughly sling one surprised ningyo over his shoulder.

"Well, are we going or not? Hurry up, idiots!"

With a sigh, Kagome marched over to climb onto Kilala's back behind Sango. Inuyasha would never return to that shared moment with anyone watching. Especially Miroku. It would be impossible for them to do…whatever it was that they were doing earlier.

"Inuyasha, wait up!" Sango urged Kilala into the air after the sprinting hanyou.

"Inuyasha sure can run when he wants to!" Shippo squeaked.

"Yeah, he can." Kagome sighed. "Will you be all right running after him Miroku?"

"I will be able to keep him in sight, if he doesn't decide to disappear on us." Miroku moved forward. The conversation halted as they attempted to catch up to the red-and-white blur that was Inuyasha.

Thoroughly exhausted, they set down for camp several hours later in a green meadow inside the forest filled with perennials. Inuyasha was the only one amongst the group who wasn't showing signs of wear from the hours of movement. Even Miroku, infused with ningyo strength, dropped onto a particularly soft patch of grass to stretch out while Sango worked valiantly at making lunch.

"This breeze feels wonderful," Kagome stretched her muscles, arms over her head. It might have only been wishful thinking, but she could swear that there was a distinctive salty tinge to the air that brought back her memories of family vacations to the beach. Maybe they were closer to the ocean than she thought.

"We made good time," Inuyasha dropped Nori by a boulder before digging through Kagome's pack. "Do we have any of that stuff you brought back last time?"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome hurried to stop him from dumping the bag's entire contents onto the ground. "What are you looking for?"

"I'm starving. Did you bring any of them back?"

"_What_?" Kagome huffed. She dusted her math book off tenderly as Inuyasha's sleeve disappeared inside her poor abused bag. "What are you looking for?"

"It was salty and you opened it?" Inuyasha sniffed over the bag. "They were little fish in a can with a key?"

"_Sardines_?" Her nose automatically wrinkled. "When have I ever given you sardines in a can?" The mention of them made her stomach hurt.

"Your mom did," Inuyasha shrugged. He looked up at her with cute, hopeful eyes. "So, did you bring any back?"

"No." She gently pushed him away from her bag in order to repack, _again_. Inuyasha had such strange taste in food.

"Do you have any tuna?" Inuyasha leaned over her again to pick through her things. She blushed as he nearly touched her undergarments, and hastily shoved them towards the bottom.

"I don't know, ok? Let me look." Kagome nudged him out of the way with her shoulder before shifting her things around. "Yes. I have a few cans left, ok?" She handed over the precious foodstuffs so that Inuyasha could carve them open with his claws and hand them over to Sango to heat with the rest of the meat and vegetables the innkeeper had gifted them with. "Why do you want fish so badly?"

"Nori's scent makes me hungry too." Shippo bounded over to help her. "Don't worry about it, Inuyasha."

"Hmm." Inuyasha hovered over Sango, who seemed seconds away from beating him about the ears.

"It will cook at its own pace Inuyasha. You cannot hurry it by standing guard," Sango sighed.

"Nori makes you hungry?" Kagome lifted Shippo into her lap. The ningyo was still lying flat on the ground where Inuyasha had tossed her, but at least she was conscious.

"A little bit. The smell does it," Shippo shrugged. "Can I have some of your tuna, Kagome?"

"Sure you—"

"No way." Inuyasha glared at the kitsune. "I'm the one who asked her for it. That makes it mine."

"Kagome!"

"Inuyasha, there is more than enough to share." Why did he always have to be so selfish? As if she would let either of them go hungry. Sometimes he really needed to grow up.

"He won't share with me," Shippo pouted. "Inuyasha's so mean, Kagome. I don't know why you stay with him."

"Shippo…"

"Eee!" The kitsune squeaked as Inuyasha lifted him by the tail.

"I'm bigger than you and I'm the one who asked for it!" Inuyasha shook him. "If you want to be the one who carries that damn smell around you're welcome to, but until then I get Kagome's ninja food!"

"No you don't!" Shippo swung forward and bit Inuyasha on the nose, surprising him.

"Hey! OW!"

"Boys!" Sango covered her head as Inuyasha stepped backwards, bowling into her. The hanyou tumbled over Sango's back and into the stewpot hanging over the fire, sending their dinner into the grass underneath.

"Our dinner!" Sango gasped. "You idiots!"

Inuyasha rolled to his feet as Shippo ran over Miroku's chest. The kitsune bounced off of Miroku's head as Inuyasha started after him.

"Inuyasha, sit!" Kagome mourned the meat soaking into the dirt. Inuyasha flattened against the ground inches from Miroku as Shippo came to a skid. "And you! I can't believe you would antagonize Inuyasha like that."

"But Kag—" Shippo made round, innocent eyes.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled against the dirt. "You stupid wench. Why would you do that? The little freak bit me!"

"You ruined our dinner." Miroku opened his eyes. The monk resumed his former peace, albeit with a sigh. "Now I expect we will be forced to eat birds and lizards. Or perhaps this is the day I turn cannibal."

"Really?" Sango turned towards him.

"I haven't decided yet." Miroku's stomach growled.

"An-gur?" a strange voice interrupted. They looked to where Nori had wrapped her arms around her knees, watching them all.

After a few moments, Sango answered. "Yes, that's right Nori. Anger."

The ningyo perked up proudly.

"What are we going to do for dinner now?" Inuyasha struggled to push his torso off the ground. "Shippo ruined the soup and now there's nothing to eat."

"…we could salvage…" Sango winced at the grass-covered bits of minced salt-beef and the cans of tuna had been overturned. "The tuna is still good."

Inuyasha's face hit the grass as Shippo vaulted off of his head and into Kagome's stomach. "Please please don't be mad at me Kagome!" Shippo hugged her around the middle. "I didn't mean to. It was Inuyasha's—"

"Why can't the two of you get along?" Kagome was so upset with them. "I realize that Inuyasha isn't patient, but at every opportunity Inuyasha's ears are being chewed on or he's beating you up—"

"—or ruining our dinner," Miroku grumbled.

"Yes, exactly!" Kagome rolled her eyes. "Is it impossible for you two to get along?"

"But I don't start it!" Shippo whined.

"The idiot blames me for everything!" Inuyasha finally sat up, rotating his arms. "I am going to teach the little brat a lesson, biting me on the nose like some—"

Kagome covered her face with her hands.

What were they going to do for dinner now? Inuyasha and Shippo ruined so many peaceful moments with their pointless bickering that it was almost indecipherable if they were bitter enemies or almost-brothers. True, they had the same maturity, but did they really need to act like it every hour of every day of every year—

Something…tingled.

Kagome straightened up, twisting around.

"Miroku?" Sango's voice lilted. "Is everything…?"

"Something is wrong," Kagome spoke softly. She didn't know what, but there was an awful feeling building in her stomach. And since Miroku was standing worriedly, she imagined that he could sense it too.

"The wind shifted our way. I think someone's dead," Inuyasha lifted his head. "Several people."

"We should check it out," Sango stood.

After tying Nori's hands to a particularly strong tree root and leaving Shippo to watch over their campsite, Inuyasha sprinted towards the source of the evil smelling wind. He darted around several bushes and an acre of trees before finding the bodies.

It had been a merchant party.

One of the carts lay tilted forward in the dirt—there were no signs of any horses; half of the cart lay in splinters around the bodies. Another cart was farther back on the trail. He stepped forward and rolled the closest one over. A merchant, by the looks of it; the man was young, and his eyes were open. Whatever had killed him had done it quickly.

"What killed them?" Sango couldn't find any obvious signs of who or what killed these men either. Kagome and Miroku were sorting through the wreckage of the cart. There was a near-continuous squawking from it that told him there were chickens in there. And they wouldn't shut up.

"There is several weeks' worth of goods here Inuyasha." Miroku straightened, holding a sack of rice. "At least we'll be able to have a decent meal tonight."

"What? We're not going to eat this!" Kagome's jaw dropped.

"What else do you propose we do with all of this?" The monk gestured towards the pile of foodstuffs, cloth and newly-crafted farm tools. "It would be a waste to leave them here."

"What do you think happened here?" Sango joined Inuyasha at the side of the oldest body, a man with gray hair and a topknot. He was the one with the worst injuries—a brutal slash across his chest that might have been from a sword, and a multitude of bruises. "The others aren't as badly injured, but they all have the same look in their eyes."

"Yeah." Fear. He straightened, inhaling again. Unfortunately, the area had been rained on in the past few days and most of the scents had washed away into the dirt, except for the prevailing smell of rotting flesh and dried blood.

"Bandits couldn't do this, I don't think." Sango crossed her arms over her chest. "The goods are still here and their victims are usually brutally beaten, stabbed—"

"I know," he sighed. "Hey monk, are there spades in that pile? We need to bury these men."

"I'm surprised that they haven't begun to attract scavengers." Miroku handed Inuyasha one of the shovels from the pile of tools. "I wonder where the youkai in this region are. Most of the weaker ones usually race towards sites such as these."

"Kagome, you and Sango take the goods back to camp and start dinner while the monk and I take care of these people." If he had to bury another group of dead humans he at least wanted a decent meal afterwards. It seemed like all he ever did was bury people. But at least there were only four this time.

"Hey Kagome!" Shippo ran to greet them as Kilala's paws touched the ground. "Look, I found some berries! What is all that stuff?"

"That's great Shippo," Kagome jumped off. "Would you help us get these things off of Kilala? We found a group of dead merchants in the woods."

"That's awful," Shippo winced. "But at least I'm forgiven about our dinner, right?"

"I guess so." She ruffled his hair fondly.

"There's rice and pickled vegetables here," Sango dug through the goods. "These chickens would be good."

"Would you like some chicken Nori?" Kagome sent a nervous smile to the staring half-human. "Have you ever had chicken before?"

"This one was so nervous it laid an egg!" Shippo giggled as he looked inside the bag. "Can we really eat them tonight?"

"Chicken would be a nice treat," Sango sighed. "Even though I feel strange at eating those poor merchant's goods."

"Inuyasha's right though…I suppose." Kagome sighed as she watched her friend take the head off of two squawking chickens at once and hang them to drain over Kilala's newly dug hole. She started a new fire while hopelessly trying to ignore the squawking coming from the bag.

"Kao-me?" a soft voice chirped.

"What?" Kagome answered automatically, looking up. It took her several moments to realize that, while feminine, the voice hadn't been Shippo's. "Nori, did you just…"

Large silver eyes stared at her. The chickens were still squawking.

"Did you just try to say my name?" Kagome whispered. Nori's head tilted to the side, making her hair swing. Her arms shifted a bit from where they were still bound to the enormously thick tree root. "You will have to wait until Inuyasha returns for him to free your wrists, ok? I know that must be uncomfortable, but we've all agreed that it's not a good idea to let—"

"Kao-me." Nori deliberately made the sounds this time. Her dark eyebrows came together.

"Hey Kagome!" Shippo came running from the woods to show her a large handful of purple berries. His face was stained with their juice. "You should try some of them! They're delicious."

"That's…great," Kagome breathed.

Nori sighed. Somewhat in horror, Kagome watched Nori easily slip her hands out of Inuyasha's best knots with a twist of her wrists. The ningyo used the tree behind her to stand.

"Sango?" Kagome called, getting to her feet. "Sango!"

"What?" the taijiya called back.

"You've been able to slip out of those knots the entire time?" Kagome asked.

"Should I go get Inuyasha?" Shippo clung to her leg. They gave her a wide berth as she moved past them to drop beside the bag of chickens.

"Kagome!" Sango sighed, Kilala at her side. "You shouldn't have done that. You know how furious Inuyasha will be when he sees—"

"I didn't do it!"

"Shippo?" Sango put down her headless chickens. "Nori might—"

"She just slipped out of it, Sango. We didn't do it." They all watched Nori open the bag cautiously, peering inside. One of the hens flew out, surprising a squeak from her. She scooted away from the hen flapping on the grass as if it would attack her.

"She knows how to slip out of knots?"

"Nori," Kagome sweetened her voice. "Are you hungry?"

"It's like having a baby with us," Shippo shook his head. "She's afraid of a chicken!"

Sango decided to be the adult. She stepped forward to grasp the chicken by its neck and turned towards Nori. "You're hungry, aren't you? It's only a chicken." Sango twisted the chicken's neck smoothly, ending its complaining, placing it into the ningyo's hands. "Now pluck the feathers off and—"

"Kao-me," Nori said brightly.

"What?"

"I…I think that's supposed to be me." Kagome blushed when they turned towards her.

"No dear," Sango sighed. She removed the dead chicken again before Nori could attempt to bite it through the feathers again. "Let me show you. We pluck the feathers…"

"Nori can almost say your name," Shippo said brightly. "Isn't that a good thing?"

"I don't really know." She began to place slices of chicken into the pot along with a few of the pickled vegetables, some pepper, and very few other spices. Too many and Inuyasha would panic. "We should find some more water before dinner."

"…and there you go," Sango sighed, covering up the feather with a rock. "And some water—no, untwist the top…there." The taijiya sighed as Nori drank half of the bottle in seconds. "I think you're right. You and Kilala should circle around to find it. Inuyasha would kill me if I allowed you to stay here with her alone."

"You want me to go?" Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"Nori will probably drink through our supply of water before you return," Sango touched her hand. "I will be fine. The Hiraikotsu will keep me company."

"All right." Kagome retrieved the empty water-bottles from her bag. "We won't be long Sango."

"Yeah," Shippo squeaked. He wanted to go with Kagome.

"Now if you will simply stay quiet and eat your dinner, life should be peaceful." Sango glimpsed towards the nekoyoukai in the sky before adding a bit more pepper to their stew. Kagome never added enough for her taste. Nori continued to eat her chicken raw, which helped to abate Sango's growing appetite. "Disgusting."

Nori twisted around to look at her with blood smeared on her face.

"Yes, that is disgusting," Sango said pointedly. "Please wipe the blood away, would you?" She tossed one of Kagome's handkerchiefs at the hanyou.

Nori continued to stare at her.

"Do you blink?" Fish youkai had never been a taijiya's strongest knowledge base. Most of them remained in the water unless they were attacking humans and then they were usually dead before anything had been discovered. "It's completely fine for you to continue eating. Please stop staring at me."

Nori set her meal down.

"What is wrong?" The ningyo was standing; Inuyasha would kill her if Nori did anything. "Nori?" Perhaps she should reach for the Hiraikotsu.

"Kou-a," Nori chirped.

"Kagome?" Sango was hesitant. "Kagome will be back soon. Please sit down."

"No." Nori shook her head, sending reddish-gold hair flying.

"No?" Since when did the ningyo know how to say 'no'? "What are you talking about, Nori?"

"Kou…" Nori's lips were trying to form something. "Kou-a." She was looking at her with an expectant expression, as if Sango were the one who didn't understand.

"What is Koua?" Nori began to walk away. "Nori! You shouldn't—hey!" The ningyo moved faster than she expected, grabbing her shoulders. "Nori, you will—"

There was a rotating cloud of dirt moving towards them.

_Kouga. _


	11. Chapter 11: A Friendly Visit

Miroku finished his prayers for the soul of the eldest merchant, steadily ignoring the _plod _of soil as Inuyasha continued to bury his body. They had used the cloth from the cart to wrap their bodies, which seemed fitting. And at least this way their burials would be proper.

"If you're done, you could help me with the next one." Inuyasha's hand touched his shoulder briefly, stirring him from his own thoughts. He followed his friend towards the fourth merchant, where they proceeded to roll out a new section of cloth. Inuyasha had left his spade standing in the ground above their next gravesite, marking the man's final destination.

"I'll tell you something, monk." Inuyasha straightened, reaching to pick up his spade. "I'm sick of burying people."

"Agreed."

"These pissant-youkai seem to think that because Naraku isn't around that they can do whatever the hell they like," Inuyasha grumbled. "And we're the ones who have to clean up after them."

"I don't understand the point in killing them." Miroku sighed. "A demon would have eaten these people, and a human would have stolen their goods. Perhaps they intruded upon someone's territory?"

"…that would makes sense," Inuyasha leaned on his spade. "Except we're in their territory now, and there's no sign of a demon."

"Oh." Inuyasha was correct. "Sango might be able to determine if there are any other reasons for their deaths. Perhaps their killer was simply vindictive, who—Inuyasha?" His friend has stopped shoveling to straighten, turning. "Is something the matter?"

"That damn—what the hell is he doing here?" Inuyasha dropped the shovel, turning. "He'd better not touch Kagome or I'll—"

Miroku was forced to shield his eyes from the sudden wind that brought tears to his eyes. When he lowered his sleeve, an unmistakable arrogance reached his ears.

"Where's my woman, mutt-face?"

"I thought you were stupid before," Inuyasha cracked his knuckles. "Kagome's safe right where I left her."

"There are two women near that campsite in the meadow, but neither one is Kagome," Kouga glared. "I won't ask again—where's my woman?"

"What are you talking about? Of course Kagome's there." A scowl of concern was starting to map itself on Inuyasha's features. "If anything had happened Sango would have called for me."

"I can smell her in the area, but her feet haven't touched the ground." Kouga stalked forward to glower in Inuyasha's face. "Your nose must be defective, half-demon."

"Why don't you run home to your wolf-den? Maybe she's there already." Inuyasha's hand reached to grasp Tessaiga. "Since you live in a delusion."

"_I_live in a delusion?" Kouga grinned. "You can't even accept—"

"Kou-a!" a female voice chirped. Kouga jumped, turning. Inuyasha would have laughed at how stupid he looked, but Nori's voice had frightened him too. The ningyo had appeared on the trail faster than Miroku would have supposed possible, hands clasped over her chest with a beatific smile on her face.

_Kou-a_? _And why does she look so happy to see the wolf-prince? _

"How did you get out of my bonds? And where the hell is Sango?" Inuyasha growled, marching forward to grab Nori's shoulders. "What did you do?" She only smiled, flicking her forefinger over Inuyasha's nose playfully. She leaned to beam at Kouga over his red shoulder.

Miroku winced. _I believe Inuyasha's head is about to explode...Perhaps I should intervene before Kouga decides to go in search of Kagome himself…I hope nothing has happened with the girls. I may be forced to assist in exorcising our ningyo myself if she's harmed either of them. _

"Answer me! Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha shook her shoulders roughly. "Why are you acting so goofy?"

"In—Inuyasha." Sango burst through the bushes, slightly pink. "Thank goodness!"

"What happened to Kagome, woman?" Kouga stepped closer to leer over Sango. The wolf's obvious worry mixed with Inuyasha's, although it did make Miroku experience a surge of protective feelings for the slayer.

"Kagome and Shippo went to refill our supply of water," Sango rolled her eyes. "They're with Kilala."

"And you let Nori run free?" Miroku stepped forward to shield Sango from the looming youkai males. It also gave him an opportunity to take her hands. "Sango, my love, you know how she is."

"Apparently our knots aren't effective on her," Sango flushed at their contact. It brought a smile of joy to his face that her hands were so small inside his.

"What are you lot talking about?" Kouga's voice was cross. "Where did Kagome go to find water? I don't have time to waste here chatting with this half-dog if I—hey!"

Miroku turned, stumbling.

"Kou…Kouga!" Nori had her arms around his neck, making him lean backwards. She turned her head to beam at Inuyasha, who had gone pale.

"Who is this, mutt-face?" Kouga's hands were trying to extricate Nori from him, unsuccessfully. "Listen, girl. I already have a woman—get off me!" His feet moved over a hole the broken carts had carved from the road, unbalancing him. Kouga's arms swung in a futile attempt to save his balance but he failed, and both crashed down onto the path. "Oi, I said let go!"

Nori giggled.

"Idiots," Inuyasha scoffed. "They deserve each other."

"Nori," Miroku went forward to touch the girl's shoulder. He wrapped his arms around the ningyo's midsection and heaved, surprising a squeak from her. Kouga was half-way down the trail before Miroku set the girl's feet down.

"Oi, Kouga!" Inuyasha blew past both of them to chase after the wolf. "Don't you dare!"

"Too slow, Inuyasha!"

"They're both so immature," Sango sighed with relief when Miroku released Nori. The girl was still beaming. "Houshi-sama, if I didn't know any better, I would think she's—"

"Smitten?" Miroku's eyebrows rose at the radiant expression on Nori's face. It was slightly insulting to watch her affections switch so suddenly, even if they were shallow, child-like, and somewhat dangerous.

"Considering Kouga's infatuation, maybe they would make a good match." Sango suddenly giggled into her hand. "Wait until Kagome sees this!"

"How did you know his name?" Miroku asked. "You've never met the wolves before have you?" The startlingly-happy ningyo touched his face so swiftly that he had no time to react. He felt grateful when the only consequence was a sudden tidal wave of excitement rushed through him, along with one thought.

_Inuyasha. _

"Get away from him!" Sango pushed Nori away, making her stumble. "Miroku? Did she—"

"Inuyasha?" he repeated, confused. Nori's shoulder came up in a placating gesture before she started after the competing lovers at a quick pace, disappearing.

He suddenly felt dizzy.

"Sit down." The taijiya helped him sit against the base of the nearest tree. "Miroku, did she hurt you? Please tell me that—"

"I feel…" Miroku closed his eyes as he fought with a sudden bout of nausea. It was calming to feel Sango's cool hands pressing against his face.

"I am going to kill her," Sango's voice was low. "Ningyo are—"

"It wasn't her," Miroku leaned into her hands. "I felt her excitement about Kouga. It was…massive."

"Maybe he can have her and he can give up on Kagome," Sango mused quietly. "It would certainly make our lives easier…Does this mean that she's given up on you?" If he wasn't mistaken, there was a hopeful lilt to her voice.

"I hope so." Miroku felt a rush of air wash over his cheek, and a finger curled a stray lock of hair over his ear. His eyes opened to find Sango surprisingly close. She quickly turned away in embarrassment.

"We should go after them if you're feeling better," Sango said quietly.

"Yes." Miroku straightened, using his nearby Staff to leverage himself upright. "I am grateful that we managed to bury the last man, at least."

"Are you sure you're feeling well?" Sango touched his forehead. "You look pale, Houshi-sama." He was sure that after a good meal and a bit of water he would feel himself again. This was simply weariness from hunger.

"I am famished, Sango. Let us hurry before I waste away—Kagome-sama will surely share our dinner and I have no desire to compete with Kouga's appetite." Sango rolled her eyes but took his arm.

Sango walked diligently beside him as they left the abandoned merchant caravan. The sun continued to beam down over the sad makeshift-graves long after the human pair had returned to their friends in the meadow. The trees stood as silent guardians as the wind shifted, sending the dirt scattering in thin sprays across the road and scattering several shimmering scales from underneath the empty-horsecart.

* * *

><p>"This is a great meal, Kagome. Thank you!" Shippo grinned around another mouthful of food. "Even Inuyasha has seems to like it."<p>

"You're welcome," Kagome giggled. "You should be thanking Sango, though. She's the one who really did the cooking. I only contributed a few spices."

"You're a great cook, Kagome." Kouga swallowed before letting his eyes twinkle in her direction again. "When I deliver Naraku's head to you, we will go home to the den and prepare a grand feast."

"You're not going anywhere with Kagome." Inuyasha shifted, scowling at Kouga. He had perched himself between the two uncomfortably. "And you're deluded if you think I'd let you be the one to kill Naraku. Keh!"

"Are you feeling better now, Houshi-sama?" Sango leaned towards the monk. She was glad to see that his cheeks were filled with color again. He wasn't capable of keeping up with Inuyasha's inhuman stamina as much as he attempted to.

"I am." Miroku's eyes shifted to where Nori sat on the outside of their camp, watching Kouga's every move with quick eyes. "Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"Did you tell Nori about Kouga, here?" Sango wasn't the only one who was suspicious when Inuyasha's catlike eyes contracted, turning towards Kagome. His ears flicked when Kagome looked up at him.

"Inuyasha?" There was something suspiciously sweet about Kagome's tone.

"Been talking about me, muttface?" Kouga grinned, leaning around him. "Telling everyone how I let you watch over my woman?"

"You shut it!" Inuyasha snapped towards his right. "I haven't said anything about you!"

"You told your friend there about me. Something got her excited," Kouga grinned arrogantly. "Or maybe Kagome was bragging about what a real demon looks like? Women certainly don't react that way for some stinking—"

Inuyasha pounced.

"Hey! Inuyasha!" Kagome set her food down at the two began brawling. "Inuyasha, stop! Don't make me say—"

"Kagome," Sango rose to stop her. "I don't think it will do much good. You know how Kouga angers him."

"I must applaud his audacity," Miroku shook his head. "He is certainly not lacking self-esteem, is he?"

"—kill…you!"

"Dog!"

"Flea-bitten tramp!"

Kagome pinched the bridge of her nose; she began to count out loud.

"No." Nori scrambled to her feet, only falling once as she raced over to the two canine youkai rolling in the grass. She even clapped her hands at them. "No!"

"Does she really like Kouga?" Shippo perched on Miroku's shoulder to whisper in his ear.

"I suppose she does." Miroku continued to eat. He refused to become a part of the drama. There had been enough already and he wanted peace. He was weary from the day's activities.

"SIT!"

"Yeow-ow!" Inuyasha struck ground. "Kagome!"

Kouga rolled to his feet, smirking. "See mutt-face? I told you she loves me!"

"Stop it Kouga!" Kagome pushed past him to stand by Inuyasha. "I'm so disappointed in both of you. Why can't you get along with anyone, Inuyasha?"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha looked up, ears drooping. "I…he's the one who—you can't—"

"I expect more from you," Kagome kneeled down to tweak one of his ears. "Kouga doesn't know any better."

"So I'm supposed to let some stupid wolf put his hands on you because he's stupid?" Inuyasha lifted his torso off the ground with supreme effort.

"No, but—"

"Who are you calling stupid, doormat?" Kouga crossed his arms over his chest. "You should be grateful if I step on you!"

"Why you! I'm going to skin you alive you little—" Inuyasha moved to pounce again.

Kagome sighed. "Sit boy!" Kagome stood as Inuyasha descended rapidly; he moaned against the ground. She put her finger into Kouga's face. "And you. Quit insulting him! It's mean and rude and I don't like it."

"Kagome—" Kouga took Kagome's hands before she could protest. "You have such a large heart. You take care of a half-breed who doesn't deserve you and you protect him. That is why when I find Naraku, I will kill him in your honor."

Kagome glanced over her shoulder to Sango, who shrugged.

"Kou-ga," Nori chimed, touching his shoulders. He ignored her completely in favor of sandwiching Kagome's hands inside his.

"I have never asked you to kill Naraku for me, Kouga." She did her best to reclaim her hands from him but Kouga's grip was too firm. It was exhausting. She adamantly wished that Kouga would give up on her. Although…it _was _gratifying to see how jealous Inuyasha became whenever he was around. But mostly, she wished that Kouga wasn't in love with her.

"I will do it as a wedding gift," Kouga's smile spread warmly. "Would that please you?" He stepped closer, and Kagome knew that he was going to kiss her. She could feel the heat radiating from his beautifully tanned skin.

"Kouga, I—"

Inuyasha growled, trying to free himself from the sit command. "Kagome, don't—!"

Kouga's lips touched hers gently.

It was…pleasant. Kouga's eyes were closed as his hands slipped up her arms to grasp her, to pull her more firmly against his hard body. His warmth soaked into her skin as smooth, strong lips moved against hers slowly. Kagome felt no hesitation in him, although there were a group of people _staring _at him. Slightly in horror, she felt something wet run over her clamped lips.

While Kagome could appreciate having such a handsome young man kiss her, she wasn't in love with him. And all of her friends were watching!

"No Kou—" Kagome's forearms pushed against Kouga's solid stomach. The ookami-prince took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her open mouth, gripping her long hair with one hand.

"Miroku you bastard, stop eating!" Inuyasha bellowed, clawing at the ground underneath him. "Get off of your ass and stop him! I am going to kill you!"

Both the monk and the taijiya were slack-jawed.

Kagome pushed against Kouga's stomach but he was _very _strong. She was becoming slightly light-headed at the involuntary warmth growing in her. She didn't even _like _him that way—so how could it be happening? Was she really this kind of girl? Could a nice pair of lips and a strong pair of hands completely make her forget about her heart? She shouldn't be enjoying this! She wanted to kiss Inuyasha, not Kouga!

And a small part of her was wondering what he'd eaten lately.

"Mmhmm-hmm," Kagome pushed as hard as she could, given that Kouga's chest was close to hers.

"You dirty wolf!" A vicious snarl ripped through the air. Kagome felt cool air rush between her and Kouga as Inuyasha twisted her out of his grasp. There was a loud _crack _as Inuyasha punched Kouga across the jaw hard, sending him flying. "How dare you touch Kagome!"

Kouga lay splayed, unmoving.

Nori rushed over to the injured wolf.

"Oh no you don't!" Inuyasha withdrew Tessaiga in one hand as he marched towards them. "Don't you dare heal him—he's dead!"

Kagome would have rushed forward to stop him but her hand couldn't leave her swollen mouth.

"No." Nori stood in front of Kouga, shaking her head.

"Oh move you stupid—" Inuyasha grabbed Nori's arm, pulling her away. "I wish you had more than half a brain!"

Nori squeaked, trying to move towards Kouga again.

"You are _the _most irritating—!"

"Inuyasha!" Sango finally remembered that she had legs. She rushed to grab his right arm. "He doesn't deserve to die for one kiss! Think about—"

"He…_touched _her!" Inuyasha glanced back at Kagome. "Don't you realize that? She said no, I heard her!"

"So you're going to kill him?" Sango felt weak at the fury in Inuyasha's eyes. "You won't approve of your decision in the morning! Think!"

"Inuyasha," Miroku stood in front of the wolf too. "Your anger is justified, but—"

"Kagome won't forgive you if you just slaughter him in cold blood!" Sango added. "You know she won't! She'd tell you herself if—"

"Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled. "Get out of my way, morons!"

"What's mutt-face yelling about?" Kouga straightened, rubbing his jaw.

"I am going to—" Inuyasha moved forward, only to have his arms held by Miroku _and _Sango. "What are you doing?!"

"You're not being rational!" Sango panted at the effort. "Please, stop and think!"

"He's weak enough to let humans hold him back?" Kouga grinned at the girl holding onto his bicep. He felt incredibly superior watching Inuyasha struggle with his weak humans while a pretty, sweet-smelling girl clung to him. He glanced down at her hands.

"You stupid—" Inuyasha broke away from them when Kouga zipped towards Kagome's side again. "I am going to rip—"

"I think it would be best for me to go now," he squeezed her hands. "But I will return soon."

"…ok?" Kagome blinked. With a flashy grin the wolf prince disappeared in a cloud of dust.

"Ow!"

"Ow, Inuyasha!"

Both Miroku and Sango rubbed their ringing skulls. Inuyasha marched past them furiously to wave his hand in front of Kagome's face. "Kagome? Are you alright?"

The miko shook herself, blinking. "I…think so." She couldn't quite meet Inuyasha's eyes as he touched her shoulders.

"Did he hurt you? Kagome?" His face dipped towards her downturned one. "If that wolf hurt you at all—"

"I'm fine." Her cheeks felt like they were on fire; she pushed his hands away.

"See? This is why you should let me kill that mangy idiot!" Inuyasha's snort ran over her face. "He thinks he can just put his hands wherever he wants. Keh!"

"Y-yeah," she managed. She wanted to die from embarrassment. Maybe there was a hole where she could hide until all of them forgot about this little incident. She couldn't even imagine Miroku's comments about this later.

_I might have to kill someone. _

"Kagome?" Inuyasha blinked, inhaling. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes!" Kagome blushed, trying to move away. Her inuhanyou was still hovering in her face and it was starting to annoy her. The sooner this was forgotten the better. But Inuyasha's hands were on her again and she jumped. "W-what are you _d-doing_?!"

His nose was against her forehead. Within seconds he reeled backwards, gaping at her.

"_What_?"

"You're—you—!" His expression darkened.

"Inuyasha?"

"I was worried about you and y-you _enjoyed it_!" Inuyasha's voice cracked. His ears flattened defensively, drooping.

"I…I did _not_!" Kagome stomped her foot. She was praying that she was right—that she hadn't liked the feel of Kouga's lips. Especially since she was pretty sure that she had.

"I can smell it, wench!" Inuyasha snarled. His hands balled into fists as he marched towards her again to glare into her face. "You _liked _having that wolf on you!"

"Just…No I didn't!" Kagome huffed. "I can't believe you would _say _that to me!"

"My nose doesn't lie, idiot! And you're fucking _wet _for him!" Inuyasha announced for all to hear. "One kiss and you start—"

"OSUWARI! I am NOT!" Kagome's voice went shrill. She was tempted to step on his head.

"I can't believe you want him to take you back to his shit-filled den and fuck you in front of all those—"

"SIT BOY, SIT BOY, SIT BOY! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT—"


	12. Chapter 12: Kagome's Aura

It was uncomfortably quiet.

Kagome pulled her sleeping bag farther over her head, trying to dispel the feeling that Miroku, Sango and Shippo were all studiously doing their best not to stare at her. Since she had run into the woods after Inuyasha's…accusation and returned, the hanyou had been missing. She could just imagine him sulking somewhere close enough to watch over them, but far enough that he could take out his frustrations.

They had already listened to him furiously attacking trees in the distance.

As if Inuyasha understood _anything_! He didn't trust her at all. As if she would—Kagome winced—get _wet _over one kiss! Especially when she wasn't even in love with the guy! Inuyasha should know better by now than to think that she would run off with Kouga. Yes, the wolf-prince was a friend, but she…it wasn't like she had a crush or something on him?

Did she?

She didn't…_think _so. Kouga had eaten humans. Humans! And everyone was so sure that she had completely forgotten about the first time they had met, but she hadn't. She suspected that Kouga's changes were mainly temporary in a ploy to seduce her into helping him find more Jewel shards. Some changes were probably true, but she didn't expect Kouga to change so fundamentally in such a short time.

Although sometimes, it _seemed _like he had.

Ok…so _maybe _she liked the attention Kouga lavished on her. It was a far cry from the sulky hanyou who yelled at her because she wasn't young or pretty, couldn't cook, couldn't fight, couldn't run fast enough…It was nice to meet a guy who complimented her! Kouga liked who she was and HE never compared her to anyone else.

Kagome bit her lip as she imagined Inuyasha somewhere, sitting in his tree, thinking that she had betrayed him. Just when Inuyasha was starting to let his guard down enough to start something with her—he'd kissed her twice already!—Kouga had to come along and ruin all that progress.

_But haven't you seen him kiss Kikyo? _a voice whispered to her. _He probably kisses Kikyo every time he goes to meet her. He gives her confessions of love even though she's betrayed him. And yet he cannot forgive a kiss that wasn't even your fault! _

It wasn't fair of her to judge Inuyasha for still being in love with his ex-girlfriend, but he was judging her for almost the same thing, wasn't he? Did he care about her at all? The blockhead was probably upset to see someone who looked like his perfect Kikyo kissing someone else. Was he only jealous because of her face?

The thought made her stomach hurt.

_He's tried to kiss me before when he was thinking of Kikyo. Is that what's been happening between us? _She lay in silence, trying to quiet her mind before the tears could begin; she was failing. Doubt crowded into her heart as she recalled the times that Inuyasha had tried to kiss her when they had first met. It made her ache, made her want to run into the forest and sit him into oblivion even if she couldn't see him fall.

"Goodnight, Kagome-chan." Sango's voice was quiet, conveying her sympathy for the young miko's plight. Kagome listened as the woman settled, setting the Hiraikotsu into a different place. "Goodnight, Houshi-sama."

"Goodnight, Lady Sango." Miroku returned. "Unless…?"

"No."

There was a small, brief sigh.

"Shippo? Are you comfortable with Kilala?" Kagome didn't hear a reply, so she supposed that the kitsune was already asleep. "Houshi-sama, do you think it's safe to leave her unbound? Maybe we should—"

"I will take the first watch," Miroku comforted. "Our Lady Ningyo won't be causing problems tonight if she will stay in her place. And if not, an ofuda will restrain her properly."

"Thank you," Sango replied softly.

Countless moments drifted by as Kagome waited for the others to settle again. That Miroku, not Inuyasha, was to watch over them tonight made her uncomfortable. She always knew that they were safe with Inuyasha perched in his trees listening with his inhuman senses. He saw things that they didn't see in the night darkness.

If only he weren't so stubborn!

Kagome shifted in the bag. Her side was sore but she didn't dare roll, not with Miroku watching. She was already embarrassed enough that they probably thought she was lusting after Kouga—which she _wasn't_. At least Miroku hadn't made any jokes about the incident. Not yet, anyway.

She felt restless. Bored, she scratched at an itchy patch of skin above her breasts. If her new perfect nails were good at anything, it was scratching. The mutated things hadn't chipped or broken once so far. Kagome could understand why Inuyasha was so proud of his. They were more useful than she thought. And pretty.

It was interesting how completely infused she felt after such a day. Her muscles ached to be up and moving instead of confined to this sleeping bag. She wanted to find Inuyasha and knock him senseless for having such double-standards. It was fine for Inuyasha to kiss _Kikyo_.

_Find a different male. _

What?

_I've been hanging around the Feudal Era too long. Next thing you know I'll be barefoot and pregnant, working in the fields and using my textbooks to build a fire. Maybe Grandfather's right; maybe I do need to spend more time at home before I—_

Kagome gasped, legs interlocking as she twisted to press her face into the head-cushion. Warmth nearly overwhelmed her, stretching through her limbs. Her skin was on fire. She shut her eyes forcefully waiting for the sensation to pass.

_What…what's happening? _Shemoaned into the cushion, throat aching. Her muscles were cramping as she gasped for air in the sleeping bag. Her jaw hurt from clenching and she purposefully relaxed it, hating the way her teeth felt like they were vibrating.

She tried to call out for Miroku, anyone.

_I'm going to die! Help! Someone!_

Kagome's hand clutched against her chest as the source of the pain intensified. Furious, intense heat was centered inside her heart and she desperately hoped that Miroku was watching and would come to her aid. Something was wrong! Why wasn't anyone helping her?! Her mouth vainly tried to find the breath that she needed to scream. What was—

Kagome twisted again, violently.

Hands were touching her. Miroku's face wavered over her in multiples. Then Sango's. Then Shippo's. She tried to move her mouth but she didn't know if they could hear her.

"Kagome!" Miroku loomed over her as Sango checked the girl's vitals. "Shippo, go for Inuyasha—quickly!"

"Inuyasha!" Shippo ran into the forest screaming. "INU-YASHA!"

"Houshi-sama, can you feel that?" Sango whispered fervently.

He nodded.

Both he and Sango had nearly been incapacitated by the force of Kagome-sama's powerful aura. It was twisted around her own body, inflicting what he could only imagine on the girl. Even now he could feel bile rising in his mouth at contact with the girl's skin.

"Kagome-chan!" Sango touched the girl's face, with effort. Miroku winced as he watched the sickened expression wash over the taijiya's face as she was forced to retreat, vomiting. He was tempted to do likewise, but he breathed heavily, focusing on protecting himself from a similar reaction by pulling on his own reserves of spiritual powers to shield himself from Kagome-sama's.

"Focus, Miroku!" he ordered himself. He closed his eyes, attempting to find the place inside himself where his powers lay coiled. Any moment now they would awaken and he could tend to Kagome-sama without fear of falling sick. Beads of sweat gathered on his forehead as Kagome's aura fluctuated again.

Miroku vomited.

* * *

><p>Far enough away that he couldn't hear them, but near enough that he could smell them, and see the light of their fire through the foliage, Inuyasha sat perched in his tree. He was extraordinarily angry, more so than usual. He wanted nothing more than to slice Kouga open and hang him by a tree so that his entrails swing in the wind. Maybe something would eat him.<p>

_Stupid Kouga. _

Inuyasha snorted, pushing his clawed hands deeper into his sleeves. The forest around him echoed his feelings; he had sliced most of the thick oaks in this area. It had kept him from turning that rage onto Kagome. He wanted to take her by the shoulders and shake some sense into that skull of hers…_lusting _after some dirty, diseased, wolf-fucking son of a bitch that had put his hands on her. Kouga had no right to kiss Kagome!

He was going to ask Kaede if there was some way to leash Kagome, the next time they were in her village. Some way to keep the stupid girl where she belonged; maybe something that would keep her on this side of the well. The miko was completely useless without him. And yet every time Kouga batted those stupid eyes at her she fell for it! All because he "loved" her and bragged about it every time he saw her!

"Kagome needs to learn what reality is," he shifted uncomfortably. The smell of Kagome's arousal had affected him deeply. The girl had definitely been turned on. And by some shitty wolf that smelled like piss!

Too bad his anger did nothing to kill the blood flowing south.

"Calm down you bastard," he growled, shifting his hakama. "Kagome didn't smell like that for me."

"_Or maybe Kagome was bragging about what a real demon looks like? Women certainly don't react that way for some stinking—" _He slammed his head into the wood behind him, gritting his teeth against the echo of Kouga's words. What the hell did Kouga know anyway? His tribe didn't even have any women!

"Kouga probably sticks it to those two that follow him," he mumbled against his chest. The thought slightly eased the hurt that was clawing at him; Kouga was some other wolf's bitch and he was just pretending with Kagome.

He grinned.

Inuyasha was in the middle of enjoying his private joke with a good scratch when a force hit him, knocking him from his branch with a yowl of surprise. He fell on his face, moaning. His skin began to crawl. Sickness washed over him like every time Kagome nearly hit him in with one of her purifying arrows. As if he were about to burst into pieces.

"Inuyasha! INU-YASHA!" Shippo. "Inuyasha, where are you? Kagome is dying!"

Dying?

"Kagome!"

"Inu-YASHA!" Shippo bellowed. "Pl-_ease_!" The boy's sobs reached his ears; he forced himself to his feet as quickly as he could to move back towards camp and the panicked kit.

Kagome!

Inuyasha found the red-haired fox quickly, scooping him into his arms as he ran. It took the scared kid a moment to realize what had happened.

"Inuyasha!"

"What's wrong with Kagome?" he grunted. "Was it that damn fish?"

"Kagome was pretending to sleep in her bag when I went to sleep, but then I woke up and she was acting really weird! She keeps…twisting."

"Twisting? She's having a seizure?" Inuyasha had only seen a seizure once, when he was a kid. It had scared the hell out of him. His stomach sickened even more than it already was at the thought of Kagome experiencing something like that.

"I dunno." Shippo squirmed away to hover nearby, watching.

Inuyasha felt it before he stepped into the campsite. There was a massive wall of energy surrounding his friends that made him double over to catch his breath. The smell of multiple evacuated dinners made his nose wrinkle. Only Kagome was capable of this kind of purifying aura, even though there was something weird about it.

_Oh shit—Kagome's doing this? _

The miko's body was half-entombed inside her sleeping contraption and half on the grass underneath. Her hands were digging into the dirt as her torso convulsed.

"Kagome!" he called, holding his sleeve to his nose. Both Miroku and Sango were busy dry-heaving, which was strange. Why would a miko's aura have an effect like that on humans? Inuyasha tried to move forward against his better instincts.

"Kagome!"

Something wrapped around his legs.

"Eh, leggo you—" Nori's arms were weakly trying to contain his legs from moving forward. Kilala was lying beside the ningyo and both looked sick. "Kagome's aura?"

"_Mew_," the kitten cried softly, twitching.

"I have to try," he answered roughly. Her arms slid away from his knees before the girl collapsed.

The pain, nausea and overwhelming…_sickness _washed over him as he stepped forward. Prickles rushed over his skin that intensified with every step. He stepped over Miroku and nearly fell on Kagome; his legs wouldn't carry him any farther.

"Kagome?" he whined.

"Inu—Inu…" Kagome's eyes opened to peer at him dimly. "Help."

"What's going on?" he croaked. Thousands of needles were rolling over his skin. If he didn't move soon he might pass out.

"Inuyasha," Sango gasped, pushing herself up. "You have to move. Kagome could kill—"

Inuyasha's slumped, unconscious.

* * *

><p>"Rin, cease your chattering already! Your voice is so grating!" Jaken covered his ears. "Can we not have a moment of silence you little pest?" The girl giggled, glancing back to her flinching caretaker. He needn't have worried—his lord seemed not to be listening, as was only fitting. Their puny worries were nothing compared to the Daiyoukai's concerns of domination and power. Of course he did not listen to them.<p>

Jaken sighed wistfully.

"What is it my lord?" Rin skipped forward, peering over the cliff too. "Isn't it a pretty night?"

"Rin," Sesshomaru ignored her question. "You will stay with Jaken."

"Oh yes, milord!" Rin stood on her tiptoes, beaming.

"M-milord?" he stuttered. "Is something the matter?" He never expected an answer, but he still asked in the vain hope that one day his lord would find enough compassion to answer his lowly servant. For decades he had been serving the strangely beautiful man. Every night he prayed that Sesshomaru would not threaten to kill him.

"Hn." Sesshomaru disappeared.


	13. Chapter 13: Hunger

Nori was anxious.

Since the group had awakened from the after effects of Kagome's violent aura—which had calmed, finally—the others had persisted in hovering about the sleeping girl. And it was aggravating beyond measure to watch him ignore her after all she had done for his sake so far.

Nori sighed, pulling her legs against her chest as the neko looked on with wishful eyes. Perhaps she had misjudged the situation. She needed to eat. Her powers were weakening. The human girl had nearly killed her once. Soon it would be impossible to maintain her human form. They would treat her more distantly with a tail. And if the humans didn't move faster it would be impossible to return home before the end of the moon-cycle. And the inuhanyou would not travel without the girl.

She was running out of time.

And she was completely _starving_.

"She doesn't have a fever." Sango's words did little to balm Inuyasha's frayed nerves. After the events of the last day he was bouncing around nervously in the sunlight, unable to settle in one place. And Miroku was no better. Kagome's aura continued to baffle him, and her, for that matter. They were still trying to determine why the miko's aura had affected them all so. And Inuyasha continued to sniff at Kagome in a surreptitious manner even though they all knew he was doing it.

"Is something wrong?" Miroku sighed heavily, eyeing him.

"What?"

"You keep sniffing Kagome-sama. Can you detect something?" The monk ran his left hand through his hair, mussing it. He was completely perplexed; humans were not supposed to be affected by spiritual powers. The young man was glad that no one had died; Inuyasha and the others with youki had been heavily affected. Had Kagome killed any of them, he shuddered to think of the consequences.

"Keh."

"Do you think Kagome's ok?" Shippo gripped Inuyasha's sleeve hopefully. The kitsune and the dog-demon were on a surprising hiatus from their usual antics. It was almost pleasant to see them united in their worry. At least the arguing had ceased.

"Wha…yeah," Inuyasha mumbled, brushing a lock of black hair away from Kagome's sleeping face. "Kagome's gonna be fine. Right Sango?"

The look in his eyes disturbed her. "Of course, Inuyasha."

"Sango?" Miroku seemed a bit dazed. "May I speak to you privately?" Leaving Inuyasha and Shippo to their caretaking, the taijiya followed the strangely pale monk into the forest far enough that even youkai ears would not be able to eavesdrop.

"Something is wrong with Kagome's powers." Miroku winced, running his hand over his head again. "And I do not know what."

"Kagome's powers?" Sango repeated. Spiritual powers had never been gifted to her; she was much more a physical fighter. These matters were outside of her training.

"They should not have affected the two of us. But they did." The words fell heavily from Miroku's mouth. "And it disturbs me _why_. If the two of were inhuman or impure maybe…or perhaps something has affected her purity."

"You think…?" Sango prompted.

"Could Nori's blood still be changing her?" Miroku shoulders slumped. "Logic tells me that the changes would already have taken grasp of her. But Kagome lies unconscious and I do not know _why_. Why would she—"

"Miroku," Sango interrupted. The man was visibly tearing himself up over their friend's dilemma. "This isn't your fault. It isn't your fault that you don't understand everything."

"It is my responsibility." Miroku's jaw was rigid. "And now Kagome-sama has been incapacitated because I do not _understand_."

It shocked her how strongly she felt the urge to hold him, to stroke his slightly out-of-place hair and comfort the worry lines from his forehead. She had to clasp her hands together to keep them from reaching out to him.

"Is Kagome-chan's aura not pure?" Sango struggled to find the words. The miko's ki had felt pure to her, but Miroku was more the expert. If only Kagome were awake.

"I don't know," he breathed. She clasped his wrist before it could find his hair again. The flesh under her palm was warm and strong. "What if…no, the thought is ridiculous."

"You'll figure it out," Sango tsked.

"And if I don't?" The awful question made the air between them heavy. If Miroku couldn't help Kagome their friend could be in serious danger.

"Move Inuyasha!" Shippo pushed against him. "I want to smell Kagome too!"

Inuyasha only bopped the whining kitsune on the head before leaning forward to pull Kagome into his arms. He needed her scent to tell him what was wrong. How he could fix her. Who or what to blame. He could even ignore Shippo, if it meant Kagome would be ok. He pressed his nose into her hair and inhaled deeply.

_Kagome. _

Familiar scents arose: soap, skin, Shippo; grass. A hint of roast meat and vegetables, faded spices. Paper, ink, water…

_Kouga_.

Inuyasha pushed down his anger and inhaled again.

"It's my turn!" Something bit his ear, making his fangs curl over his lip. He turned to shake the little pest but the weight was gone. Nori was standing over them.

"What do you wa…" Inuyasha stopped, thinking. "Do you know what's wrong with her?" Maybe the idiot would be able to tell them what was wrong.

_She's probably responsible, moron! _

Nori set Shippo down gently, surprising the kit. Shippo stood completely frozen as Nori leaned over forward.

"Well?" Inuyasha barked. "Do you or not?"

Cautiously, Nori laid her palm across Kagome's forehead.

"Can you fix her?" Inuyasha's ears perked. If something were wrong with Kagome Nori might be able to heal her. Hell, she'd done magic to bind Miroku's blood to hers—she could make Kagome wake up, couldn't she?

Nori touched his nose.

Inuyasha automatically leaned back from her as she continued to stare at him. "What? You want me to use my nose? That's what I was already doing!"

She made another motion.

"What? Why can't you just fucking say what you want, for once?" He was so fucking sick of playing mime with this girl!

"What do you smell Inuyasha?" Shippo touched his sleeve. "I think she wants to know what you smell. Your nose is better than ours…I think."

"Keh!" Somewhat self-consciously he dipped his nose into Kagome's hair again. It tickled against his skin and he shifted, inhaling deeply.

Something cold touched the back of his neck.

"He-EY!" Inuyasha jumped. Nori's hand was still on the nape of his neck. "Wh-what are you doing, idiot? Get your—" He was stunned silent by the sense of…_calm_ that washed over him. The tension is his back lessened, for which he was grateful.

"In—Inuyasha?" Shippo stuttered.

"It's fine runt." Inuyasha shifted his shoulders; the discomfort from leaning over Kagome all day was gone, for which he was grateful. "Thanks."

Shippo exhaled in relief, sitting back on his haunches as Inuyasha resumed smelling Kagome. Usually he would make a joke about how Inuyasha was in L-O-V-E but he was counting on Inuyasha's nose to figure out what was wrong with Kagome. And if she didn't wake soon Inuyasha would never return to normal. Shippo didn't like it when Inuyasha acted weird. Like when he was thinking.

He watched Inuyasha checking on Kagome's vitals and her scent again. There was something a little different about her scent, but Shippo didn't think it was important. It was like when Kagome was moody for a week and she said that she smelled like blood because she was helping Inuyasha clean his clothing. Shippo knew better. And Kagome always smelled strange during that week.

Shippo's eyes moved nervously to Nori. The ningyo was watching Inuyasha too, with her hand resting on him. The girl gave him the creeps. Father had been a great storyteller and none of the tales concerning ningyo were ever good. Even if he did think her healing was a _little _cool.

She looked odd though. Something about her was…

Her silver eyes shifted to him, flashing.

Shippo ran, scattering to the lower branches of a nearby tree before he could think. He was conditioned to run when he was frightened and Nori was _scary_. He shuddered, peering around the foliage. She was watching Inuyasha with that look again. Shippo was praying that Inuyasha would turn around.

"Inu-Yasha!" Sango called, stepping from the trees with Miroku in tow. Nori straightened, expression shifting rapidly as Inuyasha startled at Sango's voice. "Do you think we should try to move her to Mushin's temple?"

"That's two days from here!" Inuyasha snorted, lying Kagome back onto her sleeping bag. "And he's too drunk to help anyone."

Shippo stayed in his tree; silver eyes watched him carefully.

"He is also more knowledgeable than I," Miroku leaned on his staff. Shippo could see the strain written on his face. And Sango was standing beside him but his hand had yet to twitch in her direction. _He really must not know how to help Kagome, if he'll admit that he doesn't know the answer. _

"Kagome." Inuyasha sighed, ears drooping. Nori shifted her attention to Miroku. The girl nearly bounced to his side, clinging to his arm. Sango glared.

Shippo leaned back in his tree.

* * *

><p>"Kilala?" Shippo leapt to the second tree, watching the nekoyoukai scratching her fur on the bark of a particularly rough tree. "Kilala?"<p>

"_Mew_." She turned around to begin on the opposite side, purring.

"Do you like Nori?" The others were still at camp making lunch; he could smell it. "I mean, you tried to eat her, but other than that. Do you think she's worried about Kagome?"

"_Mew_," Kilala caught sight of his tail. She made a playful swipe for it, twisting around him.

"No Kilala!" Shippo's hands covered as much of his tail as possible. "I am trying to be serious. This is about Kagome."

"_Mew-mew_!" Kilala's tails twitched before her paws pushed against his chest. He tumbled; a rough tongue ran over his cheeks while he was helpless.

"Good girl Kilala!" Sango. He pushed his head back on the grass to see the taijiya laughing at him, hands clasped. "Who's my tough kitty?" Kilala _mew_ed, racing over to nuzzle Sango's legs. "You deserve a treat. Maybe there are some left-over in Kagome-chan's bag."

"_Mew_!" Kilala wound between Sango's legs excitedly.

"Are you coming Shippo? Lunch is ready." Sango turned, careful of the kitten playing with her feet. She giggled at Kilala's play-attacks.

Shippo followed, sighing.

Miroku was sitting beside Kagome again, forehead creased as he continued in his meditative state. He was having some difficulty deciphering Kagome's aura. It did not help that his own concentration was weak; his powers would not come with such distractions.

"Inuyasha," he opened one eye. "Might I ask you to move?" The hanyou's nose was inches from his face. The warm breath on his skin was not helping matters. His friend snorted, sitting with his back towards him.

He heard something that resembled, "Yer such a girl."

"Would you stop antagonizing him?" Sango marched towards Inuyasha, hands on hips. "If you haven't noticed, we're almost out of water again. It might do you good to get away from camp for a short while."

"I'm not going anywhere." Inuyasha's chin lifted proudly.

"Inuyasha, go." Miroku's eyes closed again; his breathing evened. "You need the exercise and we need the break."

"I knew it! You lazy humans are going to—YEOW!" A strangely canine whine eased from Inuyasha's throat as Sango grabbed hold of his ear. "Let go wench! Ow-ow-ow!"

"We need water."

"Ok ok…ow!" Sango released the sensitive appendage, which Inuyasha covered immediately. With a scowl he retrieved the empty water containers before speeding off.

"Where'd you learn that?" Shippo squeaked. It was almost funny to watch Sango bully him.

"I've seen Kagome do it," Sango kneeled. "I'm just glad that it works."

Miroku cracked a smile. Quickly, however, he resumed clearing his mind of all things. The solace of the clearing eased the matter, and he felt his heart rate decreased.

_And now, to examine Kagome-sama's aura. _

He reached inwardly to the place where his spiritual powers were bound and waiting. If there was indeed something wrong with the poor girl's aura he should be able—

A weight in his lap startled him badly, startling him.

"Nori!" Sango scolded. Miroku blinked when he realized the girl was sitting _in his lap_, clutching to his robes. Unfortunately his groin realized it first. The girl had flawless skin and an ample bottom. Why could Sango not be the one to act this way?

His face was flushing.

"Tant tan a," Nori clapped her hands together. She tilted her head, trailing silken strands over his hands. She giggled, leaning forward to kiss the end of his chin pertly. The trace of those perfect lips made him shudder.

"Houshi-sama?" Sango's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Weren't you in the middle of something, _monk_?"

"Y-yes, I suppose I was." Miroku took hold of the girl's soft wrists. "Nori…dear, why don't you return to your lunch? Aren't you…" Lips began to linger over his jaw softly, following the line upwards to his forehead for another chaste kiss. Miroku began to feel warm.

"What an idiot," Shippo shook his head.

"Miroku!" Sango's anger was a dose of cold water. He felt very real fear rise when the Hiraikotsu embedded itself in the ground beside him, startling Nori too. "Can't you control yourself at all? You're sitting in the middle of our campsite!"

"I…Sango!" The taijiya was marching away angrily. "Sango, wait!" He gently pushed Nori onto the ground beside them to stand, torn between his fears and his affection. Would Sango even listen now? Nori reached for his hand, but he refused hers. A crestfallen expression fell over her face.

Women.

"Sango and I have an…understanding." Miroku tried to readjust his clothing to fall properly. "As lovely as you are." Especially when the radiant girl was pouting and her bottom lip looked tempting to bite. He turned, forcing his thoughts elsewhere than where they wanted to go. Sango's heart was wounded because he had been slow to act.

"Sango is really upset Miroku!" Shippo sat at his feet.

"Yes. I know."

"Aren't you going to go after her?"

"Do you think she would listen to me?" Sango had been forced to watch an exquisite young woman kissing him. Even if this time he had not tried to instigate the act.

Shippo shuffled his feet uncomfortably.

"That is what I thought." Sighing he left his staff where it was to pace. He wanted to chase after Sango—did she? Was she waiting for him to find her and apologize? Or would she hate him she wanted to be alone with her thoughts? "What would Kagome say, Shippo?"

"After she got angry at you?" Shippo stopped to consider it. "She would probably tell you to apologize to Sango for being so insensitive to her feelings. And for leading Nori on when you know that you're really in love with Sango."

"I was _not_…" Miroku rubbed the back of his neck. "She is the one who kissed _me_, Shippo."

"Do you think Sango cares? You didn't seem to mind who was kissing you." The kit crossed his arms. "Your face was pink and you REALLY seemed like you liked it. I mean—"

"You are too young to understand _or_ give me advice." Miroku bopped the fox's head lightly as he followed after a heartsick taijiya. "Sango, wait!"

Shippo marveled at the amount of idiots around him. He might not be very old but he was smart enough not to kiss a lady who wasn't his maybe-betrothed! And especially not right in front of her! He spent more time with the girls than they did. And he was _definitely _smarter than either Miroku or Inuyasha when it came to ladies!

"You really are an idiot Miroku." Shippo stretched his arms over his head. "If you hadn't flirted with her in the first place you wouldn't be in this mess. It's—HEY!" Shippo pushed against Nori's waist as she leaned over Kagome. "What are you doing now? Don't tell me you're trying…"

Nori bent her face over Kagome's for several heartbeats before snorting, shaking her hair out.

"Don't touch her." Shippo stood on Kagome's abdomen, pointing. "You shouldn't—let go!" Once again he was being crushed against the ningyo's bosom. "You are so weird! Quit hugging me!" He felt himself being rocked as the girl began to hum soothingly. He was turned onto his back so that she was cradling him.

"Hey! I'm not a baby!" Shippo's feet pushed against her arm; he could feel something hard and metallic through the fabric.

"What are you doing, runt?" Inuyasha lifted an eyebrow, setting their water down. "And why is Miroku chasing after Sango? Is she mad at him again for touching her butt?"

"No, he—quit it!" Nori held him up by the armpits to kiss his cheeks. "Inuyasha!"

"Looks like you found an admirer." Inuyasha grinned. Shippo squealed in irritation when the girl began to bounce him so that he looked like he was dancing.

"I'll get you for this! Foxfire…Inuyasha!" He vowed eternal vengeance on the inuhanyou's ears for this suffering. He was a proud fox warrior, not a cuddly toy!

Inuyasha laughed at the infuriated expression on Shippo's face. The idiot fish was annoying him so much that his ears were beginning to tinge red. After all the tricks the kid had pulled on him, Inuyasha figured that he could stand one stupid girl.

Besides, it was funny.

"Feel free to torture the little pest all you like." Inuyasha sat, taking a long swig from one of Kagome's easily-crushed water containers. Shippo growled, which only infuriated him more when Nori giggled.

"Keh."

Kagome was unconscious and he didn't know why; Miroku was chasing Sango through the woods like a lovelorn idiot. Kilala was playing around the taijiya's feet and growling at the monk and Nori was cooing over Shippo. This was not the way that this day had been meant to go. They should've been at the ocean by now. Maybe Kagome would've put on her bathing costume and played in the waves. Sango would have slapped Miroku for looking at Kagome, and then he would've beaten him dead for looking.

And Kagome…it physically hurt him that she was going through something and he didn't know how to help her. She wasn't even awake to be angry at him—that would make him feel easier, seeing that fury because he was a moron. He'd even love to hear her scream sits at him again, if it meant she was ok.

Inuyasha's ears drooped, and he sighed.

The smell of something burning made him move to take their lunch off the fire. Steamed rice wrapped in some kind of mint leaves, and Sango had even found some of Kagome's bottled soy sauce in her bag. He slipped the stake into his mouth and consumed a mouthful of hot rice.

"Fuck!" Inuyasha was forced to spit it out, reaching for some water in a panic.

"That's not fair, Inuyasha. I'm hungry too!" Shippo tried to twist away from Nori. "Please please let me go! Inuyasha eats everything!"

"Dammit." Now he wouldn't be able to taste anything for a few hours. His hand automatically reached for a second serving. He _was _still hungry.

"What smells so good?" Someone yawned. Inuyasha saw Kagome turn onto her side, blinking at him.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha dropped the new stake into the dirt to lean over her.

"Hey." The girl gave him a small smile before stretching her arms over her head, arching her back. His heart nearly burst with relief.

She was ok.

"Kagome?" Shippo slipped out of Nori's lax arms to sit by the girl's head on her sleeping bag. "Are you better now? Kagome?"

"Move," Inuyasha shoved him several feet into the dirt. "Kagome?"

"Yeah, I'm cool." Kagome blinked, rubbing her eyes. "Are you ok?"

"You were havin' seizures, wench." Inuyasha inhaled surreptitiously. It smelled like Kagome was doing better. He was glad to see her eyes again. "Don't you remember?"

"Seizures? Are you serious?" Kagome sat up, lower half still wrapped inside her sleeping bag. "Do I smell rice?"

"I'm glad you're awake Kagome. Don't scare me like that again." Inuyasha wrapped her in a hug before she could protest. He buried his nose into her hair.

"…ok." Kagome's arms embraced him too. "Have you been in my bag?"

"Sango was—why?"

"You smell like soy sauce." Kagome's fingers toyed with his forelocks. "And a little…you seem upset."

"Keh," he snorted. Inuyasha's arm tightened around her at the feel of skin pressed against his neck. The wench had buried her nose against his skin and her fingers were pulling at the collar of his clothing! "K-Kagome?"

Her fingers stopped, but her skin was still pressing against his.

"I was worried about you too Kagome!" Shippo whined, pulling on her pajamas. "Can I hug you?" The kitsune looked so forlorn Inuyasha almost felt bad for him. He nudged Kagome gently to get her attention.

"Kagome," Inuyasha nudged her more firmly.

"Hm? What?" Kagome's hair shifted as she turned her head. "Oh hey Shippo." The boy was nearly crying with relief as he squeezed himself between the two.

"Hey Shippo, I didn't say that you could—" Kagome was already squeezing the kit madly, shooting him a warning glance. "Fine."

"We were so scared for you, Kagome!" Shippo gripped her shirt, tears leaking. "I thought you were really sick. We all did. And Miroku couldn't figure out what was wrong with you and…"

"I'm safe Shippo," Kagome stroked his hair. "I feel perfectly well."

"You kept twisting around on the ground and Sango and Miroku were sick, and Inuyasha fell down! No one could help you and I thought you were going to die!" Shippo sobbed into Kagome's shirt. "I don't want you to die Kagome."

"I'm not going to die!" Kagome blinked. "What are you talking about?" Shippo continued to sob wordlessly in fear as Inuyasha watched. She seemed legitimately confused about their fear. Did she really not remember? "Inuyasha, was it really that bad?"

"…yeah." His voice was quieter than he'd hoped. Her mouth popped open in surprise. She bent forward to hold Shippo more firmly, muffling his sobs.

"Oh Shippo, I didn't mean to scare you. I promise you I feel fine."

"But you're _not_," Shippo's hands fisted. "You're still sick, aren't you? Grown-ups always lie when they don't want kids to know the truth."

"I'm not lying!" Kagome met Inuyasha's eyes. He could read the doubt beginning to take form. He wanted to tell her that she _was _fine, but his instincts stopped him. Something wasn't right or Kagome wouldn't have been sick. "Where's Sango?"

"Probably killing Miroku," he shrugged. "They're having some kind of fight."

"Oh." Kagome kissed the top of Shippo's head. "I think the food's burning, Inuyasha. You should probably do something about that."

He moved to save the now-charred food.

"Nori? Did I scare you too?" The girl was watching her with caution. Her eyes caught the light as she watched her. Kagome sighed as a flurry of cursing told her that the food was probably ruined. Inuyasha wasn't happy. Then again, he rarely was.

"Inuyasha," she scolded.

"Do you like it burned or with ash?" Inuyasha held up two ruined stakes, one that had dropped into the cinders.

"Burned, I guess." Kagome stretched her back out, reaching for her bag. She had a serious case of morning breath and she desperately needed her toothbrush.

"I guess this one will be edible. Or I could find Sango and she'll make you another. They'll be glad to see that you're awake," Inuyasha glanced at her. He wanted Kagome to have a nice lunch, after this ordeal.

"It's ok," Kagome reached to accept the stake from his fingers. "Thank you Inu—"

They were both startled badly when Nori gasped, rising so quickly Kagome's eyes had trouble following. The girl's hands fisted in her hakama as she turned; a series of short sounds flew from her pleasant voice.

The stake dropped, forgotten.

"What?" Inuyasha nearly hissed. "What are you doing _now_?"

Nori gestured.

"Is she upset? What does she want?" Shippo wiped the last tears from his eyes. The water hanyou made a sound that betrayed her exasperation with them as she gestured. There was a weird look in her eye.

"Ugh," Inuyasha rose. "What do you want? Is it because of the food? I'm sure…" his voice trailed. The wind shifted, sending an unwelcome scent into his nose. He barely had time to turn before the speeding ball of light stopped and shifted into the form of a man.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha's hand went to Tessaiga.

"Stand down, Inuyasha." The Daiyoukai's eyes slowly examined their campsite with disdain. "I came to investigate the source of the power I sensed. Imagine my disappointment to find only you."

"The power you…" Inuyasha drew Tessaiga, letting the sword hang by his side. "What would you know about it? You have no business here."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he drew Tokijin. "I suppose I must settle to battle with you, _little brother_. Come, and relinquish the Tessaiga to its rightful owner."

"Kagome, get them out of here!" Inuyasha brandished Tessaiga. It took her a moment to remember how her feet worked before she was pulling Nori and Shippo into the forest. "I wouldn't mind a battle about now, either, bastard! But you're not getting the Tessaiga."

Sesshomaru moved, striking. Inuyasha's arm ached from the force of it. He was forced to take a step back or lose his balance. He pushed back, using the act to jump backwards as he readied to use his Wind Scar. There wasn't time before Sesshomaru struck, aiming to cut his midsection.

"Come _on_!" Kagome pulled Nori's arm none-too-gently. The girl wouldn't budge more than a handful of meters into the forest. "We can't stay here, Nori! They'll probably end up destroying the entire area!"

The ningyo gave her a look, gesturing to the feuding brothers.

"We're not going far, ok? But it's too dangerous to stand _here_." Kagome tried to tow the girl behind her but she misjudged the female hanyou's strength. The girl gave her an annoyed look.

"Just leave her Kagome! We have to go!" Shippo tugged on her pants.

"Please listen to me. Sesshomaru is extremely dangerous but Inuyasha can handle himself." Kagome touched the girl's forearm, hardening her tone. The girl didn't understand. "Nori. I'm in charge, and I say—"

Nori's lips drew back to hiss at her, frightening her. The ningyo pushed her hard enough that her head cracked against the oak behind her. Kagome gasped as Nori held her shoulders against the oak.

"N-Nori, it's m-me." Kagome stuttered.

"Get away from her! Fox—" Shippo shrunk back as Nori's eyes shifted to his. The girl's pretty silver eyes narrowed on him, and a shiver ran down his spine.

"Shippo, run." Kagome ordered. "Nori, listen to me. You're not safe—" Fangs snapped in her face, nearly biting her nose. She flinched.

There was another series of crashes and she heard Inuyasha yelp, before a flash of golden light told her he'd retaliated. The sounds were too close for comfort. If Nori didn't let her up they could very well be killed by one of the brother's errant attacks.

"We have to move! Why don't you understand?" Kagome's temper finally snapped. Her silver eyes contracted slightly. Before Kagome could push her away Nori grabbed her wrists and she gasped. An extraordinary hunger flowed through her. It made her want to claw her own stomach out of her body, if it would end the misery.

Nori was gone, but the feeling lingered.

"Come on Kagome!" Shippo shook her arm. "We have to find the others!"

"No, you go on without me. Tell Sango and Miroku." She used the tree behind her to stay upright. Her stomach was in knots after feeling that terrible appetite, fearful of what it meant. The girl wouldn't stray far from their battle. She had no doubt that Nori was headed back towards them.

"But—"

"Go, Shippo!" Kagome raised her voice before turning. "Inuyasha!"

* * *

><p>The poisoned claw marks running along his cheek hurt, but not as badly as the ones that ran diagonally across his stomach. They burned, already seeping into his bloodstream and weakening him. Sesshomaru had dropped Tokijin to attack him with his claws and the bastard would probably do it again. And Inuyasha would be ready when he did.<p>

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha swung, although there was only a blur of white as the bastard moved. The great release of youki cut through the trees behind him, sending splinters and fragments raining on them as they skirted around their destroyed campsite.

"Pathetic, half-breed!" Sesshomaru attacked from his left, nearly severing his arm. Inuyasha barely blocked in time to prevent the injury, although Tokijin did scrape against the back of his hand. And it hurt badly.

"You can't even use the Tessaiga, idiot!" Inuyasha glared. "You can't even touch it! The sword will never allow you to wield it!"

"The sword is rightfully mine! You are no better than an untrained peasant." Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. Inuyasha shifted, swiping at Sesshomaru's legs. He missed, but there was a gratifying sound of fabric ripping as he caught Sesshomaru's sleeve.

"Ha!"

A deadly blue strike arched from Tokijin, surprising Inuyasha. He attempted to shield himself with Tessaiga but the blast was too large, and he heard himself cry out as he was thrown through a tree. For several moments, he was unable to move.

"Admit defeat, Inuyasha." A sword point was in his face.

_Dammit. _

Inuyasha glared, leaning up on his elbows.

A streak of movement surprised him. Sesshomaru's figure moved fractionally as Nori's weight settled on his back. The hanyou hissed, clawing at his face. It wasn't very successful, but at least it was enough of a distraction for Inuyasha to move.

Nori sailed through the air, and Sesshomaru lifted Tokijin to strike.

"Eh, Sesshomaru! Leave her alone!" Inuyasha rushed forward. "The girl isn't—" Tokijin sunk through Nori's chest, impaling into the tree behind her.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled. Nori's eyes were flickering under her half-closed lids madly as Tokijin pulled free with a sickly squelch. Blood began to soak through her shirt. "Sesshomaru, you bastard! She didn't have anything to do with this!"

"She interfered." Sesshomaru turned halfway.

"I knew you were sick but I didn't know you killed women!" Inuyasha's jaw hardened. The girl had been trying to protect him; she was too simple not to interfere when someone was injured. And it had probably cost Nori her life.

"No concern for my well-being, Inuyasha? She is the one who attacked me." Sesshomaru's eyes glinted. The bastard had even enjoyed it.

Inuyasha's grip tightened on Tessaiga. "You're disgusting."

"A real warrior does not allow someone to fight for them," Sesshomaru returned. "Women seem to die around you frequently because you cannot defend yourself."

"You son of a bitch!" Inuyasha prepared to strike, sprinting forward. Sesshomaru was ready for him, but not for the slim, bleeding figure that wound around his left side to seal her lips against his.


	14. Chapter 14: Anger

For several heartbeats, Sesshomaru was too surprised to react to the girl's chaste kiss. Perhaps he was in awe of her nerve. Such an obviously weak creature, daring to lay hands on this Sesshomaru. Her hands twisted themselves in his hair—_unforgivable_—dirtying him. As Inuyasha's companion she could only be a peasant, who seemed determined to die at his hands.

The girl continued to bleed from her chest, soiling his armor.

He dropped Tokijin, wrapping his fingers around her throat. She would be granted the honor of death from a daiyoukai for this insult. The girl refused to release him as he tightened his grip, releasing his poison.

The girl gasped against his mouth, pressing her hands against his cheeks.

His vision began to fail almost instantly. The human campsite disappeared into a world of darkness, confusing him. Obviously it was a trick meant to frighten him into fleeing. But he was Sesshomaru. A girl who weighed less than his armor was not capable of such a feat. He had not felt fear since he had been a child dreaming of his own limits.

The girl's fingers were working diligently on forcing his lips to open but he refused, denying his instincts the urge to snarl at her. The poison would kill her within moments and he would feel the fire of defeating another who had mistakenly believed themselves able to conquer him. And then he would kill Inuyasha and reclaim his birthright once the Tessaiga was his. Never again would he be subjected to the brash voice of his sibling.

_Submit_.

He embraced his youki's fierce anger at the order echoing through his head. This girl thought to make him bend to her will? Yes, he would enjoy eviscerating her. What a sadly mistaken fool this one was.

A fool with a strong grip, he conceded. The girl held on, even as the smell of his poison reached his nose in thick fumes.

Pain.

The girl had bitten him so that her fangs embedded themselves in his lower lip, ripping through his flesh and filling his mouth with his own blood.

_Submit. _

His nails dug into her flesh more tightly, pressing beyond her involuntary contracting muscles.

_Submit!_ the soft voice echoed. Sharp pain began to erupt in his brain; had he been able, he would have snarled at the sensation. Alien emotions flooded through his brain—anger, hunger, fear, pain, anxiety…

Boundless excitement.

The girl was anticipating his death.

It made him uneasy to feel a stranger's consciousness wrap so through around his. He balked against the girl's attempts to break him. He had never been defeated before and he would not allow it. But she was obviously more than she appeared, and he had underestimated the creature.

Inuyasha would pay for his companion's trickery.

Someone else's rage filled his consciousness.

_You will not touch! _With more strength than he would have credited the girl's hands released his face to push his shoulders, surprising him. He had not sensed her movement. His surefootedness saved him from falling but he was forced to step back, directly against a tree. She took advantage of his slightly open mouth to kiss him more vigorously.

She was protecting Inuyasha.

Strength began to leave his limbs.

_Kill her now! _his blood demanded. Sesshomaru could sense a drastic weakening in his ki. It was coiled, trying to protect itself as its vibrancy began to diminish. He felt the grip on his prey began to slip.

He tried to turn his head but failed. The girl's aura flared at this admission of success and his knees nearly buckled.

_What is this creature? _Sesshomaru found strength is his fury. _Inuyasha is a greater fool than I thought. _His hand grasped the underside of her jaw, throwing her. His knees finally collapsed underneath him, leaving him slumped against his tree.

"N-Nori?" Inuyasha stood with Tessaiga's handle in his hands. The ningyo shook herself out of the bushes and straightened, meeting his eyes.

Her mouth was stained red with Sesshomaru's blood. The sickening open wound from Sesshomaru's poisoned claws was healing more quickly than he would have expected, although it left blood to drip and join her stained shirt. Tokijin's thrust was already closing.

Her eyes were blood red.

Sesshomaru wasn't moving. The bastard's eyes were closed.

"What did you do?" Inuyasha raised his voice. Every instinct in his body told him to run from her, but he couldn't leave Sesshomaru with her. Nori had been kissing him for a while now, locked in some battle with his elder brother, and apparently Sesshomaru had lost.

"Inu-_Yasha_!" Kagome was yelling for him. He reluctantly took his eyes from Nori to catch the girl running at him in his arms. "Inuyasha!"

"Kagome? Are you ok?" The girl was afraid. Her pupils were dilated.

"Nori. She almost—" Kagome gasped. "No! What is she—Inuyasha!" The girl had returned to straddle Sesshomaru, kissing him again. The aura around her was darkening strangely. "Stop her! She's killing him Inuyasha!"

He didn't need to.

Tessaiga began to shake, mimicking Tenseiga. Sesshomaru's sword attacked, making Nori screech. The barrier forced her to abandon the sword's master or risk further pain.

"And he calls the sword useless," Inuyasha snorted.

Nori collapsed at the base of a different tree rubbing her lips, smearing her face further.

"What the hell did she do to him?" Inuyasha made sure that Kagome stayed behind him, keeping his eyes on Nori. He was sure that Sesshomaru was still alive, if Tenseiga was protecting him. It also meant that Sesshomaru was currently incapable of defending himself. "Eh, Nori!"

"Inuyasha," Kagome's fingers dug into his arm painfully. "In the forest, she pushed me. She wouldn't let me take her away. And now she's done something. To _Sesshomaru_. How? How could she hurt him like that? He's so strong!"

"I dunno." It didn't help that Kagome was right. Until the instant Sesshomaru had lost his left arm, he could've sworn the bastard was untouchable. And now Nori had knocked him cold.

It made shivers run down his skin.

"I _knew _we should have killed her. I _knew _it!" Inuyasha cussed, lifting Tessaiga higher. It was only the thought that she had stopped Sesshomaru from killing him that prevented the sword from arcing.

"I…I think we may have to," Kagome whispered. She instantly felt horrible. "I don't think we can trust her anymore. Not knowing what she can do."

"But that's the problem: we _don't_! The idiot keeps hurting people and we don't even understand how." Inuyasha didn't like Sesshomaru—his sibling had done nothing but torture him his entire life. But he deserved to die fighting, not like this. It didn't sit right with him.

"Kagome!" Shippo's shrill voice had them looking up. Kilala touched the ground, allowing the two humans and the fox to disembark. "Are you ok? Kagome?"

"What is—" Miroku stopped short. "Is that Sesshomaru?" His widened eyes quickly scanned the unconscious taiyoukai, and the blood-covered ningyo.

"Kagome-chan!" Sango wrapped the younger girl in a breathless hug. "Oh, I am so happy you're alright!" Her hands fondly patted Kagome's shoulders, looking her over.

"Inuyasha?" Miroku took an involuntary step backwards as Nori's scarily red eyes turned on them.

"She jumped Sesshomaru while we were fighting. I think she could have killed him if not for Tenseiga."

"Her hands are shaking, have you noticed?" Miroku gripped his staff. And he was correct—Nori's hands couldn't rest still, even with her efforts to stop them.

"He did poison her. It's probably just a side effect." Inuyasha could feel a similar quivering on his abdomen. The green acid Sesshomaru produced was dangerous stuff.

Nori gasped, struggling with the tree to stand. Her claws rent injuries in the bark; her eyes were unfocused.

"Can you bind her? Seal her powers?" Inuyasha looked sideways at the monk already fumbling for the paper ofuda.

"Certainly."

"Be careful, Houshi-sama." The blush on the taijiya's face gave Miroku great satisfaction. It would seem that she had forgiven him after all.

Miroku cast the ofuda with a muttered word of blessing for its effectiveness and purity. It soared effortlessly towards it target…

And fluttered to the ground.

Miroku blinked rapidly.

"Just hurry up and do it right, idiot." Inuyasha glared at him. Miroku returned the glare, reaching for another. He inhaled deeply, focusing his mind on his teachings. It was satisfying to feel the slight crackle of energy when the prayer flew towards Nori. It stuck for only one heartbeat, before dropping.

"Quit playing around!" Inuyasha hissed.

"I'm not!" Miroku felt warm anger at the accusatory look in those amber eyes. Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, preparing to yell at him.

"Um, guys?" Kagome huffed, blowing her bangs out of her face. "Shouldn't you be dealing with Nori, not fighting?"

Nori's legs wobbled beneath her. Her claws stayed buried in the tree.

"She seems sick," Shippo said.

"She still needs to be bound. Get to it, monk." Inuyasha pushed Miroku's shoulder, making him hurry to catch his balance. The human scowled.

"Ma-ku," Nori sounded breathless.

"You're fucking useless," Inuyasha scoffed. He bent over Kagome's spilled bag to retrieve twine from her first aid kit, moving towards the ningyo. The girl's trembling legs finally sent her to the ground again. That she seemed so incapacitated made Inuyasha feel less anxious as he reached for her sleeve-covered wrists. Having them tied behind her would make him feel _much _safer.

So close, the scent of blood nearly overwhelmed him.

Nori's eyes fluttered.

"The poison ain't that bad," Inuyasha snorted. "You're overreacting. It won't sting in a few—" Nori's hands slipped out of his grasp, pulling him forward. Inuyasha jerked when he realized his lips were now pressed against hers.

_Heal, _he heard.

"Let him go!" Kagome ran forward to grab her weapons, aiming an arrow at Nori. "Get away from him or I'll—"

They were surprised when Nori released him, leaning back against her tree. The red was quickly fading from her eyes as she reclined, watching the inuhanyou laxly.

"In—Inuyasha?" Kagome's arrow dropped.

He was frozen. The sight of Sesshomaru's blood on his skin made Kagome shudder. But then he swept his sleeve across his mouth with a throaty sound, standing. He opened the haori's bloodied rips wider, for which there were no accompanying injuries. Just unmarred flesh.

"Inuyasha," Kagome exhaled deeply. The mark on his face was gone too. Nori hadn't hurt him.

"…thanks," he muttered. Kagome was already moving forward to hug him, tucking her head beneath his chin. He allowed it for several moments before pushing her away gently.

"Bad." Nori whispered, gesturing towards Sesshomaru. Before they could respond the girl's body slumped, eyes closing.

"We can't just leave him here…can we?" The belongings that had been unharmed by the brothers' fight had been packed. The sleeping ningyo was slumped over Kilala's back; the cat was willing to carry her after many, many cat treats.

They were ready to travel again.

Except for the injured daiyoukai.

"Sango, he can handle himself." Inuyasha lifted Kagome's pack, prompting the girl to take it. Both girls folded their arms, united against him. "Hell, he's the one who attacked me! I'm not going to stay around here for him to wake up! I'm not his babysitter!"

"But…_look _at him." Kagome made it a point to wander near, poking Sesshomaru's shoulder hesitantly. He didn't move. "I mean…he's really out of it, Inuyasha!"

"Tenseiga will protect him, will it not?" Miroku asked. "But what do you want to do about Tokijin?"

Inuyasha blinked. "…leave it. Just stay on this side of the clearing. You weak humans would only get hurt if you tried to touch it."

Kagome prodded Sesshomaru's shoulder harder. Nothing. She was tempted to tweak his nose; her hand reached forward.

"The sword—hey! What did I just say?" Inuyasha pulled her away gruffly, placing her beside him.

"Can I have a turn?" Shippo's tail twitched.

"He's not a toy!" Inuyasha bopped the kid's head.

"I feel kind of guilty leaving him like that, though." Kagome nudged his stomach. "I mean, he did come to see you when Tessaiga broke, remember? And he refused to kill you? Isn't that something?"

"So he wins the 'Best-Brother' prize?" Inuyasha snorted. "No. Look, the sword should keep him safe until he gets better. It's what he deserves for attacking me anyway." He shook his hair out, lifting his nose. "He's going to be pissed when he wakes up."

"What if she put him into a coma?" Kagome nudged him harder. "He could be seriously hurt!"

"What is it with you?"

"What?"

"You always sympathize with the enemy! That's how we got landed with that fucking wolf!"

"Don't blame Kouga! He protected me, Inuyasha! You just don't get it. People aren't always what they seem." Kagome's jaw tensed. She could plainly read the fury in his eyes at the mention of the ookami.

"This is _Sesshomaru_ we're talking about! He's tried to kill you. When will you get it in your head that he's evil?"

"Maybe he's not! But what about that little human girl?" Kagome countered, lifting her chin. "He lets her follow him, doesn't he?"

"He could be planning to EAT her for all we know! He hates humans."

"But they follow him. And right now he's in no shape to go back to them." Kagome poked him in the chest. Hard.

"What do you expect me to do? He attacked us! I'm not going to stick around here and feel sorry for him!" Inuyasha scowled, trying to rub the small bruise without her noticing. It actually hurt a little; Kagome was definitely pissed.

"You just don't get it, Inuyasha!" Kagome folded her arms. "I don't feel _sorry _for him! I only meant—"

"Well, we're not going to sit around here to watch out for him, got it stupid?" Inuyasha scoffed, turning his back on her. "We're leaving and that's the end of it."

Kagome only rolled her eyes, muttering to herself.

* * *

><p>Kilala, now free to prance without the weight of their supplies, pranced to the monk's side as he examined his sutras for inconsistencies or errors in the calligraphy. Perhaps he would be able to explain to the others why they had failed against Nori. The easiest solution was that there was a defect in the papers themselves, which is what he was expecting.<p>

"No Kilala," he scolded gently. A smile formed unwillingly. Her claws tore one gently as it fluttered in the wind, and she pounced in her kitten form. It was a fierce battle as she rolled, kicking her feet against the paper.

It was hard to be annoyed at their wasted money when she was so adorable.

"Kilala, here girl." Sango patted the grass beside her. The fire-neko growled, tails twitching as she continued to attack her prey. "Ki…la…la," the taijiya sang the syllables. Her friend's red eyes looked up to see the young woman swinging Kagome's bag of cat treats.

It was a very good day for her.

Kilala abandoned Miroku's ofuda.

"I'm sorry, Houshi-sama." Sango bent her head towards the now useless scraps of paper. "Are there any left?"

"Yes," Miroku chuckled. He removed more from inside his robes, making sure that the dangerous firecat was preoccupied with her treats. "If we ever need to fight a paper youkai, Kilala will be my first choice."

Sango giggled.

Across the fire Kagome sighed, engrossing herself in her math book. The triangles were beginning to look familiar; it was the numbers assigned to them that she was having difficulty with. As the others continued to discuss their situation and life in general, her pen moved swiftly in her notebook to match her answer with the book's. It wasn't going very well. It had been days since she had last thought about school and she couldn't very well ask Inuyasha to let her go home, not with the uncertainties they were facing right now.

What was Mama going to say when she failed this year? Kagome could see it now. Her wonderful mother would smile and say that it was alright. Souta would laugh and tease her with it for years. Ji-chan would blame himself for not coming up with creative enough reasons for her absences. Even Buyo would flick his tail at her and demand more food from her plate.

And her friends. Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, Hojo…what would they say? Hojo and Ayumi would probably try to console her in their respective ways, but Yuka would tear her apart. Blame her "boyfriend" for her bad grades. And that wasn't untrue. If she had never met Inuyasha, she would probably be top of her class.

But…

She would never have met Inuyasha. And that was far worse than repeating a year of school. She cared about him and her friends too much to abandon them for school. People would die here without her. And she realized it was somewhat selfish to preoccupy her mind with thoughts of grades and schoolyard gossip, but it was her life. And she had to be prepared. In case all of the "ifs" in her life came true one day.

Those horrible ifs.

If she hadn't fallen though the well with Mistress Centipede that day, she wouldn't have met any of her friends: Kaede, Sango, Miroku, Kilala, Kouga, the old Hojo, Shippo…none of them. And that thought was almost painful enough to make her heart ache.

If Inuyasha chose to follow Kikyo. If the Wind Tunnel consumed Miroku; if Kohaku never regained his memories and Sango lost her brother. If the well chose not to work next time. If Naraku won, and all of Feudal Japan was ruled by a psychotic half-spider who was a disgusting amalgamation of who-knew-what. If Naraku was defeated, and Inuyasha became a rampaging, full-blooded youkai.

It was too much to bear thinking about at once.

Kagome shook her head, focusing on the figures in her book.

She had been working for some time when she sensed someone staring at her. She lifted her eyes to find her friends preoccupied in their respective tasks. The lull of her friends' voices were calming. She thanked the kami that their resident ningyo still slept. Which only left…

She looked up through her bangs.

There was a flash of red as Inuyasha moved, turning as if he hadn't been peering at her from his perch. The air between them was tense again. Ever since he'd mentioned Kouga. His relief at her being alive and healthy was being overshadowed again at the wolf's memory. Of his hands on her, his lips—

Kagome shook her head wearily, rubbing her forehead.

"Why is it always so damned complicated?" she mumbled. Sometimes it seemed as though she and Inuyasha could never be pleasant to each other. Polite. Cordial. _Civil_, even. And he was going to be mad at her until she apologized, even though he had not once apologized for fawning over Kikyo in front of her. Kissing her with promises of eternal love and devotion. Comparing Kagome to Kikyo.

_Why would you kiss me, Inuyasha? _she thought bitterly. It was such a double standard. Just, vicious anger began to pool in her stomach. First Nori, then Inuyasha, then Kouga. All of them had kissed her. And it wasn't fair.

_I only want to kiss Inuyasha! But the idiot is too stupid to realize it! _Kagome stabbed her notebook angrily, sending a splotch of ink running across her figures. If Inuyasha weren't so stubborn he might realize that the only one she wanted to be with was him, but he was still pining over someone who was likely planning to kill him and take him to Hell!

"_Meow_." Kilala wandered near. She rested on the miko's discarded math book, noting the twitching eyebrow. Her mistress' friend was disturbed. She purred, rubbing her nose against the girl's clenched hand patiently. The nekoyoukai was very fond of the girl; she was trying to thank her for the delicious meal.

"Kilala enjoyed these." Sango kneeled beside her, keeping a composed look as she returned the container to the giant yellow bag. She didn't acknowledge the girl's tense shoulders or the ink staining her hand. Her friend was obviously upset over something.

"Are you still thinking about Sesshomaru?" Sango whispered quietly. She was hoping Inuyasha couldn't overhear.

"No, I'm not." Kagome finally returned the cat's affection.

"You've been deep in thought." Sango reached to remove the ink-pen from her hand. The taijiya took her other hand in hers, squeezing. "Are you thinking about what happened that night? I'm sure we will find answers soon."

"I'm just distracted." She was grateful for Sango's wonderful kindness. The elder girl's voice was the only sound in the clearing, beside small _pops _as Shippo practiced with his collection of tricks beside Miroku.

"She's thinking about her stupid wolf-_boy. _She's angry because she couldn't have him earlier like she wanted to." Inuyasha's voice dripped down to them with sarcastic, mocking fury. The miko's head snapped back, eyes narrowing. "She's probably dreaming about rutting him into the ground, aren't you Kagome?"

Sango gasped.

"You…you are so _nasty_," Kagome hissed. "I wasn't even thinking about Kouga, you idiot!"

"No? You aren't planning to meet him in the woods?" Inuyasha jumped down, pointing a finger at her.

"Are you _insane_?" She didn't care about her books as she stood hurriedly, sending them tumbling about her. "How paranoid can you be? Of course I'm not!"

"Then why has he been following us?" Inuyasha stalked closer, his nose nearly touching hers.

"What?"

"That mangy wolf has been following our trail since we left Sesshomaru. I knew you didn't want him to leave! You were going to sneak away with him, as if I wouldn't know!" Inuyasha sneered.

"How dare you! What kind of girl do you think I am?" Kagome screamed back.

"One who gets wet for a skinny wolf!" Inuyasha's voice sharpened, making her ears hurt with its soprano pitch. "One who lets herself get kissed by a walking fish!"

"At least I don't kiss dead girls!" Kagome glared back, enticed by the way his eyes widened. It helped to ease the hurt cutting through her heart at his horrid tone. His accusations. That he thought she was so immoral that she would run off to have sex with Kouga in the woods while he slept.

"Y-you leave Kikyo out of this!" Inuyasha stammered.

"You never do!" Kagome grabbed hold of his forelocks, tugging mercilessly. "You run off to her every chance you get, but you accuse me? How dare you!"

Inuyasha recovered, finding his glare again. "Kikyo would never run off with some fucking wolf! She would never let a filthy creep like him touch her and treat her like some—"

"Like what?" Kagome put her hands on her hips. "Say it!"

Inuyasha's mouth stayed shut but his glittering eyes swept slowly over her short skirt.

"Like a whore?" she whispered. Her hand moved, slapping his face with all the strength in her arm. She welcomed the sting in her palm as she turned away from him, ignoring her friends. There was nothing but the sound of the blood in her ears as she marched into the forest.

"Kagome wait! It's not safe!" Shippo scurried after her. "Please don't leave!"

"I'm sure Kouga will find me, since he's in the area." Kagome bent to pat the kit's head, stalling so Inuyasha could listen.

"Inuyasha's a jerk. That doesn't mean—"

"Yes, it does." She kissed his auburn hair gently before turning away determinedly. If Kouga really was around, he'd find her soon enough.

And at least he wouldn't be a jerk to her like Inuyasha.

"Do you see what you did?" Shippo wailed, baring his teeth at the frozen hanyou. "You chased Kagome away, you jerk! I hate you!"

"How could you accuse Kagome-chan of such things?" Sango clasped her hands to stop the shaking. She wanted to beat the stubborn boy over the head with her Hiraikotsu. "You know she would never…she is a good person, Inuyasha!"

"Shut up!" Inuyasha's hands fisted by his sides, shaking. He turned away from them.

"How dare you accuse her of infidelity when you sneak away to see Kikyo?" Sango's voice vibrated with anger. "Kagome-chan waits for you to return on those nights with a broken heart and then you treat her this way. I would choose Kouga too!"

"I said shut up." Inuyasha's voice cracked.

"Sango," Miroku called softly. The taijiya turned her head, furious. The monk wore a sad, compassionate look as he gestured for her to leave the hanyou be.

"He doesn't deserve it, Houshi-sama. Kagome is gone!" Sango closed her eyes, imagining what Kagome must be feeling. "All she has ever done is love you, Inuyasha. And you've chased her away."

"You are such a bully!" Shippo ran to hug Kilala's neck, sobbing into her fur.

Miroku stayed silent. Inuyasha's shoulders were hunched so that he was painful to look at. He noted the flattened, limp ears atop his friend's hair and the way he remained silent as Sango and Shippo voiced their fury at him. Not that he condoned Inuyasha's methods, but he knew that no one missed Kagome-sama more than the one who had chased her away. Likely he was terrified that Kagome-sama actually preferred the full-blooded ookami and was frightened of losing her. Not that he would admit it.

And so soon after Kagome-sama's strange, twisting sickness. Inuyasha was probably driving himself mad with fear.

"Fuck you." Inuyasha glanced at Sango over his shoulder, eyes hidden. In a blur the sullen boy was gone to lick his wounds.

Miroku's shoulders dropped, sighing.


	15. Chapter 15: Lust

**A/N: Warning. The content in this chapter is mature. If you will be offended do not read beyond the second line intermission. You will probably be able to infer what happened from the next chapter. **

* * *

><p>How could Inuyasha be so cruel? How could she possibly stay with someone who treated her like that? He ran away to Kikyo when she deigned to come around, torturing Inuyasha with guilt-ridden 'love'…if that's what it really was. Even Kaede thought that her old sister only wanted to take him to Hell with her.<p>

If it were really love, wouldn't she want him to live?

"J-jerk," Kagome sniffed, stepping over a small indent in the road. It was dark and her only source of light was the large moon overhead, for which she was extremely grateful. She stayed away from the main forest, following the road they had traveled earlier. It was impossible for her to travel underneath the thick canopy with her eyesight. She was basically blind without her flashlight.

"Stupid Kagome. I can't believe I left without my bag." She wanted to go back for it but she couldn't. Not right now.

She continued on. There had been a small rock enclosure farther back that would be a perfect place for her to sleep. If she could find it, which was doubtful. Given her terrible sense of direction she probably wouldn't find anything. Maybe she would be forced to wander around until Inuyasha came looking for her. She knew he would eventually to finish yelling at her. There was no way that he wouldn't. When Inuyasha was angry he could stay so for days.

The thought made her feel sick.

_I should go back. Sango will lend Kilala to me so I can go home. Being around Inuyasha will be unbearable. I…I slapped him, because he basically called me a whore! _

Kagome's feet stopped.

"I can't go back right now." She leaned against a nearby tree to steady herself; her legs felt weak. It made her incredibly sad that Inuyasha still didn't trust her after all this time. As if she actually liked Kouga that way. He was handsome and openly affectionate but she didn't love him. He was her friend. They would never be anything more.

If only Inuyasha could understand that.

If only _Kouga _would listen to what she actually said and not what he wanted to believe. He reminded her of Hojo in that aspect. Both fawned over her to the point that she had given up trying to explain it to him, because he was so intent on being in love with her. It was like explaining the concept of airplanes to Sango and Miroku. They simply didn't understand.

Not that Inuyasha ever helped matters. He considered everything in her world "magic" that he attributed to youkai and then he tried to destroy them.

Kagome couldn't help a small smile at how silly he could be.

"_Kikyo would never run off with some fucking wolf! She would never let a filthy creep like him touch her and treat her like some—"_

Kagome kicked the toe of her shoe against a rock, sending it skittering.

It summarized how she felt about Kikyo, really. That she, Kagome, was an imperfect dirty copy in comparison to the beauty who had fallen in love with a hanyou boy and given her life for that love. Kagome couldn't compete with such sacrifice. Instead she continued to cling to him because she was so desperately in love. A boy who could never love her back.

And to have him look at her legs like that…like she _was _some kind of tramp—

Kagome covered her face.

How dare he? How dare he do that to her? She had never done anything but accept him for who he was and what he looked like. And for him, for _Inuyasha_, to judge her? It was beyond cruel. How long had he looked at her clothing and thought that way?

Tears began to slip over her fingers.

She wanted to go home—she _had _to go home. Away from Inuyasha. Home where her family loved her and no one compared her to Kikyo, where no one looked at her strangely for wearing her normal clothes. She wanted her mother.

There was…something…moving towards her.

"Jewel shards?" Kagome looked up, grateful to see a familiar whirlwind of air twisting towards her in the darkness. The ookami-prince stopped. His blue eyes were bright even at night.

"Kagome?"

Without a word she threw herself at him, sobbing against his armor.

Stunned, Kouga's arms paused before wrapping around her; she could hear him sniffing the air. She kept her forehead bowed against his armor as she cried. Sorrow and bitterness filled her heart as a terrible truth overwhelmed her.

_Inuyasha will never love me the way I want him to. _

"Kagome? Did something happen?" Kouga's voice was low.

"I w-want to go home," she sobbed. "Will you take me home?"

"Did that mutt Inuyasha do something? Did he hurt you?" She felt his hands clench around her involuntarily. There was sternness to his tone that implied violence.

"N-no. I just want to go home!" Kagome squeezed him, ignoring the tears running down his metal armor. "P-please. I just want to get away from here."

"What happened Kagome? Where are your friends? The other humans and that kid?"

"They're safe, I promise." She sniffed, looking up with bleary eyes. "Will you help me get to Kaede's village? I need your help."

"Whatever you want. Just…stop crying." His eyes were a bit wide as he patted the back of her shoulder awkwardly.

Kagome hiccupped, shielding her face against him again. It almost made her feel better, seeing how uncomfortable he was with such emotions. And he was warm, which helped. Kouga was always overly-warm from running around all day, like an electric blanket. It would be a blessing in the middle of winter to cuddle with him like a life-sized stuffed animal.

She smiled, thinking about it.

"Don't cry Kagome. I'll take you wherever you want to go." Kouga shifted, resting his cheek on top of her hair. It felt nice to be held, to know that the one holding her cared about her. _Kouga_ never made fun of her or made her feel terrible about herself.

"Were you following us?" Kagome shifted her feet, pushing her hair away from her damp face.

"I should've known that idiot would smell me." Kouga exhaled, nuzzling the top of her head. "Yeah, I was following a strange aura from yesterday and I was worried about you."

"You sensed that?" She tilted her head up, meeting his eyes.

"Every youkai in the area sensed that thing. At first I thought it was Naraku, but—" Kouga frowned. "It felt too pure for that bastard. Unless he has someone helping him."

Kagome felt her cheeks warm. "It was me."

"What?"

"I made all of my friends sick with it, whatever happened." Kagome let her fingers rest on the armor covering his stomach, embarrassed. "Something happened to my aura and I don't remember any of it. Miroku has been trying to help but he hasn't been successful, not that we've had much time after this morning."

"I won't let anything happen to you Kagome. You have my word." Kouga pulled her close again, swinging her into his arms. Without listening to her protests he turned, scaring her slightly with his speed. Trees were flying by at alarming rates.

"Kouga!" Her arms flexed involuntarily around his neck.

"I'll find somewhere safe for you to sleep." She felt something brush against her hair—probably his lips.

_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, _she sighed. While she trusted Kouga, she was certain that he had misinterpreted the situation. Badly.

* * *

><p>Sango shifted, rubbing her face against the warm fur underneath her cheek. Even Kilala's soothing presence wasn't enough to chase away her lingering dreams of Kohaku, the boy she wanted so desperately to save. The kid brother who had once loved her and their companion so. If only she could hold him, free him from Naraku's hold.<p>

Her arm tightened around the kitsune boy cuddled against her.

"Candy," he sighed dreamily.

Shippo. He was different than Kohaku. He was more outgoing, more troublesome. Her brother was quiet and thoughtful, a nice boy who never wanted to be in trouble. Sango tried to imagine Kohaku pulling pranks on Inuyasha, mouthing off to him, being chased up a tree. A smile crossed her face in her current state, that pleasant place between dreams and awareness.

Her backside was comfortably warm and solid. She was grateful that Kilala had the power to transform herself. Otherwise, she would be forced to rest her head on a tree root or something equally as unappealing. Instead, she pressed back against the body supporting her. Miroku would no doubt be keeping watch over them all so there was nothing to fear even with Inuyasha missing, rambling around the forest somewhere. She exhaled, pressing her cheek further into Kilala's side.

A screeching wail startled her, prompting her to turn. Her hands automatically reached for her concealed knife as she searched for any possible threat.

"Houshi-sama? Houshi-sama?" Sango abandoned Shippo to curl further into Kilala's fur, searching. "There you are. Did you hear that noise?" She went forward to touch his shoulder. Miroku sat with his back to her beside their fire. "Houshi-sama, are you all right?"

He didn't move.

Sango circled around, kneeling beside him. She touched his arm—was it possible that he had fallen asleep? "Miroku?"

His eyes opened and she recoiled.

They were red.

"No…no!" Sango stepped backwards as he gazed back at her with that sickening color. She knew she was screaming but she couldn't help it. There was something wrong with Houshi-sama, her Miroku! "No! Oh no, Miroku—"

"Wake up Sango!" Her eyes opened to find the real Miroku looming over her, hands covering her shoulders. "You are dreaming, it is only a dream."

"M-Miroku?" His eyes were dark, that particular shade of violet that she adored. She could read the alarm in them easily even in the dying light of the campfire.

"I thought you were ill…or worse." Miroku's features relaxed as she calmed once more. "It is impossible to tell these days." Without thinking her hands clutched his robes, burying her face in them. The fear from her dream still ran too strongly through her and she was ashamed to feel tears running down her face.

"Sango?"

"I am g-glad you are well." Sango managed, wiping them away.

"You are frightened." Calloused fingers reached around her to pull her upright. She blinked at how close his face was to hers, how concerned he seemed to be. "Tell me. Tell me what I can do."

"Y-your eyes were red. I-I thought she had hurt you." Miroku's fingers were faster than hers to wipe her face as more tears appeared. "I'm afraid of what she wants with you."

"You speak of Nori." Miroku's eyes closed briefly.

"We're not far from the coast. I want to be done with her." Sango bent her head. "I want her away from you."

"I do not think she means us harm." His hands grasped hers firmly. "She has allowed me to…feel what she does. She has no malice towards us, whatever else she is."

"There's something wrong and I don't know what it is." Sango sobbed. "I don't like the way she…she watches you. I want her to leave."

"It is only puppy love—the girl falls in love too easily for her feelings to be real."

"Nori isn't a human girl Miroku! We have no idea what she really wants." Sango squeezed his hands. "What if she's lying to us? What if we're walking into a trap? What if Kagura was protecting her, not trying to kidnap her?"

"Sango, I don't—"

"And look at what has happened to us since Inuyasha found her!" Sango pulled away from him. "You're blood is different, Kagome is sick and fighting with Inuyasha—"

"You cannot blame that on Nori. They would fight anyway." He shook his head.

"The stories say that wherever they appear trouble always follows. And now our friends are…for mercy's sake Miroku, she _slapped _him! And did you hear the way he spoke to her?"

"We've talked about this before. We knew it would come to this eventually." Miroku studied his hands. "Inuyasha and Kagome behave like children."

"But you don't think it's odd? Inuyasha finds her and then their friendship starts to fall apart?" Sango crossed her arms. "It's too suspicious!"

"You have a point, but it seems a little unfair to blame—"

"Why would you defend her?" Her tone sharpened. "Are you this much of a womanizer?"

"No, Sango. But she is only a girl." He sighed. "Just as Inuyasha isn't only a hanyou. I find it far more likely that she is just…odd, and very young."

"A girl who fought _Sesshomaru_ and won!" Sango glared at him and he reluctantly returned the expression. She distrusted the girl but he refused to allow Nori to take the responsibility for something that wasn't her fault.

A branch snapped.

"Ita mna." The girl had awoken, blinking at them in the pale light.

"You're awake," Miroku said politely. Sango was glaring dangerously in the ningyo's direction. "I hope we did not disturb you." He could make out the pink trails on her skin and clothing—sickening. "There's a river not far from here. One of us should take her to wash that blood away. Sango?"

She turned away from him.

"Sango? She will need a change of clothing." The tear from Tokijin was only too evident.

"Do it yourself. You have made your preference clear." Sango lay down beside Shippo again.

"My preference?" His forehead wrinkled. It took him a moment to understand what she meant. "Sango! You cannot be serious! You truly think that I—"

"Obviously you do."

"I do not want her! What would make you think that?" Honest confusion ran through him. For all that he flirted with other women he had yet to betray Sango's trust. It had been a long time since he had actually desired any other, even one such as their pretty ningyo.

"Spare me, would ya?" From the tension in her shoulders he knew it was pointless to continue. Sango mistakenly believed that he still lusted over Nori. While he would acknowledge that he still admired some of the girl's physical gifts, he did not _want _her.

She wasn't Sango.

With regret, he turned to search through Kagome's yellow pack cautiously. It wasn't often that he foraged through it himself and he was wary. The miko was mindful of whom she allowed into it and he did not wish to incur her wrath. Fortunately he found one of Nori's previous shirts near the top.

Nori silently allowed him to assist her to her feet. With a torch in one hand he led her towards the direction of the river nearby. If Sango was going to be stubborn he would help the girl himself.

Cool hands pressed inside his sleeve, against his wrist. He was aware of her fear and confusion, just as he was sure she was aware of his.

_Upset? Where is other girl? _

"Kagome isn't here, for the moment." He could only hope that Inuyasha had followed her to make sure that she was safe.

_You are angry_.

"Sango still doesn't understand me."

An image of Inuyasha passed through his mind, as did concern for his well-being.

"Inuyasha is well. You healed him quite thoroughly." Miroku felt her relief. They stepped farther into the woods towards the sounds of water. Nori gasped, releasing him to run ahead. Without stopping she dropped into the river, dousing herself and the surrounding banks.

Miroku sat against a nearby boulder.

It was entertaining to watch how happy she was at being in the water. He was also slightly relieved to see that she was actively cleaning the blood away from her skin without his help. It prompted him to think that she didn't enjoy being covered in blood, which was a relief.

"Sa nu?" Nori sent a splash of water in his direction.

"No. I wish to remain dry."

Her head tilted and her lips pouted.

"That will not work either. You may swim by yourself." Even he would not tempt fate by swimming with a ningyo in the dead of night.

"Fay na-ta." Nori turned. Her long hair caught the light from the moon as she disappeared underneath the water again. She did not reemerge for several minutes. When she did, he realized that she had been fishing. Quite successfully.

"Mir ta?" Nori held out a large squirming carp.

"Not at the moment, but thank you." She simply shrugged and released the fish back into the river, swaying with the current. "Are you not hungry, Nori?"

She shook her head.

It seemed…improbable to him that Nori meant them any harm. Sango suspected one of Naraku's convoluted traps. The girl had shown them nothing that would suggest guile or viciousness against them. She had attacked Sesshomaru and healed Inuyasha. And _that _suggested that she had been protecting him from his brother.

_And she is not very intelligent_.

He doubted that the girl was cunning enough to trap anyone. It seemed far more likely that if she had meant them any ill will it would have been through sheer force.

"She isn't smart enough to make a plan," Miroku murmured. Water was dripping onto him. Nori was sitting beside him, eyes flashing in the dark. She smiled widely at him. He was glad to see that she was clean again. "You're done playing I see."

Being who he was, he couldn't help glancing over her form. No doubt her clothing would be clinging to her ample little body. Her long hair hung over bare skin. "Dear…where is your shirt?"

Nori shrugged, giggling.

_Yes, now here is a conniving genius, _Miroku smirked. His eyes found a lump of fabric discarded alongside the opposite bank. Kagome would surely want it returned to her. He would have moved towards it if not for the girl planted on his legs.

_Not again…_

"Nori," he scolded. The girl ignored him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Only by remembering Sango was he able to ignore the…assets…so close to his face. "I have already told you where I would like to put my…where my feelings lie. I am asking you to move." He could feel his face warming. While he was an admirer of the female figure, he had never come across one so…_bold_—Nori had no modesty whatsoever. And it embarrassed _him _for her!

"No." Her full lips pouted, before she began to kiss his face. He pushed against her shoulders firmly, dislodging her. He stood quickly, sending her sprawling. He was afraid that she would attempt to kiss him again if he didn't.

"I am in love with Sango—do you understand?" Hastily, his hands worked to adjust his clothing. The big wounded eyes staring up at him made his stomach ache, but it was important for her to understand. He kneeled. "You must know how I feel about her. You know, don't you?" He picked up her small hand, letting himself think of Sango.

Nori's face fell.

"Now do you see? I have experienced these feelings for only one woman in my life, and she is afraid that you will hurt me. I am sorry, but I could never betray her." In the torchlight he watched the heartbroken look on the girl's face. She was _young_, younger than he had thought. "You will find someone who will return your feelings one day, I'm sure of it."

She pulled her hand away.

"Please do not cry," Miroku sighed. There were no tears, but the girl looked frighteningly close. She turned away from him, wrapping her arms around her legs.

"…here." Awkwardly, he draped the shirt over her. He knew how it felt to lose your first 'love'. The first time he had ventured on his own he had been mad for the pretty, demure daughter of an innkeeper until he learned of her betrothal. It was a crushing feeling. "I am sorry, dear."

"Miroku? Did you mean it?" Sango stepped out of the shadows, resting Hiraikotsu against a nearby tree. The taijiya had followed him in her slayer attire.

And listened to him confess his feelings to a ningyo.

"How long were you standing there?"

"Oh Miroku," Sango folded her hands together.

"You followed me?" Miroku blinked. He was beginning to panic. _I might be in love with her, but this was not the way for her to find out! _

"I couldn't help it Miroku," Sango beamed. "I thought she might do something like this—that she might try to touch you." The taijiya touched his arm with that same sweet, innocent happiness in her eyes. It made him nervous. "I am so proud of you."

"…you are?" Seeing that buoyant expression on her face was doing odd things to his heart. He began to rub it anxiously.

"Oh yes, Houshi-sama." Sango's hands captured his. "It is such a relief after all the _womanizing_. I'm glad that will be over with."

"No more other women?" His head felt light.

Sango nodded, squeezing his hands.

"Why are your palms so sweaty, Miroku? Miroku?" Sango barely caught him as he fainted. She barely registered the hand ghosting down her side until she felt a familiar touch on her rear.

"Aagh! Miroku, you pervert!"

* * *

><p>"Are you warm enough Kagome?" Kouga added more fuel to the fire before she could respond.<p>

"Yes. Thank you for dinner. You really didn't need to catch anything for me." Kagome smiled, tucking her hair behind her ear. The smell of roasting meat was pleasant, even without the girl's spices to improve the taste.

It made Inuyasha sick.

The wind carried their scents downwind to him, nearly making him gag. The wolf was beyond horny and Kagome didn't seem to realize it. She wasn't even paying attention to where he was putting those mange-ridden hands of his! He wanted to rip that stupid hand away from her shoulder. What was she thinking, cuddling up to him like that?

His claws gouged into the tree limb beneath him.

He wasn't proud to have followed her, but the woods were dangerous at night. He had to make sure that she was safe. Guilt ran through him at the things he had said, things she didn't deserve—but there was no way to apologize without making a fool out of himself. And Kagome had cried on the wolf's shoulder. _Cried _because of the things he'd said.

His ears drooped.

His hand reached up to touch his cheek sadly.

"I'm happy to hunt for you," Kouga nearly purred. Inuyasha bit back a snarl when the arm around Kagome's shoulder tightened, pulling her closer against Kouga's side.

"Um…yeah." Kagome's cheeks reddened, trying to squirm away from him. Kouga only grinned from having her legs brush against his.

Inuyasha wanted to vomit—it was so sickening. He needed a sign that Kagome wanted him to save her from that idiot. He wanted to protect her. Every instinct in his body warned him not to leave his tree, to watch over the miko carefully. He couldn't leave Kagome here to fend for herself against that creep alone. She was only human.

"Kouga." She pushed against his armor gently.

"I can't help it, Kagome. You're beautiful," Kouga leaned to nuzzle her hair. "And mutt-face is stupid enough to treat you the way he does. He doesn't appreciate you."

"Kouga, I _don't _want to talk about this!" Kagome sounded irritated with the idiot.

"Good," Inuyasha snorted softly.

"It's the truth," Kouga shrugged. "Now, if you were traveling with _me_, I'd treat you the way you deserve. Food, company, nice _cozy_ dens…"

Kagome's face was red.

"Mi ro?" The voice nearly startled him into falling. He turned, ready to strike at whatever had dared to sneak up on him only to see that stupid girl looking up at him.

"What the hell is Miroku FOR?" he hissed. "Go away."

"No," she mumbled. She touched the tree. "Sanso ro? Imno asa min!" The idiot was going to give away their presence if she kept spouting nonsense like that.

"Shut _up_!" Inuyasha cast one glance at Kagome before jumping down silently, grabbing the girl's shoulders. "Go back to camp. I don't have time for you," he whispered. He realized his hands were touching skin. "Where is your shirt?"

Her hands covered her face.

Inuyasha inhaled deeply. "What are you so upset about? Did something happen?" If Miroku had been messing around with this girl's feelings while he should have been watching over the others—

She hugged him.

"Mirsno," her voice quivered.

"…um, hey." Inuyasha cautiously poked her shoulder. "What are you doing?" The shock of her cool hand grasping his fingers made him jump.

"_I am in love with Sango—do you understand? You must know how I feel about her. You know, don't you?" _Miroku's voice echoed through his mind.

Comprehension dawned on him. "Miroku loves Sango?"

Nori nodded.

He stripped his coat away, doing his best to push her arms through it without shifting her hair. His ears stayed tuned towards the conversation behind him as he tied the thing closed, covering the ningyo's torso.

"Don't worry about that idiot. Miroku flirts with every girl he meets." It didn't seem to help. Nori's eyes widened; her chin began to quiver. "Damn it, you shouldn't cry over that—"

"Kouga!" Kagome gasped.

Inuyasha darted, pushing aside the bushes. Kouga had the miko pinned against the ground, _kissing her_. And Kagome wasn't pushing him away. Frozen, he watched her numbly accept the wolf's disgusting mouth move over hers, until her eyes closed and her hands twisted into his hair.

"That son of a—" Why was she kissing him? Again?! The only reason that she would kiss him back…Kagome couldn't be in love with him! Kouga had eaten an entire village, kidnapped her, terrified her, threatened Shippo—

What if she was?

His legs felt weak. Numbly he managed to sit down, turning away from the wind carrying his worst fears towards him. He was going to lose her because of his damned mouth. Kagome would rather be with a wolf that ate humans than stay with him. She'd rather kiss Kouga than let him protect her. His heart was on fire with the pain of it.

He drew his legs in, punching the ground until his fists bled.

"I am so stupid," he mumbled. "Stupid, stupid, stupid—" He felt a pair of arms wrap around his shoulders, trying to soothe him. He let her hands touch him, let her press kisses into his hair. His mind was too horrified at the smells drifting their way.

Kagome _wanted _Kouga. She was going to leave him. He was going to be alone again.

"Nanzu," Nori whispered.

"Go away," he said hoarsely. "Why are you still here?" He didn't want anyone around to watch this, the moment he lost Kagome. He wanted her to stay with him but he had no right to ask. He was only a stupid hanyou who wasn't good enough for her.

_No_, Nori squeezed him. _You are good_.

"What the hell do you know?" Hadn't Kagome promised to stay with him, no matter what, because she needed to? Had that been a lie? Had she ever meant it or did she only need him to collect the Jewel shards? Was Kouga her next pawn? Kagome wasn't that two-faced, was she, using the outcast half-breed to do her bidding? Was this a joke to her?

_Good heart. _Nori kissed his forehead gently.

"She wants him," he choked. "She never needed me to protect her from him." He lifted his head, scanning her face.

Nori tucked his forelocks back.

Fury was starting to win over sadness. The urge to hurt something, to tear it apart. Kagome had lied to him about her feelings for Kouga. That she didn't care about him, didn't want him—that Kouga was "deluded" and it was "wishful thinking". Well, now the wench was wet for him _again _and the smell burned the inside of his nose. Who the hell did she think she was? Hadn't he known she was going to do this? She had run away from camp to tryst with the damn wolf like he'd said she would!

Inuyasha's mouth crashed onto Nori's, fueled by anger and hurt. He pulled the girl into his lap, kissing her roughly. He could sense her surprise—he didn't care. If Kagome could be so heartless he could too. And he'd show Kagome that he didn't care if she left him. She was just a human girl.

He stripped his shirt off, moving from Nori's lips to her neck. Her skin was incredibly smooth. His fingers trailed over her arms as he licked—her skin was so fucking _tasty_. No wonder her smell had been making him hungry. He heard her gasp as he pulled his coat away from her skin.

"Touch me," he growled. Years of uncomfortable sexual frustration were beginning to affect him. He wanted to find satisfaction.

Her fingers touched his shoulders. Strange emotions began to flow through him—he could sense her caution, but beneath that, interest. And the interest seemed to be winning. He sucked on her skin hard, hearing her moan. His angry lust was beginning to affect her.

He shifted so that she was on her back, cupping her breasts. No wonder the monk was always grabbing at women. They were soft, and a flush was beginning to rush over the girl's tanned skin. He thumbed them roughly as he sucked at her bottom lip, feeling her arms twist around his neck. Her breasts lifted farther into his hands, making him growl.

Her excitement began to wash over him, bouncing between them. Nori murmured nonsense as she grasped at his skin, moving her hips. He mimicked the action, feeling the heat pooling in his groin as he thrust at her through his hakama. The friction was beginning to make him pant, kissing her roughly as he reached to lift her leg from behind the knee. The angle only made her gasp against his lips more frequently, making him press his face against her breasts.

_Inuyasha_, she whispered inside his mind. It was sensual enough to instantly make him hard as a rock.

"Fuck _yes_." He stripped himself out of his hakama, fumbling with hers. Her constant touch prevented him from doubts, from sadness, from thoughts of Kagome. She pushed those thoughts from his mind before he could recognize them while actively pushing her need onto him, fueling his actions. There were many, many doubts running through his mind but her influence made sure that he was aware of none of them. Inuyasha was only concerned with his physical needs.

He was already positioning himself between her legs, kissing her. There was no hesitation as he slid forward, moaning at the sensation. He thrust into her, eyes clenched shut. She enjoyed the look on his face as she instantly healed from the intrusion. His muscles were already beginning to twitch and quiver.

She smiled up at him warmly. He was amazingly susceptible to magic—he could not even sense what she had been doing since he had allowed her to hug him. Since she had touched that ookami-youkai's shoulder and pushed him to kiss the Kagome girl. The lust she had given that silly wolf had lingered longer than she had expected, judging from what they were doing. And considering what Kagome had taken from her, they would be busy for a while.

Inuyasha belonged to _her_.

Inside the light of the campfire two bodies moved. In a haze, Kagome could feel Kouga's lips moving over her exposed abdomen. Heat was coursing through her skin at the passion building in her. She could almost feel how much Kouga wanted her, pouring off of him every time he touched her. It only served to compound the feelings in her. She couldn't stop herself from grasping that thick black mane, pulling his lips back to hers. His breathing was ragged.

"Yes," she whimpered. Kouga's hands pushed her undergarments away, caressing her. She arched towards him, digging her nails into his flesh. She was dying to have him—he wanted her so badly she could taste it, and every time he groaned ripples of pleasure erupted in her. It was addictive—she wanted _more_. She couldn't even remember why she had denied him in the first place. Why didn't she spend every second doing this?

"Kagome," he groaned. She gasped as her head fell back and her muscles twitched with that insatiable, perfect pleasure. It was delicious. His tongue swept across her collarbone.

What was she forgetting? There was something she was supposed to remember, but she couldn't muster the strength to focus when her body was so lost in _touch_. Kouga's hands swept lower, brushing against her legs and she forgot to remember. Instead, she wrapped them around his still-clothed waist, running her fingers across his naked chest.

Kouga was so _alive_, so strong. It made her moan, leaning up to enjoy the curve of his jaw. She wanted to enjoy that strength—so powerful and warm and vibrant. It coursed through his entire body. Her nails dug into him, drawing down his arms.

Kouga winced, pulling away. Blood rose from the scratches.

She didn't care.

"Watch it, Kagome." Kouga chuckled. She reached for his mouth again, desperate to taste him. The smell of his blood only heightened her frustration. He had been distracted by his pain but something in him had enjoyed it too. She absolutely _knew _it.

_What am I doing? _A part of her whispered. _This is wrong! I'm in love with Inuyasha but I'm going to have sex with Kouga! _

His lips teased her nipple and her conscience disappeared, banished to some corner of her mind. Her blood was too loud in her ears, too warm, to listen to something as small as doubt. Her body wanted to have Kouga ravish her and it was carrying her with it.

"...yes, yes!" Kagome arched against him, pushing her hips forward. The smell of his sweat and lust was intoxicating. His hands fumbled with the cloth under her skirt and she enjoyed every second his flesh brushed against hers, making her skin flush. She couldn't take any more teasing.

Her ears caught a feminine moan from somewhere in the woods.

_Who is that? _Her head turned away from Kouga's attentions, straining to hear more. She was interrupted by a pair of lips between her thighs as the wolf prince lifted her hips, lavishing her with his tongue. Her calves hung helpless over the wolf's shoulders.

_Yes_, she hissed, shutting her eyes. She couldn't stop the half, stuttered moans from escaping her lips as shudders began to run from her toes to her spine. She was so warm, _so warm_—it was impossible to be this hot and still live. She protested when he lowered her hips, moving over her.

"You're so beautiful." Kouga shuddered, kissing her jaw. A sharp pain followed as Kouga thrust forward, making her eyes flutter. She held onto him tightly as a rhythm developed between them, forcing cries of passion from them both. It was too good, too—she dug her nails into his back as he nibbled her ear, pinching her nipple.

Her vision blurred.


	16. Chapter 16: The Morning After

"_Mama!" Kagome ran up the stairs, removing her shoes with one hand, hopping on one foot. "You'll never guess what happened today Mama!" _

"_Kagome dear? What is it?" Her mother appeared in the hallway, toweling her hands off. _

"_Some girls from my class invited me to stay over this weekend. Her parents are going to let us spend the night. May I, Mama?"_

"_Which girls, Kagome? Do I know them?" Her mother's expression became thoughtful. _

"_It's Yuka's friend, Tomo. Oh please Mama? I promise it's safe. Her mother is going to be supervising the entire time." _

"_Where does she live Kagome? Will it be safe?" Mama led her into the kitchen where she poured tea for them both. "I would like to meet her parents." _

"_It's only downtown—she lives in an apartment close to school." Kagome smiled at how warm the tea was. It was nice, compared to how cold it was outside. _

"_I only want to be sure that you won't be in harm's way. I can't imagine anything ever happening to you." Her mother's arm circled around her from behind. "And I am sure Tomo is a very nice girl, but you are my daughter. I love you, Kagome." _

Kagome smiled, shifting. The echo of her memory was funny to her now. Mama had been so concerned with her safety in downtown Tokyo but she had never stopped to think about allowing her to go to the Sengoku Jidai. A much more dangerous time by far. Still, it was almost like she could feel her mother's comforting arms still around her.

Kagome yawned, stretching her calves out. She felt incredibly peaceful, wherever she was. And pleasantly warm. Happy. She could feel a body behind her. It had been a long time since she'd crawled in with her mother, but there was nothing like the woman for comfort when someone was scared. One of her fondest memories was during that rainstorm so long ago, when she and Souta had crawled in with her mother. Souta had been…he had still worn diapers to bed, hadn't he? He had been so cute, toddling around with that teddy bear in his little pajamas.

And if she was in the Sengoku Jidai, then she would be cuddling with Shippo. Maybe they were at an inn and she was sharing a bedroll with Sango. It was almost like a sleepover when they shared a room without the boys. Stories and games and jokes at their expense, Shippo giggling around like Souta used to. It was nice to have friends on both sides of the well.

"Sango?" Kagome yawned widely, rubbing at her eyes. Her hand automatically touched the arm around her waist, moving it without registering doing so. She sat up, stretching her arms over her head, and inhaled deeply.

Kagome doubled over, covering her nose with both hands. She almost passed out at the sensation of knives running down her esophagus. It felt like someone was scraping a wire brush down her throat. Her stomach contracted and she dry heaved, spitting onto the grass.

This _hurt_, beyond anything she could have imagined.

Kagome gasped, one hand against her stomach. She needed to breathe, even though every breath wildly increased the tornado of pain paralyzing her. She tried to call out for someone. Something was wrong with her lungs—she needed help. Anyone's help. But to do that she would need to breathe. To exhale, she would have to expel air out of the same passageway that was making her world spin.

She pinched her nostrils shut with both hands, desperate to stop the pain. It helped, although her limbs were still shaking. She realized tears were running down her face and wiped them along her arms, not daring to move her hands. Her arms were bare, even though she was obviously outside. One glance down revealed her pale breasts and her green skirt torn and frayed. Where were her clothes?

Trembling, she turned around.

"Kouga?"

The wolf prince was naked except for the wrappings on his feet. That observation came second to the fact that there was blood marring his skin. Blood still leaked from several cuts and scrapes over his entire body. There were shallow marks running down his arms and chest; twin holes in his ear; bruises covered his mouth, neck and shoulders.

"Kouga. Kouga?" Warily, Kagome carefully removed one hand from her nose. She pinched harder with the other while she tried to shake him gently. He wasn't stirring. Her eyes caught sight of her hand and she froze. The beautiful, perfect white nails she had admired that day were gone. In their place were sharp, pointed claws caked in a terrifying red mess. Dried trails ran down to her elbow where the liquid streaked to pink.

She screamed.

"No no no no no…" Kagome turned away, pressing her face against the grass. She began to rock, unable to process what the evidence was telling her. That _she_ had hurt Kouga, _she _had hurt one of her friends in this way. That her nails had undergone another transformation. That she was covered in Kouga's blood and she couldn't remember attacking him. Her hand abandoned her nose. Instead she stopped breathing, ignoring her stained hands. It was too damning.

"Inuyasha," she moaned. "I want Inuyasha."

"Kagome!" Shippo's high pitched voice filled her with shame. She didn't want anyone to know what she'd done. They would hate her. She only wished she could remember why. Kouga was her friend!

"Kagome! Kagome-chan!" She cringed.

_I'll never be able to look at myself again. When they realize what I've done they'll have no choice but to leave me. How could I have done that to my friend? Someone who protected me? And now his blood stains my hands! _

"Kagome-chan? Kagome!" Strong, small hands touched her shoulders. "What happened? Kagome?"

"Is he dead?" Shippo whispered.

"I d-don't know," Kagome sobbed. "I want Inuyasha."

"None of these injuries should be life-threatening to him. I believe he should recover." Miroku's deeper voice murmured. "Kouga?"

"Kagome-chan, will you tell me what happened?" Sango asked kindly. Kagome only continued to rock, tears slipping over her cheeks. She was doing her best not to breathe through her nose; her headache had still returned. She continued to wish for Inuyasha quietly, even through her shame. She wanted him. Only Inuyasha could help her.

_Will he still look at me after what I've done? _

"Oh Kagome," Sango sighed.

"Miroku? What's wrong with him?" Shippo whispered in the monk's ear. They were both looking at the half-naked miko crying in Sango's lap. The wolf's injuries were an eyesore, but Miroku understood what Shippo was really asking.

"You can sense it too?" he whispered.

"Of course I can." The kitsune's tail quivered. "No youkai would die from those wounds. But there's something else. His aura's…"

"…strange?" It was giving Miroku a terrible sense of foreboding. Physical injuries shouldn't affect the wolf's aura, but it would seem that it had. He kneeled to lay his hand across Kouga's brow. Yes. Their ally's ki had changed…somehow. Weakened? But it was impossible to hurt a person's life energy. A person's ki was not something that could be attacked. Only a body could be harmed.

"Why does his youki feel so weak?" Shippo whispered. His tail twitched in fear as he sniffed at Kouga's body.

Miroku stepped forward, draping his purple robes over the girl's back. Sango mouthed thanks to him, tucking the cloth around their friend. Kouga's discarded fur he laid over the man's waist. Both parties state of undress was impossible to ignore and infinitely embarrassing to contemplate.

"I don't remember, I don't remember," Kagome whispered fervently. "I don't understand. Why? Why would I do that?"

"Kagome needs to be cleaned up, Houshi-sama, and Kouga's wounds need to be looked at. I'll stay here while you search for Inuyasha. Even if he is angry at her he will listen to this." Sango's Hiraikotsu laid unused on the ground. They had come running at Kagome's scream. It was unspeakably unpleasant to witness this after a night of cuddling with Sango. And Nori—the ningyo girl had presumably disappeared into the river last night. Miroku suspected that she did not wish to see him after he had broken her heart.

"I'll help you," Shippo tugged on his robes. "I can smell him that way."

"Kilala, stay here and guard Mistress Sango." The neko brushed against his legs. He jogged after the sprinting kitsune.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha!" Shippo called. He was easily outdistancing his human companion. "Inuyasha where are you? Kagome needs you! Inuyasha!" He pressed his nose into the ground like the inuhanyou did, testing the scents. He could smell Inuyasha in this part of the forest away from Sango and the others. He followed the trail to where it was strongest.

Shippo was counting on Inuyasha to protect Kagome like he always did. Because as irritating as he was, Inuyasha was still his friend. And nothing could stop Inuyasha when he wanted to protect Kagome. They needed him to take care of her. Even if Shippo would never admit it, he knew he was safe when Inuyasha was around.

That's why the scents here were so disturbing.

"Shippo," Miroku stopped. "Anything?"

"Nori was here," Shippo breathed. "She was here with Inuyasha, but they're gone now. Why would Nori want to find Inuyasha?"

"She was here? You're certain?" There was a sick perfection to this mess. Inuyasha angry with Kagome, Kagome angry with Inuyasha, the miko running to find Kouga in the same manner Inuyasha ran to Kikyo. Nori disappearing in the middle of the night to find Inuyasha…

"There are some really weird smells here, Miroku." Shippo wandered closer to a rock, holding up a frayed strip of cloth.

Oh dear.

"Ew ew ew!" Shippo dropped it as soon as he realized what it was. He rubbed his hands on his clothing violently, making vomit motions. The horror that he had grasped anything that personal of Inuyasha's made him want to scrub himself until his skin bled.

Miroku sighed, leaning against his staff. The events of last night were becoming clear. He could think of only one reason—maybe two—why Inuyasha would remove his fundoshi so violently. It had been torn rather than unwound, indicating haste.

Inuyasha had bedded Nori.

But _why_?

Inuyasha was one of the strangest men he knew when it came to women. Over the years he had refused Miroku's many invitations to spy on the girls. And even though he carried a very attractive young woman on his back daily, he had yet to see Inuyasha's hand stray purposefully, if touching her bare legs was considered proper. And while he had his theories on Inuyasha's relationship with the Lady Kikyo, Miroku doubted that the hanyou was physical with her either. Her body was made of clay, after all.

Therefore, to consider that Inuyasha had actually bedded a woman was…_absurd_. His mind was already taking him to disturbing places.

"_I said get undressed stupid. Why do you talk so much? Let's just do it already."_

_Kagome giggled. "No wonder I love you Inuyasha! Let's make gentle, meaningful love!" _

_Kikyo frowned. "Inuyasha, we shall go to Hell when you are done. I will stand watch." _

Miroku shuddered—some things were better left secret.

"These are really bad smells, Miroku." Shippo sat back, wrinkling his nose. Miroku was grateful that the kitsune was still young enough to have his innocence. Otherwise, the boy might be scarred for life.

"This is not good…" Miroku winced. He began to rub his forehead in an attempt to push away his perverted sense of imagination. There were some things he did not wish to think about.

"Their scents lead that way. Why do you think Inuyasha went with her?" Shippo chirped.

"I think Inuyasha is out of his mind," Miroku groaned. _What could he possibly have been thinking? Being intimate with a strange hanyou while Kagome was with Kouga? _And considering that both Kouga and Kagome were far from properly dressed, it was likely that those two had also been intimate.

Why was he the only one to be left out?

"Fate has an odd sense of humor," he muttered.

Sango continued to clean Kagome's hands with water from her yellow pack. The conversation was one-sided and strange. She wanted nothing more than to confide in her friend…so she did. "Miroku confessed to Nori that he was in love with me. It was only to a ningyo who was trying to kiss him, but I still feel happy. And then I spent the entire night sleeping on his shoulder."

Kagome was still lost in her own thoughts.

The taijiya tilted Kagome's hands to get a better view of the sharp claws decorating them. How was it possible to have a youkai characteristic on a miko with such a pure spirit? Had Miroku been right? Was Kagome's aura not as pure as before?

"When I get my hands on that girl…" Sango glared. It was obviously something to do with that damned ningyo. Her blood was still affecting Kagome. And now her friend was sitting here numbly with Kouga's newly washed, unconscious body. She did not know what was wrong with him, but Sango feared for Kagome's sanity if he died. The weight of that guilt would kill her.

"Don't worry Kagome-chan." The sight of her friend in this condition made it easy to soften her voice. "Inuyasha will be here soon. He'll take care of you. Nothing is going to hurt you."

"Inuyasha," Kagome repeated. Tears began to flow again. "He's going to hate me."

"Inuyasha could never do that. We all know how much he loves you. Every time you return to your era he mopes around like some little lost puppy. He sighs and peers into the well every five minutes—"

"I s-slept with Kouga," she whispered, shutting her eyes tightly.

"You did?"

"At least I t-think so. It seems more like a dream." The girl's hands twisted into the purple kashaya covering her. "I see Kouga's face and I have the most horrible feelings—"

"Did he force you?" Sango prepared to reach for the Hiraikotsu. She would kill Kouga without a second thought if he had harmed Kagome in any way.

"N-no, I just mean…" Kagome winced, pinching her nose violently. "I'm going crazy. My head hurts every time I breathe through my nose, I lost my virginity and all I remember about it is…I _think _I wanted to hurt him. Isn't that sick? And I _enjoyed _it."

"I don't—"

"And it's all my fault." Kagome bent her head forward. "I don't really remember what should've been the best night of my life with…with someone else."

"Oh Kagome. I'm so sorry." Sango carefully took her friend's semi-clean hands, squeezing them in an attempt at comfort. Maybe if she had paid more attention, if she had immediately gone after Kagome, she could have stopped this.

"I don't know what I'll say to him," she whispered.

Sango knew that she didn't mean Kouga.

"He…he accused me of it and then it happened. What if he was right?" Kagome shook her head. "Maybe he knows me better than I give him credit for."

"Whatever is happening to you isn't your fault!" Sango pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back. "Nori must have cast a spell on you or…or her blood is still working through your body. But we will help you. I would die before I allowed someone to hurt you Kagome."

"It's all such a blur," Kagome mumbled into her hair. "My first time, you know? I always thought it would be special. With a guy I loved."

"I know," Sango murmured. Kagome didn't say it, but she knew her friend. The miko was in love with Inuyasha. Of course she had dreamed of their first night together. And she had every right to mourn what had happened. "I know, Kagome-chan."

"It's not fair."

"No, it isn't." Sango rocked her. She vowed eternal vengeance on Nori. If they ever crossed her path again she would personally make sure the ningyo suffered a painful death. Kagome had done nothing but be extraordinarily kind to Nori since they had found her. And look how she had been repaid! With blood and sorrow.

"I didn't want it to happen this way! I wanted In-Inuyasha," Kagome sobbed into her shoulder. "I've never even had a boyfriend!"

"I don't think Inuyasha will care about what happened," she whispered. Her friend was admitting truths she would want no one else to hear in her pain. Sango felt Kagome's hands circle around her. "He loves you too much. And I don't think it was your fault."

"I'm the one who did it!"

"No, no." Sango shook her head. "The Kagome I know would never betray her heart or enjoy anyone's pain. I think maybe she possessed you."

Kagome sniffled. "Who?"

"Don't you see? Nori is directly linked to every bad thing that has happened. I think she is our enemy," Sango whispered. "Naraku couldn't do a better job of playing with our emotions."

"You think Nori's evil?" There was actual surprise in her voice.

"There is a strong possibility."

"But…but I don't sense any evil in her," Kagome leaned back. "She…she wouldn't really…I'm the one who takes care of her! I protected her from all of you!"

Sango didn't respond.

"What aren't you telling me?"

The taijiya inhaled softly. "Nori disappeared into the river last night." Kagome's jaw dropped. "It is hurtful to think she cared so little about your kindness." Her eyes drifted over her friend's face as the betrayal dawned on her.

"Ah, friends?" Miroku had returned with Shippo atop his shoulder. "We have a problem."

"What is it now? Didn't you find him?"

Miroku's face was deathly serious. There was no jocularity in his boyishly handsome face as he exchanged glances with the kitsune boy. He kneeled beside Kagome, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"We cannot find Inuyasha, because he is not here. If I am correct, he has disappeared with Nori, who will no doubt be traveling towards the coast. We must move quickly."

"He's _gone_," Shippo sniffled.

"Why would Inuyasha be traveling with _Nori_? He trusts her less than anyone." Sango's fingers dug into her palms. She had known there was something wrong with that girl! "Inuyasha can't stand her."

"I do not know why. It is only my suspicion," Miroku said slowly. The looks in the girls' eyes told him they did not grasp the situation. He did not wish to disclose the information in front of Kagome. The girl had already experienced enough for one day. Besides, his right hand was itching the way it always did before trouble. He found it entirely too out of character that Inuyasha would run off and even less likely that he would do so with a girl.

It was _Inuyasha_ they were talking about—when it came to women and emotions, never had a more clueless man been born.

"We have to go after them." Kagome sniffled, wiping her face dry with a corner of Miroku's robes.

"Of course we will," Sango patted her arm. "Do you know which direction they took, Houshi-sama?"

"Shippo, Kilala? Will you be able to follow their trail?" He knelt down beside the upset boy. "We need your help to find Inuyasha. For Kagome."

"For Kagome." Shippo nodded.

"And what do we do about him?" Sango gestured towards Kouga. "We can't just leave him here."

"Kouga?" Miroku jostled the wolf's shoulder less gently this time.

"Hmmph," a deep voice inhaled. The wolf's jaws opened in a giant yawn, flashing his fangs. A finger reached up absently to dig into his ear.

"Kouga?" Kagome's voice brightened slightly.

"Beat it Ginta. I'm not doing that."

Miroku coughed suspiciously, hiding his grin.

"Kouga!" Kagome wrapped Miroku's kashaya around herself more tightly to move beside him. "Kouga-kun, wake up! It's Kagome."

"Kagome," he sighed. His hand strayed down to scratch his chest, letting it rest there. The wolf seemed to have fallen asleep again.

"Oh, wake up! We don't have time for this." Sango's nerves snapped as she began to shake the ookami's strong shoulders.

"Sango…" Miroku didn't dare try to physically stop her.

"Hmm? Who the hell are you?" Kouga's eyes opened, narrowing on her. Only Kagome's face stopped him from attacking the human stranger. "Kagome?"

"Hello, Kouga-kun." Kagome's cheeks flamed.

"Sango? Would you and Shippo help me?" Miroku grasped Sango's arm gently, holding Shippo. "We need to recover the things we left at our campsite last night."

"The only things we left—"

"I need your help." Miroku spoke deliberately. He pulled them both away to give the lovers privacy. She needed to speak with the wolf prince and they needed to recover a few things they'd forgotten in their haste. He only nodded at the grateful expression Kagome gave him.

Kouga was already sitting up, looking after her retreating friends. He rested his head against his fist tiredly, sighing.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah…my head just feels heavy." Kouga's eyes closed. Kagome patted his shoulder apologetically, although she wasn't sure why.

"Listen, do you remember anything? About last night?" She was sure that if Kouga did, he would have already mentioned 'beating mutt-face' or 'claiming his woman' or something. And if his memories were as fuzzy as hers—

"Why do I smell like sex?" Kouga rubbed the side of his jaw groggily. Kagome's face was on fire. The wolf sniffed loudly, shaking his head. "And your scent…"

"I…I'm pretty sure we…" Kagome couldn't quite manage the words. This was definitely _not _how she expected her first morning-after to turn out. She'd thought it would be with Inuyasha after they had defeated Naraku underneath the Goshinboku. That was _so _romantic. There would be candles, and maybe Inuyasha would have proposed to her—

"Rutted?" Kouga's eyebrows came together.

"Y-yeah." She studied the dangerous points at the end of her fingers. His eyes followed hers. Without asking permission he took her hands in his, examining them.

"When did this happen?" Kouga asked seriously. "They look…"

"They weren't like that last night. I don't know why they've changed again." Kagome bit her lip. The dazzling blue eyes staring at her demanded an explanation. "You…you remember that girl who was with us? The one with that weird reddish hair?"

"What about her?"

"W-well, she was a ningyo. A mermaid." Kagome couldn't read her friend's expression. "And some of her blood got on me. The others think it's done something."

"She 'was' with you? Where is she now?"

"Nori's gone now. Inuyasha went with her." The sharp sting of the ningyo's betrayal hurt more than she would have thought. After all of the times she had cared for her Nori had still run away without so much as a goodbye.

"Mutt-face ran off with some other woman? You're kidding, right?" Kouga's hands grasped hers more firmly. "I'm sorry Kagome."

She held her jaw tightly, refusing to cry. What if something happened to him?

"Did…did you enjoy it?" Kouga tilted his head.

"What?"

"The rutting." Her mind couldn't cope with her worry for Inuyasha and her guilt over her indiscretion. Especially not in the same minute. Kouga became nervous at the silence stretching between them.

"You don't even _remember _it, do you?" Kagome's eyes narrowed.

"Of course I do!" Kouga focused on her hands. His voice lacked conviction. "You were crying out in the woods. I couldn't stand it."

"But you don't remember sleeping with me." A weird feeling was starting to build in her chest. Neither one of them could remember having sex. That wasn't right. It wasn't like they had been drunk or anything. And she doubted Kouga was the type to drug her with anything. He was too much of an egotist to seduce a woman with herbal help.

"Do you?"

"N-no," she admitted. "Not a lot, anyway."

Kouga reached for her, pulling her against him. Kagome appreciated the comfort. Inuyasha had run off with a girl he distrusted while she had been having mindless sex with Kouga that neither one of them could actually remember much about.

She tilted her head up to find him watching her. Without waiting he pressed his lips against hers gently, running his tongue over her lips. Considering what had happened, she opened her mouth, accepting his kiss. His tongue flicked against hers pleasantly, pressing the fullness of his lips against hers.

And Kagome felt absolutely nothing.

There was no fluttering of her heart, no shortness of breath, no excitement. While he had very attractive lips, Kouga's kiss did nothing to her. Not the way Inuyasha's had.

She turned her head away.

"Kagome?"

"I'm sorry Kouga-kun." She wasn't in love with Kouga. She wasn't even in _lust _with him, as handsome as he was. Her heart completely belonged to Inuyasha. "I…I just don't feel that way about you."

"Do ya know something?" Kouga rested his chin against her hair. "You are one hell of a kisser. But it didn't do a damn thing for me either."

_Ok, what?! _

"What are you talking about?!" Kagome stood up, unbelieving. Kouga only ran a hair through his disheveled hair and shrugged, a small smile on his face. "You…you kissed me in front of _everyone_—you've been fighting with Inuyasha for years about who gets to touch me. Was all of that a lie?"

"Wolves are all about the chase; you could see the Shikon Jewel shards. So I claimed you in front of my pack that day. Having a rival only made it more fun."

"You, you—"

"But I _am _in love with you, Kagome!" Kouga stood, touching her shoulders. She did her best not to glance downward as his draped clothing did not accompany him. "That's why I'm so confused. I didn't feel anything from that kiss."

"And what about before? Did you feel anything when everyone was watching?" She couldn't decide if she wanted to purify him where he stood.

"It fucking turned me _on_. Your scent, your body…" Kouga gestured at her. "You're beautiful, Kagome. And it helped that you enjoyed it too."

"You are so…" Kagome grasped his hair, standing on her tiptoes to kiss him. She kissed him deeply, trying to make herself feel that wild lust she could only partially remember. There was nothing but the feel of Kouga's warm skin against hers and his musky, earthy scent, which was nice.

"Nothing," Kagome exhaled deeply. "There's no spark."

"Nope."

"So what the _hell _is going on?"

* * *

><p>"Milo-OORD!" Jaken called, leaning dangerously. "Lord Sesshomaruuuu!"<p>

"Where did he go, Master Jaken?" Rin shielded her eyes from the sun as she did her best to help Jaken search the ground below. They had been looking for several hours now but there was still no sign of Sesshomaru-sama. She was beginning to worry. Their lord disappeared sometimes, but he always returned to them.

"He has only been absent one day, you wretched girl." Jaken snorted derisively. "Enough of your pestering questions. Nothing could ever—Lord Sess-HO-maru!" The kappa's voice was beginning to make her ears ache.

"Oh Lord Sesshomaru, where are you? Jaken misses you to-oo," Rin sang softly to herself. "Hmm hmm hmm…"

"Why does he treat his servant so? I would have gladly followed him into battle! Does he not trust me to fight beside him? Oh where could he BE?" Ah and Un made a sound, changing their trajectory. Jaken scrambled to hang on as the dragons began to dip lower into the trees, disobeying his orders. "You useless—it is not time to graze yet! Can you think of nothing but your stomachs?"

"Ah and Un are hungry too. Don't be mean Master Jaken." Rin sighed. Sometimes it was very lonely when her lord was gone. Jaken took care of her but he was very grumpy. "Can we find a melon patch like we did before? That would—"

"Lord Sesshomaru!" The kappa was nearly in tears as the dragons landed. A familiar white figure was propped against a tree.

"He is sleeping—you should not be so loud!" Rin scolded. Her lord needed rest too.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken collapsed on his knees beside the Daiyoukai. "Oh milord, we have been looking for you!" While he did not dare _touch _his master, he was quite compliant to bow reverently. "I am so happy to have found you."

"May I look for food?" Rin's stomach was beginning to growl. She rubbed her stomach absently at the empty feeling. Jaken was more concerned at fawning over their lord.

_He is only going to hit Master Jaken for waking him when he was sleeping. It is not very nice of him to be noisy while Sesshomaru-sama is sleeping_, she sighed. Leaving the two she began to look for roots. She doubted that Master Jaken would help her find anything to eat right now but that was ok. She was used to foraging for herself. Sometimes it was fun—she was always happy to play in the forest. Sometimes she found colored stones or speckled birds' eggs or feathers. Once she had even found a strange white frog that had scared Master Jaken.

"Too bad he was eaten by that bird," Rin sighed. That had been sad. There had not been time to show Sesshomaru-sama before he had become lunch.

"Wow!" Rin moved forward to inspect the pretty gold color lying in the dirt. She brushed the colorful specks off carefully, holding it up between her thumb and forefinger. It was almost like a fish scale, except it was too pretty. She squeaked happily when she found two more on the other side of the path, and _three _more next to an old horse cart. She gathered her treasure up carefully, temporarily forgetting about her hunger.

"Wait until Sesshomaru-sama sees these!" Rin giggled. Sometimes he ignored her when she showed him things, but other times he was interested—like when she had shown him how she braided her hair! If only he would allow her to braid his.

Rin sighed, smiling widely.

These shiny flecks would definitely earn his attention. And there was nothing she wanted more than to impress her lord.

"Ow," Rin winced. She balanced on one foot as she realized she had walked over someone's grave, with a spade still lying on top of it. That was weird. Then again, there were lots and lots of graves alongside the road with all of the wars. And she always did her best to decorate them with flowers if there was time.

She sat down on the grass as she realized she had cut her foot. She pressed her hands against the shallow wound to stop the bleeding. Master Jaken would help her clean it and wrap it after it had clotted. She had seen infections before—Rin did not want one. In her old village one of the men had spent too much time in the rice fields. His feet had swelled up so badly the healer had to remove them.

Rin shuddered. _I am scaring myself for no reason. Sesshomaru-sama would never let anything like that happen to me. _

Her foot throbbed painfully.

"Yes. Master Jaken will give me medicine," she nodded. "Even if he does not like to take care of me. And maybe he will help find some food this time because my foot hurts. That would be nice."

"Sesshomaru-sama, wait!" Jaken's voice echoed. "You are not well milord!"

A white figure appeared inside the shadows of the tree. Tokijin hung limply from his hand as her lord stared at her for a moment. His knees buckled.

"Milord?" Rin forgot about her foot. She managed to stand on one foot, hopping towards her hero. "Can Rin help Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin eased to rest on her knees, not quite daring to touch him. She did not know if he would like that.

"Milooord!" Jaken was crying as he hovered nearby. "What can I do? I will serve you any way I can!"

"Attend to Rin," Sesshomaru ordered quietly.

When Jaken returned with Ah and Un, she did her best to sit still as Jaken cleaned her foot. The herbs stung badly, but she knew that it was important to use them. She bit her lip as he began to wrap it too tightly for her comfort.

"You will be fine," Jaken sniffed loudly. Tears were still running down his face silently. Their lord appeared to have fallen asleep again, which was strange. Sesshomaru-sama never slept that Rin knew of. At least, never around them.

"I do not want Sesshomaru-sama to be sick either, Master Jaken. But I'm sure he is ok. There is no one stronger than Sesshomaru-sama." She hugged him tightly; he did not push her away.

"That's true." He sighed loudly.

"He even came to make sure I was safe, remember? Maybe he is just sleepy."

"I have _never _seen milord sleep!" Jaken's voice pitched. The retainer broke into sobs, burying his face in his hands.

"Don't cry, Master Jaken!" She reached into her pocket. "Look at what I found, see? Aren't they pretty? Does that make you happier?"

"I do not care about your stupid—" Jaken looked up, blinking.

"See? I knew you would like them." Rin smiled, glad that she had gotten Jaken to stop crying.

"Where did you find those?"

"Here," Rin shrugged. "I was trying to find some food, but I got distracted. And then that mean shovel cut my foot and I could not walk anymore, so I—"

Jaken sniffed. He leaned forward to look at the pretty gold scales she was holding.

"I want to show them to Sesshomaru-sama when he wakes up. Will you help Rin make a necklace?" If she could put holes in them, she could give her lord a very nice present.

"You found these here?" Jaken repeated.

"Yes!" He never listened to her.

"This is bad—very, very bad." Jaken straightened, stumbling towards Sesshomaru-sama. "Milord, you have to wake up! Milord!"

"What is wrong Master Jaken?"

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken yelled so loudly that Rin covered her ears. She winced. If Sesshomaru woke up while her caretaker was standing on him he was going to be in a lot of trouble.

"Stop that!" Between his breaths of air Rin tackled Jaken to the ground. "You should not yell at Sesshomaru-sama! What are you doing?"

"My lord has been attacked by a ningyo…_obviously_!" Jaken's voice scrunched up.

"A what?"

"Those scales are from a ningyo—a fish creature that feeds on anything they find! Do you know _anything_? And if those scales are on land—"

"So they are fish scales? They're really pretty." Rin held them protectively in her fist.

"They are only beautiful to lure you in, human! And as soon as you get close to them they pull you under and eat you alive!"

"I'm confused, Master Jaken. Weren't you worried about Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin's forehead wrinkled.

"Ugh, you—of course I am! A ningyo did this to him!"

"Ok…so what did it do?" Rin was very tempted to play with all of the white hair pooling on the ground while her lord was sleeping. He would never know, would he?

"She stole part of his ki, you fool! No wonder he is sleeping!" Jaken crossed his arms. "Now, will you use your annoying voice to wake him up?"

"Yes, Master Jaken. But how do you know it was a she?"

"Because they have a habit of eating their male offspring." Jaken answered distractedly. "And then one of their adult females turns male. Absolutely insane creatures."

"What? Why?"

"I'll explain later. Sesshomaru-sama, wake up!"


	17. Chapter 17: Jaken

"This is _so _messed up." Kagome groaned as she slipped into the sweatpants from her bag. Kouga—shameless and conceited as he was—was dressing as slowly as he could while attempting to catch her eye, which was _so _not going to happen. As if _being _naked wasn't already bad enough. "Will you quit that? I told you to stop looking!"

"I've already seen it, right?" Kouga tilted his head. "Why—ow!" He raised his arms to stop her from slapping him. "What is your problem Kagome?"

"_You _are my problem!"

"Fine, alright?" Kouga turned, grumbling. "…the stick out yer—"

"Excuse me?!"

_Pop!_

"Kagome!" A shrill, girlish voice called. She turned in time to catch Shippo mid-air, hugging him to her chest. "I'm so glad you're awake. Are you ok now?"

"I'm considering murder," she glared at Kouga, "but otherwise, yes."

"I'm worried about Inuyasha—do you think he's in danger?" Shippo wriggled in her grasp. "Even Miroku thinks that Nori did something to him. He and Sango were talking about it."

"I don't really know Shippo." Kagome set him down to wait while she finished dressing. Considering that yet another school uniform was ruined, she was left to wear the outfit she had let Nori borrow before. And at the moment, the irony was bittersweet. She pulled on the white shirt and reached for her hairbrush; her hair was gnarled beyond recognition.

"So this fish can cast spells on people? She has magic?" Kouga kneeled beside the kit. Kagome offered a quick prayer of thanks that the stubborn narcissist had finally put his clothes on.

"It's really weird magic. She can do things when she touches your skin." Shippo shuddered. "And she put a spell on Miroku, and she even took out Sesshomaru!"

"Who?"

"Inuyasha's brother. He's very strong." Kagome mumbled around her toothbrush.

"Ooh—and she can heal wounds by touching them!" Shippo added, tail twitching. "When we found her she healed Kagome's wrist but ever since she's ruined everything!"

"Sounds like a real bitch," Kouga agreed.

"And she's been flirting with Miroku and kissing him and making Sango really mad. Miroku gets distracted because Nori's pretty, even if she is crazy."

"One question, kid."

"Yeah?"

"Who's Miroku?"

"I'm Miroku." Kilala landed and said monk disembarked, reaching to help Sango. "I told you they would be dressed, Sango."

"And thank the kami for that." Sango set the Hiraikotsu down. "We need to follow after them as quickly as possible. Do you think you could lead us, Kouga?"

"The mutt's scent?" Kouga snorted. "I'm surprised even you humans can't smell that on the wind. It almost smells as if that idiot dog has been fucking—"

"Can you or not?" Miroku disliked being rude, but now was not the moment to tell Kagome about Inuyasha's actions.

"This girl…she's a fish, right?" Kouga stood, crossing his arms.

"She's a ningyo." Miroku nodded.

"She's a creepy girl with a tail," Shippo added.

"This area isn't far from the ocean. What if this bitch has already disappeared?" His words made the air feel heavier on them all. "Inuyasha isn't as fast as me, but he could get to the ocean in half a day from here if he wanted to."

Kagome felt sick.

"You mean they're already gone?" Sango rushed to counter his logic. "But Inuyasha would be slower with a passenger. There might still be time."

"My guess is that mutt-face chose to run off with his new lover. Face it," he shrugged. "Dogs don't mate for life the way wolves do—they'll hump anything with two legs."

"Kouga," Miroku stepped forward. "I think—"

"Even I didn't think Inuyasha was stupid enough to sleep with some random fish-creature. The idiot must have been desperate," Kouga snorted. "He must have finally realized he didn't stand a chance with my girl, eh Kagome?" He shot her a lazy, confident grin that died at the expression on her face. "What?"

Miroku was going to have a stroke. He just knew it.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome blinked bemusedly.

"Inuyasha would _never_…" Sango's immediate defense of Inuyasha faded when she looked at Miroku. He winced, waiting for the screaming to begin.

"None of you told her?" Kouga frowned, scowling at Kagome's human friends. "I thought humans were supposed to be loyal. Feh!"

"Did he?" Kagome pushed past Kouga to frown at them. "Did Inuyasha have…did he?"

"What'd he do?" Shippo whispered to Kilala. She _meowed _quietly.

"Now Kagome, you must understand—" Miroku held up his hands helplessly. "I find it difficult to believe Inuyasha would do such a thing. In my opinion…"

"Did. He." Kagome glared at Kouga: he was the only one who wouldn't try to distract her, lie to her to protect her feelings. He was too simple for that.

Kouga set his jaw. "The smell keeps blowing from that direction—that girl's scent and his, all muddled together. It isn't too hard to figure out what they were up to."

"Kagome!" Sango caught her before her knees buckled. "Oh Kagome, I'm so sorry!" Kouga helped the taijiya lower Kagome to the ground weakly. Sango nearly hissed at him. "Why would you do that you…you! Do you have to ruin everything?"

"I'm not the one who fucked her!" Kouga barked back. "That stupid hanyou did!"

"Get out of here!" Sango shoved him, making him stumble. "You rude, crass child—you don't understand anything about Kagome!"

"I _love _Kagome!" Kouga's eyes darkened as he leaned over her.

"No you don't! You're obsessed with her!" Sango slowly touched her sleeve, where her knife was sharp and waiting. The grip was cold against her fingers. "You only want what you can't have. Like a little boy!"

"You listen to me—"

"You should leave." Sango stood her ground even though Kouga's teeth were bared. He wasn't the first youkai to threaten her and he wouldn't be the last. She wouldn't let him intimidate her. "You are no longer welcome here, Kouga."

"Then it's a good thing I don't give a damn what you think, because I'm staying." Kouga's tail twitched, sweeping low enough to touch the ground.

"Kouga." Miroku gripped his staff more securely, preparing to hit him. The wolf's stance had him worried for Sango's safety. He looked prepared to strike her. "I think you should listen to her. It might…"

"Shut it." Kouga brushed between the two humans, kneeling in front of Kagome. "Hey. I really didn't know that they hadn't told you, Kagome. I'm sorry. I figured you knew."

She blinked, unable to focus yet.

"You don't need that stupid dog anyway, do you?" The wolf prince reached for the limp hand resting on her legs. "I'll take care of you. I could take you back to the wolfden today, if you want. Forget about this mess."

"I want…" Kagome bit her lip, considering her words carefully. "I need your help."

"Anything." Kouga's expression brightened, and he tossed an incredibly moronic grin at her human friends. Miroku rolled his eyes.

"Will you find Inuyasha?" Kagome gripped his hand tightly, squeezing. "You would be fast enough to find them before anyone else. Would you?"

"Find…?"

"If you ran as quickly as you could, you might be able to catch Inuyasha before he could reach the ocean—if that's where he's going." Kagome shifted onto her knees to gaze directly into his eyes. "Please? Please Kouga?"

His eyes widened. "After he slept with that girl? Betrayed you?"

"We don't have proof that he—" Kagome shoved him slightly when his mouth opened again. "And we don't know what happened. I need you to help me. Will you? He might need your help!"

"Don't be a sucker, Kagome." Kouga kissed her forehead. "You have to let—"

"No!" Kagome stood, hands fisted at her sides. An angry, pulsing aura began to radiate from her. "I'm asking you to help me, not Inuyasha! And you are going to find him because I told you to, wolfboy!"

Kouga solemnly nodded, leaning away from her.

"Now get off of your ass and go find him!" She reached down, hoisting him upwards by his armor. "And if you don't find him, I'll find **you**!"

Kouga ran.

"Wow!" Shippo squeaked into Miroku's calf. "You really scared him, Kagome!" The others merely nodded, nervous that the miko's wrath would turn onto them next.

"We should get moving. If Inuyasha really is in trouble, then we'll need to be there before anything else happens." Kagome forced a brilliant, cheerful smile onto her face as she stood, brushing her clothing off.

"Um…Kagome?" Sango cleared her throat before regaining her courage. "What…what if Inuyasha isn'tin any trouble?"

The creepy smile didn't fade from her face. "Then he's going to be."

They collectively shivered when her back was turned.

* * *

><p>"Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin stood on his legs, doing her best to shake his heavy frame. Their lord still slept very, <em>very <em>deeply. "Sesshomaru-sama!"

"Anyone but milord would not be alive. Ningyo who steal ki like this rarely leave their victims with a heartbeat." Jaken stood a bit straighter. "Sesshomaru-sama is one of a kind, Rin."

"Please wake up, Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin began to cry. She sat on the ground, watching her favorite person sleep like the dead. Even her optimism was beginning to fade; after several hours of trying to rouse him, he still would not wake.

"It will take time for him to heal—time we do not have." Jaken laid down the stick he had been using to draw in the dirt. "Come here Rin." Wiping her tears, she moved to sit beside him. There were a lot of squiggles that she didn't understand, but she did recognize the fish drawing.

"Is that you, Master Jaken?"

"No, it is not _me_!" Her caretaker puffed with pride. "That is a ningyo…will you just be silent?"

"Yes, Master Jaken." Rin wiped her nose on her sleeve.

"In the ocean, there are many types of youkai. Peaceful, intelligent, evil, vicious…"

"Are there oni?"

"Of a type, yes."

"Are there any like Sesshomaru-sama?"

"There aren't any youkai like Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken's voice cracked before he calmed himself. "And sometimes there are youkai born who are half youkai and half human…yes, like there are on land." He rolled his eyes; anticipating Rin's questions was growing tiresome.

"So what are ningyo?"

"The ningyo we are familiar with are always female. They resemble fish with arms, very odd looking things. The majority of them never leave the ocean—they don't need to. They eat fishermen, sailors, dead bodies, other youkai…anything they find, really. But that kind of ningyo aren't to be feared. They're like any other youkai."

"There's another kind?"

Jaken nodded. "There are three kinds of ningyo: those that are fully youkai, those that are hanyou, and those that are more human than youkai. They're cannibals, so any of them with human blood are usually eaten at birth. It keeps their clan balanced. But sometimes a few aren't. And that's the problem."

"So why are you so scared? What does this have to do with Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin shook him by the shoulders. "Just tell me Master Jaken!"

"Because one of them had children!" Jaken squealed. "Hanyou are not meant to breed with other hanyou!"

Rin stopped shaking him. "…what?"

"A few decades ago one of their females turned male and they swarmed the coast looking for food! They destroyed every human village on the coast, and several of my clan's brethren were taken with them. They're very bad, Rin."

"And Sesshomaru-sama…?" Rin resisted the urge to bite him. None of this mattered. Sesshomaru-sama was sick and she didn't know why!

"I'm getting to that! If I remember the rumors, one of their hanyou actually _mated _with…I used to remember this story better…"

"Master Jaken!"

"The point is, one of their hanyou had a baby with another hanyou and the ningyo have been arrogant ever since! They've started developing weird magic abilities and taking over old hunting grounds that belonged—" at the human girl's expression he cleared his throat. "The only reason I know of that those scales would be found on land is that their breeding male died and they are about to swarm the coast again."

"And one of the fishes attacked Sesshomaru-sama on land?"

"Most youkai don't fight the way ki-stealing ningyo do. And that is their advantage." Jaken's nose wrinkled at the idea. "Certainly milord would not expect such a cowardly opponent."

"How could someone steal his ki, Master Jaken?"

"That is what the other water youkai have been trying to find the answer to. But this is very bad. I think the ningyo are preparing to swarm the humans along the coast again. Their villages will be gone, as will most of the youkai. A newly turned ningyo _male_ is extremely powerful."

"Sesshomaru-sama could stop them!" Rin stopped twisting her hands together to hug him around the torso. "Oh Master Jaken, we need help! I don't want those people to die!"

"There may not be time, Rin. Did you see the moon last night?" Rin squinted her eyes as she searched the bright, pretty blue sky for a shadow of the moon. She finally found it hiding behind a cloud. "If I am correct, the ningyo will swarm on the full moon, and that's—"

"Oh no!" Rin scrambled to her feet and did something she had never dared before. She began to pull on her lord's long, beautiful white locks in the hope of waking him. "Sesshomaru-sama, wake up! You have to wake up! Please! You have to stop the mean fish from killing everyone!"

"That won't work Rin." Jaken rubbed at his face with his hands. "The ningyo stole a lot of his energy. Sesshomaru-sama needs to rest."

"But all of those people!"

"Sesshomaru-sama would not waste his time with the lives of humans anyway. They are beneath him; you know that."

"He wouldn't let all of those people die! He would want to help them and kill all of the bad youkai. He wouldn't let the evil youkai do whatever they wanted to!"

"You are thinking of that stupid half-breed _Inuyasha_. He's the one weak enough to feel sympathy for humans. Your kind don't live long enough to bear caring about."

"You love me and you know it Master Jaken!"

"I do not!"

"You do too! And you love Sesshomaru-sama! And you know he would want to know what is going to happen!"

"I have to consider the health of my lord! And he was lucky!" Jaken's chin began to wobble. "Ningyo always kill. To think that he came so close to one of those cowardly, vile creatures makes me sick. He might have died because I could not warn him."

"Don't cry Master Jaken." Rin came to hug him again, patting his back. "Sesshomaru-sama isn't going to die. He wouldn't leave us like that."

"I know," he sniffled.

"Maybe _we_ should warn people. They might want to know about the fish." Rin gasped as the idea hit her. "Yes! We could help everyone, Master Jaken! Think about how proud Sesshomaru-sama would be if we saved people!"

"That is the dumbest…no, Rin! I am responsible for you and I say no."

"Then I'll find Sesshomaru-sama's brother! They would want to help humans like me." Rin crossed her arms. "I don't want people to die, Master Jaken. Not when we could stop it."

"It is impossible to evacuate an entire coast of humans!" Jaken snorted, rubbing his hands together. "And to go anywhere near that water is a stupid idea! Other youkai are going to follow them to eat their leftovers, and if that male is anywhere _near_—"

"I don't care Master Jaken. I'm going, even if you won't. It's the right thing to do." Rin stomped her foot, unconsciously tugging on Sesshomaru's hair.

"I will not let you die, Rin! I am responsible for keeping you alive! Sesshomaru-sama would kill me if I let anything happen to you." Jaken scowled back at her. "And I say that you are not going anywhere."

"Fine!" Jaken sighed and fell backwards, letting his arm cover his eyes. The worry was beginning to wear on him. Sesshomaru-sama was defenseless until his strength returned. And they would need to move farther inland just to be safe. There was no telling how far the ningyo might travel in search of food. It depended on their new male, he supposed. Either way, he was in charge until his master could awaken. Those nasty creatures never fought honorably. Dirty, lowly scavengers. In the old days they knew their place, cleaning up after respectable youkai who conquered their opponents.

No. One generational mistake and now the ningyo—simpletons that they were—thought themselves capable of waging war with _real _youkai.

"Feh!"

The smell of Rin's blood reached his nose. Again.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin screamed. The girl hopped one foot, clutching her wounded one. Blood ran over her hands freely as she hopped beside him. "Sesshomaru-sama!"

"Rin! What are you doing?!" The stupid girl had opened her wounds again, the little fool! After he had been so diligent in bandaging it the first time! "Are you that big a fool? If you get sick you should think twice before asking ME—"

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin squealed with delight when his eyes opened. "Sesshomaru-sama, I need your help! Jaken—"

"Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken fell to his knees, bowing. He did not want the taiyoukai to see his tears. He would not shame himself in front of him hero if he could manage it.

"Rin," his voice came softly. "What is the matter?"

"The fish youkai are having babies and Jaken says they're going to kill people and there is going to be a moon and you have to wake up!" Rin's face was turning red at the effort of staying upright. "And if you don't help other people with the ningyo fish everyone's going to die!"

His eyes were already drooping again. Rin gasped, tipping forward onto his legs.

"Ningyo, you say." Sesshomaru's lips drew back in distaste. His eyes were closed, so Rin did not know if he were still awake. She sat upright, waiting.

"Milord?" His chest was still moving, barely, underneath the armor, so Rin knew he was alive. But he would not move even when she shook him. She decided it was safe to bury her face into his armor and cry, telling him how worried she was for him and for all of the other people.

"Rin…"

"We have to help him get his ki back, Master Jaken!" Rin wiped her eyes with her sleeves. "Sesshomaru-sama can't stay like this."

"And what do you propose? Chasing after some anonymous ningyo girl to take it back? Even if we could find the right one, it is impossible to—"

"We have to try!" Rin yelled. "I cannot leave my lord this way."

"You would prefer to leave him alone in the middle of this forest on the eve of a massacre?" Jaken sneered. "That is what will happen if we leave. I will not abandon my lord!"

Rin turned away from him, sobbing against Sesshomaru's armor.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I have been extremely busy, for which I apologize. But I already have half of the next chapter ready for this story, and for my other story _Little Thief._ I am planning to finish at least several more chapters before the new year :) 


	18. Chapter 18: A Guiding Light

_Where am I? _

Inuyasha felt the thought disappear. Instead, a warm feeling washed over him. Happiness. He was happy? Why was he happy? He was never happy.

_Happy now_, he heard.

Oh. Happiness.

Someone giggled, and he felt a pair of lips brush against his. It seemed odd. Everything felt disconnected from him. He felt emotions that weren't his—he didn't think—but who else's might they be? It was weird. Like he was living in someone else's head.

"Safe," someone whispered. He barely registered the smile on the girl's lips before she was leading him somewhere again.

_Where am I going? _

"Happy," the girl said again. A powerful, fuzzy feeling hit and he quit bothering to wonder where he was. It didn't matter. He was with this girl and he loved her…_I think_. And he was happy to be…_wherever I am_.

She smiled, kissing his cheek this time.

He could vaguely recall carrying her for a while…somewhere. And the smell of salt was burning his nose. Even numbed by the fog around his head, it still made him want to scratch the inside of his nostrils with his claws. But this girl was leading him somewhere and he was happy to follow her.

_Be happy now. Safe. _

Possession washed over him, making him feel like someone was squeezing his body. It was uncomfortable. And frankly, it scared him a little. He didn't like that. Especially since no one had actually touched him.

_No fear! _She was irritated. _Happy! _

"Happy," he repeated. He smiled back at her. The creases disappeared from her face and she nodded, stopping. Her face swirled in his vision as she stepped forward to hug him fondly, burrowing into his open shirt. The chill from her skin made him recoil. She was incredibly cold.

"Go," she released him. He took her hand, helping her over the fallen log in their path. He could smell fresh water ahead. It would be great to stop for a drink of water; his mouth was dry.

_Thirsty, _her voice noted. That warm fuzzy feeling touched him again. The area around the pond was very green and smelled nice. Clean. The water was delicious.

"Go-od." The girl rubbed his back as he bent forward to drink. The motion was familiar to him somehow. Someone else had done that too.

"_Are you still feeling sick, Inuyasha?" a girl asked sweetly._

Someone hissed sharply. A sharp, coarse pang swept through his chest swiftly, crippling him. He bent forward, holding his hand against his heart.

Inuyasha. **He** was Inuyasha.

_Kagome—where is Kagome? _Kagome was the one who rubbed his back. Kagome had sacrificed her entire present in the future to live in the past—for him. Kagome, the most selfless person he had ever known. And she wasn't here.

"No!" A pair of slim legs stood by his head. His face was pulled upright by cold hands. The pretty, angry face in front of him softened as she cupped his cheeks, touching his lips softly.

Nori.

"Where am I?" he asked hoarsely. He twisted his face away from her, stumbling. His instincts were telling him to run, to get away from her—she was too fast. The ningyo was already hugging him again, pressing her hands against his chest.

"Me," she whispered. His vision swirled into a vortex of confusing colors. Biting loneliness soared through him, alongside a horrible feeling of obsessive love—possession. Nori had no intention of letting him go.

"You creepy—!"

"Mine." The fog was filling his mind again. Kagome was fading, everything was fading. He snarled, striking out at her blindly.

Inuyasha sagged against a nearby boulder blindly, exhausted.

Nori sighed, twisting her hands into her hair. It was harder than she predicted, keeping him with her. Her spell was not holding him the way it should. Every time he thought of that other girl his feelings almost overwhelmed her spell.

It was because of that…_thing _around his neck. The spell was more powerful than she had first believed. It was drenched in that girl's strange magic, interfering with what she wanted. It was tangled into his energy and if his youki was already connected to someone else…

She did not know what to do.

She had not even known that humans could do magic! And it was _very_ strong. It _was _connected to his youki, the energy that burned so brightly inside of him. She frowned, gliding her hands over his shoulders to grip the necklace.

Shocks ran down her arms as she attempted to simply break the circle of beads.

The girl had already bound him to _her_!

Nori hissed. She drew on the ki she had taken from that bad youkai, focusing it towards the human spell. She yowled as dizzying, sharp pain ran over her, forcing her to retreat. Inuyasha continued to sit unharmed on the grass, staring into nothing, but her hands and arms had been seriously injured. The beautiful flesh had been charred by the binding's energy, turning it black.

That girl had burned her skin! _Again_!

Frustrated, she buried her face into his chest.

_Stupid thief-girl, _she frowned. The stupid human girl was going to ruin everything! She should have eaten that wonderful energy when she'd had the chance instead of allowing that girl to almost kill her!

"Mine."His mind was still a bit dazed from fighting her renewed spell but Inuyasha would feel better soon. They would be home, safe, and she could feed him. He would be with her forever, and she would never have to see her mother or the others ever again. _Inuyasha _needed her, unlike that Kagome-girl who screamed at him.

That Kagome girl didn't _deserve _Inuyasha.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha's brow furrowed as he turned his face towards her. She hadn't shielded her thoughts from him; this time it was her fault.

"No," she exhaled. _Nori_.

"Oh." Inuyasha's face relaxed.

"S'ok," she nuzzled his coat with her cheek. Her lips curled up at how happy she was to have him with her. Letting him find her had been the best decision she had ever made.

He had been so nice to her that night—he'd carried her and protected her and they'd given her a name and his humans had tried to feed her. Those bad humans had tried to hurt her. They'd made her afraid. And even though Inuyasha raised his voice sometimes, he was safe. She had searched his heart enough to know that.

She couldn't let him go. No one had ever been so good to her. She knew he loved her. He _had _to!

Nori brushed his hair with her fingers softly.

Inuyasha was going to stay with her and they would be happy. And once he realized it she wouldn't have to waste her energy keeping him with her.

"Go," she whispered. Inuyasha barely turned his eyes towards her, uncomprehending. "Go home." His ears flicked when she leaned in to kiss him again, enjoying the fullness of his lips. She was tempted to delay their traveling until a thought intervened, forcing her to stop.

She could draw on the blood-bond to break the spell.

Nori gasped, twisting one hand into Inuyasha's hair. The other hand touched her neck, closing her eyes at the sensation of two pulses. She could still feel the extra rush of the dark-haired human's blood rushing underneath her skin and it cheered her. Her skin still felt strange from the binding—warm and electric, but in a good way. Putting that spell on him had been lucky.

But what if it hurt _him_?

Her chest still ached at the memory of the other man, of the dark-haired human who wanted the angry girl. Not that it mattered. She would have been too tempted to eat him, and he had been kind to her. No, she could not have kept him.

But she did not want to kill him, either.

Could she do it? For Inuyasha?

Nori drew her legs against her chest. She eyed the pale flesh sadly; her tail was much prettier than these imitation legs, but it was necessary. That bad youkai had provided more than enough youki to prolong her change, but it was not the same. She was so proud of her tail. It was such a pretty gold, much prettier than the others'. But she knew Inuyasha could not appreciate its beauty yet. Humans preferred her with legs.

"_What do we have here, gentlemen?" The strange brown creatures had stopped and humans were climbing out of the box. "Hello there." _

_Danger. The men were going to hurt her. _

_She moved. _

"_Oh no you don't!" One of them grabbed her hair, pulling. Her new legs gave underneath her and she fell. His eyes ran over her. It frightened her. _

"_Such a pretty lady," another one murmured. He moved behind her, hoisting her upright by her arms. "What do you suppose we do with you?" _

Nori's hands closed around Inuyasha's necklace.

* * *

><p>"Slow down Kilala!" Sango called to her friend. Miroku was still running behind them, and as fast as he was, he did not have Inuyasha's stamina. And she was <em>very <em>anxious to find her friend. Kagome was still holding onto her waist with ten youkai claws. Already, Kagome had pierced her skin with those sharp edges—accidentally of course—by holding onto her frame too fiercely.

They needed to find Inuyasha.

"Thank you…Sango." Miroku ran beside them. "You flatter me with your concern."

"Oh brother…" Shippo rolled his eyes. "Do you two ever stop?" Kagome felt Sango's spine stiffen. Shippo squeaked and disappeared behind her shoulder as Sango turned to glare at the fox kit.

"Ask me once our reason has turned to passion!" Miroku grinned.

"Sango, don't—" Kagome winced as Sango leapt from Kilala's back. The firecat mewled, slowing to a halt. Kagome sighed as she heard the inevitable cries of pain coming from the monk. He brought it on himself, really, being such a lecher.

"What is he talking about? Why did that make Sango so mad?" Shippo whispered.

"I meant no—"

"Spare me!" Sango crashed the Hiraikotsu into the ground, inches from the bruised monk's face. "You shouldn't say things like that to Shippo! He's too young…" She stopped as Miroku's face began to turn pale.

"Miroku?" Shippo asked.

"I'm feeling a bit…dizzy." Sango automatically moved to catch him before his knees buckled. Concern replaced her anger; he was in her arms and was not attempting to grope her. It disturbed her almost as much as his color, or the distant look in his eyes.

"Miroku?" her voice softened.

"I need to…sit down," he managed. Sango lowered him to his knees gently.

"Miroku has probably been running too long," Kagome lowered herself from Kilala's back to bring her first aid kit near. "Would you like a cold compress? Or some water?"

"This has happened before." Sango sat too, touching Miroku's face. "There might be a village close by. We could find a healer."

"That's…" Miroku winced, groaning. "I will be well. We must find Inuyasha. That is our priority."

"What are your symptoms?" Kagome unscrewed a bottle of cold water. "Dizziness, paleness—"

"I'm going to be sick," he groaned. "You may wish to move."

"Nausea," Kagome added. "Miroku has heatstroke. He can take my spot on Kilala's back while he cools off. We should have been taking turns anyway in this—"

Miroku emptied his stomach, forcing Sango to move.

"Poor mortals," Shippo crossed his arms. "We're lucky to be youkai, right Kilala?" The nekoyoukai had already transformed, darting towards Miroku. She nuzzled against his hand as his breathing grew heavier.

"Oh Houshi-sama, I'm sorry." Sango rubbed his arm. "I know you were only making a joke. I didn't mean to make it worse." Kagome offered him the bottle of water, which he accepted gratefully. "There should be some food in my bag. It isn't healthy to run on a full stomach."

"There is no need. I…" Miroku groaned, nearly falling forward. The severity of the pains in his chest were growing each moment, but he did not wish to frighten the girls. Not when Inuyasha was missing and at the mercy of a ningyo. Soon, there would probably be no choice. He feared that he was about to suffer a heart attack.

"Miroku?" Sango touched his face, wrapping her other arm around his shoulders. "You should lie down. You don't look well."

He didn't doubt it.

Miroku closed his eyes, letting the coldness of the water drift down his throat. It was soothing, but it was doing nothing for his chest. His muscles constricted again and he gasped for air.

And his vision was beginning to do strange things. One moment he was staring at Sango and Kagome as they tried to tend to him and the next he was…well…looking at Inuyasha. And he was having difficulty determining _why _that would be when he was in such physical misery.

Sango mouthed his name, but he could no longer hear her.

His own aura was wildly attempting to stop the foreign youki rising from the blood that wasn't his, as it made its way through his body. He could sense it doing…something. And it was uncomfortable at the feeling of his aura _disappearing_. Parts of it were out of his control and he was helpless to stop it.

He was suddenly looking at his hanyou friend, although his vision felt strange. The colors were too sharp and his eyes felt sensitive to the excess of light. His skin was painfully warm.

_Inuyasha? _He tried to move his head but he was unable. Instead, he focused on the small feminine hands wrapped around Kagome's 'sit' rosary. The black beads were glowing. _Nori! Nori is attempting to do something to Inuyasha! _And he could see it. But why?

Nori's hands and forearms were burned, the color of soft ash. He could feel how sensitive the skin was to the wind as it blew. Something had injured her quite severely and she wasn't healing. While he applauded her attacker, he ached to see the emptiness in Inuyasha's eyes. His friend wasn't himself.

His skin burned with a fierce desire. He _wanted _Inuyasha desperately, wanted affection and kindness and attention from the hanyou. Inuyasha was his because he had claimed him and no one was going to take him away. It made him angry to think that anyone would try. Images of Kagome crossed his mind and he wanted to bare his teeth in frustration.

And he could feel a terrible coil of energy being directed towards Inuyasha, bent on breaking the horrible spell binding him towards _that girl_.

Miroku watched as Nori's hands pulled, glowing with a pale pink light. The beads were beginning to tremble with the…the power being directed towards them. The spell was beginning to weaken when Nori pulled from Miroku's body again and he distantly felt something break.

_I understand. The spell she placed on me—her blood has been making me stronger, making my body quicker to heal, but she has been stealing in return! Nori is using my powers to break Inuyasha's rosary! _

"Miroku!" Sango scream echoed in his ears.

Inuyasha's rosary beads were beginning to crack, unable to withstand both holy and un-holy powers. Miroku could feel the sheer force of youki being directed towards it. It was strangely familiar. Dark and purple with immense power—Sesshomaru. The ningyo had stolen _Sesshomaru's _ki and was using it against his brother!

_Nori! If you can hear me, you must stop! You must not harm Inuyasha! _He was uncertain if their strange connection worked doubly, but he would try. _Nori—you must return Inuyasha to us! I know how you feel about him. Release him from your spell and do what is best for everyone. It isn't right, to trap him this way!_

The beads shattered with a dazzling light; unparalleled satisfaction crossed his mind.

Everything turned dark.

"Miroku!" Sango screamed, half-sobbing. The monk was unconscious against her shoulder, bleeding heavily. Several dark, horrid wounds had slashed themselves with no explanation across parts of his face and body. He was bleeding onto her kimono and scaring her.

"M-Miroku," Sango buried her face into his hair.

"Sango?" Kagome shook her other shoulder. "Did you see that light?"

"Miroku's hurt!" Shippo sniffled, hearing Kilala's answering yowl. "Kagome! You have to help him!"

"Sango—Sango! We have to move him," Kagome grasped the back of Miroku's robes. With a bit of heaving she managed to pull him against her torso and then onto the grass. She paused, trying to decide what to do first.

"Something freaky just happened." Shippo's lips quivered as he tried not to cry. The entire event had scared him—Miroku falling sick and bleeding, the weird aura coming from the monk.

"Oh thank the—Sango, look!" Kagome gestured. The wounds on Miroku's face were stitching themselves together again.

Sango bit her lip, tears falling anyway.

Kagome touched Miroku's neck. His pulse was still strong, if too fast. She felt her eyes drift closed as something invited her to, sensing Miroku's aura deeply. But there were traces of youki—Nori's. And the source continued to make its way through his system.

"Blood," she whispered.

"Don't cry Sango," Shippo wiped his nose. "Miroku's too much of an idiot to die."

Sango covered her face.

"I didn't—Sango!" Shippo's face crumpled too. He hugged Sango's waist, crying against her stomach as the fear took its toll.

"Sango," Kagome moved. "Sango, I need to borrow Kilala. Nori did something to Miroku and I need to travel as quickly as I can."

"I-I k-knew she would h-hurt him," Sango sobbed.

"Kilala?" Kagome didn't think Sango was capable of action. Miroku had been viciously…_used _for an unknown reason and Kagome didn't like it. But the light that had shined in the distance was a marker. Nori was responsible for this and Inuyasha wouldn't be far away.

"_Meow_." The cute nekoyoukai transformer, bearing her teeth.

"Shippo, watch over Sango!" Kagome threw her leg of Kilala, petting the cat's neck. She slung her quiver over her shoulders, gripping onto her bow.

"W-where are you going? Don't l-leave me!" Shippo toddled towards her.

"I'm going to get Inuyasha." Kilala rose into the air. "Make sure Sango is ok! I'm counting on you Shippo! Protect Sango and Miroku!"

"B-but—!"

"I know where they are! I have to stop Nori before she hurts anyone else!" Kagome gripped onto the bow's grip firmly. "I'm not going to let her get away with this."


	19. Chapter 19: Kikyo

Kagome had never been so furious in her life.

She had been willing to protect Nori from Inuyasha and the others because she had seemed so…_helpless_. The girl hadn't ever defended herself against any of Inuyasha's rough manners, even when he had made her sick or snarled in her face! Of course she had assumed that Nori was harmless, just another misunderstood hanyou who didn't have a proper place in the world. And one who had seemed so innocent; a mute, vulnerable girl who knew nothing about life on land.

How wrong she had been!

Instead of listening to her friends, Kagome had followed her instincts and ignored their warnings. Nori was _dangerous_—there had been magic around Miroku that she didn't understand! Her friend was hurt because of the youkai she had protected!

Why hadn't she seen the signs? It was so obvious! And Inuyasha was still in her presence. After witnessing what had been done to Miroku, she had no more doubts about why Inuyasha had left with Nori. The girl had done something to him.

Kagome's hands twisted into Kilala's fur. The nekoyoukai continued to fly as quickly as she could towards the source of the light. And if the trembles running through Kilala's body were any indication, the youkai was _furious. _She had seen what had happened to Miroku as clearly as anyone.

"You can eat her this time," Kagome rubbed her furry shoulder. "No one is going to stop you Kilala. She made Sango cry." Kilala roared in agreement. "No one makes Sango cry and gets away with it," Kagome murmured. "And no one hurts my friends."

Her skin still felt weird from the weird magic that had surrounded Miroku. Not even her lessons with Kaede could have prepared her for the onslaught of…mixed powershe'd felt run down her spine. Some combination of holy and unholy power mixed together in Miroku's aura. As if a hole had been ripped in part of her spirit.

Kagome shuddered.

Whatever it had been, Nori was responsible. She didn't know anyone else capable of performing magic like that. Maybe after this crisis had been resolved she would never need to again. No more mermaids or ningyo or whatever Nori was. Normal, non-psychotic youkai were starting to become a fond, distant memory.

Nori made _Naraku _look straight-forward.

It was unfortunate that her headache was returning. The musk that Kilala was completely drenched in made her eyes ache. It was potent, whatever it was. And it didn't help that the air was rushing by so quickly. It was hard to breathe, and Kagome couldn't figure out why. She was hoping to end this journey as quickly as she could, vaporize Nori into purified specks, and hug Inuyasha harder than she had ever dared. And she didn't even care if he was still angry with her from before—she was going to hug him and he was going to like it!

It would be so wonderful to have him back with her again. Safe. Grumpy. Irritable. She would even love to see him scratch himself inappropriately if it meant Inuyasha would be safe! And she would kiss him and not care if he fell asleep! Because it wouldn't matter. Inuyasha would be safe and not possibly under the spell of an evil, manipulating fish-girl with legs.

Kilala roared, gliding to a stop.

"What are you doing?" Kagome leaned down, rubbing Kilala's fur. "We have to find Inuyasha, remember? H-HEY!" Kilala's feet were already changing path, flying more directly towards the coast. "Kilala? Where are we going? I have to find Inu-ya-sha!"

Kilala roared.

"No! We're going the wrong way!" Kagome nearly screamed in frustration. "The light was THAT way! What are you doing?"

Kilala roared, dipping forward gently.

"Ugh!" Kagome leaned back, throwing her arms into the air. "I don't BELIEVE this! Kilala! We have to…" As Kilala flew away from the forest, Kagome understood why Kilala had changed course. She could feel the spray of the sand hitting her face. But, more importantly, she could see the actual beach, and the small fishing village below.

And the horde of dead sea-creatures piled on the sand.

Kagome gasped.

* * *

><p><em>I taste blood. <em>

Inuyasha groaned as his body slowly began to return to awakening. Every muscle ached, but at least he was alive. He managed to sit up, holding his head. It was still ringing from…something.

"What the hell happened?" he muttered. Everything was jumbled. Images of his friends kept appearing in his mind randomly, along with some strange auditory couplings. It was weird. He could usually remember things perfectly, but he couldn't figure out where he was.

_I should be with Kagome and Miroku and the others. Usually, they'd be bitching about stopping for a rest about now. Why can't I hear them? _

He put his hands against the grass for leverage. The world was spinning as he leaned forward, doing his best to focus on his own appendages. As his vision became clearer, he saw the small round bead between them. It was eerily familiar.

Inuyasha touched his neck, patting his clothing.

His torso felt strangely light. Not only was his haori coat missing, but his shirt was hanging open, and the rosary seemed to be missing. He reached behind his back to see if it had shifted during his sleep, but it hadn't.

He picked the bead up, rolling it between his fingers.

"It can't be," he murmured. It was impossible. The only one who could remove the rosary was Kagome—wasn't it? Or a miko like Kagome. Kaede had cursed him with the damn thing, so she could probably remove it. But why would they?

"Weird." Inuyasha shook himself, looking around. There were beads scattered everywhere alongside the smell fangs they had been interchanged with. There was a creature lying on the other side of the clearing, _dressed in his damned haori_!

"Hey!" He went over, growling. "What the fuck do you think you're doing? That's—" It was that fish—her tail was back. And apparently, she wasn't wearing anything except his haori; he had an eyeful of her very ample breasts. He clasped his hands over his eyes, cheeks already blooming.

Why couldn't she figure out how to wear clothes?

"Eh, Nori?" Inuyasha kicked at something. It felt like a leg. "Eh, you stupid girl, get up! Maybe you can tell me what the hell is going on here?" His ears shifted forward to search for any signs of movement, but there were none. He was forced to kneel, tugging his haori closed over her naked form without actually seeing anything. It was only partially effective.

There were burns, all over her body.

"What the…?" Inuyasha sniffed. There weren't any traces of fire—how the hell did she get burned? And why wasn't she healing? What had happened here?

"Nori!" Inuyasha shook her shoulder. The girl didn't move. He only succeeded in shifting her, so that the fin at the end of her tail slapped against the ground. Why had she changed back? He growled, rubbing the back of his thumb against his forehead.

He was _very _confused.

"I knew you would be a pain," he groaned. Another memory flashed across his mind. He had been lying on Kagome's carpet, feeling the softness of her lips against his. _That _memory he didn't mind. It was the odd ones, where he followed Nori as a love-struck fool through the woods that disturbed him. He was pretty sure those were dreams.

Inuyasha went towards the stream, dunking his head under. It felt better, and somewhat masked the horrible smell that seemed to cover him. His body was drenched in the sickly, too-sweet smell that belonged to Nori. Worst of all was the other foreign scents clinging to him. He didn't spend much time figuring out what they were. He didn't want to know, although he had an idea.

He was hoping that his nose was wrong.

_Fuck I…I couldn't have. _Inuyasha shook his hair out, making it more voluminous than it already was. There was absolutely no possibility that he…

"Feh!" Inuyasha rolled his shoulders forward, cracking his neck. "What a stupid thing to thing. Of course I didn't."

"Of course you did. Fool." A haughty voice, coupled with the sudden stink made him look up. Kagura stood on the branch of the tallest tree in the clearing. "Although I doubt you remember it. Ningyo seem to have that effect on their partners."

"What?" His hand was already on Tessaiga, clicking it out of its sheath.

"She did do you the favor of removing that revolting necklace," Kagura waved her closed fan at him. "It was quite a show. It means she likes you—too bad. I was hoping she would suck the life out of you."

"What do you know about it?" Inuyasha growled.

"I am simply amazed that you haven't been asking more questions." Kagura smirked. "It shows you for the lacking idiot that you are. Letting a ningyo travel with you—you truly are a fool."

"I'm not the—look!" Inuyasha withdrew Tessaiga. "If you know anything, spill it now. Maybe I'll be quick about killing you!"

"But, now that it seems the ningyo wants to keep you…" Kagura tapped her fan against her chin. "Naraku has grown tired of the amusement. If she isn't going to kill you, he wants her back."

"Back?" Inuyasha's hand gripped Tessaiga more firmly. "So she was running from his twisted games! What does he want with her? What's his plan?"

"A bit of bizarre magic," Kagura grinned. "You know, I was truly surprised that she found you. Then again, ningyo have a way of knowing things."

"What are you saying?"

"You honestly believe that of everyone in the region, it was mere coincidence that she found _you_?" Kagura snorted, flicking her fan open. She laughed openly at his expression. "You _are_ ignorant. They can foretell certain things. Of course she let you find her."

His arms lowered in surprise.

"But to _seduce _you?" Kagura raised her eyes to the sky with a delighted expression on her face. "I cannot imagine how twisted her little heart is, to accomplish _that_. She is even simpler than you."

"I—I haven't touched _her!" _Inuyasha spat back. "S-she's a—"

"Tsk-tsk," Kagura moved her fan back and forth. "Kanna showed us. You were quite willing to participate."

Inuyasha's lips moved numbly, trying to create a response.

Kagura smiled, disappearing in a blink. Inuyasha turned, watching the reincarnation stand over Nori's burned body. He moved, swinging his sword, but she ducked. Instead, he felt the pain of her Blades cut into his arms.

"Naraku isn't going to get her!" he growled. As furious as he was at the girl, he wasn't going to let Naraku get what he wanted.

"You do not care what she's done to the girl?" Kagura danced around his next strike, jabbing at his elbow.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha stopped. "You know?" His ears shifted backwards before his mind interpreted the sound. A metal chain was rustling. He spun, ready to parry the kusarigama's strike, but it wasn't aimed for him. The blade sank into Nori's tail, pulling her body towards the woods.

"Kohaku!" He could clearly smell him now. He moved, swiping Tessaiga across the chain so that Nori's body stopped short on the grass.

"Give me the ningyo, and I will tell you what has been done." Kagura extended her fan.

"You said Naraku would give Sango her brother back and I don't buy that either!" Inuyasha yelled back. He was frustrated with Kagura's games. "Why is she so important?"

Kagura watched him coldly.

"Don't be stupid, Kagura. If Naraku wins, you lose."

"What night is tonight?"

"Night?" Inuyasha frowned.

"It will be a full moon, will it not?" Kagura's shoulders turned. "Do you know why a full moon is important?"

"No?"

"He has given the ningyo jewel shards," Kagura stood even straighter. "Dangerous as they are, they will be worse."

"He gave them…to _ningyo_?" Inuyasha repeated.

"They will attack as soon as the moon rises," Kagura's eyes were elsewhere. "They will consume every human village connected to the ocean."

"But…" Inuyasha felt the weight of the situation pull his shoulders down. In the short time they had known Nori, the girl had given them almost as much grief as Naraku. Imagining a family of them, an entire clan attacking at once, capable of the same weird magic…"That can't happen."

"I must return with the girl." Kagura's eyes sharpened, and he barely lifted the Tessaiga in time to block her strike.

"Oi! What are you doing?"

"We are not allies, Inuyasha." Kagura sneered, looking down at him. "And I must return with the ningyo before sundown or my existence shall end."

"And I won't let you!" Inuyasha pushed back, swinging the Tessaiga.

"Kohaku, take the girl!" Kagura called. Inuyasha stepped back, half-turned so that he could see both opponents.

"Stay out of this, kid!" He didn't want to hurt Sango's brother unless he needed to, but he couldn't let Naraku have what he wanted. Not when he didn't even know why.

Kohaku drew his sword.

"Dance of Blades!" Kagura swung her fan again, which missed. Instead, the Tessaiga swung so near to her face that a few strands of hair drifted to the ground. She darted backwards, preparing to strike again.

"Kagura!" The voice startled her. She turned, noting the drawn bow and arrow of the priestess. Her hands were very steady as she watched Naraku's reincarnation.

"Kikyo." Inuyasha's jaw dropped.

"You will leave without the creature. Immediately." Kikyo spoke with complete confidence. It was something he admired about her—that she was fearless against her enemies. Kagura eyed her uncertainly, reaching for her feather. Inuyasha waited until the wind sorceress had disappeared with Kohaku again to turn fully.

"Inuyasha," Kikyo's eyes narrowed. "What have you done?"

He paled.

Kikyo did not wait for his response. Instead, he remained utterly still while she glided past him to gaze at the unconscious ningyo still dressed in his outer robes. He did not know what to say. He was not even fully confident of how long she had been standing downwind.

"Naraku has been scattering the jewel shards among these creatures. Is that correct, Inuyasha?" Kikyo posed quietly.

"If you can believe her."

"It seems quite likely to me." Kikyo set her weapons down to touch Nori's forehead. "What has happened here, Inuyasha?"

"Happened?"

"I have been investigating the recent reappearance of jewel shards in aquatic youkai," Kikyo looked over her shoulder at him. "A short time ago I sensed an enormous mixture of energy. I was expecting Kagome."

He didn't know how to respond.

Kikyo's fingers gently spun one of the rosary beads between her fingers, examining it.

"The magic lingers, although the spell these once contained is gone. The one who removed the binding is extremely talented. Was it she?"

"I…I don't really remember." He took the opportunity to sheath Tessaiga. His eyes stayed lowered as Kikyo approached, studying him. The thought that he had done anything with that cursed fish made him sick to him stomach.

"May I?" Kikyo reached towards him cautiously.

"Kikyo, you don't need…"

"If a spell remains, I will sense it." Her head tilted forward slightly so that her eyes were hidden underneath her bangs. "And I will do my best to remove it."

He nodded. Kikyo slowly took his right hand in her left, and reached up to lay her other hand against his jaw and cheek. He tilted his head as her eyes closed. Unlike Nori, he felt no startling probe of emotions. It was a comfort. And he couldn't deny that he enjoyed her touch, even if it was cold. But it also saddened him.

"There is magic," Kikyo confirmed. "It is strange."

"That's what everyone says," he snorted.

"Because I have never dealt with magic such as this." Kikyo's brow creased. "Is the ningyo hanyou, by any chance?"

"I think so."

"I have never met a hanyou who could handle magic in this manner." Kikyo frowned. "As if…"

"What?" Inuyasha frowned as Kikyo removed her hands from him, seemingly lost in thought. "What is it, Kikyo?"

"There are multiple magicks threaded into one…stream?" She was having trouble relaying her meaning. "It is entirely too potent for someone with only half of either blood. She should be dead for ever attempting to use it."

"Naraku wants her. Is that why?" Inuyasha wanted to reach for her hands again. "Kagura—"

"'A bit of bizarre magic'," Kikyo quoted. "Yes, I heard, Inuyasha. I know about the ningyo's feelings as well. It underlines her entire spell."

Inuyasha swallowed hard, looking away.

"But I know you likely remember none of it." Kikyo lowered her eyes. "I would remove it, but dismantling multiple genres of magic is a delicate procedure and I doubt we have time."

"Y-yeah." Inuyasha's knees felt weak.

"It is more important that we see to evacuating the villages along the coast," Kikyo murmured to herself. "If the woman spoke true, there is not much time. Hundreds of lives are in danger."

"I need to find my friends." Inuyasha blinked. "I don't remember where they are—that evil bitch could have done anything to them." Kikyo continued to watch him with the same unreadable stare. "I need to make sure they're safe."

"Then I shall proceed ahead." Kikyo retrieved her bow and quiver, Soul Collectors beginning to wind round her ankles. "Do not tarry."

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha checked his voice. "Be careful."

"Do you intend to carry the ningyo?" Kikyo tilted her face back at him.

_That_…was a good question.

They couldn't leave Nori here alone—not when Naraku was trying to kidnap her. But neither did he want to carry the ningyo with him when he felt so desperate to find his friends. He had a terrible feeling that something had happened. Kagome always attracted trouble when he wasn't there to protect her. But he didn't want Kikyo going towards trouble alone, either.

"I am not helpless, Inuyasha." Kikyo's disdain showed plainly in her face. "Go—find your companions. I will take our friend."

"I can't let—" Kikyo's white Soul Collectors wound around the ningyo's transformed body, lifting her. "She's dangerous. And Naraku will probably send more of his…"

"Find your friends quickly, then." Kikyo began to glide away.

His feet wanted to follow after her, but he was filled with a sense of urgency to find his human friends. If Nori had hurt them while he had been under her spell…it was unforgivable. He had left them vulnerable to anyone who might attack them.

So, instead, he turned away from Kikyo and darted into the thickest part of the trees.


	20. Chapter 20:

Kagura's nose wrinkled in distaste at the progression of events. Naraku delighted in these games, but she did not. Why he wanted Inuyasha and his friends to protect that creature was beyond her.

The night the ningyo had fled to land, Naraku had ordered her to follow. And she had. She had watched the poor creature swim upriver, climb out of the water, and transform her tail into a pair of skinny legs. Next, she had watched the 'girl' do her best to crawl away from the water. She had been pathetically weak when those merchants had tried to rape her. They should have known better than to attack a starving, ki-eating ningyo.

And then she had found Inuyasha. He had been _kind _to her, mistaking the merchants' blood for hers. And as weak as his human heart made him, he should have recognized _hers_. The girl had a human heart and a ningyo's bottomless hunger; a twice-sired hanyou with a human heart was dangerous, and Naraku had ordered that she 'attack'. And as planned, they would not allow her to escape, to let Naraku have her.

What confused her so was _why _Naraku wanted them to watch over her. Why let their enemies keep the ningyo, if she was so valuable to him? Kagura had already done his bidding with her mother and put the plan in motion, but why allow the ningyo girl to fall in love with them? She would never willingly work for them, after killing her mother! The female had been the only one in their clan to accept her.

Kagura was certain the ningyo had sensed her. As a group, they had an inclination for foretelling events, for shape shifting. Naraku had taken an intense liking to their murderous, cold-blooded ways. But, they were only loyal to their 'male', if they could be considered such. They did not accept him, and he definitely intended to use them as a tool for his own gain.

She was perplexed.

Of everything, she was grateful that Kanna had showed her Sesshomaru. The inuyoukai was still alive, if surprisingly weak. There was still an opportunity for him to defeat Naraku and free her in the same stroke. She would finally be free to do as she wished, as it should be.

Kagura tipped her fan, pushing her feather higher into the air.

And once the full moon had risen, the ningyo would follow their new 'male' onto land to participate in an orgy of blood and fornication. It sickened her. Their male had already killed and eaten most of their children, raped half of the females, and the other half would spawn not long after this night. Of course Naraku admired their atrocious lifestyle so. He would be doing the same, if he could get his hands on Kikyo.

"Kikyo," she murmured. Of all Naraku's enemies, none disturbed her as much as the undead miko. There was something unnerving about her. Mikos were meant to be young and stupid, like the other. Not still walking the earth in a body that did not bleed.

And Inuyasha had left Kikyo with his newest lover to find his friends. How humorous.

Inuyasha was _not _her ally, but she could appreciate the awkwardness of their encounter. Very rarely did she not enjoy someone else's discomfort.

Kagura smirked.

She stopped her fan as the pain spread throughout her chest. The place where her heart was meant to be burned painfully and she gasped at the squeezing sensation.

Naraku was bidding her home.

Sickened by her own weakness, Kagura called up a great wind with her fan. She sped over the trees towards the great expanse of the water. As fond as she was of the wind, it was tempered with salt here. She shielded her eyes from another blast of salt, avoiding the darker clouds. There would be a storm soon enough.

Faster than she liked, she had arrived at Naraku's fortress. Well, what he could manage. The castle was enormous, abandoned by yokai long ego. The walls were covered in moss and entombed with vines that threatened to pull the stones apart, but it was quiet. She flew in by the over-sized window that opened unto the room she had vacated, replacing her feather into her hair.

The floors were covered in grime. She tried not to consider this fact as she followed the hallway towards the large main chamber that Naraku inhabited, pausing. Taking a breath, she opened the large rotting door, pushing on the brass knockers that hung precariously from their slots. As she had expected, Naraku sat on his throne, watching her with an amused expression.

"You took longer than I expected," he stated. "Did you do as I asked?"

"I did." Kagura held her fan tightly, wishing she were free to strike at him.

"You are a conniving witch," Naraku smirked. "I did not tell you to warn Inuyasha about the ningyo. You should be punished."

"Now he is afraid. They won't be able to fight so many," Kagura shrugged. She leaned against one of the crumbling columns, trying to appear nonchalant.

"No, they will not." Naraku chuckled, reclining in his chair. Kanna sat on the stairs by his feet, staring blankly into her mirror. "Did you manage to tell Inuyasha about his miko? I became distracted."

"No."

"Inuyasha is pathetically stupid. If he knew, he would be more worried than he is. That ningyo has a way with magic," Naraku grinned. "She has managed to affect that girl where I could not."

"Then why allow her to fall in love with Inuyasha?" Kagura lifted her eyebrow.

"A master does not tell his servants everything. You must have patience, Kagura." Naraku stood, straightening his clothing. "The final pieces must fall into place. The magic I require will not come easily or willingly. But it must be perfect, or it will be wasted."

"You mean the ningyo?"

"Precisely. Inuyasha and his friends underestimate how human she is. She is lonely for true companionship. Even her own kind scorns her for being half-human, as powerful as she is, and now that her mother is no more, I will use it to my advantage."

"What magic do you want from her?" Kagura felt herself becoming more interested.

"Something very special." Naraku became sober. "Follow her. Do not let her leave your sight, but remain hidden. Kikyo has her?"

Kagura nodded.

"That is good. She will need to steal human ki when she awakens to repair the damage from Inuyasha's rosary. And she must be strong tonight."

"You would let her eat Kikyo?"

"I doubt she will want to. Kikyo's body is made of clay and her spirit is stolen. But she _will_ want Kagome. She has already tried once already and failed. This time, she is stronger. Kagome will not survive again."

"But in the mirror—"

"Kagome separated part of the ningyo's ki with her purifying powers, and it attached itself to the nearest living being," Naraku reminded her. "The creature will want it back. I want you to assist her."

"It has already entangled itself with the rest of the miko's ki. How—"

"It will kill her." Naraku did not blink, but his eyes shimmered red. "I want the ningyo filled to the brim with strong ki: she has already taken Sesshomaru's."

"But he isn't dead."

"He is too weak to assist Inuyasha. That is all that matters." Naraku touched Kanna's head; she did not move. "On the way back, I want you to collect the little girl Rin. It seems she has run away on a dragon to warn the villages."

She nodded slightly.

"Once Kikyo is separated from the ningyo, feed her the child." Naraku returned to his chair, closing his eyes.

"That Kikyo will not—"

"Leave, Kagura." She turned, escaping the room as quickly as she could. Once outside, she breathed the fresh air with relief. Naraku's odor was vile on a good day. It made even salt smell delicious. Not that she wanted to do Naraku's bidding, but if it meant removing herself from his presence, she would do it gladly.

But Sesshomaru would never forgive her, if something happened to the human girl.

_It doesn't matter, _she reminded herself. _Sesshomaru cannot help anyone, if Naraku is telling the truth. And if he is that weak, he cannot help me. Inuyasha will be my only chance to defeat Naraku. Unless…_

Kagura walked briskly to the cliff, steadying herself before she glanced down. Below, the slithering mass of golden bodies fought over the last human they had stolen from the coast. The females hissed and screeched at each other, tearing into the other for the slightest chance of tearing something for themselves. Soon, there was nothing left of the man but a pool of blood on the rocks.

It disgusted her. It was no surprise that Naraku adored them.

However, if there were another with the talent for ki magic, Sesshomaru might be restored. _If _she could find someone to assist her. She did not want to kill Sesshomaru before he could do what she needed.

Kagura's eyes lingered on the largest—their male. It was watching her, which implied that it was slightly more intelligent than the others. It was unfortunate that there wasn't another as obviously half-human as the missing one. Most of the creatures below looked something like distorted monkeys with fish tails. They were imperfect versions of the ningyo she needed. She needed a hanyou with a human heart.

While she was watching, the ningyo swarmed one of their brethren, tearing her apart. The sound of their snacking was atrocious.

Kagura reached into her hair.

* * *

><p>Shippo sat on a rock, trying not to wail.<p>

Sango sat with Miroku's head cradled in her lap. The monk had been unconscious since…_whatever _it was had happened. Kagome was gone to find Inuyasha and Shippo missed her. There was no one to talk to. It was too quiet, except for Sango's tears.

At least Miroku's injuries had healed themselves. It was the only good news right now.

Sango was usually the one to hold everything together. Sango was the sane one in their group! He wanted to run to her so she could calm him or pet his hair the way she did sometimes, but he doubted she would right now. She was disturbed by all of this magic happening around Miroku. Especially when no one was sure about exactly what was going on.

Miroku had _really _flirted with the wrong girl this time!

He focused on his hands in his lap, trying to ignore Sango's tears. He started to imagine what he would do to Nori instead. The stupid fish girl had ruined everything! Kagome was mad at Inuyasha, Inuyasha was missing, Sango was crying, Miroku might be dying, and everyone was separated. If Kagome wasn't so nice, everyone would be happy and together right now. No one would be cursed by a magic-wielding freak that could hurt Sesshomaru!

A shadow passed over the ground: a big one.

Shippo looked up at the giant figure in the sky. It was a dragon! He squealed, running over to Sango's side. She didn't notice anything, but Shippo watched carefully as the bellowing creature flew past them towards the ocean. That didn't bode well.

"S-Shippo?" Sango sniffed, looking at him through weepy eyes. "Do you think Houshi-sama will be well?"

_What do I know? _

"Of course he will, Sango." Shippo nodded amiably. Sango seemed somewhat happier after the news, but she was still weepier than he could stand. "Miroku has the strongest skull I've ever seen. Nori couldn't kill him if she tried."

The small ghost of a smile tilted the left side of Sango's mouth upwards.

"Miroku will be awake in no time to grab your butt," Shippo continued. "You'll hit him, and he'll rub his cheek in that funny way. And you can keep pretending you don't love him when we all—" He clapped his hands over his mouth too late. Sango was already staring at him.

"What did you say?"

"I-I was just saying that we all love Miroku, even if he is an idiot," Shippo blushed. "He's my friend and it is awful that this happened to him."

"You think I love him?" Sango's eyes narrowed.

"N-no! Of course not!" He held up his hands defensively. He was only a little kid! Why was he always the one to get in trouble for adult things? "It's what Kagome thinks. I heard her talking to Inuyasha about it!"

Sango's mouth popped open.

"But you know!" Shippo laughed in falsetto. "Inuyasha doesn't see _anything _like that! It's like talking to a rock sometimes! Kagome tries to explain things to him but it is a waste of time. Kagome would be better off doing something that would—EEEE!"

"Who are you talking about?" Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "Because if it is me, you're dead meat, runt!"

"Inu-Yasha!" He squealed, watching Inuyasha's ears flatten. He was so happy to see the hanyou that he didn't care about the death threat, or that he was being held by his tail. He wiggled out of Inuyasha's grip and squeezed his neck as strongly as he could. "Inuyasha, you're really here!"

"Of course it's me—why is Sango crying?" Instead of pounding the fox, Inuyasha lifted his arm to support him.

"Something happened to Miroku!" Shippo was actually _glad _to see Inuyasha. If anyone could stop Nori, it was Inuyasha—not that he would ever admit it to the arrogant blockhead.

"It was a spell," Sango wiped her eyes. "It is good to see you, Inuyasha."

"Did Kagome find you?" Shippo maneuvered onto his shoulder, sniffing. "Is that where your coat went?"

"Where IS Kagome?" Inuyasha's eyes sharpened. "Did anything happen to her?"

"She went to find _you_!" Sango stood. Her sorrow was shifting quickly into angry disbelief. "She sent Kouga to find you hours ago, and she left with Kilala to save your sorry hide! Where have you been?"

Inuyasha's ears flattened.

"You are obviously perfectly _fine_!" Sango's eyes narrowed. "To think that I was worried about you—we all were! And Kagome is so desperately worried what you'll think of her—ugh!" The taijiya marched forward, grabbing Shippo away from him roughly.

"What's your problem? There's enough shit going around without you—"

"You!" Sango set Shippo down on his own feet; the kitsune had gone utterly silent at the rage in Sango's eyes. "You selfishly ran away with Nori to…I know what you did!" The girl's cheeks turned brilliant pink. A shadow passed over Inuyasha's face. "We all do. And I'm…I'm glad Kagome isn't here! You spent the night with her! And when she needed you—"

"You don't know what the fuck you're talking about." Inuyasha's voice was harsh enough to silence her. He moved forward, gripping her upper arm viciously. "That fucking girl put a spell on me so I would follow her like some lovesick puppy. I don't even _remember _what happened, and if you would shut up, I would tell you!"

"You don't 'remember'?" Shippo repeated. "That's what Kagome said about Kouga!"

"Kouga?" Inuyasha released Sango, ears twitching.

"Have you seen him today?" She rushed to distract him from asking immediate questions. "Kagome sent him to find you as soon as we woke up. He's so fast, I was sure…"

"No, I haven't." Inuyasha barked. "What about Kagome? Is she safe?"

"…sort of," Shippo sank to his bottom. "She was acting weird this morning when she woke up. And something's happened to her nails again. They're sharper."

"She…she hurt Kouga." Sango edited for Inuyasha's own good. "Her nails are like yours, like a youkai's. They were covered in his blood."

"What? Kagome couldn't hurt a worm!"

"I know."

"And Miroku? Will he be…?"

"I'm not entirely sure." Sango's hands twisted her skirt. "It has something to do with that awful ningyo! Wounds opened on his face and there was a light there—it was so terrible!" The tears were threatening to return. Sango hiccupped, covering her face.

"Sango…" Inuyasha stepped forward.

"S-she's going to k-kill him," she stammered. The fear of losing him, _this _way, was more terrifying than she could handle. This was vicious and senseless and Miroku didn't deserve it. She was going to kill Nori!

"That idiot wouldn't kill Miroku," he snorted softly. "She's obsessed with him, remember? I don't know what happened, but Miroku will pull through. He always does."

"R-really?" Sango peeked at him.

He rolled his eyes.

"T-thank you." Inuyasha's spine stiffened as Sango hugged him. He managed to pat the back of her shoulder before she released him, reaching for Shippo. "Houshi-sama will be fine. Thank you, Inuyasha."

"Where's Nori?" Shippo interrupted.

"Kikyo has her," Inuyasha looked elsewhere. "Kagura tried to kidnap Nori after she destroyed the rosary. Kikyo's moving to the coast to tell people about tonight."

"The rosary…" Sango's eyes widened as she realized what was missing. "_Nori_?"

"What about tonight?"

"I'll explain on the way. I have to find Kagome." Inuyasha stepped around them, kneeling by his friend's body. He was gentle as he lifted the monk's body, careful not to jostle him. The horrific state of his friend's aura made him want to claw it away, but there was no choice. At least he was alive, for now.

"Hang in there, Miroku."

* * *

><p>Kagome shielded her eyes in the bright, late afternoon sun. The smell of rotting ocean life made her wish to vomit, no matter how firmly she squeezed her nose. She had already regurgitated the contents of her stomach once. Thankfully, she had ceased the dry heaving and could almost breathe again.<p>

Almost.

"_Mew_," Kilala sniffed at the bodies.

"This cannot be a coincidence," she muttered. The mass of scales, tails, and broken skeletal structures were enough to make Kagome imagine that they would revive from the dead soon. And _that _was terrifying, considering that she was soon face-to-face with a sea serpent as she circled them. And it was enormous.

They were all dead. There were more dead creatures here than even Naraku could face at once. Could the ningyo have done this? She saw none like Nori here but that meant little. Maybe Naraku _had _done this—it would explain why almost every body was missing at least one limb. Some had been torn open and left with their innards spread onto the sand. It was gruesome.

"Kilala? What do you think?"

"_Mew-mew_." Kilala shook her fur out, coming to rub against her legs.

"Did you bring me here to eat seafood?" Kagome lifted an eyebrow as she gazed at her friend seriously. "I am going to be upset if we're here to eat sushi."

Kilala's tails flicked.

"You are almost as dedicated to your stomach as Inuyasha." Kagome sighed. "And that is something. Do you remember when I brought those special lunches back for Inuyasha? Mama made him a steak especially because she knew how much he likes them." Kagome kicked her foot in the sand, crossing her arms. "But he won't eat a curry to save his life. He accused me of trying to poison him, can you believe that?"

Kilala was focused on a twitching crab.

"We are in a serious situation, I don't know where Inuyasha is, or if he is safe, and you want lunch," Kagome scowled. "I thought you would be worried too, Kilala."

Kilala turned her large red eyes to her, swishing her tails luxuriously.

"Sango will be disappointed in you." Kagome bit her lip. She wanted to help her friends so badly but nothing was happening, no matter what she tried. She wanted everything to be normal again—traveling with Inuyasha, fighting with him about her cooking, slapping Miroku, playing with Shippo, worrying about her exams in the modern era…boring things.

Life-threatening danger and fear made her life back in her own time seem clichéd and silly. Right now, she couldn't care less about finishing school. Everyone she cared about was in danger, and nothing she did was making any difference. She was failing her friends.

Kagome sat down on the sand away from the bodies, bringing her legs to her chest.

_It wasn't supposed to be this way, _she mourned. _I was supposed to help Inuyasha kill Naraku. We would get married and Sango would marry Miroku and we were supposed to live happily ever after. This is my fairy tale. _

Kagome held out her hands, biting her lip at the sight of her freakish claws. They were longer than fake nails and incredibly deadly, and they were physical symbols of how foolishly innocent her dreams had been. She didn't know how to piece it together again.

_Nori ruined everything. _

And what would she do if her body continued to change? Would she go to bed with more near-strangers? Hurt them? What if she began to act like Nori? What if she became a mute girl or grew a tail? What was happening to her?

_I'm becoming a freak, _Kagome covered her face. _No wonder Inuyasha prefers Kikyo. Nothing like this ever happened to __**her**_. She was always beautiful, calm, smart, kind to children…virginal…Kikyo would always be the perfect, uncorrupted miko who was better than her in every way. If only she had listened. If she had stayed in her time when Inuyasha had tried to end it, her heart wouldn't be breaking. But she was desperately clinging to him because she loved him. She didn't want to lose him.

_What will I do without Inuyasha, once this is over? He'll send me home once I have no purpose here. It will be a normal life of school and work and bills. A life without Inuyasha—will I be able to bear it? I know that I can't bear the thought of him going to Hell with Kikyo. He deserves so much more than that. Inuyasha deserves to be happy, not dead. He should be able to make a life for himself with whoever he wants, even if it isn't me. I have to accept that Inuyasha will always choose Kikyo. _

_And she will kill him. _

It was the worst fairy tale she had ever heard of.

"Kilala?" Kagome looked up. She desperately needed a hug from the fluffy feline who was nowhere to be seen. She stood, craning on her tiptoes to try for a glimpse of the nekoyoukai. "Kilala, are you ready to leave? We can't stay here all day. Where did she get to?"

"_MEW_!" Kilala's high-pitched cry called. "_Mew-mew_!"

"Kilala? Kilala!" Kagome ran across the sand the best that she could. She followed the spaced indents of the footprints her friend had left behind. She cried out for Kilala but there was no return answer. If something happened to Kilala…!

"_Mew_!"

"Kilala!" Kagome sprinted underneath the looming cliff. There was a small cavern. "Oh Kilala, are you—" The enormous nekoyoukai was crouched, behind in the air as she stared inside.

"What the hell are those?" Kagome gasped. Kilala's body refused to allow her forward into the dimly lit cave, but she could still easily see the pale, sparkling orbs at the back. They were pretty, in a slimy way, but the smell was terribly…_spoiled_. She quickly covered her nose, turning her face away.

"Kilala?"

"_Mew_!" Kilala pushed her back towards the beach entrance. The tide was washing into the cave and onto the sand, where the orbs were buried.

"Kilala, what are those?" Kagome struggled to see them. She quickly counted and found at least six half-buried in the sand, each the size of Souta's soccer ball. They were disgustingly fascinating—with the smallest hint of light, they would sparkle and sent shimmers along the back wall.

"Mew-_mew_!" Kilala snapped her teeth near Kagome's legs, making her flinch.

"Kilala? What are they?" Kagome stopped, pointing her finger into her friend's face. "Let me by, Kilala! I have to know—"

The water shimmered, before a mutated hand grasped her ankle. Kilala growled, bearing her teeth. Kagome was already falling, hitting her head on the stone as the webbed grey hand dragged her into the shallow water and into the deeper depths. She reached for Kilala, grasping on as quickly as she could to her paws. Claws raked across her calf, making her scream, before the creature rose again from the water, screeching.

Kagome could only stare.

It was hideously shiny, casting a blinding sparkle around it as light bounced from its scales. Its teeth were long, extremely so, and bared. It was covered in shiny golden scales instead of flesh, although its torso was made of two human-like arms and a head, with a set of breasts. But in place of hair there were sharp ridges of scales, and where she expected a nose was a flat, narrow piece of flesh with two holes.

"Get off of me!" Kagome slapped at the thing, trying to reach for her reached bow. Her shock had cost her precious seconds, and the pain in her ankles was becoming unbearable. "Kilala!"

The monster hissed again, sinking its teeth into her abdomen.

"Kilala!" Kagome flailed, helpless. She was half-submerged in the water. Kilala was struggling to keep her grip on her clothing but it was already tearing, and Kagome was desperately clinging to her friend's leg. The angle was too awkward for her to maintain a strong grasp.

If the creature dragged her under, she would be dead. She couldn't let go of Kilala.

"Please!" Kagome beat the creature's hard skull with one hand, trying to free her stomach of its teeth. She screamed as more blood joined the water as its claws scraped down her side.

Kagome blindly gripped the creature's face, unconsciously dragging her nails across the softer flesh. The monster's teeth released her, rearing back. Blood dripped down to its chest, joined by the deep wounds carved into its cheek. It howled again, nearly deafening her with its shrillness. Kilala took the opportunity to wrap her teeth round its head, tossing it against the cave wall. Kagome watched Kilala's powerful jaws contract as she continued to toss the sea-monster.

She released it, and it dropped lifelessly onto the ground.

"Kilala!" Kagome managed to pull herself onto the sand, hugging her friend. "I am so sorry! You were magnificent!"

Kilala purred.

Kagome pressed her hands against her stomach, but the wounds were already healing. It was a small thing to be grateful for. She was amazed at how deeply her hand was entrenched with the creature's blood—the small, pointed claws were even sharper than she had imagined.

Out of the water, the youkai reminded her of Mistress Centipede—its torso was almost humanlike, though it was covered with golden scales, and it had no hair. Its bottom half was exactly that of a fish, with a beautiful, delicate looking fin. And it had been lingering in this cave, exactly where the strange orbs were.

Kagome gasped, hurrying out of the cave. In the sunlight, with Kilala at her waist, she could think clearer. She bent over, resting her hands on her knees, as she suddenly understood. And the creature's golden color—it was all too familiar. It made her sick, to put together what the cave really was. What the pile of dead youkai most likely meant.

She had walked into a ningyo's nest. The creature had been protecting its eggs. And where there was one nest, there were bound to be more.

"What…what if Inuyasha…" Kagome pushed her lips together, trying not to burst into tears. If Nori had already disappeared with him, Inuyasha could be…_dead_…eaten by these disgusting creatures. What if she had failed him? If she had failed everyone?

"_Mew._" Kilala rubbed her fur against her hips.

"We have to destroy those eggs," Kagome whispered. "We'll have to find the others, too. I'm sure there are more. They'll do a lot of damage, Kilala."

"Mew." Kilala licked Kagome's bloodless hand.

"My bow—I dropped it inside." Kagome took a breath to steady her nerves. She found the bow lying on the wet stone, beside her quiver. She gathered them up quickly, notching her bow. She aimed her arrow at the center of the sand, where the eggs were concentrated, and fired. She closed her eyes against the brilliant pink-purple light.

The eggs were gone when the light faded.


	21. Chapter 21: Into the Cave

_A little girl was flying on a dragon. She had brown hair and a cute face and she was smiling. The little girl—she was human, with legs—was flying towards danger. Something was going to happen to the sweet little human. A woman was going to hurt her. _

Nori's eyes opened, blinking at the sudden expanse of sunlight.

She instinctively knew that she was close to the ocean—the salt was thick in the air, and the water called for her to return. And she desperately wanted to return to it, except…her mother was gone, and Inuyasha, and the little human girl. There was a little human girl in trouble. And she was near.

Where was she?

Nori attempted to move, but found herself caught up in a net. Someone had wrapped her in a net and hung her up in a tree! She twisted, panicking as she heard voices. Humans were pointing at her. She hissed at them, cracking her claws. She swiped at the netting—it didn't break. She gasped, swiping at it again. A strange…_powerful _energy kept her trapped.

They were going to eat her!

"Back to your business! You must be gone by nightfall!" A woman's voice called. The humans still stared, but they were retreating. A young, pretty female was approaching, carrying a bow. She paused by the net; her steady gaze unnerved Nori, but not so much as the creature's energy. It was…the woman's body wasn't real! There was no living ki flowing through her body, but inside…trapped inside a shell.

It was terrifying.

"You are Naraku's target," the woman stated. Her eyes shifted to examine Nori's long, beautiful tail. Her stillness was so _strange_. Humans were never still; parts of them were always moving, twitching. Even the woman's chest did not move as it should.

There was something terribly wrong with it, whatever it was.

"Do not be afraid…for now." The woman's eyes shifted, watching the retreating villagers. "I would not risk letting Naraku gain whatever he desires with you."

Every nerve in Nori's body warned her to flee from it. It was a living shell, filled with a strange spirit. But there was nothing alive about the fake-human. She was false, _abominable_. It was against everything she understood. She had never seen anything like it.

Nori twisted, fighting to be free.

"The villagers were kind enough to supply me with a net, which I impregnated with several layers of spells. I was able to examine Inuyasha." The woman turned her eyes back. "I imagine Naraku wants to absorb your ability to manipulate ki—you can use spiritual powers, can't you?"

Nori glared.

"But it costs you to use it." The dark-haired woman looked at her injuries. "If Naraku could make use of your powers, it would make him less susceptible to mine. You have made our battle more difficult, ningyo."

Nori didn't understand what she meant, but she knew that her tone was insulting. She hissed.

"Do not misunderstand me, creature. I despise you." The aura around the woman darkened briefly, bending. It drew shivers across Nori's skin. "Inuyasha is mine, and you will pay for touching him." She turned, laying eyes on the shaking humans who remained nearby. "I trust you to guard her. Do not approach, or she will harm you. Our prisoner is dangerous. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Lady Kikyo." The men gulped, nodding. She glided past him. The young men gripped their weapons more securely, watching Nori with angry eyes.

_Inuyasha—where is Inuyasha? _

Nori stopped moving, closing her eyes. She could not sense him very well. He was not in this human place. But she could sense the cute human man, but something was wrong. The human was weaker than she had anticipated. It made her sad.

_Oh no. _

She liked the human man—he was as nice as Inuyasha, and cute for a mortal. But being near humans tempted her to feed from them. She usually avoided them. They tried to kill her anyway. And they always panicked when they saw her pretty tail.

But why had Inuyasha left her with these strangers? Didn't he know how she felt about humans?

"Just…stay where you are," one of the humans mumbled. "Nasty fish."

When Inuyasha returned, he would get her out of this net. And she could make sure that he was safe. It made her nervous that she couldn't sense him. What if he were hurt? That horrid dead-creature might have done something to him.

_He is _mine. _She will not touch him. _

Her stomach rumbled—she had not eaten solid food for hours. The sound seemed to frighten the humans. They stood more erect, pointing their weapons at her. She glared at them, baring her teeth.

"Youkai!" Someone screamed. Nori winced, preparing to be impaled. Nothing happened. The humans were scared, pointing at something in the sky. Nori twisted in the net, trying to right herself.

It was the little human girl she'd sensed on…_something_.

"Hey!" The girl waved, landing on the beach. The men formed a half-circle around her. The beast she was riding opened its mouth, scorching the ground in front of them with something that crackled with power. She dismounted, standing between them. "Wait! I—"

_She is a human—why are they threatening a little human? _Nori didn't understand what was happening. The beast was youkai, but the little human in orange wasn't. Didn't the humans recognize their own kind? She had watched other ningyo eat their chlidren sometimes, but never humans. Did humans do that?

"Your village is in danger!" The girl spoke loudly. "There's going to be an attack tonight from—"

"The ningyo. We know!" One of the men grumbled. "The miko-sama has already warned us. Take your youkai and leave! There's enough bad luck with that _thing _here!"

"The miko-sama?" she repeated. "Is she here?"

"Go, you little brat!" A human man with no hair stepped forward, aiming at kick at the little girl. She scrambled away from him.

Nori snarled, pulling her lips back from her fangs. The sound made the men jump; they turned to face her instead, raising their weapons. She was too angry at them to care that she was trapped in a net, suspended in the air. They were trying to hurt one of their own little ones. It upset her.

_She has done nothing to them—she is a baby. _

"We ought to kill it." The boy's voice shook. "She might look human, but it's a ningyo."

"The miko-sama said not to," another returned.

"Bad!" Nori managed to put the sounds together, glaring at them. If she were free, they would be dead. The little girl was staring at her with wide eyes.

"Shut up!" One of the younger men through a stone at her; it fell short, tumbling.

"Is…is that a lady?" The little girl spoke up. It seemed to remind the men that she was present.

"It's a damnable ningyo, fool! We told the miko-sama to slay it, but she refused. It is not a girl."

"That is a ningyo? But she looks—"

"Is there a problem?" The miko-sama had returned, gazing at them blankly.

"Miko-sama?" Rin ran past the stunned men to stand beside her, looking up hopefully. She recognized the woman, even though they had never spoken to each other.

"Where are your companions?"

"My Sesshomaru-sama was attacked!" Rin breathed deeply to stop her tears from returning. "Master Jaken says he was hurt by a ningyo. I wanted to tell the people about them coming tonight."

"The villages have already been warned." The miko-sama kneeled, touching her shoulder. "The ningyo will have no one to attack."

"Really?" Rin blinked, looking up.

"Word has already been sent to most of the coastal villages. Most of the villagers have already left. There is a temporary shelter being created in the forest."

"That is good." Rin exhaled in relief. The miko-sama squeezed her arm, offering a comforting smile. She was very pretty. "Thank you, miko-sama."

"And what of you, child? Where is your home?"

"My name is Rin, miko-sama. I travel with my lord, and Jaken-sama. And Ah and Un." Rin pointed to her dragon companion, who had begun to graze. "They are very friendly."

"Call me Kikyo," the miko-sama spoke softly.

"Is that really a ningyo, Kikyo-sama?" Rin could still see the fish-lady staring at her. "She doesn't look like what Jaken-sama told me she would."

"That ningyo is unique." Kikyo-sama paused, watching the fish-woman. "Naraku has taken great interest in her. Do you know who Naraku is, Rin?"

"Yes, I know." Rin's hands fisted by her sides. "He is Sesshomaru-sama's enemy."

"He is everyone's enemy, Rin. And I believe that he—"

"Dal-an-guor!" The ningyo's halted words were spoken through clenched teeth. "Dal-an-guor!"

"Kikyo-sama?" Rin's hands gripped her sleeves, nervous.

"What are you saying, creature? Speak clearly." The ningyo rolled her eyes, twisting inside her net once more. She began to climb inside the hanging net, hooking her hands into the rope. Rin gasped, hiding behind Kikyo. The few men remaining moved to stand beside them.

"Move back, miko-sama!"

"It is unnecessary—there is no place for her to escape." Kikyo was unsurprised to watch the creature hiss and fall back to the bottom. She had instructed the men to tie the net firmly, and its spells were powerful enough to temporarily hold the ningyo.

"You are sure, miko-sama?"

"There is a greater danger of someone trying to kidnap her," Kikyo sighed. She had already considered that Naraku would find it easier to steal the ningyo, trapped as she was.

"Nare dal-an-guor!" The creature's hands gripped the net, shaking her prison. "Lallal gral! Srael gral!"

"Do you understand her, Kikyo-sama?" Rin felt very nervous. The ningyo was staring at her, speaking more of those garbled sounds—as if she were trying to tell her something.

"Do not be afraid. She cannot speak, Rin." Kikyo touched Rin's head. "She is harmless enough in her net. She cannot hurt anyone."

Rin shivered.

* * *

><p>"Keep up, Sango!" Inuyasha called over his shoulder. The taijiya was fast, but Inuyasha's desperation to find Kagome was growing. He needed to know that she was safe.<p>

"Don't hurt Miroku-sama." Sango caught up, Shippo bouncing around her feet. "Please be careful with him, Inuyasha. He's already hurt."

"I won't." Inuyasha blew his bangs out of his face. He was still carrying the monk. Miroku wasn't waking up, and it worried him. But not as much as it worried Sango.

"We have to find Kagome! Hurry up!" Shippo continued running past them. Inuyasha barely waited for Sango to start moving again. He started running after the kitsune, avoiding the small stones in the way. The smell of the beach was already beginning to overwhelm his sensitive nose. For once, he was glad. It meant that Kagome wasn't far away.

He could barely remember whatever the hell that ningyo had done to him, but he was pretty sure it hadn't been consensual. And Shippo's words had scared him. If Kagome was acting strangely and her nails were transforming again, he needed to be with her. No one protected Kagome the way he did. And if it was more ningyo-bullshit, he was going to strangle Nori's throat until she fixed it.

"_She…she hurt Kouga. Her nails are like yours, like a youkai's. They were covered in his blood." _The words wouldn't leave him alone. Kagome was the kindest, most selfless person he had ever met. She was always trying to protect other people, even if it meant putting herself in danger. It drove him mad. And if Kagome had done something to hurt that stupid, flea-bitten wolf…he didn't know what that meant. And that frightened him.

Sand.

Inuyasha ran as quickly as he could. The little kitsune was actually using his nose for once; Inuyasha was impressed; he was making a beeline after Kagome's faint scent trail. She had probably ridden Kilala to the coast, then dismounted.

"Kagome!" Shippo screamed. Inuyasha looked up, trying to find her. The little kitsune had disappeared.

"Shippo?" Inuyasha called. He couldn't see the kid anywhere. "Shippo, where are you? Where did you go, runt?"

"Where is he?" Sango stopped beside him, panting. She let the Hiraikotsu rest against the sand.

"Watch the monk, would ya?" He stooped, letting Miroku lay on the sand. He bounded forward before Sango could protest, moving among the boulders. The giant rock formation was tricky; he followed the kitsune's scent to the sand, until his feet were in the water. The kitsune's scent disappeared.

"Shippo?" Inuyasha inhaled deeply, staying closer to the rocks. He removed Tessaiga's sheath from his waist and held it above his shoulders. His hakama were rapidly becoming soaked through.

_Where could he have gone? _

"Shippo!" Inuyasha nearly tripped over an uneven stone buried in the sand, wobbling. The waves were splashing against him, dotting his shirt with wet marks. He continued to step forward until the water was at his chest. Worry was beginning to take hold. Shippo was somewhere out here.

"_Rawr_!"

Kilala's roar startled him. Inuyasha half-turned, running his eyes over the wall of stone. He edged around the front of the stone until it disappeared, and Kilala's scent bloomed. The nekoyoukai stood on the stone at the entrance of a cave, flicking her tails.

"Kilala!" Inuyasha quickly made his way towards her, pulling himself out of the water. The nekoyoukai stood on her back-feet, nuzzling his chin. "Kilala, where's Kagome? Where's Shippo?" She returned to her four paws, turning her head to the left. Towards the center of the darkness.

"She's in this cave?" The wind blew again; he was able to smell stone, salt, mold, clay, and blood.

"_Rawr_." Kilala tilted her head forward, nuzzling his legs.

Inuyasha didn't hesitate. He let his hand drift along the wall, crouching as he followed the stone. The cave was more of a tunnel, winding downwards. The light from the beach faded until he was barely able to see anything. Kilala stayed close by his waist, _mew_ing softly.

"Kagome? Shippo?" Inuyasha listened to his voice echo. "Kagome?"

"Inuyasha!" Shippo's voice echoed strangely.

"Shippo?" Inuyasha continued to follow the tunnel, feeling the height drop suddenly. Glimmers of light were starting to reflect from the walls. "Is Kagome with you?"

Inuyasha took several more steps forward. The winding tunnel expanded into a much larger cave. It was brighter; a torch had been planted in the middle of the sandy floor, spilling light everywhere. The cavern was large, and the smell of saltwater was stronger again. It smelled terrible.

"Inuyasha!" Shippo ran towards him, hugging his leg.

"There you are, runt. Don't do that again." Inuyasha's heart was beating rapidly. "Is Kagome down here? Have you seen her?"

"…yeah."

"Where?" Inuyasha scooped him into, replacing Tessaiga at his hip. "Where is she, Shippo? Show me." Kilala darted forward, darting around one of the cave's wall. Inuyasha followed.

"Kagome," he breathed.

The miko was slouched against the wall, eyes closed. Inuyasha dropped Shippo, who squeaked, to kneel beside her. He touched her face, turning it towards him. She was wearing hakama and a shirt, both streaked with lines of blood. She smelled like salt and someone else's blood.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered. The sound echoed around the room. The pulse under her skin was strong…but too fast. Something was wrong. And her bow was still curled into her hand. "What were you doing down here, wench?"

"Can you help her, Inuyasha?" Shippo's tail twitched lightly.

Inuyasha indulged his own fear by curling his hand behind her shoulders, and the other beneath her knees. He pulled her into his lap, resting her head against his chest. Her nearness eased the pain in his chest very little. He wanted her to be safe…not this.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha shook her gently, watching her hair shift.

"Can we go outside? This place is creepy." Shippo eyed the bones in the corner. They looked old, but there were teeth indents over them. Something had eaten something else, here.

"Kagome? Wake up Kagome." Inuyasha nuzzled her hair gently. He let himself inhale her scent deeply, closing his eyes. It was Kagome. Something's blood was on her clothing. He could smell Kilala's scent on her skin. Inuyasha turned his head, breathing in the cave's air before pressing his nose into Kagome's forehead again. His lips barely brushed against her skin.

"Well? What do you smell, Inuyasha?" Shippo pulled on his shirt.

_Youkai—Kagome has a youkai's scent on her. _

"Something attacked her," Inuyasha mumbled.

"Can you help her? Maybe Sango would know what to do." Shippo moved to squat on his knee, peering at Kagome. "Did Nori do it? Did she attack Kagome?"

Inuyasha inhaled. Weird, fishy scents were all over Kagome. Or, it was the cave that smelled fishy, and Kagome's clothing had absorbed the smell. Either way, he didn't like it. Hell, he'd just wanted to find her and see her smile at him the way she did, because she was as happy to see him as he was to see her.

"Inuyasha? What's this?" Shippo tugged on him again. Inuyasha swiveled his head to stare at the round object in the kitsune's hands.

"I don't know. Put it back, Shippo." Inuyasha snorted, squeezing the girl in his arms gently. She was soft and warm against him. If only she were awake.

"But look at it!" Shippo lifted it higher into his face. "It's kind of cool. And it's kind of squishy, like those balloons Kagome brought us! Maybe it's valuable! Do you think we could sell it?"

"No, Shippo." Inuyasha nuzzled his cheek against Kagome's hair. _Something is wrong with Kagome…again, and I don't know how to help her; maybe Kikyo will know what to do. Maybe she can make the damned ningyo fix my friends. _

"Umm, Inuyasha?"

"Quit screwin' around, Shippo." Inuyasha's ears flattened at the sounds behind him. Shippo was still playing around with the stupid thing.

"It's _moving_." Shippo squealed. "Inuyasha!"

"What?" Inuyasha shifted. Shippo's toy was rocking back and forth on its own. "What did you—"

"I didn't do anything!" Shippo shook his head; his tail twitched. The rocking continued, sending reflections of the torch light everywhere. The shimmery _thing_ started to crack, sending lines running across it. Clear oozebegan to leak onto the floor.

"What the fuck did you mess with, kit?" Inuyasha stood up, moving Kagome away. Shippo stayed by his heels. They both stayed away from the thing as more cracks appeared on its surface. More fluid leaked.

"I didn't know!" Shippo pouted. "I thought it was like the pictures Kagome showed me of those stones!"

The opaque, round, yellow thing continued to rock. The surface snapped, leaving a mess of fluid on the stone floor. Inuyasha was also disgusted to see _something _squirming amongst the fluid, screeching.

"_Fuck_!" Inuyasha's ear flattened; his back hit the wall. Shippo clung to his leg, hiding. They both stood stunned, staring slack-jawed at the thing twisting around in the floor. It was the length of Inuyasha's forearm—half of it was fish-like and the other half was…something.

"Inuyasha!" Shippo whined.

The _thing _made another shrill sound, righting itself. It was hideously ugly, covered in pale-colored scales. It slid on the floor, making its way towards the salt-water on the other side of the cave.

"Inuyasha! Do something!" The kitsune was terrified. Hesitantly, Inuyasha set Kagome against the wall. He drew Tessaiga slowly, stepping forward. He wasn't sure what the thing was, but it made him nervous. And it was definitely a youkai.

Inuyasha swung Tessaiga, splitting it down the middle. The separate halves twitched, and then went still.

"Let's get the hell out of here, Shippo." In a hurry, Inuyasha lifted Kagome, recovered her bow, and followed Kilala back through the tunnel.

"Inuyasha?" Sango gasped, stepping into the surf as he walked past. "Is Kagome…is she well? Where did you find her? I was worried for—Kilala!" The taijiya dropped to her knees, hugging the slightly-damp nekoyoukai. "Oh Kilala, I am so happy to see you!"

"_Mew_." Kilala transformed, shaking herself on the sand.

"Something freaky is going on, Sango!" Shippo jumped into her arms, hugging her. "A youkai came out of a rock and Kagome won't wake up, even though Inuyasha—"

"Let Inuyasha tell me what happened. I know you're scared, Shippo. But at least you found Kagome-chan." Sango petted his hair soothingly.

"We have to find Kikyo. She's the only one who might be able to help them." Inuyasha held Kagome close to his body, burying his nose in her hair.

"Kikyo? Help Kagome?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha turned, glaring at her.

Sango didn't respond. She kneeled, checking on Miroku again. His color was still pale and he seemed weak, but he was alive. Sango was grateful that he was still alive. Kikyo was a priestess. If anyone could help their friends, the undead miko could. But Sango was unsure whether or not Kikyo _would _help Kagome. Kikyo was not the same woman Inuyasha had once fallen in love with; she might not want to help her rival for Inuyasha's affection.

Especially if he continued to nuzzle her hair.

"Inuyasha is acting weird again." Shippo folded his arms together.

"We should find Kikyo," Sango agreed. "If nothing else, I want to make certain that Nori's mischief ends. We cannot let her harm anyone else."

Inuyasha's expression darkened. "That stupid bitch is going to pay for doing this to them." He was still watching Kagome's unconscious face with concern.

"…let's go then, Inuyasha." Sango stood, brushing the sand from her clothing. "Kilala, will you carry Miroku? And Shippo, do you think you could support my weight in your other form?"

"Sure, Sango." Shippo _popped_, leaving a large floating balloon in his place.

"Inuyasha? We should go." Sango was forced to touch his sleeve. It seemed to rouse him from his thoughts. He set Kagome down to hoist her roughly onto Shippo's expanded form. She watched sadly as he turned to adjust Miroku onto Kilala's back.

_There is something else though—Kagome-chan sent Kouga to find Inuyasha hours ago. If Kouga never found Inuyasha, then where is he? _

Sango didn't dare mention Kouga to Inuyasha. She wasn't sure how much he knew about Kagome's…activities last night, but she doubted that he knew, given his earlier reaction. And they didn't have time for Inuyasha's anger. The sun would be down soon; Inuyasha had told her about the ningyo. She could only pray that Kikyo was evacuating the villages.

She wasn't sure that they had the time they needed. The sun was almost touching the skyline. And if Kagura wasn't lying to them, the ningyo would strike at moonrise.


	22. Chapter 22: Talking to Yourself

Two humans rested side-by-side on a hastily created bed. Kikyo—at Inuyasha's request—was examining Kagome first. The undead miko was utterly silent.

Sango held onto Inuyasha's sleeve as watched helplessly.

"Ashmynae!" Nori rattled her cage again, trying to attract their attention. Or, more precisely, _Inuyasha's_. She had continued to call to him since they had arrived. It was beginning to wear on his nerves; Sango watched his ears flatten tightly, and his jaw tighten.

_I cannot even imagine how Inuyasha feels_, Sango winced.

"Oh, shut up!" Shippo put on a display of foxfire. Nori twisted inside the net, frightened. She panicked, calling for Inuyasha again. "He's not listening to you, stupid!"

"Young kitsune, your magic is distracting." Kikyo warned softly. Shippo pouted but raced to squat on an empty cart beside Kilala, who mewed. The miko returned to examining her romantic rival with a frown on her face, bending to place her ear against Kagome's chest.

"I do not even require to touch the monk, to feel the creature's connection to him." Kikyo straightened, glancing at the man. "What has she done?"

"It's that strong?" Sango paled.

"It is very…deliberate. She made great effort to leave an impression on him. It worries me that her youki lingers on both, in different ways."

"She put a spell on Miroku to link him to her blood." Sango left Inuyasha to speak to Kikyo. "She told him that it was to make him stronger, because when we met her he could not carry her."

"Your friend is very weak, but I can help him. The creature has absorbed a great deal of spiritual power. It only needs to be returned and the ningyo's spell undone. Both may take time." Kikyo nodded slightly. Sango's expression brightened.

Shippo fidgeted. "But what about Kagome? Can you help her?"

"The monk's case is relatively simple: the ningyo opened a channel between her and him. It requires a great deal of strength, but almost no true skill. Kagome is far more…twisted into the ningyo's magic, although I detect no spell."

"What does that mean?" Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"Kagome has been affected by Nori's magic, but not through a spell?" Sango asked. Kikyo nodded absently, opening the robes on Miroku's chest. "But…how can that be?"

Shippo glared at the captured ningyo, who tilted her face curiously. Her eyes flashed, staring back at him. He _knew _that Nori knew what was wrong with Kagome and it wasn't fair! Everything was her fault. She was a mean, wicked fish-girl!

"Taijiya, I require your assistance. I might be capable of reviving him, if you will hold his head." Kikyo looked towards her. "You will feel it, but you are in no danger."

"Feel what?" Inuyasha leaned closer. His ears perked.

"Ishnaya!" Nori pouted, hands clutching the ropes.

Kikyo exposed Miroku's chest to the sunlight, causing Sango to blush. "Now, do not panic when you sense it. I am going to add my strength to his. I hope that it will awaken him. But first, I must break this spell." Kikyo closed her eyes. "As long as the spell remains, the ningyo will be able to steal from him. And I have no desire to indirectly empower our enemy."

"Couldn't we just kill her?" Inuyasha's ears swiveled towards the ningyo. She was humming to herself, eyes closed. It was creepy.

"Would killing her injure him? If his blood is bound to hers, I believe it would kill him to kill her." Kikyo sighed. "I considered it, but I would not risk this man's life."

"What is that?" Shippo's tail quivered. Kitsune could always sense magic. He gulped, staring at Nori. The ningyo was humming a tune rhythmically, repeating the same pattern every few heartbeats. It reminded him of what she had done—

"Inuyasha! She's doing something!" Shippo practically screamed, jumping to his feet. The hanyou was already unsheathingTessaiga, scowling. The ningyo's tail was dissolving into two, thinner limbs. She was creating legs for herself again.

"I did wonder…" Kikyo frowned.

Nori smiled, patting the new appendages. She waved at Inuyasha, not bothering to hold his borrowed firerat robe tightly around her body. He sneered, turning away. It disgusted him.

"Fah…faix!" Nori gestured. Her lips moved again, trying to find the right sounds. Inuyasha did not turn back around. She was only trying to earn his attention, and he planned to kill her at the first possible moment. After he retrieved his coat.

"Ignore her," Inuyasha scowled at the others.

Nori wet her lips. "No! 'elp!"

"You've done enough!" Shippo threw a rock, but it bounced before it could reach the net.

"She is attempting to distract us." Kikyo's face settled into a mask of concentration. "Inuyasha, you and the kitsune must move away else you are in danger."

"From _her_? She's—"

"From me." Kikyo's hands settled over Miroku's chest. Inuyasha quickly grabbed Shippo and retreated to the roof of a nearby hut, settling to watch.

"No!" Nori yelled, hands gripping the rope. "An-guor!"

Shippo remembered the second word—it had preceded Inuyasha being attacked by a giant leech youkai with jewel shards. He tangled his hands into Inuyasha's shirt, burying his face. His stomach was in knots about this. Something was wrong.

"Inuyasha?" he squeaked. He was pleasantly surprised to find a comforting hand on his back, rubbing circles. The hanyou was trying to comfort him. "Inuyasha…"

"Kikyo knows what she's doing," he whispered. "Don't worry so much."

"It's youkai magic."

"No, Kikyo's going to—"

"Nori said 'an-guor' Inuyasha. I think something is wrong." Shippo whispered into Inuyasha's chest.

"So?"

"I think it means danger. She's saying 'danger', Inuyasha." Shippo bit his lip.

"Kikyo can handle that stupid girl," he shrugged. "And if she tries anything, I'll need you to use your foxfire on her. Can you do that?"

"Yeah." Shippo felt a little better. Inuyasha was giving him a job to do.

"Fix!" Nori's voice hissed as she touched her own heart. "An-guor! No!"

The air around Kikyo was beginning to thicken with energy. The young woman's eyes were closed as she concentrated on examining the monk's weakened aura. The doorway that had been opened, that allowed the ningyo to steal from him was still open. Her first duty would be to close it, if she were able, and then to restore the monk.

"Dan-guor!"

Kikyo ignored the distant cry. The girl was attempting to discourage her from taking her food away. It disgusted her, how the ningyo had manipulated Inuyasha's companions. She had used them and caused several of them injury. As she pressed further into the monk's energy, she was unsurprised to find large amounts of youki flare. It was still connected to its source—the ningyo. She felt it spread, attempting to bar her from progressing forward. As she encountered the energy, she was startled at the emotions so easily offered. The ningyo was worried, frantic.

Kikyo would not allow her to continue what she was doing.

The youki coiled back from her immediately as she began to unravel the spell connecting the human and the water-hanyou. It was crudely constructed, but there was great strength behind it. Kikyo shuddered to think that about Naraku's purpose for the ningyo. He would use this strength against them…or perhaps he already was. It had occurred to her that Naraku might already be controlling the creature's actions.

Inside her net, Nori attempted to break the spelled rope. It failed, but she continued. Sango's eyes narrowed on her as she continued to loudly, and senselessly, protest.

* * *

><p>Kagome's dreams always featured Inuyasha. For years, he had become the focus of her sleeping hours. She would replay the memories of their days, reviewing every flick of his ears or turn of his head. She remembered every smirk, every happy grin…<p>

Sometimes she would dream of her other friends or her family, but Inuyasha was _always _there.

So, it didn't surprise her that she was dreaming of him now.

"Here you go, Inuyasha." Kagome sat next to him, smiling as he began to devour his ramen. It still amazed her that he loved instant noodles so much. "You're going to give yourself a stomach ache if you eat so quickly."

"Aren't you hungry, wench? Eat something."

Kagome sighed, but found the strawberries she had been saving. She began to slowly devour them one-by-one until she noticed Inuyasha staring at her.

"What?"

"That isn't what you're craving." Inuyasha's ears flattened. They both listened to her stomach growl. "You need to eat something else."

"I love strawberries." Kagome smiled. "Would you like some?"

"You're hungry." Inuyasha repeated himself. He set his ramen down, turning to face her.

"So? It's none of your business." Kagome shifted, feeling self-conscious. She studied her stained fingers while he continued to stare at her. "Inuyasha, quit it."

"Can't you smell, wench?" Inuyasha leaned forward.

"Smell what?" Kagome lifted her fingers to lick the delectable sweetness from her fingers. She didn't know where Shippo was, but she was sure he would forgive her for indulging without him. Strawberries reminded her of home.

"Smell your hands." Inuyasha whispered. Kagome gave him a look. He rolled his eyes. He suddenly grasped her wrists, forcing her hands close to her face.

"Inuyasha!"

"Your hands, wench!" Inuyasha growled. Her attention returned to her fingers, observing the red stains left by the strawberries. She sniffed hesitantly, licking her lips.

"They smell good." Kagome met his eyes. "What's your point?" Inuyasha's expression darkened. He moved forward, capturing her fingers between his lips. With every pull of his mouth, Kagome felt a tug in her belly. She gasped, closing her eyes. A moan escaped from her throat.

"Inuyasha," Kagome exhaled. She found him staring at her, red stains on his lip. "Why did you stop?"

"You're more naïve than I thought," Inuyasha snorted. He stood, brushing out his clothing. "I don't know why I expected you to use your nose—it's not like you've been listening to me!"

"I…I did! I smelled my hands, Inuyasha! Why are you getting angry at me?" Kagome bit her lip. She didn't understand.

"You smelled the soy sauce on me!" Inuyasha ran a hand through his hair. "You knew I had been in your bag! Why don't you get it? Even newborn pups understand this!"

"Excuse me?" Kagome felt completely blindsided. He was getting upset at her for nothing. She hadn't done anything.

"You ignore me! I know you're just beginning to use me, but come on! There isn't time for this!" Inuyasha began to pace back and forth. "If you don't hurry, the creature will have him! She wants to claim him!" There was a frightened tone to his voice.

"Who?"

"Inuyasha!" The white-haired hanyou turned on her, sneering. "You're the only one who can put things right! She has already persuaded him to mount her once—"

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Kagome waved her hands, wide-eyed. She studied the angry boy's face, searching for clues. She was incapable of holding onto her thoughts. The _idea _of Inuyasha doing _that_ with anyone was crippling. And the way he said it…!

"You have to understand—this is your only hope of saving him." He frowned. "That bitch is trying to possess Inuyasha, and he's _ours_. First Kikyo—"

"You mean…you're not Inuyasha?"

"For the love of—no, I'm not Inuyasha!" The boy stomped his foot, ears twitching. "How dense _are _you? I know this is a stressful time, but you have _got _to work with me! We're going to lose him if you don't!"

"Who _are _you?" Kagome stood, wishing for her bow. Suddenly her dream felt much too real.

"Who do you think I am?"

"I…I don't know!" The frustration in her head was building.

"I was going to do it this way, but you're distracted by his appearance." Inuyasha glanced down at himself, frowning.

"What?" Kagome clenched her hands.

Her Inuyasha rolled his eyes, closing them. His entire image began to shimmer, shifting and changing until she was staring at someone with long dark hair. Inuyasha's red clothing disappeared, revealing a nude female with impossibly clear skin. Kagome's mouth opened, staring at the familiar scar on the girl's hip.

The beauty opened her eyes, revealing blood-red orbs.

It was _her_.

"You're—you're not me!" Kagome shrieked, stepping backwards. She gripped her skull. "I'm losing my mind! I have finally lost my mind!"

The _other _Kagome snarled, revealing sharp fangs.

"You aren't listening to me!" Hands decorated with sharp claws gripped Kagome's cheeks, forcing her to open her eyes. Dark, blood-red eyes glared at her. "You are going to lose Inuyasha if you don't figure this out! Think!"

"About what?" Kagome whined. The sight of her own face…like that…was scaring her.

"Your body! Think about it! Why are you changing?" Her twin glared at her with vicious eyes.

"My—Nori's blood got onto my skin." Kagome swallowed hard, blinking. The other girl ran her hands through her hair, fluffing it into a wild mess. "Everyone says ningyo blood is—"

"Miroku was exposed to her blood too! He didn't grow claws." The girl growled. "What else?"

"What else?" Kagome squeaked. "You mean that's not it?"

"No!"

"Then I don't understand what it could _be_. It has to be something to do with Nori—there haven't been any other strange youkai. Nori cast a spell on me, didn't she? Ooh, I knew it! She—"

"No," the girl shook her head. "She brought it on herself, but _you _are the one who did this! You created me—not her!"

"Me?" The adrenaline left Kagome's body.

"Yes." Her reflection tilted her head. "It is so simple, Kagome. You know what Nori does. You've seen what she can do."

"Nori didn't change me?" Kagome repeated. "Are you kidding? What else could it be? Of course Nori did this! She's been fixated on me and Miroku ever since we met."

The red-eyed girl crossed her arms, waiting. With a roll of her eyes she stepped forward, pressing her lips against Kagome's. The moment was so surreal that Kagome swooned before slapping her away, gasping.

"Gah! What are y-you doing?!"

"The ningyo kissed you. How could you forget that?"

"I…I almost purified her. Inuyasha says her blood was everywhere. And I had a dream about this castle—"

"You are so…ugh!" Her reflection made a sound of frustration, rubbing her forehead. "Haven't you figured out how her powers work?"

"Um…no?" Kagome crossed her arms.

"She almost killed Sesshomaru!" The girl yelled. "She kissed him and almost tore all of the youki out of his body!"

"Yeah, so what?" Kagome frowned. "She only kissed…oh!"

Nori had kissed Sesshomaru to _feed_. Nori had kissed Sesshomaru and it had almost cost the Daiyoukai his life. If not for Tenseiga, Inuyasha's brother might have died, if he wasn't dying already.

Betrayal seeped through her veins, followed by rage.

"I am going to kill her!" Kagome's hands clenched painfully. "Oh that awful…how could she do that? I was trying to help her!" Kagome had been trying to take care of Nori. She had felt _sorry _for the hanyou. She convinced Inuyasha to go hunting for her and feed Nori! She'd protected Nori and the ningyo had tried to eat her!

"Yeah!" Her reflection grinned, holding up her fist. "Finally! I can't believe how long it's taken you to figure this out!"

"Whose side are you on?"

"Mine—yours." The girl's cheeks were pink with excitement. "…whichever side gets you to claim Inuyasha!"

Kagome blushed.

"I still don't understand what's wrong with me. She k-kissed me, and she tried to eat me, but if Nori's blood hasn't changed me—"

"She exposed her youki to you, stupid!" The other girl's eyes flashed with a fierce emotion as they scanned her face. "Most sane youkai will never do that! They would never expose themselves like that because it leaves them incredibly vulnerable!"

"She—what?" Kagome blinked.

"That creature steals ki from others by exposing _hers_!" The wild-haired girl whirled on her. "How do you think she has been healing your friends? She recycles the excess from others!"

Kagome couldn't move. Nori had healed all of them—well, Inuyasha, Miroku and herself—multiple times.

"Who _are _you? How do you know this?" Kagome narrowed her eyes. "You said that we've never met before."

The girl's expression softened into a wary expression, watching her.

"This is just a dream…isn't it?" Kagome examined her surroundings. "You aren't real."

"I _am _real," the girl huffed. "You've been ignoring me. And since you let yourself get caught up in that wolf's spell, I've gotten stronger…not that you care."

"Kouga? Kouga didn't put me under a spell!"

"No, but the ningyo did! She was touching him when he kissed you!" The girl's wild, dark hair seemed to grow even more unruly.

"This is sick," Kagome covered her face. "I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"The ningyo kissed you, and you attacked her at her most vulnerable," the girl stepped closer. "She wasn't expecting that. It made her angry, especially when she was so close to Inuyasha. She wanted to feed from you and then claim him then, but you weakened her. You took something from her and it created _me_."

"What did I take?" Kagome frowned.

"Your powers almost killed her. She exposed her youki to you, and it entered your body the way it always does. That's how she feeds. She only kisses her victims to distract them! But when you tried to purify her, you separated it from her! The ningyo's youki remained with you, Kagome!" The girl's hands wrapped around her wrists, forcing her hands down. "Don't you see? You are the only one who can reverse what she's done! You can stop her from taking Inuyasha!"

"Y-you mean part of her youki is inside me?" Kagome strangled. "How do I get it out? I don't want it! Tell me what to do!"

"It's too late now. Your powers have been trying to purify the youki, but it's already integrated itself into your ki—youkai energy is strong. It might have been reversible until that _bitch's spell _finally set Kouga on us to distract you and you ended up feeding from him!"

Kagome glanced down at her scarily sharp claws. "I hurt Kouga?"

"You sure did—you got distracted by Kouga's stupid instincts and you fed from him without even knowing what you were doing. Hell—your claws sharpened overnight!"

"Can…can I give it back?" Kagome whispered. "If I tried to give it back to Nori, would that work?"

"Even if she wanted to, the ningyo couldn't safely take it. It would kill you to remove it." The mirror-image of herself shook her head, hair ruffling.

"Just…what does this mean? What's happening to me?" Kagome whimpered at the possibilities. "Will I grow a tail? I don't _want _a tail! I just want to be a normal girl! I want—"

"And that ningyo wants _my _Inuyasha." The girl's eyes sharpened angrily. "This is no time for you to freak out! You have to take him first!"

"Why does she want _Inuyasha _now anyway? He hates her! He tried to—what do you mean, take him?" Kagome blushed. The images that popped into her mind were too vivid for her comfort.

"She 'loves' him," her twin mocked. "She thinks that he saved her from the woods because he liked her, and…well…she's not…dammit! I can't tell you!"

"Why not?! How do you know so much about her?" Kagome rubbed the back of her neck, trying to relieve the stress. She had been so convinced that Nori loved Miroku, not Inuyasha! For pity's sake, he tried to kill her! He was violent towards her and she _still _wanted him?

"Look! You can't even figure out who I am! Accessing her memories is way above your abilities!" Her twin snorted. "You wouldn't understand anyway."

"Her memories?" Kagome straightened. "You mean I can access Nori's memories?"

"How much of a dumbass _are _you? Of course you can! You think you can steal her youki and _not _access the ningyo's mind? Even if you—" The girl's red-eyes flashed, gasping. "You shouldn't—it is WAY too dangerous for you! You haven't even reconciled yourself with me yet!"

"I don't know who you _are_! You have to tell me!" Kagome wanted to throttle this girl. "You are so…vexing! Tell me who you are!"

"Look at me!" The girl screamed. "Who do you _think _I am?"

"You're not me!" Kagome wasn't that stupid. "You're a youkai. I'm not! And if you're some—"

"How can you be such a…human!" The girl stomped her foot, snarling. "You have youki! You've been with Inuyasha long enough to understand this! His sword seals his demon away, but it still exists! It is impossible to have youki and no demon!"

Kagome's jaw went slack, staring into the almost-perfect copy of herself. The red-eyes contracted, waiting for her response.

"You—you're my…?"

"You need to start _listening _to your instincts! Things are going to get a lot worse soon, and you need to embrace _all _of who you are!"

"I'm not a demon!" Kagome reeled back, distancing herself from…herself? "You're lying! You're trying to trick me!"

"Fine! Don't believe me! But when you go back, focus!" The girl pointed at her. "I was partially formed from the ningyo's ki—I know her. She is obsessed with Inuyasha! She has no home to return to and she will do anything to have him."

"I would never let her hurt Inuyasha!" Kagome fisted her hands, pushing them against her upper thighs.

"Good." Her reflection smiled genuinely for the first time. The girl was absolutely beautiful. Kagome was sure the girl was an illusion or something—she desperately wished to be that beautiful. A strong, feral, sensual, wild creature.

The girl stepped forward, pushing Kagome backwards. She flailed, trying to find her balance. It was no use. She was already falling. Kagome hit the ground hard, breathless. She let her eyes stay closed for a moment to ease the dizziness in her skull. She exhaled, pushing herself onto her elbows.

"Listen, bitch! If you think you can bully me—" The words froze on her lips. The pale, wide-eyed face above her was horrifyingly familiar.

"K…K-Kikyo?"


	23. Chapter 23: Reunion

Kagome had been in a play once, when she was Souta's age. She had absolutely hated it. Everyone in the audience had stared at her because she had forgotten her lines, so she had stood on stage crying until her teacher ushered her away. It had been the most awkward, humiliating moment of her life. She was reminded of those wide-eyed, staring parents right now. Kikyo was wide-eyed with shock, staring at her with those same round eyes.

It was almost funny.

"Kagome!" Shippo's breathless cry broke the silence. "You're so mean, Inuyasha!" She heard him complaining, but then Inuyasha landed beside them.

Inuyasha's face became the focus of her entire world; her heart expanded. Inuyasha was safe, and he was here. All of her fears lessened. Inuyasha hadn't been hurt. Nori hadn't taken him away from her forever.

_Not yet, _a part of her grumbled.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha exhaled, hands flexing. He dropped to his knees beside her, touching her arms. "Are you ok, wench? What happened?"

Kagome, for once, was speechless. She didn't know what to say to him. Her entire sense of existence had narrowed to a very warm place inside her chest that was rejoicing at his proximity. She was in love with him, and she was reveling in it. It was so _obvious_. She was in love—real L-O-V-E—with Inuyasha!

"Kagome?" Inuyasha's mouth turned down. "Hey, Kagome? What's wrong with you? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Kagome's smile widened.

Inuyasha's ears twitched.

"She looks kind of dopey," Shippo whispered to Sango. The taijiya nodded absently, wanting to go to her friend, but afraid to. Instead, she began to pet Shippo's head nervously. "He—ey! Quit that! That hurts!"

"What's wrong with her?" Inuyasha turned his head towards Kikyo, who didn't move. "Kikyo! Snap out of it! Tell me what's wrong with Kagome!"

"Nothing's wrong with me, you idiot!" Kagome found his concerned anger adorable. She giggled, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I'm just happy to see you, Inuyasha. Don't be angry."

Inuyasha's cheeks flushed red, but he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He let his nose drop into her hair while Kagome nuzzled her cheek against his shirt. She could sense how uncomfortable he was with the others staring, but she couldn't care less. She needed his physical presence, and he needed to be comforted.

"Are you really ok, Kagome?" Inuyasha eyed the others over her head. Sango's entire face was red; Shippo looked angry at the taijiya's strangling hold on him. He didn't dare look at Kikyo.

"I promise." Kagome's hand gripped his shirt. She leaned back slightly to smile up at him. The tension in his arms lessened slightly at her happiness. "I'm glad you're not hurt, Inuyasha. I missed you."

His face turned an even darker shade of red. "Keh!"

Kagome's smile widened, and she leaned up to kiss him.

Sango gasped.

Inuyasha was frozen in place as the girl leisurely moved her lips against his. It was pleasant—hell, more than pleasant—but he was uncomfortable. Kikyo's stare was burning into him, making his stomach twist. It made him feel guilty, and ashamed of himself. He forced his hands to clench around Kagome's shoulders. He pushed gently.

Kagome didn't budge. Instead, he felt her lips curl upwards.

Her hands drifted over his chest to delve into his hair, turning his head to press his lips more firmly against hers. He growled, trying to give her the message, but Kagome ignored him. Instead, he was shocked to hear something like a growl from _her _throat before her lips opened, and her tongue slid over his lips.

Inuyasha's eyes drifted closed.

Kagome gripped his hair forcefully, letting her tongue enter his mouth. Inuyasha's resolve had grown weak and his grip on her waist tightened, lips playing with hers. She traced his fangs and enjoyed the feel of his tongue. She tilted her head, allowing his tongue to invade her mouth in turn, and she nearly melted against him. One of his hands grasped the ends of her hair, wrapping it around his fingers.

"Oh boy!" Shippo buried his face in Sango's stomach, face red. He nearly squealed in embarrassment. "Get a room, you guys!"

Sango nearly choked, coughing to cover her discomfort. She shot a look at the undead miko, who looked like someone had shoved a pole where it did not belong. Still, Sango was glad for her friend. After all of the times Inuyasha had run to Kikyo and left Kagome feeling heart-broken, Kikyo deserved it. Now Kikyo would understand what she had been doing to Kagome for _years_.

"Ashaya!" Another voice hissed threateningly.

Kagome's lips broke with Inuyasha's, leaving the hanyou looking forlorn, to twist in Nori's direction. The ningyo bared her fangs, gripping her net with vicious intensity. Kagome gasped, standing. Her hands fisted.

"You! You tried to kill me!" Kagome ground her teeth. The ningyo's lips came back together, and a smug look crossed her face. "You—you deceitful _bitch_!"

"What?" Sango set Shippo down to stand up. "Kagome-chan, what are you—"

"She _kissed _me, remember?" Kagome spun in her direction. "She tried to do to me what she did to Sesshomaru! She's been after Inuyasha this entire time!"

Said hanyou only blinked at the ground, rubbing his lips thoughtfully.

"Inuyasha, snap out of it!" Shippo perked on his shoulder to bite his ear. The hanyou frowned, reaching up to grab him by his tail.

"What the hell was that for, you little runt?"

"Aren't you _listening_?"

"You—I should never have helped you!" Kagome yelled at the glaring ningyo. "You tricked all of us into helping you. Well, listen up! Inuyasha doesn't _like _you and he certainly doesn't love you! You can't have him, Nori!"

The ningyo snarled, twisting away so that her back faced them.

"What?" Inuyasha looked up, frozen.

"She thinks you love her." Kagome let herself remember what her…well, what her strange dream had told her. "Because you saved her out of the forest that night, when you thought she was human."

"I don't love her!" Inuyasha reeled back. "Are you insane?"

"Inuyasha, I don't think it! She does!" Kagome pointed. "She tried to kill me when you went fishing for her at Kaede's. She was going to kill me so she could have you. And it didn't work, did it Nori?"

The ningyo shifted slightly in the net.

"No one hurts Kagome while I'm around!" Inuyasha shot up, reaching for his sword. "One blast from my Tessaiga should—"

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo's voice was like ice. It chilled his anger, momentarily. "You cannot kill her."

"She tried to kill Kagome!" Inuyasha waved his sword in Nori's direction. "That evil thing has been attacking my friends! She's probably working for Naraku!"

"And what about the monk's life?" Kikyo glared. "Would you kill her now, even if it means his death?"

Inuyasha grumbled, returning Tessaiga to its sheath. He mumbled promises under his breath to the water hanyou while Sango hugged Kagome, calming the taijiya. They whispered back and forth about Miroku for a few minutes until Kagome frowned, staring at the unconscious man.

"We all thought she was after Miroku." Shippo's tail fluffed. "Why would she play around with him when she really wanted Inuyasha?"

"She was probably after his spiritual powers." Kikyo's voice was hard. "Many types of youkai seek to prey on humans for that reason."

"Well, I can kill her after you take the spell off of Miroku, can't I?" Inuyasha tilted his head. Kikyo nodded. "Keh. Then that's what we'll do. Shippo and I will move again—"

"Kagome is awake now. She will help you." Kikyo stood, gathering her weapons.

"What?" Inuyasha's eyebrows came together. "You aren't going to stay?" The undead miko was already walking past them, towards the forest. "Kikyo! Where are you going? It's not going to be safe, once the sun goes down!"

"It will not be safe to remain on this beach, either." The insulting tone to her voice sent a chill down Kagome's spine.

"Kikyo, stay with us! Naraku will probably try to come after you tonight and—"

"First the ningyo and now that girl." Kikyo's feet stopped. "You cannot resist a willing female, can you? A warm, living body?"

Inuyasha's face fell. "K-Kikyo..."

"Naraku will send his minions after the creature. I must go to defend the villagers." Kikyo's hair caught the wind, and she threw a look over her shoulder. "Amuse yourself as you wish, but your life is still mine. No one else will claim it, Inuyasha."

No one moved as Kikyo walked away, disappearing into the forest.

"In…Inuyasha?" Kagome couldn't stand the expression on his face. "Inuyasha, she…she was angry. Don't judge her too harshly."

"You shouldn't have heard that." Inuyasha turned away from her. "I'm sorry, Kagome." His shoulders tensed and he crossed his arms, glaring at the water. Kagome touched his arm gently, pulling on his sleeve. Reluctantly, his eyes shifted to hers. He blinked, lowering his gaze immediately.

"Inuyasha," Kagome squeezed his arm. "I…I know what happened. Nori put a spell on you. It wasn't your fault." She spoke in a quiet tone, afraid of scaring him away. "I don't…please, look at me." Inuyasha did, but only because of her soft tone.

"I'm angry at _her_, not you." Kagome whispered, conscious of her friends pretending to talk about the sky. "Sango told me. Nori should never have done that, Inuyasha. I'm sorry."

"I didn't want her. I thought…" Inuyasha bristled, shaking his hair out. "Doesn't matter anyway."

"We need to talk later, ok?" Kagome managed to take his hands. "But I don't want to do that here, with them listening."

"Yeah." Inuyasha glared at Shippo. "Nosy bastards."

"And I don't want to be on this beach when the sun goes down. Do you think you could find us a campsite, somewhere more elevated?" Kagome stood on her toes. Inuyasha nodded, dropping his eyes to her lips again. He made some kind of sound, shrugging. "We'll need somewhere more secluded to watch the water."

"I have a question." Inuyasha squeezed her hands firmly. "What were you doing down there in those caves, Kagome?"

She bit her lip, trying to remember.

"Oh! I went down there because of the ningyo eggs." Kagome had almost forgotten. "Kilala found one ningyo nest, and one of them attacked me. We found another in those deep caves. I purified dozens of them, but I think it tired me out or something. I don't remember the rest."

"Eggs?" Inuyasha spluttered.

"Are you kidding?" Shippo ran to them, perching on Kagome's shoulder. He gave up the ruse of pretending he wasn't listening. "Eggs, Kagome? That's what that thing was?"

"There were a lot of ningyo eggs down there when Kilala led me." Kagome shivered. "It was disgusting."

"One of those hatched while we were down there." Inuyasha's brows met. "Those damn things could be born tonight. That might be why they swarm the coast—to feed their damn young!"

"Ew!" Shippo squealed.

"That would make a lot of sense." Sango drifted closer, watching Miroku. "Kagome-chan? Do you think you could help Houshi-sama? Do you know how?"

"If Kikyo can do it, I'm sure Kagome can." Inuyasha snorted. He was oblivious to the miko's startled wonder, or the ways her eyes blinked. "What?"

"One kiss and you start acting all dopey," Shippo mumbled. "Don't even think you're going to get to sleep in her bag, Inuyasha! Kagome cuddles with me!"

Kagome choked.

"Why you little—" Inuyasha swiped at him but he ducked, running around Sango's legs.

"Too slow!" Shippo's tail twitched. He was happy that Kagome was awake, and that Kikyo was gone. The other miko always gave him the creeps. "You're all brawn and no brains, Inu-ya-sha!"

"I'm going to throw you so far—" Inuyasha darted after the sprinting kitsune, who squealed in happiness. "I can sleep wherever the hell I want! No little runt like you could stop me!"

Kagome tipped over.

"He's…he's just very happy that you're back." Sango patted her shoulder. She bit her lip, watching Inuyasha chase Shippo around the sand. "If Miroku were awake, he would tease Inuyasha endlessly for that one."

"You're going to tell him anyway." Kagome brushed her hair back into place.

"—sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N—hey, watch it!" Shippo squealed as Inuyasha nearly caught him.

"Shut up!"

"Is she your _girl-_friend now?" Shippo giggled.

"Ever had one, _Shippo_?" Inuyasha lunged. "Maybe I'll take you up on your offer! You can sleep in the woods all by yourself and I'll stay with Kagome!"

"No you won't! She wouldn't let you!"

"Yes she would!"

"No she wouldn't! She loves me!"

"You're a fuzzy little pet! I bring her food!"

"I play games with her when she's sad! All you do is scratch yourself with your chopsticks and belch!"

"Boys!" Sango clapped her hands, stepping forward. The squabbling duo froze, staring at her. "We have things to do before nightfall. Could we finish this somewhere else?"

"Later, _Shippo_." Inuyasha punched him in the head.

"Oww! You just wait! I'm going to chew your ears off!" Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms, hugging her around the neck. Under his breath, "You're not getting my sleeping place, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed, and he huffed.

"Kagome?" Shippo looked up at the miko. She smiled at him and rubbed his hair, squeezing him. His muscles almost turned to jelly with relief. He grinned, nuzzling his nose against her collar. "I'm glad you're ok, Kagome. I was really worried about you. I didn't want to be left with Inuyasha. He's weird when you're not around."

"Weird?" Kagome repeated. He could hear the humor in her voice.

"He thinks too much. I can always smell meat cooking."

"I HEARD that, you little creep!" Inuyasha yelled.

"That's why you are here, Shippo. You keep Inuyasha from thinking too much." Kagome pinched his cheek, making him faux-slap at her. "Sometimes he needs the exercise. He always has energy to burn."

"Don't encourage the little brat!" Inuyasha whined.

Sango giggled.

"Or maybe _you_ need exercise. We've been feeding you too much again." Kagome poked at the roundness of the kit's stomach.

"Miroku's ready to go!" Inuyasha hollered. The unconscious monk was face down on Kilala's back, seemingly asleep. "Shippo, can you carry Sango? I think I know where we can stay."

"Yeah, but what about her?" Shippo pointed. "Are we going to leave her here?" Nori had turned around to stare at them again, eyeing their movements with a predatory gaze. It sent shivers down Shippo's spine to watch those silvery, flashing eyes focus on him again, pupils dilating. He hid in Kagome's arms, hoping the answer was yes.

"We have to take her with us. Just so Naraku doesn't get something he wants." Kagome touched his head. "How are we going to do this, Inuyasha? Should I walk?"

Inuyasha tilted his head, glaring at the ningyo. A smirk crossed his face. "Nah, I've got an idea. Might as well use that net for something."

* * *

><p>"You <em>really <em>pissed her off, Inuyasha!" Shippo perched on the hanyou's shoulder, grinning at the disheveled ningyo. Inuyasha had dragged her the entire way by the net's center knot. The ningyo was still inside her net, glaring at them, unable to free the net from underneath the giant rock Inuyasha had set on top of it.

"Keh." Inuyasha straightened proudly, looking to Kagome.

"Are you hungry? We're probably going to have trouble tonight. So eat up." Kagome offered him the very last ramen from her bag. The carton had been bent and bruised, but its contents were intact. Inuyasha nodded, taking it happily. He began to eat without a word, but Kagome knew he appreciated it. He was so adorable, hunched over his noodles.

She was so relieved to see him sitting there; eating his ramen…her heart filled her chest again. She was in love with Inuyasha. It was so physical she was forced to actually swallow the words. How long had she loved him? How long had she been lying to herself? Of course she loved him. He was so beautiful, so kind, so brave…considerate!

"Ka-go-me," Shippo smacked his forehead. The girl was staring at Inuyasha with that stupid look on her face again. It didn't bode well for him.

"Are you sure about this, Kagome?" Sango sat with Miroku's head in her lap—a position he would envy, were he awake to enjoy it. "You can help him? You're positive?"

"If anyone has a chance of undoing it, it's probably me." Kagome frowned, remembering her conversation with the other-her. She still didn't believe it, but some of the things she'd said rang true. And if the other-her was correct, she possessed part of Nori's youki. Whatever spell lingered in Miroku would obey its master's own youki…wouldn't it?

"I believe in you, Kagome-chan." Sango looked at Miroku's face fondly. She stroked the stray hair from his face gently. It was very sweet, how much she cared for the ill monk. This entire fiasco with Nori had disturbed the taijiya. Magic was not an enemy she was equipped to battle with her considerable skills. It left her with an aching, helpless feeling in her chest.

"I will heal Miroku-sama. I give you my word." Kagome touched her shoulder. "I don't want anything to happen to him either, Sango. He's my friend."

"I know that." Sango tilted her head. "I just…"

"I know." Kagome smiled, hoping to lighten her spirits. She wasn't entirely sure what she could do, but she would do her best. Miroku was her friend and she loved him too, pervert that he was. She loved all of them.

Inuyasha and Shippo sat with Kilala on the other side of the cliff-side, watching from a safe distance. Kagome had fed them, as all three yokai found great comfort in food. She settled beside Miroku, unsure. She closed her eyes, searching for Miroku's presence. She found it easily, becoming incredibly aware of the others as well. She forced herself to focus on Miroku's.

The monk's aura was practically leaking out of him. It was trying to escape from him in an attempt to tear itself away from the heavy youki centered in his chest. It was no wonder he was so weak.

So that was the problem. Miroku was under a spell that leaves him open to anyone who understood auras. His human body repelled Nori's ki so much that his was trying to get away. Ingenious.

But how to heal it?

_Touch him, _a voice whispered.

Hesitant, Kagome paused before opening Miroku's clothing enough to expose his chest—the source of the mixed ki. She blushed, glancing at Sango, before resting her palms against his skin lightly. It surprised her how solid he was, underneath his many layers of clothing. And he was pleasantly warm. Why it surprised her that he had a nice chest, she wasn't sure.

_Oh, for fuck's sake! _A growl echoed through her head. _Undo the spell! Quit molesting your friend! _

Kagome choked, pulling her hands against her chest.

"Kagome?" Sango's eyes went wide. "Kagome, what is it?"

"N-nothing." Kagome fought to regain control of her quivering hands. She pressed them firmly against her thighs. The impatient, snide voice had frightened her. It was her own voice…except that didn't speak that way. Or growl. And she had _not _been molesting him!

"Your hands are shaking." Sango blinked. "Is it irreversible? Has she—"

"No, Sango. It had nothing to do with Miroku-sama." Kagome shook her head, closing her eyes. She breathed deeply, calming herself. She was almost afraid to lean forward again but she managed, laying her hands on him again.

Kagome searched for Miroku's damaged aura. It was easy to find, but the raggedness of it was difficult to bear. This spell had left him so vulnerable. And he was so strong! Nori must have drawn an incredible amount of energy from him. That reminded her—the rosary. She didn't know what Inuyasha thought about it, but she was sad that it was gone. What if the well didn't work anymore?

Anger welled up in Kagome's heart. Nori had no right to hurt her friends this way. She was going to heal Miroku-sama so they could be rid of her. Nori had hurt Sango through Miroku, and the taijiya was the strongest person she knew. Nori had raped Inuyasha. Nori had tried to kill her!

Kagome found the spell shortly, concentrating on the power needed to unravel it. It was incredibly strong, but basic. Nori had probably focused on one of her emotions and used it to focus her magic. Kaede had taught her about this kind of thing a long time ago, but she'd also mentioned that she should NEVER do it. It made the spell irregularly purposed. The magic could do anything, as long as it satisfied the initial emotion.

She probed at the coils of Nori's ki, feeling a cascade of emotions ripple towards her. The intensity of the hatred pulsing towards her froze her blood. The ningyo _hated _her with every fiber of her being. She still wanted Inuyasha desperately. And she was going to kill Kagome to get him.

_Bitch! _

Her hands curled unconsciously. Her body leaned forward, hovering over Miroku's. The force inside her skull was incredible. Warmth was replacing the frozen feeling, burning her. She wanted to pull her lips back, although she didn't know why she would do that. There wasn't enough space inside her skull for her brain! Something was going to pop if it didn't end soon.

_Release the spell, stupid! Let it go! Follow the channel and take it back! _Her own voice was fervently telling her…something. Kagome didn't understand, but she would do anything to end the pain. With a gasp, she felt something flow out of her and into Miroku's twisted aura, making Nori's youki flare. She could feel the ningyo's every heartbeat and feel the heat on her cold skin. Most importantly, she could feel the creature's terror.

Distantly, Nori screeched.

With every weakened heartbeat of Nori's heart, Miroku's grew stronger. Whatever had flowed out of Kagome's madness had done the trick. Miroku's aura was returning to him. His unconscious self was becoming more aware, and she felt him stirring.

_See? You should listen to me more. _The voice was smug. _I'll get you laid, too. _

It was too bizarre to be real, but Kagome was forced to concede. Something about the…the other voice knew things she didn't about the ningyo. Even if it seemed to be vulgar and rude and something of a sexual deviant.

The strength left Kagome's body the instant she heard Miroku cough. Her torso slumped forward, gasping for air. She couldn't breathe. She rubbed her throat, desperate for air. The short breaths she managed made her nose hurt for several minutes until it subsided, leaving her weak.

"Kagome? Kagome!" Inuyasha's hands touched her shoulders. His ramen lay spilled on the ground, forgotten. "Kagome! Not again!"

She couldn't move.

"Miroku!" The undiluted happiness in Sango's voice surprised her. "Oh, Houshi-sama! Can you see me? Kagome-chan, you are a miracle!"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha's hands maneuvered her into his arms, so that her head rested on his shoulder. "Kagome, what's wrong? What did you do?"

She didn't have the energy to answer him. Instead she relaxed, listening to Sango sob.

"S…Sango?" The name was quietly, and reverently, spoken.

"Hey, bouzu." Inuyasha tilted his head to see the man blinking his eyes. Sango's tears were dropping onto the Miroku's face. "How're you feeling?"

"Sango?" The monk shifted his head slightly.

"She's a'right, monk. She's just happy to see you awake." Inuyasha grinned. "Don't worry. She'll be back to pounding you into the ground tomorrow." Miroku's hand found Sango's resting on his shoulder. She squeezed it happily, wiping her face with her sleeve.

"Wake up Kagome. Say hey to the monk. He owes you one." Inuyasha squeezed her. "And you did major damage to that stupid fish. You ought to see it."

"Mnyha hualz."

"What?" Inuyasha's ears swiveled forward.

"Nose hurts," Kagome frowned. She stuck her face in Inuyasha's shirt, hoping to drown out the poisoned air. "Tired."

"Hey Miroku!" Shippo hopped onto Sango's shoulder, peering down at him.

"Hello, Shippo." Miroku yawned widely, turning his head.

"Man, did you miss a lot! Sango's been all sad and Kagome kissed Inuyasha and it pissed Kikyo off and the ningyo are having eggs!" Shippo's voice tapered to a shrill point. It made Inuyasha's ears flattened reflexively.

"Hmm." Miroku's head glided across Sango's thighs.

"Yeah! You should have been—well, you were, but you've been unconscious. Nori hurt you pretty bad, but Kagome fixed you up again! That stupid fish is hurt. It was amazing!"

"Sango?" Miroku asked weakly. His eyes were closed again.

The taijiya was immediately attentive. "Yes, Houshi-sama?"

"Am I…in your lap?"

"You—" Sango gasped, blushing. The slow-spreading grin on Miroku's face made her want to smack him. It was a welcome feeling. "After hearing what Shippo said, _that's _what you care about? You are such a hentai!"

"You placed me here," he chuckled.

"Oh you—see if I ever do anything nice for you again!" Sango ground her teeth together. "You are—ugh!"

Kagome smiled into Inuyasha's clothing, even if she was in pain. It was a relief to hear those two falling back into their usual routine, so soon after Miroku's scare. Nothing short of death would ever make the man stop flirting with her. He was always so lighthearted, even when things were at their worst. She admired him for it.

"Is there anything I can do?" Inuyasha whispered into her ear. Kagome shook her head, inhaling to reply. She immediately whimpered and returned her nose to his shirt, gasping. She exhaled against his collar. The hanyou stiffened, hands tightening around her. He counted to ten before he could formulate a question.

"You can't inhale through your nose?" Inuyasha dared to let his lips touch her hair. None of the others were paying any attention to him. Even Kilala had come closer to nuzzle Miroku's cheek.

Kagome shook her head.

"Ok…" Inuyasha was confused, but he could handle it. Kagome was basically in his lap and he could touch her without the others teasing him because she was sick.

Inuyasha tested the air, and the scents clinging to Kagome. The sickly-sweet smell of that stupid ningyo clung to his hair; he needed a bath. He could still smell that wolf on Kagome, and the kit and the others. There were other scents that reminded him of that cave and traces of fabric and sweat. Smoke had been absorbed from their fire into Kagome's clothes. And underneath all of that, was Kagome.

"Dizzy too." Kagome's hands fisted in his shirt. The thinness of the kosode allowed him to feel the girl's fingers against his chest. It was nice, even if she was sick.

"—up," Kagome moaned.

"What?"

"Throw—" Kagome leaned to the side, and he felt her stomach lurch. The girl emptied her food onto the ground beside him while he rubbed her spine and held most of her hair back.

"Kagome-chan must have overworked herself," Sango frowned.

"There's still a little time before sun-down, if you want to sleep Kagome." Inuyasha let her small body slump against his chest again, boneless. "I'll protect you."

"…yeah." Kagome's eyes were closed.

"Poor Kagome. You owe her big time, Miroku." Shippo snorted.

"I do," he acquiesced. The monk eyed the sleeping girl, and the hanyou curled around her. Something had changed. Inuyasha never held Kagome in front of the others so closely. The boy barely admitted that he _liked _her!

"Perhaps you should fill me in, while Kagome-sama rests." Miroku squeezed Sango's hand again.

Inuyasha buried his nose in Kagome's hair, closing his eyes. It was a relief to hold her this way, and to listen to the murmuring between the humans. He was glad everyone was going to be ok. He had been afraid for all of them.

"_First the ningyo and now that girl. You cannot resist a willing female, can you? A warm, living body?" _

The words echoed through his skull. Kikyo's pained, betrayed expression would not leave him be. He was worried for Kikyo, too. Naraku was still trying to kill her and she still refused to allow anyone to help her. He hadn't encouraged that stupid fish. It wasn't fair of her to lay that blame at _his _feet.

Inuyasha inhaled deeply, relaxing.

_The girl needs a bath, _he thought. There were too many other scents on her skin. Between the humans, Shippo, Kilala, Kikyo, that wolf, and Nori, it was beginning to confuse his nose. The only scents that belonged on Kagome's skin were _hers_: hair soap, machine-woven clothing, pencil shavings, sweat, that mouth-wash she used...the way her skin smelled after a dip in a river—Inuyasha scowled, shaking his head clear.

It helped that now she smelled like _him_, too.

"In-yasha?" Kagome adjusted slightly, pulling more of his shirt to her face. He could barely hear her through the fabric. He bent his head forward, putting his cheek dangerously close to hers. The others would tease him mercilessly later anyway—he might as well make it count.

"What is it?"

"You…what is that?" Kagome's cheeks flushed. Her eyes were closed, head leaning against his chest, nose buried in his shirt. Shippo glanced towards them briefly before continuing to 'fill Miroku in on the details'. The little punk was going to get a beating later. He did _not _sweep Kagome off her feet and run into the woods with her while Kikyo cried! The kid was practically asking for it.

"What'd you say, wench?" Inuyasha murmured back.

"Uh-uh." Kagome shifted, pulling on his shirt a little. The ties holding the fabric together loosened, exposing a length of his chest. Inuyasha felt his cheeks warm, but Kagome paid it no attention. She buried her face into the fabric and exhaled loudly.

Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably.

"W-what are you doing?" He cleared his throat. He didn't trust his voice not to give away the feelings she was evoking in him without a distraction. Kagome's soft, content sigh only made things worse.

"Hm?" Kagome didn't budge.

"What are you doing, wench?" Inuyasha lowered his voice, ears twitching. He glared at Sango until her attention returned to Miroku, eyeing him.

"Can I ask you a question?" Kagome's scent shifted. Something was making Kagome nervous, or excited. He couldn't figure it out. So he grunted, ears circling forward to catch her words. "Um…you have a demon side, right?"

_Where the hell is she going with this?_

"…yeah? Is something wrong?" What would make Kagome bring THAT up? It had been forever since he'd lost control of himself. He certainly wasn't about to now, not with everything going on. Tessaiga pulsed at his hip, reminding him of the fang's presence.

"No…I didn't mean it like that." Kagome kept her face hidden from him. "I just…does he yell at you?"

"What?" Inuyasha's eyebrows met. "What the hell are you talking about, Kagome?"

"Nevermind." Kagome's hands clenched. "It was a stupid question, I guess."

"Keh. Go ahead and ask, if you want to. I don't care." Inuyasha eyed the top of her head. Kagome was definitely nervous about something, but he couldn't determine why. He never could with her. She was always telling him that her problems were 'complicated'. Like she didn't trust him, or think he'd understand.

"Well, um…" Kagome lifted her head slowly, rotating her nose. He watched her shoulders rise and fall as she inhaled and exhaled without injury. "What I mean is—do…do you ever communicate with 'that' side of yourself?"

He had no fucking clue what she was talking about.

"I don't _talk _to it, Kagome." The idea made him snort. Humans knew absolutely _nothing_ sometimes. "It's just me Kagome—you don't have to worry."

"No, I mean—" The girl rolled her eyes, pressing the heel of her hand against her forehead. "It's a part of you, isn't it? You transformed when you fought Goshinki. That demon—_you—_had a totally different personality. It wasn't you."

"So? Who cares?"

"Doesn't that mean there's another personality inside of you?" Kagome watched him with an expecting gaze.

"I dunno—I don't think about it, Kagome, because it's never going to happen again." Inuyasha was entirely confused. Kagome had woken up, kissed him, healed Miroku, injured Nori, and then collapsed in his arms. Now she was obsessed about talking about that mess? "Are you sure you didn't overdo it, Kagome? Did you make yourself sick?"

"No!" Kagome scowled. "I'm trying to be serious, Inuyasha!"

"Who cares right now, Kagome? It's not that important!"

"It matters to me!"

The words echoed through his skull. It mattered to her? Was she tired of his world? Or was she worried about the missing rosary? Inuyasha watched her eyes drop to his chest almost at the same time, a sad expression crossing her face.

Sick as it was, he almost missed the damned collar. It had always meant that she had a connection to him. And he'd wanted _her _to take it off, because she trusted him.

"Lovebirds!" Miroku's voice rang. Both of them jumped at the same time, looking up. The monk was standing, casting his shadow over them. Sango stood nearby, touching his sleeve shyly.

"Miroku! You're up!" Kagome's face lit up. She released the frozen hanyou to stand, running her eyes over their friend.

"Only by your kindness, Kagome-sama." Miroku took her hands. "Sango has told me what you accomplished. I am in your debt."

"What have I told you? Hands-off, bouzu!" The inu-hanyou's snarl intimidated no one. Sango rolled her eyes. Miroku was already releasing Kagome's digits to take up his staff, held up by Shippo.

"Now, the ningyo will attack at sundown, you say?" Miroku eyed the skyline.

"When the moon rises," Sango corrected. "If Kagura can be believed. If it isn't another of Naraku's traps."

"And the villages have been evacuated?"

"Hai," Shippo nodded. "Kikyo went with last villagers to make sure they were safe tonight."

"And we should be out of danger, on this cliff." Miroku examined their surroundings. "How fortunate. Kagome will be able to detect the ningyo with Jewel shards, and we can retrieve them as they come ashore."

"Can you even fight, Miroku?" Inuyasha crossed his arms. They knew him well enough to know his mocking tone covered true concern.

"Oh, I plan to, my friend." Miroku's hands gripped his shakujou. "I have a score to settle."

For the next few heartbeats, they watched the setting sun finally sink beneath the waves. The light receded immediately, leaving them in darkness.


	24. Chapter 24: Under The Full Moon

It was completely quiet, on their elevated perch. Even the waves were nearly silent, gently lapping against the shore. It was a gentle sound, a peaceful sound. Kagome had always enjoyed listening to the ocean. But tonight it was frightening. Tonight, a horde of hungry, transfigured ocean-youkai were going to slither onto the sand and attempt to massacre entire villages of helpless humans.

The only other sound was that of Inuyasha's heel repeatedly smacking against the packed earth beneath him, as he anxiously jiggled his leg.

"Inuyasha, quit it!" Kagome snapped, running a hand over her hair.

"What?"

"Your foot." Miroku rubbed his forehead wearily. "We are all high-strung, Inuyasha. Your impatience isn't helping."

"You're the one muttering under his breath!" Inuyasha glared. "Like _that _isn't annoying?"

The moon was completely full. It mocked them with its beauty, shining silver light onto the entire oceanfront. Even the humans were able to see the area in perfect detail. It only made them more anxious.

Where were the ningyo, already? Why weren't they attacking?

"This is getting us nowhere." Inuyasha stood, replacing Tessaiga at his hip. "How do we know Kagura was even telling the truth?"

"Maybe…they're confused? Because the humans are gone?" Sango shrugged. "We took their food source away. If there isn't anything for them to eat, maybe they have no reason to strike."

"Something about this doesn't feel right." Miroku frowned. "Perhaps we should go and check on the villagers, Inuyasha."

"The ningyo were supposed to come out of the ocean, right?" Shippo sprinted across the grass on all fours and perched himself on the monk's shoulders.

"It seemed likely," Sango turned.

Kagome stood, brushing dirt from her backside. "Let's go and find the others, Inuyasha. They're obviously not going to come onto the sand."

"Then what the hell have we been doing?" Inuyasha grumbled. "Kagura—"

"We have to make sure the villages made it to safety." Kagome interrupted, bending to gather her belongings.

"I agree." Sango stood, assisting her. The taijiya had already re-dressed in preparation for a battle—to Miroku's satisfaction. His eyes followed her as she helped Kagome strap their belongings to Kilala's back. She lifted Hiraikotsu, turning to face them.

"Let's go, then. I'm sick of waiting around." Inuyasha helped Kagome climb onto his back. Miroku suppressed a proud smile as the hanyou's hands adjusted the girl's thighs. The hanyou glared at him, ears bent. "Quit starin' at me, bouzu. Yer givin' me the creeps."

"My apologies." Miroku smirked.

* * *

><p>"Here, miko-sama!" Rin held out the wooden tray. The pretty young miko was tending to some old man's leg. Rin was assisting her while Ah and Un grazed nearby, oblivious to the villager's stares. She had promised to help Rin find a way to reverse Sesshomaru's condition, as soon as the villagers were safe. The lady had helped Rin before.<p>

"You have steady hands." Kikyo smiled at her gently before returning to wrap the man's wound. Her pale hands were graceful as they wound round the man's thick calf. Rin watched in awe. The pretty lady was a skilled healer.

"Where is Chiyo-san?" Kikyo's head turned, looking for the man's wife.

"I do not know, miko-sama." Rin shrugged one shoulder. "Would you like me to search for her?"

"No. We are almost done." Kikyo tied off the bandage, patting the man's leg. They rose, with thanks, and turned. More villagers waited with sick children and blistered feet. Rin stayed close to the miko-sama. She did not want to be forgotten. She needed the pretty miko to help her lord. Master Jaken was probably waiting for her. He did not do well when he was alone. He would be very lonely.

Rin sighed, clutching the miko's red hakama.

"Miko-sama, my daughter is not feeling well." A young, attractive woman brought a toddler forward. The child's cough sounded raw.

"Brew tea with these herbs." Kikyo handed the woman a cloth. "They will relieve her suffering."

"Thank you, miko-sama!" The young mother stepped aside.

"Miko-sama, have you seen my son?" An older woman came forward, wringing her hands. "I sent him to find you."

"What did he look like?"

"He is about this tall, with very wide shoulders." The woman used her hands to approximate his size. "He has long brown hair and dark eyes."

"No, I have not seen him." Kikyo tilted her head. "How long has he been missing?"

"Since before our evening meal."

"I am sure he is here somewhere." Both Kikyo and Rin glanced around. The clearing was packed with people. They had built temporary shelters all over this part of the forest, to protect the women and children from the elements. But tonight was clear and warm, and everyone had been fed.

"My sister is missing too!" A young boy tugged on Kikyo's sleeve. "I can't find her!"

"There are many people here." Kikyo touched his head. "I am sure they are here. They are only lost in the crowd."

"I can't find my mama!" Another little girl was crying. Rin watched as the miko-sama went forward to comfort her. She was beginning to wonder how the lady was so patient.

"You have all lost someone?" Other humans were coming forward with tales of missing loved ones. "Perhaps they are in one of the other campsites."

"There are youkai in these forests!" An old man grumbled. "That is why we live on the ocean! It is far more peaceful than the woods."

"…let us look for your loved ones." Kikyo ignored him.

"We should never have left home." The old man leaned on his good foot, pointing his walking-stick at Kikyo. "We have always been safe—without your help."

"Jii-chan…my apologies, miko-sama." A middle-aged woman sighed. She began to lead the man away.

"We shouldn't have listened to her," the old man continued.

"Are the other campsites missing anyone?" Kikyo frowned.

"My cousin is in the next one—her oldest son has gone missing!"

"My brother-in-law's prized horse is gone!"

"I lost my sister in the crowd a few hours ago! I cannot find anyone who has seen her."

A crowd was beginning to gather around Kikyo. Almost everyone seemed to have lost someone, or knew of someone that could not be found. The numbers were growing. Rin could see the concern on Kikyo-sama's pretty face. There were a lot of people missing.

"Could they have been separated from you during today's traveling?" The villagers shrugged, looking at one another. "Rin, would you escort me to the next campsite?"

"Yes, Kikyo-sama." She hurried to rouse Ah and Un, who always followed her.

"I will see if your family members are there." Kikyo handed the motherless child to a grandmother, who promised to watch out over the girl.

"Wait for me!" Rin sprinted after the gliding miko, doing her best not to trip. Ah and Un followed at their own pace. The villagers parted, eyeing the two-headed dragon that ignored them.

"Kikyo-sama?" Rin was glad to have been invited. She wanted the miko-sama to like her. She had not met such a pretty, kind, human lady since her own mother had died. And Kikyo-sama knew everything about healing.

"Yes, Rin?" They were walking towards the makeshift bridge that the men had established earlier. It was little more than a fallen log placed over the river, but it was useable. Rin reached to take Kikyo's hand. The miko had very cold, smooth skin.

"Can you really fix my Sesshomaru-sama?" She didn't know whether or not a miko would help a youkai, but she hoped so.

"A ningyo attacked him?" Kikyo did not look at her.

"That is what Master Jaken says." Rin exhaled, doing her best to keep up with the woman's longer strides. Ah and Un snuffled as they found a nice patch of grass. "My Sesshomaru-sama has not woken up in a very long time. He never sleeps."

"You did not witness it yourself, then?"

"No." Kikyo released her hand. Rin stepped onto the log first, holding her arms out to keep her balance. "Jaken-sama says that the ningyo attacked him because we found these pretty scales nearby. He says that one must have hurt him, and that if he could find the scales on land, then it meant bad things would happen."

Silence.

Rin jumped from the log and onto the other bank, turning around.

"Kikyo-sama?" The miko was gone. "Kikyo-sama?" Only Rin's voice echoed back to her. She began to grow frightened. She doubted that the woman would desert her.

There was a flash of pink light inside the river. Rin squealed as she was suddenly drenched by a mountain of water. The force of it falling on her knocked her to the ground, sending her sliding across the grass headfirst. She gasped, spitting out nasty-tasting water. She rolled onto her side, and screamed.

An ugly fish the size of a grown man was staring at her—dead.

There was another purplish-pink flash. Rin rolled away from the dead…_something_ and hid behind a tree, shaking. Kikyo-sama was standing on the bank, completely drenched. She was firing arrows into the river as more of the ugly, scaled fish appeared from under the surface. There were so many of them! Most of them were trying to avoid Kikyo and reach the tree, where she was. Rin screamed as one of them almost succeeded in touching her with its webbed fingers.

Brilliant blue light highlighted the river, sending crackles of power running as far as Rin could see. The ningyo inside the water screeched as their bodies disintegrated in columns of light, leaving nothing behind. Kikyo fired an arrow at the last one remaining on land, before turning to face the north. A ghostly figure approached from the shadows, sheathing its sword.

"Milord!" Rin gasped.

"Rin." Sesshomaru did not move as the girl ran towards him, her expression effervescent. She clapped her hands, beaming.

Rin giggled. "I am so happy to see you, Sesshomaru-sama!"

Kikyo lowered her bow.

"Where is Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at Kikyo.

"How am I to know?" Kikyo's expression did not change. Rin ran in circles around the Daiyoukai lord, examining him for injury. She could see nothing wrong with him, and she was glad. He was ok! She was so happy to see him awake, and fighting! "Were you not wounded?"

Sesshomaru's legs were already carrying him forward.

"Thank you for everything, Kikyo-sama." Rin bowed, before following after him. "Come along, AhUn! We do not want to be left behind!"

The dragon returned to its feet, answering quietly.

"Be safe, child." Kikyo turned towards the human villages. She did not understand why the elder brother would want to look after a human girl, but she was safe enough with him. She certainly adored him. She had chattered on about the youkai during their entire journey here.

Kikyo glanced after the disappearing figures. She could not help but be concerned about the Daiyoukai's aura. She recognized his presence. They had met time and again in the battle against Naraku. His form contained a tremendous amount of jyaki; he was as immovable as a mountain, and as powerful an ally as she could ever wish for. But there was something haunting about his spirit.

_The ningyo dealt him a serious wound—if it is not healed soon…_

Her shoulder blossomed as another soul drifted onto her clay body, filling her with a brief moment of light. Kikyo turned sadly towards the human villages. She doubted that Inuyasha's proud brother would accept her assistance, even if she were inclined to lend it. Kikyo prayed that he found Inuyasha—twisted as their relationship was, they were family. Inuyasha would not allow his brother to die.

* * *

><p>Kagome's hands tightened on Inuyasha's shoulders as he made a particularly rough landing. She was forced to inhale, breathing in more of the scent that clung to every inch of his haori coat. They had retrieved it from the unconscious ningyo a while ago, and she had washed it personally. Even after an entire bottle of her good shampoo, the smell remained. She sneezed into her elbow, coughing.<p>

"How can you stand it, Inuyasha?" Kagome's eyes watered.

"The wind helps." Inuyasha looked back at her. The wind was blowing strongly, making the trees sway. Clouds were beginning to cross over the perfect moon, darkening the landscape.

"Inuyasha—how much farther?" Sango called. Kilala's enormous jaws held onto the spelled net. It swayed with every pawing of her feet.

"Does anyone else sense a demonic aura?" Miroku was forced to raise his voice over the rustling leaves. The wind was growing stronger every moment. His hands tightened beside Sango's hips, holding his staff against her stomach.

"Where the hell is it coming from?" Inuyasha leapt again, clearing the trees. Kilala rose, giving them a better view of their surroundings. It was impossible to see inside the forest—every tree in the area was being disturbed by the force of the wind.

"I don't like the feel of this wind." Miroku shifted closer to Sango's backside. He glanced upward. Enormous, steel-gray clouds were beginning to shield the moon's light. His muscles felt strained with the urge to purify the unnaturalness of it.

"It came out of nowhere!" Shippo squealed as loose branches blew loose, causing Kilala to swerve.

"Ningyo are supposed to be omens of storms, are they not?" Miroku spoke into Sango's ear. "They bring misfortune?"

"I hope not, Houshi-sama." Sango's back leaned against him for a moment, relaxing. For once, he was too distracted with this newest development to grope her, and she was relieved. "Maybe they are like deer, running to avoid the storm's path?"

"We aren't that lucky!" Inuyasha jumped to avoid a fallen log. "The humans are at the top of that hill! Can you guys see it?" There was a mass of lights at the top of the elevated path. The villagers had followed a well-known merchant trail to higher ground, away from the ocean. The only source of water around was a land-locked river that fed into a waterfall that fell out of sight, into the forest below.

"I doubt the ningyo could climb THAT!" Shippo whistled.

"They chose well." Miroku exhaled, admiring the fall's height. He had been concerned about the creatures finding other ways of reaching the villagers. But this fall was much too high, and the angle was too steep.

"If the ningyo aren't here either, where are they?" Sango's grip on Kilala's fur made the taijiya's knuckles turn white. "I don't like the thought of them waiting somewhere for us."

"Unless they can transform like Nori, they aren't on land." Miroku frowned. "And I doubt they would, if they hope to feed their young."

"You—they can all transform?" Shippo's eyes were wide.

"I don't know." Miroku was suddenly tormented by the idea of a crowd of beautiful, naked women walking into a village, and then eating the residents. He shuddered, closing his eyes against the image.

Ahead, Inuyasha's feet slowed to a stop. They had reached the humans' temporary sanctuary.

"Nothing seems to be wrong." They all watched the people go about their business. Small, moveable structures had been built to shelter the young and ill, while the rest did their best to stay out of the wind. They looked out-of-place, but they were safe.

"Hey!" Inuyasha strode forward, grabbing a random villager by the collar.

"W-wha—" The man's eyes widened.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome rolled her eyes. "Put him down!" The hanyou dropped him, muttering about wenches. The girl quickly apologized, shooting him a look.

"What do you want?" The man glared at Inuyasha.

"Is everything…ok?" Sango stepped forward, shouldering the Hiraikotsu.

"Is Lady Kikyo here?" Miroku knew the pain it might cause Kagome, but the miko was their ally. If there was trouble in the area, she would know of it.

"That pretty miko? She's farther upriver." The man crossed his arms. Inuyasha and Kagome both bristled, but ignored each other. "She has been assisting the sick."

"So no one is in trouble here?" Miroku's eyebrows met. "You have not been attacked by youkai?"

"There was one ugly fellow, but the priestess shot him." The man eyed them warily. "Who are you? What's your business here?"

"Where the hell are they?!" Inuyasha kicked a stone, sending it flying. He grumbled, ears twitching irritably. "I just want to kill the damn things—not search the entire region looking for them!"

"Why would Kagura lie?" Shippo tugged on Sango's leg. "Is this another trick?"

"I don't know." Sango glanced towards the river, where the wind was pushing the water onto the banks. Her hair whipped around and into Miroku's eyes. "Sorry!"

Inuyasha straightened, on-edge. He turned just in time to block the spiraling blast of blue energy, diverting it towards the sky. The force of the attack pushed him backwards, until it dissipated. Inuyasha brandished Tessaiga, bearing his teeth.

"Still alive then I see." Sesshomaru stepped out of the trees, holding Tokijin.

"Look who's talking!" Inuyasha stepped in front of the others. "What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were busy taking a nap!"

"You rely on women to protect you." Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "It must be your weak blood which forces you to such weakness. You are a disgrace, Inuyasha."

"Bastard!" Inuyasha roared, gripping Tessaiga. He rushed forward, swing his fang. It clashed with Tokijin in a cascade of colors, causing sparks to fall onto the crass. The wind caught their hair, swirling it around them.

"How is he still standing?" Sango retrieved Shippo, following Miroku. Kagome had been moved by Kilala across the clearing, where the humans were also retreating.

"That is one scary dude!" Shippo shivered. "I mean, Nori hurt him like she did and he can still fight like that?"

"None of this makes any sense!" Sango glanced towards the unconscious ningyo.

"I thought Sesshomaru would be injured for days." Miroku's fingers touched his rosary. "His strength is truly impressive."

Kagome crossed her arms, watching the two brothers fight. She knew their styles better than the others. She had watched Sesshomaru fight Inuyasha inside their father's tomb. The Daiyoukai was not moving as fast as he usually did, or as smoothly. She was also disturbed by the…the _change _in his aura. She did not think he was well at all. But he was proud—prouder even, than Inuyasha. Even if he were injured, he would never admit it.

_You're damn straight! _Her own voice echoed inside her skull. _The idiot is going to get himself killed if he doesn't slow down. Use your nose, stupid!_

Kagome glanced at the others. They were concentrated on watching the brothers. Given that Miroku was awake now because of the voice in her head, she inhaled through her nose. She couldn't smell anything specifically. What was she supposed to be looking for?

_You're such a human!_

Inuyasha yelped, skidding across the grass. He was sporting a new cut on his cheek.

"Of course I'm human," Kagome muttered to herself. She rubbed at her nose irritably, rotating her nostrils. It was incredibly frustrating to argue with herself—literally. If she told the others about it, they would think she was insane. She probably was.

"Go, Inuyasha!" Shippo cheered. He ignored the annoyed look he tossed their way.

Kagome crossed her arms. She was incredibly uncomfortable—the outside of her skin felt a dozen degrees cooler than the inside. She closed her eyes, listening to the clashing sounds of the brothers' swords. Inuyasha tossed his elder brother an insult, and he returned it.

"I wish they wouldn't fight," Kagome whispered. Her bangs fluttered over her closed lids, making them itch. The wind was blowing warm air over her skin, adding to her problem.

"Move, Inuyasha!" Sango yelled, wincing. Their friend was barely able to somersault out of the way as Sesshomaru's poisonous claws struck, melting the boulder behind him. The acrid smell reached them, as the poison continued to liquefy the stone.

"The villagers are all moving away." Shippo glanced behind them. Several of the nearby families were relocating away from the youkai pair.

"They do have a habit of destroying everything around them." Miroku exhaled, glancing towards the disturbed river. The wind was causing it to spray onto the bank, dousing anyone who strayed near.

"Why does Sesshomaru always have to fight with him?" Sango crossed her arms. "My brother and I never fought growing up. I always wanted to take care of him."

"Those two are more complicated than that." Miroku leaned on his staff. "Unfortunately, they are both too stubborn to cooperate with each other."

"Sesshomaru's a jerk!" Shippo hopped onto Sango's shoulder.

"Should we assist him?" Sango whispered to the monk. His fingers twitched with the desire to use the Kazanna, but he did not open it. "The ningyo might still be planning to strike somewhere else. We don't have time for this."

"Inuyasha would not want us to interfere." Miroku had volunteered his assistance time-and-again with Sesshomaru. It was always rejected. Inuyasha wanted to deal with his brother in his own way.

"Detestable half-breed!" Sesshomaru raised his voice.

"Oh, shut up already! Kaze no Kizu!" The area exploded in golden light as it rushed towards Sesshomaru, who deflected it into the air.

"We don't have time for this squabbling." Sango's fingers squeezed the Hiraikotsu's handle. "We must find the ningyo, and the source of this jyaki."

"I agree, but—" The sky flashed silver. A nearby tree crashed to the ground, ablaze. More lightning was beginning to strike, as the sky finally opened, releasing a downpour of water over them. Shippo screamed as another lightning bolt nearly struck them, creating a hole in the ground. The nearby villagers began to scramble for cover, panicked.

"Move!" Miroku caught Kagome's arm, dragging the girl away. Sango and Kilala followed after him. Shippo darted ahead of the humans, yelling. A girl's voice screamed in the distance. The Daiyoukai's head turned slightly. The brothers had ceased fighting for the moment, as more and more lightning struck around them.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken's scaly green form appeared from between the trees, holding AhUn's reins. A little girl clung to the dragon's back, screaming into the saddle.

"We'll finish this later, asshole." Inuyasha sheathed the Tessaiga, glaring at Sesshomaru. The bastard sheathed his own sword, returning the sentiment. Inuyasha turned to find his friends. The earth beneath his feet shook violently, nearly making him tumble. "What the hell?"

A cloud of mist rose from the river, obscuring the frightened humans. Another quake passed through the ground, tearing loosened roots out of the soil. Sesshomaru cut through an enormous oak, before it could land on AhUn and Rin. Jaken hurriedly climbed onto the two-headed dragon, who bellowed.

"Why is it always lightning?" Inuyasha cursed as he ran after his friends. He dodged another series of strikes. The ground trembled again. The jyaki lingering in the air grew more potent.

"Inuyasha! We must find shelter!" Miroku yelled above the thunder. Most of the villagers were crowding into a nearby cave, which was quickly running out of room. Most of the temporary structures the townsfolk had erected were on fire or had collapsed under the force of the rain.

"Fuck, Miroku! There's got to be—" The ground shook again, sending many people into the mud. The next followed only seconds later. Part of the cliff side tore away, sending cracks running through the rest. Inuyasha cursed as the earthquakes continued. At this rate, there would be nothing left to stand on.

"Get Kagome out of here!" Inuyasha reached them. His friends were completely drenched and miserable-looking. Shippo was attempting to bury himself inside Kagome's yellow bag, but he was still soaked. Kirara's fur was matted, and she was glaring at him. "Get these people out of here, Miroku! It's too dangerous—"

The jyaki concentrated again, as an enormous claw gripped onto the cliff side. The waterfall sprayed against the creature's belly as it rose in front of them, taller than the trees around them. Its black-scaled, plated body was long and thin. Its jaws opened, exposing fangs that were twice as long as Tessaiga.

A dragon.

The lightning flashed again, revealing strange golden marks along its body. The marks squirmed, before dropping onto the grass. The creatures hissed before sliding towards Inuyasha and the others, using their tails to propel themselves along the slick earth.

"Ningyo! Run for it!" The villagers fled into the trees as more of the fish-creatures used the dragon's body to climb the falls.

"I don't think so!" Inuyasha swung the Tessaiga, destroying them with the Wind Scar. The attack continued, striking the dragon's chest. The Wind Scar's golden light dissipated, leaving no damage.

"Inuyasha! It has jewel shards!" Kagome grabbed onto his sleeve, pointing. "Inside its throat—there are multiple shards of the Jewel!"

"How many?" His hands tightened their grip on his fang. Sesshomaru was already moving towards the dragon, sword drawn. "Damn you Sesshomaru—it's mine!"

"I can't tell!" Kagome was staring at the brilliant, tainted light inside the dragon.

The dragon growled. It was a deep, rumbling sound that sent more of the humans fleeing. A rotating, silver orb was forming inside its enormous maw—crackling with power.

"Inuyasha, go! We'll handle the ningyo!" Sango swung the Hiraikotsu as more ningyo slithered near. The creatures were climbing the dragon's backside and propelling themselves onto the edge. They were extremely ugly creatures covered in gold scales with fish-like tails, bearing hideous faces. It was surprising, after becoming so familiar with Nori.

Lightning continued to riddle the area. Bolts struck against the dragon's hide, to no effect.

"Dragon strike!" Sesshomaru's Tokijin swung, sending a pulse of blue power at the dragon. It exploded against the dragon's massive jaw. It bellowed before releasing the orb from its belly. The silver-colored attack turned white, exploding around Sesshomaru. The grass was immediately set afire, spreading.

It continued to rain.

"Kaze no Kizu!" Inuyasha leapt forward, swinging his sword. The blast arced towards their enormous foe once more, only to be deflected by the creature's thick scales. It turned its head, roaring. It swung its skull towards Inuyasha, intent on striking him with the enormous horns decorating its forehead.

"Take Rin and leave!" Sesshomaru glared at the kappa. AhUn immediately took to the air, avoiding the lightning.

The dragon's claws were tearing the earth on either side of the waterfall to pieces. It pulled itself up, towering above them. Its eyes swiveled to rest on the cave full of humans. More ningyo fell from its backside, slithering faster than fish should have been capable of.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango swung the massive bone-weapon. Beside her, Miroku's staff met with several of the adult ningyo. Smaller, paler ningyo clung to their bodies, attaching themselves to the dead. Others were merely stunned and were healing for a second attack.

Kagome's arrow struck, leaving them dust.

"Kagura!" Inuyasha's yell attracted their eyes. There—floating behind the dragon was a white feather. The wind-sorceress glared in their direction. The dragon was already preparing another silver orb. Kagura's feather caught the wind, speeding after Ah and Un.

Sesshomaru turned, preparing to take to the air. The dragon struck, widening its jaws to swallow him whole.

"Kagura, don't do it!" Inuyasha jumped, running along the dragon's long spine. He cut away clinging ningyo as he ran, intent on reaching the woman first. "Leave the girl alone!"

The dragon's teeth carved into the ground where Sesshomaru had been standing. It roared, turning towards the cave. Inuyasha cursed as he was forced to intercede. He swung Tessaiga. The fang bounced off of the dragon's incredibly thick hide, creating sparks.

"Run!" Sango was herding the humans towards the trees as more ningyo emerged from the water. Miroku continued to ward off the mass of slithering golden youkai, until one sank its fangs into his calf.

"Miroku!" Kagome aimed her arrow, disintegrating the creature.

The dragon's jaws widened. It leaned forward on its front feet, making a coughing sound. The humans screamed as they saw the enormous white, liquid mass gathering in its mouth.

"Kaze no Kizu!" Inuyasha struck for a vulnerable place. The dragon's scaled hide was too thick. None of his attacks were affecting the damned thing.

The dragon released the white substance in its mouth. The ball of…_something_…sped forward. Miroku slammed his staff into the earth, casting a barrier. The white ball exploded against the monk's purified sphere. It was impossible for Inuyasha to see his friends underneath the layer of junk surrounding them.

"…what the hell?" Inuyasha's feet were atop the dragon's spine. He lifted his sword, driving it into its skull. Tessaiga's blade drifted to the side, harmless. The dragon was moving forward towards his friends. The streaming ningyo avoided the white sphere, chasing after the frightened humans.

"—fuck!" Inuyasha somersaulted forward, landing in front of them all. He turned, ready to block the thing with another attack. It barreled forward, opening its jaw.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku's voice was muffled. His ears perked automatically, swiveling.

"Inuyasha!" Shippo's voice was shriller than the others. "—us!"

"What?" He glanced back over his shoulder.

The dragon's open maw was descending on him. He swung Tessaiga, aiming for the inside of the dragon's mouth. Blood rained down on him as he felt fangs tear into his coat. They were inside the black dragon's cavernous mouth. Inuyasha stepped backwards, touching the white sphere. His coat was immediately glued to the surface, and his sword-arm was helpless at his side.

The dragon was swallowing them whole.

"Shit!" Inuyasha wrenched away from the sphere. The white-glue was impossibly resilient, and he was pulled back to it. He growled as the dragon tilted its head back, dropping them to the back of its throat. It was warm and the air was stifling, as the muscles around them began to convulse.

"—yasha!" Kagome was screaming for him.

"I'm here!" Inuyasha yelled back. There wasn't anything for him to do. He couldn't swing Tessaiga or pull free from his coat. They were going to be swallowed by the thing, unless he could swing Tessaiga and destroy the dragon.

Inuyasha held his breath as muscles began to press against him and the sphere imprisoning his friends as they descended towards the dragon's belly. It was stiflingly hot. He yelled as they suddenly dropped into a pool of liquid, where there was slightly more air. He was glued to the top of the sphere as the smell of burning acid reached his nose, making him gag. The dragon's stomach acid was slowly beginning to eat through the glue.

_Fuck! My vision is beginning to blur! _

Inuyasha blinked. The atmosphere inside the dragon's stomach was making him sick. He coughed as the fumes burned the inside of his throat.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome's voice screamed, slightly muffled.

"As—barrier—should fine!" Miroku's voice made his ears twitch. The bouzu wasn't screaming like the miko was. He was glad for the idiot's quick thinking with that barrier—it bought them more time. Inuyasha struggled to rise from the glue, and failed again.

"This fucking hair!" Inuyasha yelled. He tried to twist his head free.

"Inya—can—hear?" Miroku raised his voice.

"I can hear you, idiot!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Where—we now?"

"The damned dragon swallowed us! We're in the stomach!" He could rotate his hand, but his arm wouldn't move. It was impossible to wield Tessaiga this way.

"What—do?" Sango called. "Are you hurt?"

_I don't have a fucking clue how to get out of this one._


	25. Chapter 25: Enemy Territory

_Wake. Up._

Kagome scratched her shoulder tiredly, dreaming about Inuyasha's ears. They were so cute! She reached out to pull on them and listened to him mumble something. He was always grumpy when anyone played with his ears.

_Wake up, human! You don't have time to dream about Inuyasha!_

"Always time," Kagome mumbled. She flicked his ears again just to prove her point.

_That isn't Inuyasha, idiot!_

Her eyes immediately opened. She was staring at something yellow and furry, directly in front of her face. She squeaked and rolled over, making herself dizzy in the process. Her hands pressed flat against cold, rough stone that was digging into her knees. She took a moment to breathe. Manacles surrounded her wrist. She pulled, listening to the frighteningly loud sound of chains scraping against the ancient stone beneath her. The floor was slightly damp and musty. Beside her, Kilala was similarly bound against the floor, unconscious.

"Kilala? Oh no!" Kagome managed to touch the nekoyoukai's matted fur. "Oh, Kilala!" She let her fingers curl around the cat's thick fur, trying to warm them. She was damp and cold all over—the stone beneath them was _freezing_. She shivered, looking around. The room was dark, but she could make out another figure.

"Kouga." Kagome's eyes detailed the unconscious wolf, lying in a dark puddle of _something_. His arms and legs were bound by sharp-looking manacles. His legs were empty of jewel shards. Kagome shifted, wincing as the rusted chains around her wrists chaffed the raw skin. Raw emotions rose into her throat. She didn't know whether she was ready to look him in the face again, but she needed an ally, and she didn't want him to look so…vulnerable. He was so strong!

"Kouga, can you hear me?" Kagome shifted closer. She managed to touch his shoulder. "Kouga-kun, wake up!"

"Fool." A woman's voice snorted. Kagura leaned against the far wall, holding her fan carefully. "I warned you, and you were still captured. Pathetic." She carelessly examined her nails. "I told Inuyasha to keep the ningyo safe. And look—you delivered her yourselves."

"Kagura! You told Inuyasha that Naraku wanted something from Nori, some kind of magic." Kagome struggled. "What does he want her to do? What spell?"

"She is here. Somewhere." Kagura glanced towards them. "I would be afraid, were I you. Naraku has grown tired of games. This ends, tonight."

"We are not your enemies, Kagura! Naraku is the one who enslaved you." Kagome couldn't reach Kouga. His aura was extremely weak. Why was he so sick? Had Nori already gotten to him? "Please, Kagura. We are the only ones left who can help—"

"You fools have failed." Kagura snapped her fan together sharply, glaring at them. "Sesshomaru is the only one remaining, and he is busy fighting an army of ningyo. He will not get here in time to stop Naraku."

"Where are my friends? What have you done?"

"I am disappointed in you." Kagura's eyes narrowed, and her voice turned hard. "I expected more from you, against my better judgement. You let that ningyo—"

"What? What did I do?" Kagome forgot for a moment that she was a prisoner. She wanted to fight. "Nori is the one who is to blame! Naraku—"

"Naraku orchestrated this! He broke the little fool's heart!" Kagura's voice was barely a whisper, but it was harsh. "He killed her mother and she fled, exactly as he expected. And your hanyou picked her up! The ningyo is barely three years old. Of course she bonded with him!"

"—what?" That couldn't be right. Nori was…she was a woman! Nori's body was more developed than hers!

"All instinct and no brains!" Kagura rolled her eyes. "She was so vulnerable, especially after those human men."

"Human men?"

"The merchants you fool buried-they tried to rape the ningyo." Kagura's lips tilted. Kagome's mouth opened reflexively, but she couldn't speak. She could only picture Inuyasha carrying Nori into their campsite, terrified, dressed only in that shirt. "They didn't realize what they had found, until it was too late. She killed them."

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that Nori is only three years old? Youkai don't age that way, and I know it! You're lying!"

"The girl is barely an adolescent—a twisted, half-version of a child with a woman's body." Kagura fully smirked. "And a ki-eating ningyo. But being the soft-hearted fools that you are, you could not refuse."

"No way. That's—" Kagome felt sick. She forced her hands over her face. It was too horrible to be real. Yet—Nori's odd behavior and her childish ways would make sense. All of the instincts of a ningyo, the emotions of a child and trauma to boot. No wonder she was insane.

Insane—and obsessed with Inuyasha.

"And she even managed to feed from Sesshomaru." Kagura was laughing, but it was hollow. "The little ningyo-hanyou cannot even handle her own instincts anymore. Less than a day after she fought Sesshomaru, she stole your lover. The ki of a full-blooded taiyoukai seems to have been too much for her little mind."

"Where are my friends? Where is Inuyasha?" Kagome rattled her cuffs again, desperate to be free. She had to save her companions from this place and Naraku's schemes before it was too late.

"Find them for yourself." Kagura tossed a piece of metal towards her. Kagome picked up the rusted thing, examining it. It was a key! Confusion sprung in her and she looked up, but the wind sorceress was already gone.

Was this another part of their plan? A trick to lead her into a trap?

_It doesn't matter! Get moving! Find Inuyasha before that creature does something that can't be undone! _The 'other' her had no such doubts.

"If you're so smart, what do I do about Kouga?" Kagome mumbled to herself as she uncuffed her hands. She was fairly certain the nekoyoukai was going to be unconscious for a while yet. She undid the manacles on both her friends. Kouga still wasn't moving.

"Kouga-kun?" Kagome's face flushed, just looking at him. His eyes were closed, but she could still remember the way she had felt when he had kissed her in front of the others. She didn't know if it was because of Nori's spell or her own weak teenage flesh, but she had enjoyed that kiss. Her eyes followed the strong curve of his jaw to his lips, blushing.

Her head suddenly began to ache with angry tension. _Your humanity is really getting on my last nerve! Do you really have no idea why you suddenly find men so attractive? You molested a monk! _

"I did not!" Kagome protested

_First your friend, and now the wolf. We're in the middle of a crisis! Save it for Inuyasha! You have to control your urges. The wolf isn't going to wake up without help. Do you understand what I'm talking about? _

Now she was getting lectures about lust from her sex-craved alter ego, which might or might not exist. She was losing her mind.

_You fed from him—and you left a mess. Can you feel how weak his aura is? If you want to save him, you have to put things right. You need to learn to do these things yourself, Ka-go-me. _

"What do you expect me to do?" she mumbled.

_Repair his aura. You have the benefit of my experience, whether you_ _believe I'm real or not. But you can't let yourself get caught up in your urges. Follow your instincts, but don't get lost. _

"I thought that you said—"

_He's dying! _

"Ok, ok! So what do I do?" Kagome huffed. "I don't know what I need to do! Nobody has ever taught me about stuff like this! It's not like I grew up with mutant youki crawling around in me! I don't even want it! I wish it would go away! I just want to be normal!"

_Touch him. And relax. You can do this. _

Kagome grit her teeth, but she did. She let her hands rest on Kouga's shoulders, not sure what to expect. All she felt was the hard sinew of muscle underneath her palms, and his warmth, despite the cold. She waited. The unnaturalness of Kouga's broken aura made guilt twist in her heart. How was it possible that she had done something like this? And she didn't even remember it!

"I'm so sorry, Kouga." Kagome apologized softly, studying his face. He had been such a good friend over the years…other than the kidnapping part at the beginning. And the territorial fighting with Inuyasha. And kissing her in front of her closest friends.

"How am I supposed to help you? What can I do?" Kagome lightly pinched his arm. "Come on, Kouga. Wake up!"

_Humans!_ The anger in her head increased painfully. She winced, closing her eyes. _What would you do without me? Stop overthinking everything, Kagome. Smell him._

"Are you out of your—" Kagome stopped before she said 'mind'. She was going to draw the line here. There was no way she was going to start _smelling _her friends. Kagome inhaled heavily. The air happened to enter through her nose. She couldn't determine whether or not she was smelling anything, but she couldn't deny the sudden warmth that crawled down her spine. She shivered, covering her nose.

What was that?

_See? I knew your pathetic human senses couldn't even recognize our instincts on your own. Why else would you keep burying your nose in Inuyasha's neck? And you mauled him in front of Kikyo! Face it. You have instincts now. And a half-decent nose, if you would use it. _

Kagome ignored the little voice in her head. She was too busy inhaling the scents coming from Kouga's skin. Every intake of air was doing…_something…_to her nerves. It was crazily addictive. It was…it was like her mother's most expensive cologne and—what was that? All she could smell was full grown male wolf-boy, with an undertone of dungeon.

_Oh bloody—Kagome! I shouldn't have…hey! You're in the middle of a dungeon, your friends are in danger, and Naraku is probably fileting the little ningyo as we speak. Don't get distracted! Snap—_

Kagome buried her nose in Kouga's neck, inhaling. Was this what Inuyasha and Kouga experienced every day? It was incredible. There were so many…well, scents! There was something like grass, and she vaguely recognized the smell of sweat. Kouga's skin was covered in something else, but she couldn't identify it. And the spicy, mature undertone that kept weaving under her nose.

A hand landed on her shoulder. Kagome jumped.

"Kagome-sama?" It was the little girl—Sesshomaru's companion. Kagome could only stare at the innocent brown eyes gazing back at her. "Do you remember Rin?"

"Why are you here? Are you ok? Is Sesshomaru here?"

"I fell. When I woke up, I was alone. Have you seen Master Jaken?" Rin had her hand pressed to her cheek. Kagome breathed, and a foul-smelling odor filled her nose. She quickly eased the girl's hand down, noting the blood smeared on her cheek. There was also a stained bandage on her foot. "It is not so bad, Kagome."

"You're hurt." Kagome didn't have water, or any of her usual medical supplies. "I am sorry, Rin, but I'm glad to see you. Have you seen anyone else?"

"There are nasty fish in the water." Rin frowned. "I went into a room. There was a lot of water. A man was screaming."

"Ningyo, Rin." Kagome hugged the girl, forgetting about Kouga. There was a sweet, flowery scent surrounding Rin. It was refreshing. "We're going to get out of here and find the others. Do you know where we are?"

"A scary castle." Rin looked down at her feet.

"Well, that's ok. We will just have to find our way out of here on our own. I have to find a way to help our friends here first."

"The kitty!" Rin dropped down beside Kilala, touching her warily. "Is she going to be ok? She's always been so nice."

"Her name is Kilala." Kagome stood, edging towards the door. She looked outside. It really was a dreary, leaky castle; and completely silent. At least they didn't need to worry about murderous youkai coming to get them quite yet, unless Naraku sent a monster their way.

"Hello Kilala." Rin rubbed the nekoyoukai's unconscious back. "Can you help her, Kagome-sama?"

"Nothing seems to be seriously wrong with her. I'm sure she will wake up soon." Kagome could find nothing physically wrong with Kilala, and the neko's aura was intact. Kouga was the one who needed help.

"Poor kitty." Rin let her cheek rest against Kilala's side, rising and falling with the cat's breathing. Kagome returned to Kouga's side, exhaling. Her nerves were stretched to the max and she didn't know what to do. She rested her hands on Kouga's pectorals. She focused on controlling her breathing as she examined the ookami's aura, and the sickness connected to it.

But how to fix it? She had done to Kouga what Nori had done to Miroku, kind of. She could sense the dissipating aura coming from her friend. She had evidently 'fed' from him without closing him up. Not that she was entirely clear on the process. Still, she was honor-bound to assist her friend. She did what she could to pull Kouga's aura back together, but she was failing. Kouga was dying.

"Help me," Kagome whispered.

_Give it back. You stole his youki. If you return it to him, he'll heal. _

This was impossible! How was she supposed to give it back? She didn't even remember taking it from him in the first place! Besides, ki wasn't something she could separate, like bread dough. She was playing around with his life!

_The ningyo can do it—which means that you can. You've inherited a lot of her abilities. Trust me. If you can return his youki, you can stop him from dying. __**But **__it is something you will need more practice with. _

What was she supposed to do? What if she couldn't heal Kouga? What if he…died? As confused as she was about him, he didn't deserve to die. She didn't want him to die! But she was absolutely clueless about how to save him.

"Nori." Kagome winced as she uttered the word. "Rin-chan? Have you seen any of my friends? Do you have any idea where they might be?"

"No. I haven't seen anybody." Rin sighed. "But Sesshomaru-sama will come for me. He will keep us safe."

Kagome bit her cheek. Sesshomaru would probably skin her alive, after what Nori did to him. She couldn't imagine Sesshomaru choosing to do her a favor. Their "friend" had almost killed him.

* * *

><p>His head was going to split in two. He groaned, brushing dirt from his cheek. Every muscle in his body felt raw and overused. Vague memories of being trapped inside a dragon's belly passed through his mind. Was he already dead?<p>

A horrifying shriek jolted him into awareness. Miroku sat up, reaching for his staff. A pair of fangs scraped against the rusted metal bars in front of him, reaching forward. The creature's claws tore rents in the excess fabric of his robes. Miroku immediately drew his legs in, hunching over. The creature could not reach him—and neither could its brethren.

"A cage," he realized. He had been placed in a cage, in the center of a teeming mass of youkai. They were fighting desperately to destroy his minimal protection. They were a dull yellow, with human-like torsos and fish-like tails. They were covered in scales and their mouths were far too large to be human. The creatures gnashed their teeth against the bars of his cage. There was no intelligence in their eyes.

"Ningyo." Miroku could only assume that these were Nori's brethren. He could see only the barest resemblance. What terrible monsters they were. He grasped his staff, preparing to cast a barrier. He ignored the bones by his feet; probably some other poor man, given to their terrible hunger.

The cage was beginning to bend.

If they reached him, he would be eaten alive. Naraku would not have the chance to watch him be sucked into his own Kazanna. The—

"You are an idiot." Miroku was already unwrapping the rosary beads that controlled the wind. He waited until they had almost eaten through the metal before unleasing the Wind Tunnel. The metal snapped easily, and dozens of ningyo were sucked forward. His ears rang with the vibrancy of their wails. Those who weren't immediately killed disappeared underneath the nearby waves, escaping. When Miroku could see no more youkai, he wrapped the rosary around his palm.

Miroku kicked what little remained of the bars out of their holdings in the wall. He picked up his staff and moved forward. Someone had placed him in a dungeon connected to a sunken place in the floor. Water covered the other half of the room, where the stones had been pulled away and salt water had flooded in. The ningyo had been given easy access to prisoners, here. There was a myriad of bones covering the floors, along with scales, and what he could presume to be clothing.

He stooped to examine a sickly looking liquid covering the floor. He brushed his hand over delicate membranes connected to an oval-shaped…something. He was standing on a sea of bloody mush, bones, and whatever this was. He turned immediately as something moved. A half-formed creature flew at him, and he tossed it aside with his staff. It crashed against the wall, thrashing.

It was a miniature ningyo.

Miroku immediately crushed its skull beneath the end of his staff. It disappeared in a flash of holy power.

The nest. Naraku had brought them to the ningyo's nest! Or one of them. And if these were egg shells, a horde of newly-hatched ningyo had just been introduced into the ocean. They were going to kill and devour any living creature they found.

Miroku abandoned his prison in favor of the nearby stairs. Remaining near the water was far too dangerous. He needed to find Sango and the other before Naraku's plan unfolded. No doubt this was another one of his insidious ploys to toy with them before killing them. Sango was in danger. Sango, the woman he loved more than anything in the world.

"Sango?" Miroku paused at the top of the molding stairway. He carefully began to follow the twisting passageway. "Inuyasha? Kagome-sama?"

Silence.

"Shippo-chan! Sango!" Miroku was forced to raise his voice. The jyaki permeating the air was heavy, making him feel nervous. There was no light in the stone passageway. He needed to find something to create a torch.

He turned the corner. Miroku was grateful for the window carved out of the stone. Fresh air was pouring in. Outside, he could see the full moon hanging overhead and the beach below. Waves were peacefully lapping against the rocks. There was nothing that would betray the hideous acts happening below.

"Sango?" Miroku harshly whispered.

In the distance, Miroku watched a flash of blue strike against the bright sky. A low, bellowing noise echoed across the water. He was able to make out the giant figure disappearing underneath the ocean. There were shrieks below. Golden-streaked figures were swarming around something.

"Help me—someone! He—" The screams ended in a gurgle.

"How many men have died tonight, Naraku?" Miroku set his jaw. It angered him. He was tempted to curse, as Inuyasha would. Sometimes the hanyou's methods were actually effective, crass as they were.

Somewhere inside the castle, a female voice screamed.

"Sango?" Miroku's feet were already running. He had never heard the taijiya scream, but terror still ran through him. If Sango were hurt—or worse—he would never forgive himself. Even if he died tonight, Sango should survive. She deserved to have her brother safe and whole, returned to her. She deserved to see Naraku die to avenge her family.

"Sango? Sango!" Miroku followed the screams. He climbed another set of stairs, trying to find the source. "Sango! Kagome! Where—" Miroku busted open a half-rotted door the size of an oni. He entered a room filled with odious torches, highlighting the scene.

Kohaku raised his kusarigama, preparing to strike again.

"Kohaku—no!" Miroku moved forward. The boy stood over Nori, whose hands were bound together by metal cuffs. The ningyo cringed on the floor. The wounds in her tail were severe, although healing. Kohaku's weapon struck again, sinking into her shoulder. The girl screamed.

"Kohaku, what are you doing?" Miroku swung his staff. He struck the boy along his shoulderblades. Kohaku moved, turning on him. "Kohaku! Enough of this. I am not your enemy!" Nori moaned, trying to reach the weapon buried in her back. She couldn't reach it, because the cuffs were chained to the ground. "Why would you do this? What is Naraku's plan—to kill her?"

The boy remained silent.

"Torture?" Miroku stepped forward. With a sickening squelch, he pulled the weapon free. Nori whimpered, head bent forward. Her long hair brushed against the ground. He threw the weapon away, facing Sango's brother. "Kohaku—where is your sister? Have you hurt Sango?"

"Sango?" Kohaku repeated the word slowly.

"Your sister. Kilala." Miroku was hoping to reach his mind. Naraku's taint ran deep in Sango's only sibling; perhaps it was reversible. "Naraku has brought us here for something. I need your help, Kohaku."

Nori snarled as Kohaku took a step forward.

"Why did you hurt the girl? What is going on?" Miroku was horrified at the wounds on Nori's body. The girl wasn't wearing a shirt. The cuts along her back were quite gruesome.

"The…girl?" Kohaku's voice was quiet. His eyes were blank. "Inuyasha."

"Where is he? Where is Inuyasha?" Miroku took a leap of faith. He stepped closer to the boy, lowering his weapon. "Help me, Kohaku. What do you know?"

"Kagome. He hates Kagome." Kohaku's head tilted slightly. "She's dangerous."

"This is about Kagome? To hurt Kagome?" Miroku kept his voice gentle, despite his urgency. "Then why are you hurting this girl?"

"Ningyo. I have to hurt the ningyo." Kohaku examined his empty hands. He looked around for his weapon. "Hurt the ningyo. Do not kill her."

"Kohaku—no!" Miroku was not quick enough to catch the agile boy. Sango's brother was already moving towards his weapon. "Kohaku!"

Nori lunged. The ningyo swung her head, entangling her foolishly-long hair in the boy's shins. The boy tripped, falling hard. Nori's bound hands caught hold of Kohaku's shins. Miroku yelled as she managed to wrap her hands around his neck. Kohaku struggled, but she had him pinned.

"Nori—no!" Miroku touched her shoulders. "The boy is an innocent! He doesn't deserve to die!"

Nori ignored him, snarling.

"Let go of him now! That is Sango's brother. I will stop—" Miroku froze. The ningyo was not strangling Kohaku. He was pinned, but unharmed. Nori's aura was shifting, and her mouth was moving. A spell—but a spell for what? "What are you doing?"

Kohaku's eyes rolled back in his head; his spine arched.

"Help him—Naraku is controlling him with the Shikon jewel shard." Miroku removed his hands, but kneeled beside her. He did not know what the ningyo was doing, but almost anything was better than being Naraku's murderous servant. "Save Kohaku…please save him."

"Ninfa," Nori whispered. An enormous amount of energy was centered around the girl. One of her hands glided down to rest over his heart. Miroku felt utterly helpless. Either he was watching Nori kill Sango's little brother, or he was watching her save his life.

Kohaku went limp. Nori nearly fell forward, and would have fallen onto Kohaku's body if Miroku had not caught her. She twisted her hand into his robes. He could only offer his prayers that the boy did not seem to be dead. Nori's hair shifted. Silver eyes looked up at him.

"You tried to kill me." Miroku was willing to stop Kohaku from torturing someone, but that did not mean Nori was innocent. "You tried to kill Kagome. You seduced Inuyasha. You destroyed Kagome's rosary."

Nori held up her hand, palm up.

"You almost killed Sesshomaru." Miroku exhaled. "You have done nothing but cause trouble. Why shouldn't I kill you myself? End this?"

Nori's silver stare was steady. She held her hand higher.

"How do I know you won't eat me?" Miroku raised an eyebrow. "I've seen the others. I don't trust you."

Nori turned away. She stuck her finger in her mouth briefly before finding a dirty section of the floor, within reach. Her bonds scraped against the floor as her hands moved, drawing lines in the dirt. Miroku watched in fascinated horror.

"Naraku killed your mother. The dragon…is your mother? How is that possible?" Miroku's mouth went dry. His eyes roved the scratchings. "Why does that matter to me?"

Nori extended her hand again. There was a vulnerability in her face that made his chest ache.

"You kidnapped Inuyasha! You probably possessed Kagome-sama!" Miroku scoffed, turning his eyes away. "Why should I believe anything you say?" Metal scraped softly against the ground. Soft hands touched his jaw, and then soft lips kissed his.

He nearly choked. Naraku's slimy voice filled his mind.

"—_that I told you the legend, Kohaku? Go. Torture that pathetic creature. I doubt it will be enough, but eventually the ningyo will snap. I will enjoy watching her suck the life out of that annoying Inuyasha. And when I get the pearl, I will destroy that miko bitch."_

Nori's face swirled back into vision. She looked as distraught as he was.

"What pearl?" Miroku frowned. Nori buried her face in his robes. "Nori, what pearl is he talking about? You have to tell me!"

A small, cold hand found his.

_Protect Inuyasha—not kill. _

"What is Naraku planning? Nori!" Miroku pushed her away by the shoulders. She was so simple-minded! The girl's jaw was set firmly. "The people I care about are in trouble. By the gods, tell me what's going on!"

_Mine. _Nori shifted. _Only a story. Can't happen. _

"What. Is. It." Miroku grabbed her wrists tightly. She made a sound of complaint, tugging against his hold. "Nori. I don't care if it is only a legend. Naraku doesn't think so, which means he knows something you don't. I will help you if you will only tell me what it is."

_Humans do it. _Nori was obviously uncomfortable. The girl frowned at his chest.

"Huh?" Miroku repeated.

Nori ran the pads of her fingers down his cheek, from his eyelid to his jawline. She gave him a look. _Water._

"Tears?" He was extremely confused. In the time that he had known her, she had not cried once. He had seen Sango cry, but not this ningyo. "Naraku wants you to cry? What does that have to do with a pearl?"

_We have no water. Not like humans. Story about human who loved ningyo. Sad when she ate him. _

"A ningyo fell in love with a human, and she cried." Miroku couldn't make sense of it. She seemed to be telling the truth. Nori made a swooping motion from her own eyes. Her hands coupled together, and she looked at him expectantly.

"…what?"

Nori gently tapped her hand against his arm. She repeated the motion.

Miroku exhaled to relieve his own exasperation, running his hand through his hair. The ningyo was trying to explain, but something was obviously missing. He didn't understand how a ningyo had anything to do with some form of pearl. And if he couldn't understand, there was no chance of defeating Naraku.

Only one thing was certain. Naraku intended to use Nori as a weapon against them. She was unwilling, but dangerous nonetheless. He needed to find the others, and to get Nori away from this place. Miroku shouldered his staff and went towards Kohaku, shifting the boy into his arms.

"Would you change form, dear?" He could not carry them both. They needed to move, quickly.

Nori remained on the ground, staring up at him.

"Nori. We need to leave. You need to be able to walk. Would you transform?" He was desperate to find Sango. The taijiya was strong, but not invulnerable. And she knew more about youkai lore than anyone else in their group. Maybe she could explain Nori's bizarre story.

The girl shook her head.

"Nori…" Miroku couldn't stop his frustration. "We need to find Inuyasha. Isn't that what you want? To find Inuyasha?"

Nori stared at her hands.

Miroku set Kohaku against the stone wall, kneeling in front of the ningyo. "I know you must be frightened, but we need to leave. It is no good to sit here, waiting. Inuyasha and the others are somewhere here in this castle. They might need your help. Will you do that?"

She shook her head.

"And why not? After everything you've done." Miroku was angry. "You owe me. Transform, so what we can find the others."

Nori lifted her head, staring back steadily.

"You—" Miroku drew his hand across his mouth. He had never had the urge to strike a woman before, but he was tempted. This creature was so selfish that she would abandon his companions inside Naraku's castle.

"Nori." There was no gentleness in his voice. His patience had snapped. "Transform, you little fool. How dare—" Nori's chin snapped up. The ningyo's eyes flickered upwards, towards the ceiling. Her head tilted, dragging her hair across the floor. "Nori!"

Nori's eyes slid back towards his face, although her head did not move.

"We have to save Inuyasha. Do you care?"

The ningyo licked her lips, tilting her head the other way. Her eyes closed and her hands moved, jostling the chains around her wrists. Miroku frowned. The ningyo swayed back-and-forth gently, barely noticeable. The aura around her was changing, and not for the better. Miroku's eyes widened as he noticed the ningyo's fangs lengening over her full lips.

"…Nori?"

The girl's aura was darkening with every passing heartbeat. Miroku's fear heightened as he realized that the girl's nails were sharpening. She was transforming, but not into her human form. The ningyo's eyes were blood red when they opened, and she lunged for him. He barely escaped the reach of her claws; they raked through his sleeve, reducing it to shreds. Her lips pulled back, revealing a set of razor-sharp teeth.

Miroku immediately lifted Kohaku's limp form, escaping towards the door. He was not sure if Nori could escape her bonds or not, but he could not risk finding out. The ningyo was dangerous. If he did not leave, Nori could break out of the cuffs and kill Kohaku. She might even be strong enough to kill him. He had seen Inuyasha's uncontrolled youkai side. It was utterly ruthless, devoid of mercy or friendship.

Miroku passed by an open window. The moon was high in the sky, shining brightly over the ocean. A horrific screech echoed after him as he sprinted down the passageway. It only served to quicken his strides. There was no time left. Nori was no longer any form of asset to them. Naraku was going to use Nori against them. He needed to find the others and warn them.


	26. Chapter 26:

Cool wind stirred his bangs, forcing them to tickle his eyelids. He scrunched his nose and brushed at them, grumbling. He felt himself sway softly, rocking him gently. It was completely silent. He threw his arm behind his head, enjoying the moment. Then he inhaled, and a thousand scents filled his nose, the strongest of which were salt water, acid, the strong scent of blood, fish, and Sango.

His shoulder shifted, and suddenly he felt someone's weight resting against his arm.

"Hentai!" As swiftly as a snake, a strong arm hit him across the face. "What do you think you're doing, Miroku? Sometimes I swear you have—"

"Hey!" Inuyasha raised his arms to protect himself from the hail of blows landing on his head and shoulders. "Sango, hold it! It's me—quit it!"

"Inuyasha?" He opened one eye, hardly daring to lower his arms. The bruises were already beginning to form on his skin, and they _hurt_. Damn, Sango was strong for a human! "I—I'm sorry Inuyasha! I thought you…that you were trying to—"

"Keh—as if I would ever touch you!" Inuyasha snorted. From years of exposure to Kagome, he recognized the look of angry hurt that passed over the girl's face. "Shit. I meant—"

"Forget it, Inuyasha." Sango blushed. The armored taijiya was on her knees beside him. In the cramped space, Inuyasha sat up, doing his best to avoid any more contact with her. He rested his arm over the rim of the…boat? What were they doing in a boat? His hand immediately went to his hip, and he was glad to feel Tessaiga's ratted handle against his palm.

The moon was high and bright above them. The small boat rocked again as the water shifted. They were in the middle of an enormous body of water. Inuyasha assumed it was the ocean. There was only one land mass within sight, and it was farther than he could jump. What the fuck were they doing out in the middle of the ocean? Where was Kagome?

"—ah!" A shrill, female shriek rattled his nerves. Sango was already reaching for her sword before Shippo balanced on the edge, hair standing on end. "You sat on me!"

"Shippo? Oh Shippo!" Sango hugged the kitsune apologetically. "I'm sorry, Shippo-chan."

"How did we get here?" Inuyasha kicked Sango's shin. The taijiya immediately punched him in the arm. _Ow. _"Quit playing with the idiot already!"

"Where's Kagome?" Shippo stayed in Sango's grip.

"I don't know." Sango shrugged. "We were fighting those ningyo before the dragon—the dragon! What if Miroku and—"

"Shut it!" Inuyasha got to his feet. The boat rocked gently as he found his balance. The three spent the next few minutes searching for an oar, but there was none. They were stranded in the middle of the ocean, with nothing to help them.

"What do we do?" Shippo's tail twitched.

"We can't just drift out here forever. We have to get back to land." Sango shivered as the wind blew again, and ocean spray covered her face. She was slightly terrified to consider the implications of their situation. The three of them were drifting hoplessly in the middle of the ocean, with a horde of flesh-hungry ningyo looking for food.

"Fuck—give me your sword." Inuyasha stepped around Sango, putting his foot against the end of the boat.

"What? Why?"

"We need something to move this boat forward! Hand it over." Inuyasha frowned.

"You really think we're going to steer this boat with a thin sword?" Sango touched the handle of her sword protectively. "The current is pushing us in the opposite direction."

"Would you rather swim, stupid? Who knows what's in this water? And if you want to—" Inuyasha's words were drowned out by a monstrous crash, and a familiar roar. The ningyo's enormous dragon friend was attacking the island in the distance. It bellowed before throwing its enormous body against the stone structure, dislodging several of the stones.

"What do you bet Kagome and Miroku are over there?" Sango used the boat's edge to stand.

"Why leave us out here? Somebody put us in this damn boat." Inuyasha's instincts were screaming at him. Something was terribly wrong. If Kagome and Miroku were on that island, they had been seperated from Sango and himself on purpose. But why?

"Shippo, do you think you could carry Inuyasha and I?" Sango carefully lifted the Hiraikotsu. Its edge was in desperate need of sharpening, but she was grateful for its presence. She would need her weapon to save Houshi-sama and Kagome-chan.

"I dunno. Maybe." Shippo pretended to carefully examine Inuyasha, who turned to consider him. "Inuyasha's head IS full of rocks. I bet he's really heavy."

"Shippo, this is no time for—Inuyasha!" Sango was almost knocked into the water as Inuyasha lunged for the kitsune. "Stop it, you two! Inuyasha, you are an adult!"

"I'm going to—"

"Ow!"

"Yeow! Ow!"

Both males held their tender scalps as Sango brushed her hands together satisfactorily. She was beginning to have more respect for Kagome's patience than before. Dealing with these two, without a subjugation rosary, was proving almost too much for her nerves. And what if something had happened to Houshi-sama? She would never forgive herself!

* * *

><p>Miroku ran. The walls shook as the monster outside roared, crashing against the castle. It horrified him to see the flash of fangs as he raced by the occasional window. He had been trying to find Inuyasha or Sango or Kagome, but the castle was gruesomely barren. There was no one here, save Kohaku and himself. Well, except for the murderous ex-ally who might leap at him from any shadow.<p>

Kohaku stirred in his arms, but did not wake.

"Hang in there, Kohaku." Miroku would die rather than allow Sango's brother any harm. Even if he was forced to fight the dragon outside bare-handed, Kohaku would survive.

_The dragon…is your mother? _

If the creature outside was Nori's mother…Miroku's mind was too stretched to give the ningyo's scratchings any further analysis. The yokai outside was determined to destroy the castle. He needed to find the entrance to this place. If he could not, the rubble would likely bury them alive. The floor beneath him shook violently and he was forced to slow down, or trip and risk injuring Kohaku.

Stones were beginning to crumble. Part of the ceiling ahead was beginning to collapse, bending under the strain of constant attack. Within two more shudders the wood and stone fell, blocking Miroku's path. He was forced to take an alternative route, deeper into the castle's matrix of halls.

"Who built this foolish place? Where is the door?!" Miroku was tempted to curse. He had been turned around more times than he could count. Nori might emerge from any crevasse, any disheveled rathole. He pushed through the layers of cobwebs filling the hallway. The castle shook again. Cracks appeared along the wall as the dragon bellowed again.

"Sango?"

"It's Miroku." The monk did not glance down at the mumbling boy. He was calling for Sango, which uplifted his spirits. Perhaps Nori had healed the kid, although he could not imagine Sango's reaction if she had. The taijiya did not like the ningyo, and with good cause.

"Sango?"

"We'll find her." Miroku promised quietly. "Your sister will be glad to see you. Kilala has missed you as well."

Kohaku moaned again, turning his face into Miroku's shoulder.

"Hold on, Kohaku. I am sure Kagome-sama can assist you." Or, so he hoped. He wasn't sure whether or not the young miko could do anything to counter a ningyo's magic. And if she could not, Sango was going to _kill _him. He would be lucky to be within reach of her backside within a decade! "I must say, Kohaku—your sister will probably not be pleased that I—"

The floor trembled again as the giant dragon struck again. Miroku was forced to skid to a stop as the floor beneath his feet began to crack. Sections of the stone was beginning to crumble away into nothing. Before he could react, Miroku found himself plummeting south with nothing to do but hold onto Kohaku. He fell hard, unable to stop himself from groaning. His legs and back were already beginning to ache with new bruises. By the time this was over, he was going to be bedridden for a week. His rib protested as he struggled to move. Miroku was horrified at the weakness spreading through his abdomen.

He was forced to release Kohaku onto the floor beside him as he fought to sit up. He barely managed, breathing heavily as he pressed against his crying rib. What he wouldn't do for Sango's lovely hands nursing him, feeding him Kagome's otherworldly cooking, Inuyasha and Shippo bickering like idiots while Kaede chuckled! Ah, what paradise!

_This is no time for wishful thinking. You must find the others! _Miroku ground his teeth as he used his staff for balance, groaning aloud. Heat spread through his abdomen at the tightness around his ribs. It was exceedingly painful. He was actually pining for Nori's healing abilities. It was so convenient at times like this.

"San—Miroku?" Kohaku rolled onto his back, blinking at him. "Did we fall?" Miroku looked upwards at the semi-circular crack in the ceiling. It was more than two stories over their heads. No wonder he was in such pain. He was lucky to be conscious. Miroku exhaled heavily.

"Miroku?" Kohaku sat up slowly, massaging his neck. "Where is my sister? Where am I?"

"I am not sure where the others—are." Miroku winced as he exhaled, stretching his abdominal muscles. "However, it seems that we are in Naraku's castle, and there is a dragon attacking it."

"Can you breathe?" Kohaku noticed the monk's discomfort. "What do we need to do?"

"We have to get out of this building. It is too dangerous." Miroku was grateful when the boy slipped his arm around his shoulders. He was doubly grateful to see the clarity in the boy's eyes. Sango's brother was _himself_.

"What about the others? What about Kagome and my sister?" Kohaku supported part of Miroku's weight as they turned, searching for the correct path to take. A multi-storied wooden door covered in cobwebs was at the end of the largest hallway, allowing fresh ocean air through its numerous cracks.

"Do you know where they are?" Kohaku was guiding Miroku forward, mindful of his ribs. "What of Inuyasha? Shippo-chan? Kilala?"

"I…I'm not sure. My head is sort of fuzzy." Kohaku apologized. "I have a feeling that Kagome-sama is not far, though. Naraku hates her, but he needs her powers for something."

"For a pearl?" Miroku nearly collapsed when he placed his staff on a chipped portion of stone, and he would have fallen if not for Kohaku. "Nori showed me one of your memories, before she transformed. Naraku is after a pearl, is he not? That is why he sent you to torture the ningyo? Do you know what it means?"

"I…maybe. I think he wants the ningyo to kill Kagome-sama, or corrupt her powers. It has something to do with making Kagome—" Kohaku stopped, within touching distance of the barely opened door. "I know where Kagome-sama is. Can you make it outside without me?"

"Where are you going?"

"Kagome-sama is in the basement! And that ningyo is going—"

"—to be drawn to her." Miroku stood frozen, horrified.

"I'll get there." Kohaku jarred the heavy door farther open for the injured monk. "Stay safe until I get back!"

"Kohaku—" The adolescent boy was already disappearing down the maze of corridors. Miroku would have followed after him, if not for the reality that he was not in running shape. He could not keep up with Kohaku with a broken rib. Miroku winced, slowly making his way towards the door. Although young, Kohaku was a taijiya-in-training. He would have to trust in Kagome's abilities and Kohaku's speed.

Besides, there was a murderous dragon to be dealt with. Any knowledge about the creature would be to their benefit.

* * *

><p>"Kagome!" Rin shrieked and covered her head as debris rained down over them. The walls around them were beginning to buckle underneath the constant shuddering from outside. Kagome was forced to stop, breathing heavily. She had managed to drag Kouga and the fighting-sized Kilala into the hallway, but she was too tired to drag their bodies any further. She <em>really <em>needed them to wake up! But Kouga's aura was startlingly weak, and Kilala was still unconscious. They had to get out of this place and find Inuyasha!

"Kagome, we—"

"I know, I know!" Kagome jumped as the walls shook again, making the walls shake. The old chink holding the stone walls together was cracking loose in enormous amounts. At this rate, they were going to be buried alive. And just when she could actually use Kouga's help! Ooh, when he woke up, she was going to knock him senseless for doing this to her!

"What do we do?" Rin's fingers dug into her waist. "Will your friends be here to help? Where is Sesshomaru-sama?"

"We have to find our way out of here. It isn't safe." Kagome forced herself to hook her arms beneath Kouga's shoulders again. With great effort, she dragged herself backwards, and Kouga with her. Why did he weigh so much? He was so slender! And Kilala was even heavier! In disbelief, Kagome watched Rin grab hold of Kouga's calves, holding them beneath her arms. If it were not so sad, it would be almost comical.

"Rin, you could not possibly—" Kagome felt like she couldn't breathe. She dropped Kouga instantly, turning. She stared wide-eyed into the darkness of the long hallway. Something was waiting for them down here. Yet, they had no choice but to flee into the hallway. The cell Kagura had met them in was already caving in on itself.

"Ka—"

"Hush, Rin!" Kagome waved her hand at the girl blindly. A horrible sense of danger was beginning to crawl into her chest. There was jyaki nearby. Powerful jyaki. And she was pretty sure that it was getting closer. What _was _that? The hairs on her arms were standing on end, and Kagome found Rin leaning against her legs, peering around her.

Kagome held her finger to her lips for Rin's benefit as she removed Kouga's sword from his waist. She had never seen him use it, but it was better than nothing. She removed it from its scabbard with no effort. At least it was steel and whole, even if it was not Tessaiga. Oh, what she wouldn't do to have Inuyasha here! Sango, Miroku, Shippo! She would even take Sesshomaru over this creepy castle. At least she knew why he would kill her!

"We're not going to die here Rin. Understand?" Kagome held the sword exactly as Sango had shown her. She was regretting her lost bow. She was not very practiced with a sword and it felt unnatural in her hands.

The floor vibrated so violently that Kagome almost lost her footing. Only Rin's small hands on her clothing prevented her from falling forward. "Kagome-sama! Look!"

She glanced towards Sesshomaru's young charge. One of the enormous stones that formed the base of the castle had crumbled. Overgrown grass and vines and the sweet smell of the ocean water flooded into the stale room. "We can get out! Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin was screaming for the absent taiyoukai lord. "Sesshomaru-sama!"

"Rin!" What was it about her? She had complete and utter faith that the heartless taiyoukai would come and rescue her, out of nowhere.

"Hurry!" Rin was tugging on Kouga's limp arms. "Help me, please! We have to find Sesshomaru-sama! He's probably killed Master Jakken by now!"

"Kagome-sama! Run!" A strange voice echoed down the hallway. It took a moment for Kagome to recognize the voice of _Sango's brother_. Kohaku was yelling instructions to her? What if it was one of Naraku's traps? He could be trying to force them into an ambush! "Kagome-sama! The ningyo is down here! Get out!"

"Nori?" Kagome's mouth went dry. _Nori is the source of that jyaki? It couldn't be! Her aura doesn't feel like this. This is…twisted. _

"The monk is outside! Go!" Kohaku's voice was high strung. Kagome was tempted to believe him. She had never heard him use so much emotion before. What was going on? What had changed with Kohaku? Inuyasha had said that the boy had tried to steal Nori from underneath his nose!

"Rin, get outside! Stay in the grass." Kagome pushed the girl towards the opening. "Hurry, Rin! I have to save Kilala and Kouga-kun. Just go!"

"But I have to help you. You are—" Rin's words were drowned by the shriek echoing towards them. It was the mad wail of something vicious, and hungry.

"What the hell?" Kouga sat up blindly, wiping loose debris from his face. "What the fuck is that noise? Where—hey!" Kagome's arms were already underneath his arms, pulling him upwards. "Kagome? What are you doing?"

"We have to get outside—move!" Kagome was grateful. Kouga didn't bother to argue with the panicked tone to her voice. He easily dragged Kilala towards the opening in the wall. Rin darted outside ahead, wiggling her toes in the grass. Kagome was grateful to be out in the fresh air. Once they were securely in the tall grass, Kouga laid Kilala back down.

"What the hell is going on, Kagome?" Kouga sat down on a nearby boulder. Kagome was shocked at how winded he appeared to be.

"I—are you alright?" Kagome watched him run his hand over his face roughly. The ookami was pale. "Kouga-kun, you're not well."

"Where is Naraku? Where is that bastard? And what was that sound?" Kouga fixed her with steady blue eyes. "Where are your friends?"

"I think it was…Nori." Kagome could not bear to watch the sad weight to his shoulders. "Something was wrong, though. I've never felt a jyaki like that. It was—wrong."

_She was probably trying to assist one of your humans and pushed herself too far. _The increasingly familiar voice echoed through her mind. Kagome waited for more of an explanation, but there was none. She was beginning to wonder about this _other her_. Besides, how did she know how whether she could trust it, it if was connected to Nori? Or born from the ningyo, whateve that case was? And Inuyasha wasn't going to be able to help—

"Kouga?" Kagome kneeled down, taking the man's hand. "Kouga-kun, may I ask you a question?"

"…yeah? What is it?" Kouga seemed surprised at the gesture. His large hand curled around hers. It was not as warm as it should be. It frightened her. "If you're worried, you shouldn't be. You know I'll protect you."

"That's not—you're a demon, aren't you? Do you have a true form, like Inuyasha's brother?" Kagome watched him frown. "I'm only asking because—"

"I would never hurt you Kagome." Kouga leaned forward, stretching his legs out. "After I take Naraku's head, we will go home to the mountains. Ginta and Hakkaku have missed you. You can settle in with the pack."

"Kouga, I'm—what?" Kagome frowned. "The mountains? You seriously want me to go with you to the mountains?"

"Yeah, why not? You're my woman." Kouga squeezed the hand resting on his leg.

"Kouga…" Kagome inhaled. "I am so _not _your woman."

"Of course you are, Kagome." Kouga managed a smug smile, even with the sickness making him woozy. "Do you think I would just abandon you? I'm not fickle like that stupid half demon."

"Kouga, you are so stubborn! Listen to me—I don't want to be your woman. I'm in love with Inuyasha!" Kagome pulled her hand away, holding it against her chest.

The silence was deafening. The world had changed in seconds, with her declaration. She couldn't bring herself to look at Kouga. She didn't know what to expect. Besides, her heart was too raw. She couldn't say anything more anyway. What else was there to say? She _was _in love with Inuyasha. She'd been in love with Inuyasha for a long time and she had never wanted to admit it to herself. It would change everything between her and Inuyasha. It was terrifying.

A dragon's roar broke the silence. The monster continued to attack the castle behind them.

"Kilala!" Rin's sweet voice cheered as she hugged the stirring nekoyoukai. "Kagome, she's waking up!"

"Kilala?" Kagome turned away from the eerily silent taiyoukai to tend to her friend. Kilala shook herself, sitting up. "Oh, Kilala! I am so grateful to see you. How are you feeling?" The two-tailed cat _meowed_, nuzzling Rin's wrist. The little girl giggled. Kilala mewoed again, inquisitively. Kagome could only shrug. "I don't know where Sango-chan and the others are. But we'll find them."

Kilala mewed, transforming into her smaller form.

"What about that boy, Kohaku? What's going to happen to him?" Rin pointed towards the crumbling wall. "He's trapped in there with that demon, isn't he? Can't we help him?"

"I don't know. Rin, I'm not even sure if—"

"But he helped us get out! He warned us about the ningyo creature. We have to help him." Rin tugged on her sleeve. "Please, Kagome?"

"Well, I guess it—" Kagome cringed as several stones fell from the wall, sinking into the soft ground. At this rate, the castle was going to become a pile of rubble. It was unsteady as it was. It was too dangerous to risk going back inside. Yet, what if Kohaku was somehow…Kohaku? He was Sango's little brother!

"I guess we should—"

The horrible shriek that she now associated with 'Nori' was astoundingly loud. Kohaku yelled out something unintelligible, and Kouga jumped to his feet. The young taijiya crashed through the already crumbling wall into the underbrush. The force of the crash sent a mountain of stones falling towards the ground. Kouga grabbed Kagome and Rin quickly as Kilala darted for Kohaku, barely escaping the rubble.

Kagome was dropped roughly onto a patch of dirt, nearly crushing Rin. She clearly heard the screeching of a ningyo, and Kouga's familiar cursing threats. The stench of rotting fish and the metallic one of blood frightened her, and she screamed. Kouga was barely able to swing the ningyo away. Kagome shuddered at the blood red eyes, and the claws that had nearly grazed her. Kouga moved across the grass, avoiding the slithering creature, drawing it away from Kilala and the humans.

"Kagome!" Rin shifted. "I can't breathe!"

"Sorry!" Kagome pushed herself up, circling round. She turned to find Kouga. The ookami was _gone_. Kagome froze, watching the tall grass for movement. Where was he? And where was the ningyo? Was _that _Nori?

"…Kouga-kun?" Kagome whispered. Kilala dropped Kohaku at Kagome's feet, full-sized. The normally peaceful cat growled menacingly, brushing against the front of Kagome's legs. Her teeth were bared and her ears were alert. Rin clung to Kagome's clothing, burying her face in the tail of her shirt.

Silence. The tall grass swayed gently as the ocean air stirred.

"Kilala? Where did it go?" Kagome half-turned, counting on Kilala to guard the front. She didn't want the ningyo to catch them from behind. It was frightening, how easily Kouga had disappeared. She was trying to focus enough to find the source of the jyaki. It was not going well.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango's voice rang across the water. Kagome turned to watch the sharply-edged boomerang weapon crash into the side of the distant dragon's skull. The enormous creature fell into the harbor, washing the shore with salt water. A fast-moving figure landed on a rock, depositing another figure beside it.

"Inuyasha." Kagome's throat swelled with relief. She would recognize those two anywhere. "Inuya—"

Faster than she could have imagined, she felt something large plow into her side. Rin screamed and Kilala roared, but Kagome was being pushed forward until her upper torso was submerged in the nearby puddles. Kagome scratched at the creature whose nails dug into her, but the creature was too strong. The world went dark as Kagome suddenly found herself underwater. She couldn't see, which only made the fear worse. She was at a serious disadvantage. Kagome screamed, trying to push away from it. She swallowed a mouthful of water as the ningyo's claws raked down her back painfully.

_I'm going to die! I'm going to die!_

Serious pain ripped through her shoulder. Through the sparse light raining down from above, she could see the new red swirls. The ningyo's teeth were ripping through her flesh, and it was excrutiating. Kagome was already choking on the murky scum water. Her vision began to blur.

_Kill the bitch already! _Vicious anger began to course through Kagome, parallel to her fear. It sent welcome heat pulsing through her freezing limbs. She desperately wanted to rip away from the creature, but it was too strong. Its claws were clutching her tightly. She couldn't get free. How could she attack it if she couldn't get free?

A tingling feeling began to course over the skin of her arms. It was stunningly familiar, although she couldn't control her hands. Kagome twisted away from the creature tearing at her flesh. She let the energy go, in a way she couldn't explain. The small pond they were in suddenly turned brilliant pink, and her ears rang with the creature's screech of pain.

The force of the purification dissolved the water around them into steam and Kagome collapsed against the wet, muddy bottom. She coughed terribly. The water was forcing its way out of her lungs, making her throat horribly raw. Every breath ached, but she was glad to breathe. Every inhale was short and painful, but at least she wasn't dead.

"Kagome? Kagome?" The miko pushed herself up, leaning against the slanted wall of mud. She felt drained. "Miss Kagome, are you ok? Did you get it?" Kagome could see Rin's face peering down from several feet above her. Kilala meowed beside her, jumping down into the soft bottom. Her feet sank into the mud, as the nekoyoukai pushed her face against Kagome's arm.

"Kilala." Kagome rested her hand against the cat's wet nose. "Did I kill it? Is the ningyo still alive?"

The cat meowed, tilting her head.

Kouga was splayed on the bottom of the pond. His neck was bent to the side, and the ookami did not seem to be breathing. Unfortunately, Kagome was familiar with the recently deceased as a result from her time in the feudal era. Kouga's beautifully tanned skin was already beginning to turn colors. The ningyo had already gotten to him.

Kouga was dead.

Kagome couldn't move. She could only stare at the still body of her friend. The friend who was in love with her, who had died to protect her. A tired ache was beginning to twist through her heart. She would be able to cry later, when she wasn't so incredibly weary.

Kilala meowed softly, pushing against her shoulder.

"Oh, Kilala." Kagome wrapped her uninjured arm around her neck, burying her face into her furry neck. She was so tired of losing people she cared about. And Kouga? She had never imagined losing _him_. The idiot was so confident! He was so fast and young and strong. Always quarreling with Inuyasha, like children fighting over a toy. And now she was never going to talk to him again.

Ok, she had been wrong. She was going to cry.

Kilala stood still as Kagome sobbed into her fur. She tried to purr gently, but it soon fizzled out. The young girl was too sad, and Kilala watched over Sango's companions like her own.

"Kagome-sama? Kagome-sama!" Rin's voice betrayed her panic.

"Rin, what—"

"Hiraikotsu!" The deadly weapon soared into the hole. It barricaded half-way into the soft mud, directly above the shifting figure. Kagome lifted her head in time to see Inuyasha's red figure land in front of her.

"You fucking bitch!" Inuyasha sunk his Tessaiga into the ground. His hand lifted the ningyo by the throat. It was Nori, although…her face was streaked with blood. The girl's eyes were fading back to silver. Her mouth and throat were soaked with blood. She gasped when Inuyasha crushed her against the wall.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome saw the look of relief on his face as he looked over his shoulder. He'd probably seen the lightshow and assumed the worst. "I'm okay, but—" The tears returned. "She k-killed Kouga."

"She—" Inuyasha caught sight of his rival's body. "Shit, really?"

"Inuyasha? Is Kagome-chan—Kilala!" Sango crouched on the edge, beside Rin. "Kagome-chan, you're hurt! Have you seen Miroku-sama?"

"Kagome!" Shippo cried.

"Ggrrhh—" Nori gurgled, touching Inuyasha's wrist. It jerked the hanyou back into their sick reality. He snarled.

"Kagome, did she bite you?" Inuyasha glanced back. "The bitch reeks of your blood."

"She did." Sango's eyes ran over the slowly-healing wound in Kagome's shoulder. "That looks bad, Kagome-chan." The taijiya easily slid down, sinking down beside her. She pressed her hands against the wound, forcing Kagome to wince. It was slowing the bleeding. "Inuyasha, she needs help. We have to get Kagome out of here."

"Can you and Kilala lift her out of here? Shippo! Can you—what the fuck!" Inuyasha jerked back. He dropped Nori to the ground. "Bitch, you did not just touch me again!" Inuyasha cracked his claws. "Sango, get Kagome out of here. I can smell the blood."

"Kagome-chan, can you stand?" Sango carefully slid her arms around her friend. Kagome discovered that her legs were too weak to stand on her own. She began to cry. "Don't be afraid, Kagome. I'll get you out of here."

"Shippo-chan." Kagome could see the boy's worried face.

"Kagome! I was so scared. We were stuck in this nasty boat with Inuyasha!" Shippo tried to jest. The miko did not smile. "I saved us with my transformations. Are you proud, Kagome?"

"…yes, Shippo-chan." Kagome could not help from crying out when Sango moved her shoulder.

"Sorry!"

"Can—Kouga?" Kagome pointed at the wolf's body. She saw Sango's jaw tighten.

"Of course. We wouldn't leave him here Kagome." The taijiya kissed the top of her head fondly. She gently rested the miko's weight onto Kilala's back. "We have to get you out of this hole first. Then we can…we'll take him. I promise."

Kagome nodded.

"Now what are you doing?" Inuyasha yelled. The ningyo was trying to touch his leg again. "Bitch, get it through your fucking skull! I am going to kill you! I don't want you—I'm with Kagome, got it?"

Sango's jaw dropped.

The ningyo shook her head. She reached for his calf again.

Inuyasha's forearm landed against her face with a _crack _before she could touch him. She landed back against the dirt. The bruise on her cheek was already disappearing. The ningyo touched her face, curling away from him.

"Get her out of here Sango!" Inuyasha glared back. "I'll grab the wolf—just take care of Kagome."

"Ah—yes." Sango threw her leg over Kilala, climbing behind Kagome. She kept one arm wrapped around Kagome's waist, and the other wrapped into Kilala's fur. "Will you remember Hiraikotsu? I don't want to leave it here."

"Yeah, course I'll—"

"Inuyasha?" Kagome stopped. The ningyo's aura was beginning to shift again. "Nori…her aura's—Inuyasha, move!" Inuyasha landed beside Kilala in one jump, Tessaiga in hand. She put her hand over his wrist before he could swing.

"Ka—what are you doing?" Inuyasha gave her a look. "You said—"

"Ssh." Nori's shoulders were shaking. And her aura was shifting, although it was strange. Kagome didn't know how to describe it. The ningyo's aura was _diminishing_, or something. As the silence continued, they heard a distinctive hiccup.

"Let her cry! Who cares, Kagome?" Sango frowned. "You're hurt! We need to—" Nori's legs were beginning to disentigrate. As the moments passed, the glorious golden tail began to dissolve into two pale legs. The ningyo's long shimmering hair was beginning to darken.

"What's going on? Is she doing something again?" Shippo called down. "This feels weird, Kagome!"

"Fuck this!" Inuyasha moved forward. Before Kagome could protest, Inuyasha had a handful of the ningyo's hair. He pulled back, preparing to behead the creature. He was too stunned to react.

Streaming down the ningyo's face were large, shining _tears_. They were falling down the ningyo's skin in a variety of swirling colors, and she hiccuped. Once in her lap the semi-solid liquids were gathering together in her hands, into one mass of purple, red, blue, pink, white, and yellow. Inuyasha released her hair, ripping out a handful. He shook his hand, allowing the black-gold strands to drift into the mud.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome gasped.

The light gathering together on Nori's lap was stunning. In a flash that nearly blinded the voyeurs, a small orb rolled into the mud, where it lodged itself. The _thing _continued to swirl with color and light.

"What is that thing?" Inuyasha brandished Tessaiga towards Nori again. The ningyo ignored him, pulling her knees tighter towards her chest. "What have you done now? What the hell is that?"

There were goosebumps on the girl's skin, which was pale even in the darkness. She pressed her hands against the side of her head, shivering.

"Inuyasha, is—" Sango was too confused to voice her question. She wasn't even sure what she was asking.

"Every time we let our guard down, she hurts someone!" Inuyasha scowled. "Even when she pretends to be human, I know it's a fucking lie! She's a ningyo—she's faking it! She killed Kouga, she tried to kill Kagome! She's still covered in Kagome's damn blood!"

Shippo skidded down into the dirt, ambling towards the tiny orb. It was no bigger than one of the playing marbles that Kagome had given to him as a gift. He picked it up between his fingers experimentally, examining it. It was warm, and as he shifted it, new colors swirled inside the center. Its shell was as hard as a rock, but it was incredibly pretty inside. And it felt _nice_—it reminded him of Kagome and Inuyasha and Mir…

Shippo's mouth popped open.


	27. Chapter 27: The Other Kagome

Shippo could see Kaede's familiar hut. Blurry shapes moved around him, but he could tell that they were humans. It was a sunny day, and he could feel the sun on his arms. It was nice. He turned around, screeching as a red blur ran _through _him. Shippo fell down before he understood, watching. The shape slowly became more defined, stopping outside Kaede's hut. It was Inuyasha!

"Oi! What's taking so long already? Kagome!"

"Quit yelling at me or I'm not going!"

"Kagome!"

"Sit!" The young girl stormed outside, hands on her hips. Kagome was dressed in a pair of red hakama and a white shirt. Shippo's jaw dropped at the weird way her eyes flashed as she stood over him. "I told you—I'll be ready when I'm ready! You know I'm nervous. I just wanted five minutes! Is that too much to ask?"

"That was an hour ago!" Inuyasha tried to push himself up. "I told you it doesn't matter what you—Kagome!"

"And you know she's crazy," Kagome's face flushed. "I just want to make sure I'm ready."

"You're never gonna be ready—trust me." Inuyasha snorted softly. "But you know I won't let anything happen to you. Wench, you need to—SHIPPO! SHIPPO, let go! SHIPPO!" Everything was getting blurry again. Someone was shaking him violently; his stomach began to toss and turn with the sensation as Inuyasha's face grew bigger and more worried. The hanyou had him by the shoulders. The world was getting dark again. "SHIPPO!"

"Whuuaagh!" Shippo threw up on the ground in front of him. Inuyasha's hands were still on him, tilting his head backwards.

"Shippo—can you hear me?" Inuyasha looked super worried, the way he looked when Kagome was in danger. "Shippo, if you can answer me…"

"What?" Shippo blinked as his eyes adjusted. He could smell Kagome's blood above everything else, and it brought his awareness back. He wiped at his mouth, embarrassed. "Kagome!"

"Shippo, what happened?" Inuyasha pulled him closer into his arms. "Don't fucking scare me like that, stupid!"

"What?" Shippo looked around. There was grass around them. Sango was wrapping her ripped sleeve around Kagome's shoulder to stop the bleeding. The miko was unconscious, leaning against Kilala.

"You touched that stupid thing and—shit! You wouldn't answer me, runt." Inuyasha gestured to the pretty little swirly-stone lying on the dirt. "I had to force it out of your hand. You couldn't hear me?"

"I was at Kaede's. You were yelling at Kagome." Shippo rubbed his nose.

"Fucking hallucinations," Inuyasha growled. Shippo followed his gaze to the giant hole where the pond had been. Nori still sat in the bottom, hands pressed to her head. The ningyo's legs were covered in mud and dirt; the rest of her bare skin was splattered with Kagome's blood. As they watched, she leaned forward to vomit blood and mushy fish guts.

"Shippo-chan? Are you back?" Sango turned around. There was nothing else to do for Kagome until they found more supplies. He nodded, although his head hurt. "Inuyasha, we have to find Houshi-sama and get off of this island. Kagome-chan and Kohaku need help."

"You want back out in that water, with those things out there?" Inuyasha cursed. The dragon was still attacking the far side of the castle, but eventually it would turn in their direction. "Where are we supposed to go?"

"If we stay here, we're going to die. Inuyasha!" Sango's nerves were beginning to falter. At least four of their allies had been seriously wounded—Kouga was dead. The ookami's body lay on the grass, terrifying her with possibilities. Suppose Miroku was dead too?

"Kilala, can you fly?" Inuyasha watched the nekoyoukai's head lift. She meowed, bearing her fangs. "Maybe there's an empty cave here, somewhere. You can watch over them while I go after that dragon, try to draw him away. Otherwise he's just gonna—" Kilala growled, pushing to her feet. Inuyasha moved to catch Kagome before she fell, scowling. "What's the big idea? Kilala, if you're just—"

The nekoyoukai took off into the air, disappearing around the side of the castle.

"Well, that's just great."

"Are we really going to die?" Rin's small voice startled him. "What about Sesshomaru-sama? Isn't he coming to save us?"

"Inuyasha, you carry Kagome and I'll carry Kohaku." Sango exhaled, looking at Hiraikotsu. "We'll have to come back for Kouga. There's just no way to bring him."

"Sesshomaru-sama is coming for us, isn't he?" Rin tugged on her skirts. "He always saves Rin. He always wins!"

"We're going to get out of here Rin. But you have to be brave." Sango touched her shoulder.

"We have to wait for Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin's lip pushed out in defiance. "Once Sesshomaru-sama gets here, we can defeat the dragon monster and go home!"

"What are we going to do with that thing?" Inuyasha gestured towards the small colored orb lying in the mud, where he had knocked it from Shippo's hand. "It has messed with Shippo's head once already, but I don't want it falling into Naraku's hands either."

"We'll take it with us, I guess—for now. Until we can figure something out." Sango pressed her hands against Kagome's face, anxious at her pale coloring.

Inuyasha snorted, but bent down to pick up the solid orb with the tips of his claws. He sniffed at the thing, and as he tilted it, the colors swirled: gold and purple mixed together, covering the pink. He had to admit—it did feel _weirdly _familiar, and warm. He let the thing roll in the palm of his hands. The colors reorganized themselves again. The cold pit of fear in his stomach faded away. Light flashed through the little orb.

It was _nice_.

The colors inside were almost gaseous, swirling together and creating amazing new colors. His feet didn't even feel as cold as they did before, pressed into the muddy soil. For once, he didn't even feel worried. Sure, somebody was tugging on his arm, but that was fine. Nothing was so bad that it still couldn't be fixed.

And then someone slapped him.

"Inuyasha!" Sango's hands grabbed hold of his face, glaring directly into his eyes. He nearly suffocated at the way his worry returned, and the pain ringing through his jaw. _Fuck_, the bitch could land a hit! "Inuyasha, answer me! Inu—"

"I can hear you, bitch—quit it!" Inuyasha pushed her away, wincing. His ears were ringing. "What the hell was that for?"

"That thing is dangerous." Sango touched her forehead. He followed her worried gaze to the little shiny jewel half-buried in the mud. "You were like Shippo—you couldn't hear me either. You were completely focused on that thing."

"Keh!" Inuyasha crossed his arms.

They were completely still for a moment. His ears began to twitch. They rotated backwards without his permission, trying to find the sounds. Someone was calling for help. Sango continued to stare at the orb in the dirt; she couldn't hear it.

"Inu…" Shippo's arms wrapped around his legs tightly.

"You can hear it too?" Inuyasha dropped his arms, turning around. He let his eyes scan their surroundings, making sure that the dragon was still focused on the castle. His eyes were drawn downwards, to the mud- and blood-splattered _murderer _still in her pit _staring_ at them!

"Help," Nori shivered. Her arms were crossed against herself and her legs were tucked against her chest. She was still in her "human" form. His fury returned at the sheer nerve of the bitch. He wanted to bury her alive in her pit, but he probably didn't have time. He'd probably be forced to settle with beheading her with Tessaiga, for hurting Kagome and everything else. And even Kouga hadn't deserved to die like that.

"Do you know me?" Nori's voice was hoarse, but that wasn't what made his jaw go slack. The ningyo shivered, letting out a harsh exhale. Her hands gripped her arms. Even Sango came to stand beside him, staring at the ningyo. "Do you know where I am? Do I live here?"

"It's another fucking trick!" Inuyasha snarled, cracking his claws. Without waiting, he jumped into the muddy pit and took a swipe at the ningyo's face. She shrieked, barely rolling out of the way—but not fast enough. His claws still managed to graze her shoulder as she fell face-first into the dirt. He readied his arm to swing again. Even if the blood on his claws smelled human, he knew it was a trick. She'd transformed into a human to trick them into protecting her again. He wasn't going to let her hurt anyone else.

Nori was curled in the dirt, hand pressed against her arm. Blood was still running down her arm, over her fingers. She stared at him. He could almost _believe _her, she was such a good liar—pretending she didn't know him! She was obsessed with him! And as soon as he turned his back, she was going to do something else to mess with his friends.

"J-just—who are you? Do you know me?" Nori's voice trembled. Her blank, dark eyes glanced upward to Sango and Shippo, who were watching. "Where am I?"

"You're a liar!" Inuyasha bellowed, bringing his forearm against her face. He could feel how hard the blow was—Nori's cheek immediately began to darken, and her bottom lip split open. She gasped hoarsely, letting the blood ooze out of her mouth.

She began to cry.

"She's a fucking liar!" Inuyasha looked up to his friends, who seemed just as confused. Ningyo didn't _cry_—everyone knew it, from the stories! They always appeared before storms, they were weird to look at and they were dangerous. It was probably another stupid power of hers. She was different from the others—maybe she could cry too! And there she sat with big tears on her face. "It's a trick—isn't it, Sango?"

The taijiya was speechless. She shifted her shoulders, confused.

"Wait a sec—I know what to do." Inuyasha grabbed Nori's arms, ignoring her attempts to get away. Without waiting, he kissed her. The ningyo was obsessed with the idea that he loved her—there was no way she'd push him away! It was horrific; she tasted like blood, solidifying his resolve. The murdering bitch was going to die here.

"I fucking knew it!" Inuyasha shook her viciously. She turned her head away, sobbing. She stank of terror—good. She deserved to be afraid, after hurting his friends! Tricking them into helping her! Raping him!

"Just let me go! Please!" Nori begged quietly. She was shaking, trying to pull away. "I w-won't tell anyone!"

"Who would give a shit anyway?" Inuyasha yelled, and she flinched. "No one gives a shit about you—especially this innocent victim bullshit! You're a murdering, conniving she-bitch! You tried to eat Kagome!"

"I didn't! I haven't hurt anyone!" Nori shook her head. He roared, pushing her away. The lies were worse than anything—she wouldn't even admit to being a murderer! Even Sesshomaru had more honor than this evil thing!

He cracked his fingers. "That's it! _Sankon_—"

"Inuyasha—DON'T!_" _Kagome's voice rang through his head. It was enough to halt his claws in the air—enough to stop him from tearing the stupid ningyo in half.

"Kagome!" She stood there, with the moon behind her. Sure, she was covered in blood and the stench of that wolf, but she was conscious! "Kagome, you shouldn't be moving! It's too dangerous for you to—"

The miko ignored him. She put her foot on the edge of the pit, and he watched in horror as she slid down the embankment with ease. Her shoulder was stained red. He was expecting her to start yelling at him, or to worry over him. Instead, he could only stare as she went towards _Nori_, to tilt her face upwards gently!

"Kagome—no!" Sango was already sliding down too, along with Shippo. "Kagome, don't touch—"

"She's human, you idiots!" Kagome didn't even look at them. Instead, she whispered calming words to Nori, who was still crying. "Ssh, I know you're scared. You don't know what's going on, do you?"

"D-don't hurt me," Nori begged, touching Kagome's wrist. "L-let me go. I haven't h-hurt anyone."

"I know." Kagome whispered back soothingly. She pulled Nori forward, wrapping her arms around the ningyo. "I know what happened to you. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you."

"Kagome-chan!" Sango hissed. "She killed Kouga!"

"Nori killed Kouga," Kagome answered. "This isn't Nori."

"Are you _insane_?" Inuyasha grabbed her arm, hauling her backwards. "Kagome, she's tried to murder you—TWICE. Look at her! She's lying!" Inuyasha was counting the seconds until he slice the bitch in half. "Sango, do we have anything? Kagome's delusional from blood loss!"

"I am _not _delusional!" Kagome pushed him—HARD, turning to glare at him. His muscles froze; blood-red eyes stared back at him, narrowed threateningly. "The ningyo is gone, Inuyasha—only the human remains. She doesn't remember anything."

"Who the fuck're you?" Inuyasha fought his instincts to run—for Kagome. No wonder she was defending the ningyo! She was possessed! "Some demon of Naraku's? Let Kagome go!"

The blood-red eyes rolled in Kagome's face.

"Idiot—I _am _Kagome! When the ningyo—" Kagome's body exhaled, looking upwards. "You're going to be harder to convince than she is. She _had _to choose the most stubborn idiot boy on the planet. No normal, easy boys for her—_thank _you very much. Only a boy with dog ears and a sexy ass for me, world!"

Inuyasha spluttered.

"You're d-definitely not Kagome-chan!" Sango's face was bright red.

"That's the funny part—I _am_." Kagome's hands returned to her hips, staring Inuyasha down. The hanyou reluctantly moved to Sango's side. He did not like the way she kept looking at him. And the way she _spoke_. "Do you know how long I've wanted to speak my mind? But _Kagome _thinks she's supposed to keep her emotions bottled up in here, and when I came along, she shoved them all in my direction! How am I supposed to feel?"

"Look, I don't know who you think you are, but you'd better—"

"—and she's _still _ignoring me! I had to fix the monk, not her! I'm the one who warned her about Sesshomaru. I'm probably going to be forced to heal Sesshomaru too, the way he was fighting! Dammit, you look good!" Kagome's body stared at Inuyasha in a way that made him blush, and hide behind Sango. "Kagome" shook her head, obviously trying to clear her thoughts while she muttered to himself.

Inuyasha's blushing ears caught the word "later".

"What about Sesshomaru?" Shippo squeaked.

"The ningyo bitch did a real number on him. If I don't find the idiot soon, he's not going to be able to fight at all. He'll pass out and die before he admits that he needs help." The red-eyed Kagome snorted.

"Sesshomaru's sick? You're sure?" Inuyasha reluctantly peered around Sango.

"Yes, I'm sure. Didn't you see the way he was fighting?" Kagome let out a frustrated noise, which rumbled into a growl. "Now, we can sit here and talk about this, or we could go and find the monk before the male does."

"But you're not Kagome!" Shippo looked to Inuyasha for confirmation—he nodded. "Why should we trust you? Give Kagome back!"

"Fine—sit here!" The red-eyed Kagome turned her back on them to climb out of the pit. They watched in awe as she successfully made it to the top, dusting her hands together. And—in horror—Inuyasha watched her bend towards the ground, to collect the small shiny orb.

"Don't touch that!" Inuyasha leapt, but she tucked her hand against her chest. "Hand that thing over!"

"You don't even know what it is!" Kagome's hand slid into her pocket, depositing the orb. "I'm the only one who should have it. I'm the only one who understands it!"

"Then what the fuck is that thing, if you know so much?" Inuyasha yelled back. Dammit, this bitch had him on his last nerve! He just wanted Kagome back. Her body ignored him, staring into the distance. "Hey—I'm talking to—"

"Kohaku!" Kagome's voice rang out sweetly. He looked up—Kilala was approaching, with Sango's brother astride her.

"Kohaku!" Rin cheered.

"Kohaku?" Sango knocked hard into Inuyasha's shoulder as she ran past him, racing towards the bright-eyed boy dismounting the neko-youkai. "Kohaku!"

"Sango." Kohaku did not refuse her hug, letting her crush him into her shoulder.

"I guess the ningyo fixed Kohaku. Hmm." Kagome crossed her arms. "So _you're _the reason she turned completely mega-bitch crazy."

"Who—is she Kagome?" Shippo tugged on his sleeve. "Is Kohaku all better?"

"I-I dunno, kid." Inuyasha was worried. Kagome was somehow being possessed by the stupid ningyo, even when she was pretending to be human and helpless. Dammit, if he didn't need Miroku right now! The idiot was probably the only one who could exorcise this _thing _from Kagome.

"Kohaku—how?" Sango was crying, touching Kohaku's face. The boy's eyes were bright and alert, rather than vague and empty. Sango kissed the boy's cheeks, making him squirm.

"We can talk later. Inuyasha, you have to get the Houshi-sama. He's pretty hurt." Kohaku straightened. "His ribs got pretty banged up inside. Is—is that Kagome-sama?"

"Do you know where Miroku went?" Inuyasha frowned.

"I went to find Kagome-sama and that ningyo. He couldn't run, so I told him to get to the entrance without me. I had to get to Kagome-sama before the ningyo did." Kohaku frowned. "Can we go find him? It's not a good idea to stay here."

"Do you know what's going on? Where's Naraku, kid?" Inuyasha couldn't smell the damn bastard at all. He was supposed to be here!

"Naraku's here somewhere—Kagura too. I just don't know where exactly." Kohaku sighed. "I'm still a little confused about which of my memories are real."

"Oh, Naraku's definitely here." Kagome nudged his elbow. Inuyasha jumped, a bit startled at how quickly she had moved to his side. "What? Oh, that reminds me! The monk's over…there, for the moment." She pointed towards the inside of the island, where an enormous tree was barely visible underneath the rubble from the castle. "He's hiding in the stones, trying to find us. We should probably go and get him."

"And we're supposed to believe you?" Inuyasha glared. "You aren't even Kagome, you damned demon. We're not going anywhere until we get Kagome back."

"You stupid—I have to show one of you, don't I?" Kagome's eyes rolled, still that creepy shade of blood-red. Before he could react, she wrapped her arms around his neck and dragged his mouth down to hers. He balked, but she was stronger than he would have guessed; he couldn't dislodge her without seriously harming Kagome's body. He drew his lips back, trying to twist his face away.

Everything faded away—the smell of the salt, Kohaku's voice, even the sound of the ocean. Somehow, he was back in Kaede's village.

* * *

><p>"Aren't they pretty? You know, in my time, you can't even see most of the stars because of all the lights." The nearly full moon was so right against the backdrop of the dark sky, surrounded by so many little sparks of light. "No one can even appreciate the sky anymore because of all the smog and the city."<p>

Nori's eyes were on Kagome's face, not the sky. The young human girl was completely focused on the stars, not her, to her benefit. Humans were easier to feed from when they were distracted, or focused on her body. And _this _human was absolutely full of that wonderful energy. She'd never met a human like this one before. It made her stomach twist with hunger.

"Dammit!" Inuyasha's voice was distant, angry. "Trying to find…"

Her hands came up to comb the girl's dark hair out, flushing it around her face. The hanyou boy was busy. Nori paused, silver eyes shifting to meet hers. The girl was confused, but not resistant to the contact—good. She would need all of the energy from this girl to make it somewhere safe. And so far, this girl was totally unaware of her own ki.

"Oi, Kagome? What kind does she—"

She moved forward, gently swiping her lips over the girl's. Kissing always worked on humans, and most youkai—it left them open, distracted. The girl tried to turn her face—she took a firmer hold of the girl's hair. A tug on her hair prompted a gasp, and a tongue slipped between her teeth to prod hers gently.

"K-K-Kagome?" Inuyasha's voice was rough.

The girl pushed against her shoulder. She couldn't help making a sound of protest—the girl was so _delicious. _She allowed her emotions to flow into the girl, which frightened her. Recent memories flashed through her mind. The girl's ki was utterly unprotected. She completely exposed her own ki, tasting the girl's. What kind of human was this? Where there others? The monk had been extraordinary too, but this girl was something else. She tasted like _power_. There had to be others!

Panic echoed through the girl. Suddenly, brilliant pink light explode from the girl's palms, and then there was nothing but pain and darkness.

"Kagome! Kagome, are you ok? Can you see me?" She was vaguely capable of making out Inuyasha's white hair—the rest was fuzzy and dim. "Shit shit shit! Kagome, answer me!"

The ningyo's ki had already latched itself to her, desperately attempting to cling to the delicious energy it had connected with. Kagome's powers were fighting against it, but the recent purifying blast had left her vulnerable. She was too weak to completely purify the desperately cloying youki worming its way around hers, gaining strength from her powers. Its master had been half-human, but the youki was still struggling to survive contact with the miko's powers. But it held on.

It helped that its master survived—that the ningyo didn't die, from the miko's attack. Most likely, it was the bond with the monk that had saved her—the open bond she had made, to make the dark-haired man stronger and to slowly feed from that same, delicious power. But it was irritating.

The miko's powers were shaping the youkai's energy, even if it couldn't _purify _it.

The miko girl began to benefit from the youki—she was powerful enough. Her faded bruises, her perfectly-shaped nails, and her hair were evidence of the bond. But it worked both ways—the more she drew physical abilities from the ningyo, the more the ningyo began to _think_.

And then so fortunately Kouga had shown up—the cute wolf from Inuyasha's mind! The one he was so worried about! The human girl wanted Inuyasha, and he desperately wanted her. She was going to _keep _Inuyasha, unless their bond was broken. The rosary was proof of that! The girl had already lashed his life to hers—it wasn't fair! The energy Kagome had stolen was only too eager to obey its master's spell, passed on through that stupid wolf!

_You love her, you want her, take her! You love her, you want her, take her! You love her, you want her, take her! _

And the wolf—he was so obsessed and simple-minded that he had never questioned the sudden lust that she had passed into him. True, he hadn't carried the girl off like he'd wanted to, but it had worked out. The ningyo separated Kagome and Inuyasha, and left Inuyasha vulnerable enough to conquer.

Kagome's body had reacted to the sudden dip in power from their bond—the ningyo had been on land far too long, and it had taken considerable power to maintain her legs while healing the humans, and confusing the wolf. The youki inside her body was forced to change, forced to rely on _Kagome's _life force to survive.

And when Kouga returned, the youki inside her body was so grateful for a meal that it overwhelmed the human completely. The lust in Kouga fueled her feeding, taking the youki that it needed to become stronger. Unconsciously, Kagome gave the youki her lust, her anger, her frustration, and her impatience at so many things. It was so easy enough to do.

Kagome _absorbed _the ningyo's youki as her own, giving it a personality and a sustaining life force.

* * *

><p>"Inuyasha!" The world was sluggish and slow-moving. There were faces above him. He forced himself to focus on one. Sango hit him across the face again, yelling at him.<p>

"What?"

"Kagome's gone! What did that thing do?" Sango shook his shoulders. "Inuyasha, wake up! Kagome's body is gone. You have to get up!"

"Kagome?"

"You have to go after her!" Sango hauled him upright. "Did she do something to you? Are you…yourself?"

"Of course I'm me!" Inuyasha flailed his arms, hoping to get her out of his face. His mind was reeling from…_whatever _had just gone through his head. There was no way that Kagome—_their_ Kagome—was walking around with some crazy bitch's youki in her head.

"She was kissing you—I was so sure—" Sango patted his shoulders. "That thing isn't Kagome. We have to do something."

"Where'd she go?" His nose was already working, but he was still grateful when Sango pointed in the direction of the rubble. "You and the kids get on Kilala. We've gotta get to Miroku and Kagome, before anyone else gets hurt."

"You don't think she's…she's not after Miroku, is she?" Sango blinked at the idea. "Is she being possessed? But how could anyone possess Kagome-chan? She's so strong, and—"

"I dunno, but that's not Kagome. And I'm sick of this bitch causing trouble." Inuyasha removed Tessaiga, turning towards Nori. The girl's eyes went wide as he approached. She turned, trying to find somewhere to move, but she was too late. The Tessaiga made a clean stroke; Nori's body slumped into the mud, lifeless. He turned back to Sango, who recovered from the shock quickly. "Hurry up. Kagome and Miroku are still in trouble out there. Quit wasting time."


	28. Author's Note

Author's Note: February 6

Hi Everyone! Rest assured that I have not forgotten about my stories. I am simply ridiculously busy at the moment attempting to get a technical degree and maintain a job at the same time. I have every intention to finish my stories, and I will resume writing very soon.

Sincerely,

mndlrn


End file.
